Misguided Intentions
by Piri Lupin-Snape
Summary: Start of 7th year. Voldemort is defeated so why isn't Harry happy? When something happens that sends him to another time along with someone he didn't expect, will it help him find what he needs? MWPP AU, HPDM, SSRL
1. Be Careful What You Wish For

****

**Misguided Intentions**

**Disclaimer: Anything that is canon belongs to JKR. Anything that isn't be me own. :)  
  
**Summary:** Start of seventh year. Voldemort is defeated so why isn't Harry happy? When something happens that sends him to another time along with someone he didn't expect, will it help him find what he needs? HP/DM, SS/RL, SB/PP   
  
This is not exactly an AU, nor is it quite 'canon' either. The people and places for the most part are in the HP world (a few extras here and there for fill-ins.) The only thing different is that it's not going to take place just in one time or another...but you'll find out what I mean soon enough. :)  
  
**

**Chapter One: Be Careful What You Wish For**

  
Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the Saviour of the Wizarding World, was not at the moment feeling very happy. He should have been by rights, he had every reason to be happy, but he knew deep down something wasn't there that needed to be. It wasn't that he was once again the talk of the Wizarding world for having once and for all defeated Voldemort over the summer, that had been nothing more then luck and he knew it.  
  
Voldemort had grown desperate this past summer. After repeated attempts of trying to destroy Harry James Potter, last of the Gryffindor line, he was in serious lack of ideas as to how. Because of the Wizarding bond between Harry and Peter from when Harry saved his life back in his third year, Peter couldn't go against Harry when he tried to kill him for Voldemort. In the end Harry somehow convinced Peter that he wasn't the killer he thought he was, and that he could break free of Voldemort's hold, therefore redeeming not only his parents but his godfather Sirius Black.  
  
And that's exactly what Peter Pettigrew did. Peter never could cast the Avada Kedavra curse, he knew when push came to shove he couldn't, and especially against Harry. Peter's guilt at being the direct cause of James and Lily's death, and nearly Harry's own death several times had driven him nearly over the edge. Harry was the one to bring him back by yet again saving his life and helping him turn himself in to the Ministry instead, therefore the redemption began.   
  
Peter was currently in St. Mungo's under going severe psychiatric treatment rather then locked away in Azkaban. Sirius was so happy at finally being free that he didn't care where Peter ended up, as long as he was locked away somewhere and would never be released again. Personally he wanted Peter's death, but Harry and Remus Lupin, Sirius's best friend, had convinced him that having Peter killed wouldn't bring back his parents, so to St. Mungo's he went under lock and key.  
  
They placed a spell on him so he couldn't transform and escape, if he would even be capable of it. Using Muggle medicines that Hermione Granger, one of Harry's two best friends, told them about, Peter was sedated and in a world all his own. Eventually apart from a few nurses and a doctor no one even remembered Peter Pettigrew even existed, and Harry was more then happy to leave it that way.  
  
Voldemort however wasn't happy, especially with the way Peter turned tail on him. Through perhaps major bad luck (or good luck on his part) he was able to infiltrate the barriers round the Dursley home at Number Four Privet Drive and decided he was going to settle things once and for all. He hadn't counted on another of his 'servants' betraying him however, and thanks to an anonymous tip off by owl Harry had time to prepare for Voldemort's coming.   
  
Harry stood there face to face yet again that night, their wands pointed at each other, each wondering who would make the first move. Thanks to Dumbledore the Dursley's had been taken out of the house, so Harry had no qualms in doing what needed to be finally done. The training he had from Remus and Sirius the past two years paid off, and with a quick dodge against an Imperio Curse, Harry retaliated using Avada Kedavra, and Voldemort the scourge of the Wizarding world was no more.  
  
So now Sirius was free, Voldemort was defeated, and yet Harry still wasn't happy. He hoped to have been able to go live with Sirius for the rest of the summer but to his dismay he was told it would take time for that to happen and was told he still had to finish out the summer with the Dursleys. How he survived this past summer was beyond him though because now that Sirius wasn't a 'wanted criminal' anymore, Harry had nothing to throw back in their face if they stepped out of line with him. The summer indeed, had been miserable and he'd stayed nearly locked up in his room the entire time only this time it was his own choice to do that.  
  
Coming back to school now in his seventh year Harry hoped things would be different. It should have been, but he found himself getting deeper and deeper into a state where nothing anymore made him happy, although on the outside he didn't show it. To everyone else he was the saviour, the Harry that they all knew and loved, and he had to put up the faked smiles and hear the congratulations from everyone so often he thought he'd scream. Everyone that was but the Slytherin's of course. And especially Draco Malfoy.  
  
A thorn in Harry's side if there ever was one was Draco Lucius Malfoy. Master of sneering and sarcastic remarks, always an unkind and cruel word for Harry. Although several of the Slytherin families had not allowed their children to return this seventh year, for some reason Draco Malfoy had returned to nearly every Gryffindor's dismay, Harry's especially.  
  
It had started last year at some point, Harry didn't remember when, his pure hatred for Draco took an all new high note. Ron and Hermione couldn't help but notice the way Harry would tense up the moment Malfoy walked into a room, and it was almost as if icicles formed in the air from the coldness that radiated off of Harry. Only Hermione noticed that something wasn't quite right though this past month since they returned to school, and for a change she held her tongue and told no one, probably because she wouldn't be believed.   
  
The facts were there though, she could see it so clearly, but then she always was the cleverest of the three of them. Not that Ron nor Harry were stupid, they weren't, but she always saw more then they did, and being Head Girl this year had it's advantages for that. She could be out and about when the others couldn't, and in the past month since their return she had seen things that were definitely a bit strange, to say the least. And most of those things involved Draco Malfoy.  
  
She held her thoughts though, for it would do no good to tell anyone what she thought she knew. Ron, now her steady boyfriend, would either laugh at her, or go beat up Malfoy for what she'd seen. Harry on the other hand, she knew wasn't really all that he appeared, but she couldn't put her finger on why or what caused it. She wanted her best friend happy like her and Ron were, but she didn't know what on earth to do bout it.  
  
So now one month into the new and final term of their time here at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, things for everyone were taking it's toll. Harry was miserable inside, but still having to show a brave face to the world. Hermione and Ron were having arguments again because of Hermione's Head Girl duties taking too much of her time away from him, and the rest of the seventh year Gryffindor's were behaving like nothing at all was going on. Quite infuriating really for Harry because he was thoroughly sick of his friends treating him like he was some type of god rather then just a kid.   
  
Sitting in the commons now by the fire Harry was wondering just why on earth he wasn't happy, and for the billionth time couldn't find an answer. He glanced round the room and his eyes fell on Ron and Hermione on the love seat near him, cuddling as usual when they weren't fighting, and he gave out a small sigh.   
  
Hermione glanced over at Harry, hearing the sigh. 'What's wrong, Harry?'  
  
'Hmm?' Harry said and looked startled. 'Nothing why?'  
  
'You're sighing, Harry, that's not nothing,' Hermione said giving him the usual once over look.  
  
'Really, Hermione, it's nothing all right? Promise,' Harry said giving her a small faked grin.  
  
'Harry...you're sure you're all right mate? Want to play some Wizard's chess or something?' Ron said looking worriedly over at his best friend. He had noticed things weren't exactly straight with Harry lately, but he had decided not to say anything for fear of upsetting his best friend.  
  
'I'm fine, Ron, stop bugging me already will you two?' Harry said exasperated already. 'I'm going out flying, be back later,' he said and nearly sprinted out the portrait hole before either of them could say anything more.   
  
He felt bad that he had just blown them off, but how could he tell his friends what was wrong with him when even he didn't know? Flying would help, it always did for him, and he knew that in the air at least there would be no questions that he couldn't answer. In the air he was free, not the Boy Who Lived or anything else, but just Harry and that's all he wanted at the moment, so he headed downstairs towards the staircases that would give him his freedom.  
  
Something didn't want him to reach the Quidditch pitch however, because halfway down the stairs they shifted. Not that this was uncommon, but Harry had hoped somehow he'd have made it outdoors and it seemed this was not to be. It put him on the second floor, but not in the direction in which he needed to go. He had two choices then, either wait for the next stairs to move, or go in the new direction and hope it would lead him out. He opted to just keep walking.  
  
Strangely enough he didn't recognize the area in which he was now at, though after six years he thought he knew everywhere nearly within the castle. He almost cursed himself for not bringing the Marauder's Map and his invisibility cloak with him just incase Filch was lurking round and he'd be caught. He knew it wasn't exactly curfew yet but it had to be getting close since dinner had ended it felt like ages ago now.   
  
The corridor he found himself in now wasn't like the others, it was darker for one, and void of pictures he noticed. That in itself was definitely odd to him as he never had seen anywhere inside the castle that hadn't at least one of the moving Wizarding pictures in it, and this corridor was noticeably bare. It wasn't cleaned like the other ones either, cobwebs seemed to hang from anywhere they could, ceiling, candle holders, even the walls, but luckily no spiders were scurrying bout. Unlike Ron, Harry didn't have a fear of spiders but he didn't exactly like them ever since meeting Aragog the giant spider back in his second year, and they still made him a bit squeamish.  
  
He knew he should have just turned round and headed back the way he came, but something in him kept pressing him forward, a need to know why this corridor was there and what it led to. So he kept going down the corridor slowly, his wand out just in case of anything, until finally he came to a door. It wasn't a big door, wooden like all the rest of the ones in the castle, the only thing different about it was that it had a keyhole unlike all the other doors. Only one other door in the castle Harry had ever seen with a keyhole, that being one back in first year when he went looking for the Philosopher's Stone, so he was a bit wary of the door.   
  
It seemed however as if there were no hidden tricks to the door, and he gently pushed it open, surprised that not a sound emerged from it, not even the squeak of the hinges. As he peered round the door after opening it, he was mildly relieved to find nothing but a simple room was beyond it. Nothing waiting to kill him, nothing waiting to eat him, just simply nothing. Or at least, he thought there was nothing.  
  
Something however was there, glinting almost dangerously in a darkened corner of the room. Harry approached it warily, his wand still out, then stood dead still when he realised what it was he was finally looking at. An object that stopped his heart, and the object was something he knew quite well. It was a mirror.  
  
Not just any mirror either, but a mirror that could lead to a man's destruction. This was the Mirror of Erised. The Mirror of Desire. The mirror in which Harry had spent nearly six years trying to forget, and hoped that he would never have to see again. It represented too many lost hopes and dreams for Harry, loves that he would never again feel, people that he would never again see or touch. Everything that his heart desired but would never grasp again.  
  
He knew he should have turned and run from it, his mind begged him to run away at top speed, unfortunately his body had other ideas. Without will he found his steps leading closer and closer to the mirror, unable to even stop himself, until finally he was in front of it unable to look away. He closed his eyes, as if that would be any help at all, but it wasn't he knew that. He suddenly wanted to see inside that mirror again, to see his mum and dad and family again, and with a small groan he gave in and reopened his eyes...and stared straight into another pair of green eyes.  
  
He gasped then, this couldn't be right could it? The eyes that he looked into were...well...none other then his very own! Could the mirror be malfunctioning? Is that why Dumbledore moved it so far down from the other corridors? Although he couldn't exactly get those questions answered, something wasn't the same bout the mirror this time if all it showed then was his own reflection. That just couldn't be right. Where were his parents and family?   
  
He reached out about to touch the mirror image of himself when something caught in the corner of his eye. A slight movement just enough to be noticeable, yet when he turned and looked nothing was there. He put his wand up again since he hadn't put it away when he looked into the mirror and did a quick scan again round him, again though there was nothing. Shrugging it off he turned back to the mirror for a second time, hoping at least this time to see his mum and dad if nothing else.   
  
However this time when Harry looked into the mirror again he gasped in surprise. This time there was someone staring back at him from the mirror, and it was someone he knew, someone who had no right to be in there. The person was behind Harry's reflection in the mirror, so Harry whirled round again only to find again there wasn't anyone there, then turned back round towards the mirror to see what on earth was going on.  
  
The Harry in the mirror shook his head at the Harry on the outside, and at that Harry stopped and gaped in surprise. He knew the 'reflection' wasn't really a 'reflection' then anymore, the same thing had happened when all those years ago he got hold of the Philosopher's Stone from his winking mirror image. Harry stepped closer to the mirror now, wondering why his 'reflection' would do that, and again the other person came into the mirror.   
  
Harry tried frantically to think why this person would show in the mirror, certainly this other person was not his fondest desire, not by any means. He tried to point now to the person behind his 'reflection', only receiving a raised eyebrow for his efforts. The 'reflected' Harry then did something very odd, at least to the real Harry, he smiled and held his hand out to his side, nodding at something unseen, saying words Harry couldn't hear.   
  
It was what happened next that nearly sent Harry into shock, for there was no way this could be happening. The person behind the 'reflected' Harry came up behind the mirror Harry and smiled, then took the mirror Harry's hand in his own and wrapped his other arm round the mirror Harry, while gently placing a kiss on the mirror Harry's neck. The real Harry watched all this stunned, but then a small gasp behind him brought him out of his shock and he whirled round to face the source.  
  
Standing just behind him, gazing into the mirror with a look of pure fear and shock on his face, was none other then the 'reflected' other person. The person who had just taken the mirror Harry into his arms and kissed him, the one person who he couldn't believe could have been there.  
  
'Malfoy?' Harry whispered in a tone of surprise and resentment.  
  
Draco didn't answer him, he was still looking behind Harry in the mirror. Suddenly his face went paler then even normal and he pointed at the mirror. 'P-P-Potter...' was all he seemed to be able to stammer out.  
  
Harry turned back to the mirror quickly, and then he too was again stunned into silence. While his back had been turned the 'reflections' of himself and Draco were smiling out at them, nodding their heads as if some signal had been made. But what was even odder was his parents and Lucius Malfoy were there just behind the two boys, and smiling while watching the two boys in the mirror. Then suddenly the three of them turned to face the two real boys on the outside and the smiles faded, replaced by frowns and a shake of their heads.  
  
'Potter...what the hell is going on? Why is my father there and why the hell do I have...are we....well....doing..._that_?' Malfoy finally asked finding his voice and pointed to the two boys who were still holding hands.  
  
'You can see all this? You see everything in the mirror?' Harry said quickly and turned back to face Draco.  
  
'Of course I can see it you stupid git! Why shouldn't I see it? What the hell is it though?' Draco said angrily.  
  
Suddenly a thought occurred to Harry. 'Why are you here anyway, how'd you get here?' he asked Draco staring at him just as angrily.  
  
'Not that it's any of your business but I happened to be heading out to the Quidditch pitch to do some practice when I saw you heading off into that corridor. I followed you that's all,' Draco said in an icy voice.  
  
'Why the hell were you following me then? You should have kept on your way, Malfoy, or were you hoping to get me in trouble or something? And why didn't I see you follow me?' Harry said sharply.  
  
'Right like I'd want to report on you and get detention myself. In case you've forgotten, every time I do get you in trouble I land in it too, Potter,' he said muttering. 'Secondly you're not the only one round here that has an invisibility cloak,' he smirked.  
  
'Wh-what? How'd you know...' Harry began but was cut off.  
  
'That little stunt back in third year in Hogsmeade. I'm not stupid you know, once I figured out how you managed to just partly appear there I knew it had to be a cloak. I wasn't about to let you be the only one, Mr. Perfect, so I 'borrowed' my father's,' he sneered.  
  
'Borrowed eh? Guess Daddy doesn't know you stole it more than likely,' Harry smirked back.  
  
'Sod off, Potter, it's not your concern anyway. Besides, I think we have other problems at the moment,' Draco said now while looking over Harry's shoulder at the mirror, an odd glint of near fear in his eyes.  
  
Harry turned round and refaced the mirror, and gasped. The three adults were looking downright angry at the two 'real' boys on the outside, and the 'reflections' of Harry and Draco seemed to be discussing something unheard between them while pointing at the 'real' boys. After a few moments and a nod of approval from the three adults in the mirror, the two boys stood side by side and gazed out of the mirror reciting something, clearly a spell.  
  
A strange light seemed to glow now round the mirror causing the real Harry and Draco to take a step back. Suddenly from out of nowhere they could hear voices, and what struck them as odd was it was their very own voices, but they just couldn't understand what was being said. As the two mirror boys locked gazes on the two real boys, the real Harry and Draco began to feel themselves being pushed towards the mirror, unable to fight whatever it was going on.  
  
A wind picked up then round the boys, cobwebs in the room were being torn from wherever they were weaved, and the candles flickered and went out. The voices got louder then, and were then joined by three more, one of which both the real Harry and Draco recognised as Lucius Malfoy's. A flash of light came from the mirror and the wind died down, the candles re-lit on their own then, the room once again stilled and silent.  
  
The only difference however was that the room was now empty. There was no Harry, no Draco to be found. The mirror was stilled, no reflections of anyone, just dark and haunting, only reflecting tiny pinpricks of candlelight from the room in which the two had just stood.   
  
Somewhere in Hogwarts a few floors above the room, a very wise old man named Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, looked up from the papers he was reading on his desk. He shivered slightly though it was summer, and the room was actually warmed just the way he liked it. He stared thoughtfully off into the air, a feeling that something had happened but for the moment he wasn't sure what it was. He returned to his papers then knowing that soon enough he would find out, and somehow he had a distinct feeling it was going to involve both Harry James Potter and Draco Lucius Malfoy.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

_Original posting date: 2002-04-03 2:25:17 AM  
Edited on: June 09, 2003 5:55 AM ©Piriotessa/Piri Malfoy/Piri Lupin-Snape ___


	2. How Do We Explain This?

**_~~~~~~~Misguided Intentions~~~~~~~_**

Disclaimer: Anything that is canon belongs to JKR. Anything that isn't be me own. :) 

Kat - Sorry bout that it's habit of mine :sigh: I'm English too (SE London as well as Coxley raised) and I have a bad tendency cause I talk so quickly to string things along even in me writings...I'll make sure to keep it two words from now on allright? :) 

Okay I've slightly changed round a few things regarding time lines. According to CoS, Sir Nick's 500 deathday was Oct. 31'st 1492. That puts the 13 year old Harry and crew in the year 1992 for the party, meaning that they were all born in 1979. Since Remus is the only one with a given birthyear of 1960, and going on that all the rest of the Marauders, Snape, Lily and Lucius would also have to have been born in that year since we know they all were in the same form, that puts Lily and James at 19 when they had Harry. Just past 20 (or right round 21) when they died. If anyone has anything to dispute this please let me know since till now I was going on Harry's bday at 1986 based on book publication date. Obviously I was wrong though so if Harry is now 17, that puts him in the year 1996. 

PS which of course means there was no way Harry could have been wearing his 'Blue's Clues pyjama's in the film since Blue wasn't even round till the 90's! :P There's so many 'bloopers' in the film version it's not funny but it is fun trying to find them! :) 

Cheers to everyone reading and reviewing! :) 

**_~~~~~CHAPTER TWO: How Do We Explain This?~~~~~~_**

Harry and Draco groaned from being thrown against the floor when things died down in the room. Nothing seemed different, the cobwebs were still on the walls as they had been moments ago, the candles weren't even down any in the holders, and the mirror...well the mirror was still standing there as a silent reminder something odd had just happened to them. 

Draco was the first to sit up and look round now, as if he was searching for something. "Bloody hell, where is it?" he said now standing up and searching round his feet. 

"Where's _what_? Do you mind not screaming so loud my head is pounding." Harry said with another groan and held his head in his hands. He must have somehow hit the floor though he didn't remember doing that. 

"My cloak you stupid git! Where's my invisibility cloak?" Draco said now almost in a panic. "It was here a minute ago before that stupid mirror did whatever it just did, it's got to be here!" he said his voice obviously worried now. 

"Forget the bloody cloak Malfoy, it's probably just clear side up so you cant see it is all. We'll find it, but we've got other problems at the moment. Look..." Harry said as he finally glanced up at the mirror and pointed to it. 

Draco grumbled but did turn back to face the mirror then stared fully as he saw what Harry was pointing at. Once again there was a reflection in the mirror, it was the room in which they were now in, yet not the same. In the reflected room there were no more cobwebs on the walls, and the candles were much lower down then the ones in the 'real' room they were in. But that wasn't all there was by far, not at all. 

In the 'other' room were the same Harry and Draco 'reflections' that they had seen earlier, and once again they were smiling at the real Harry and Draco. They were still holding hands, only they were not alone. Suddenly from behind the two 'mirror' boys 3 figures came forward, and yet again it was Lily, James and Lucius, only a major difference this time. This time they were younger, as young as the boys were most likely, atleast they looked bout 17 give or take. 

The real Harry and Draco stared back at the 5 of the 'mirror' images and watched as the 5 of them all took hands and grinned at the 'real' Harry and Draco. With a wave then the 'mirror images' turned round and headed towards the reflected door with the keyhole, and the mirror was empty. Whatever was going on, they were obviously not going to stick round long enough to even explain. 

"What the hell?" Draco said then watching the mirror return to just a mirror. 

"My words exactly Malfoy. If I didn't know better, I'd say we've been trapped." Harry said standing up and walking over to the mirror and putting a hand on it. 

The mirror felt warm to his touch surprizingly, but the reflection back was just himself, Draco behind him, the reflection now of the same room they were in and nothing else. Not even a family member showed up and Harry wondred what sort of trick had been played on them and how. There was only one person who could perhaps help them, and Harry wasn't sure exactly what to do bout finding that person. 

"What is this thing anyway Potter? You never did say." Draco said now coming up and touching the mirror himself, then pulled back his hand as if he had been burned. "This is nutters, I"m going to find my cloak and get back to the dorms and forget I even followed you." he said shaking his head now and muttering, and once again tried to look for his cloak 

"I dont think you're going to find it Malfoy. I dont think we're in Kansas anymore Toto." Harry said quietly keeping his eyes on the mirror. 

"Can what? What the bloody hell is a tow tow?" Draco said sneeringly and turned back to Harry. 

"Never mind you couldn't understand." Harry said with a sigh. It had been Hermione that had introduced him to the muggle film with the girl and the dog a few years ago, and somehow it seemed an apropo description of the situation right now. "At any rate, I think we should get out of here Malfoy, and see what exactly happened. I think we should talk to Dumbledore too." 

"Dumbledore? That muggle lover? Why should I talk to him about anything? Not that I want to agree with you mind you but I do think we should get out of here. This place is starting to give me the creeps." Draco said looking round at the room again and shivered slightly. 

"Fine, _I'm_ going to Dumbledore, _you_ can just be on your way Malfoy. I dont care either way." Harry said in a huff and turned from the mirror and headed towards the door. "Coming?" he said opening the door and heading out. 

Draco wasted no time in following him however. The room was chilly now for some reason and he knew he just had to get out of there at all costs. Following Harry into the corridor he stopped short, nearly banging right into him. "Watch it Potter!" he said angrily. 

Harry just stood there as if he hadn't heard. Something was definitely strange now, no doubts bout that. "Pictures." he mumbled. 

Draco barely heard him but glanced over to make sure he had heard correctly. "Pictures? What does that mean Potter?" 

"There's pictures on the walls you stupid git." was all Harry said and stared at the portrait infront of him. He recognized the portrait as one that was supposed to be hanging in the Gryffindor common room, atleast it had been earlier that afternoon. 

"So what? There's pictures on the walls. Big deal." Malfoy said annoyed that Harry would make such an observation. "Keep moving will you?" 

"Dont you remember Malfoy when we came through this corridor earlier? In case you did forget, let me remind you. There were _no pictures on the walls_..." Harry said lowering his voice. 

Now Draco did look up at the portraits, and realized Harry had been right. Suddenly he gasped in surprize when his eyes fell on one he also knew well. "Potter...that belongs in the Slytherin commons! I'm sure of it! Could...could someone have moved it you think while we were in the room?" he said also in a slightly lowered voice now. 

Harry shook his head. "No, I doubt it. We couldn't have been down here that long Malfoy. I told you, something isn't right. We have to find Dumbledore, maybe he can explain all this. Are you coming with me or not?" Harry said continuing on again quickly. 

"Fine I'm coming, just note that I am not doing this because I want to." Draco said with a grumble and followed Harry just as quickly. 

As they headed down the corridor now it started getting a bit cooler then it was when they had come in, which was odd considering it was only a few weeks into September and the weather had been unusually warm as of late. As they got out of the corridor finally once again Harry stopped short, Draco barely avoiding him and practically knocking him down again. 

"Geeze Potter, didn't I say to watch it?" Draco said annoyed and straightened himself back up. "What is it this time?" he said grumpily. 

Harry didn't say anything but pulled Draco by his arm back into the corridor suddenly, putting his hand over Draco's mouth. "Hush, just look a minute, dont say anything!" he said whispering into Draco's ear. 

Draco pulled his arm away from Harry and gave him an icy glare, but stayed silent and looked at where Harry was looking at. A person was standing just outside the corridor, and it was someone both of them knew all too well, yet at the moment, it couldn't have been the person they both thought it was. Everything bout the person was the same really except for the fact that the person was younger, 14 or 15 by the looks of it, but how could it be? Both boys watched for a moment not daring to leave the corridor and both hoped the person would move along soon. 

The person seemed to be waiting however, pacing the outside corridor even, a thick book in his hands. Moments later he was rewarded though as he turned towards something abruptly, a scowl on his face. "Your late." was all he said into the air. 

A second later Harry and Draco had to contain themselves from gasping as a second person revealed themselves from thin air, obviously using an invisibility cloak. The second person they also knew all too well, only many years younger then the boys had last seen him. The person looked round 17ish, young and carefree, and had a huge smile on his face. 

"Sorry. Had to make sure everyone was occupied first. You have it?" he said now peering at the other boy. 

The other boy nodded and held up a book, and to Harry and Draco's surprized a grin spread on his face. "I said I would get it didn't I? I glanced it through first, it's exactly what we need, here look." the boy said almost excitedly and handed the thick book he had been carrying to the second lad. 

As the second boy also glanced through it a grin appeared on his face as well and he nodded. "Spot on! Here, which one again was it that we were going to do?" he said and went over to stand next to the other boy easily. 

"This one...here." the first boy said pointing to a page in the book. "How we going to get the ingredients though?" he said almost worriedly and looked up at the other boy. 

"Dont worry, got that taken care of." he said holding out the invisibility cloak with a chuckle, and the other boys face lit up. 

"Let's get them now then? I saw Professor Sierra heading off towards Dumbledore's office, so we're in the clear far as the classroom being empty. She didn't even lock it up." the first boy said with a grin. 

"Trusting soul for a Slytherin eh?" the second boy said with a chuckle and closed the book. 

"You could have been a Slytherin you know as sneaky as you are." the first boy said to the second one with a coy look in his eyes. 

"What, and ruin a good reputation? Never!" the second boy said with a laugh, and putting his arm round the first boy, gave him a quick hug and kiss on the forehead. "Besides, one of us being a Slytherin is more then enough. Come on then, let's go before Sierra gets back shall we?" 

With saying that the second boy put the cloak round his head and shoulders, the first boy slipping in underneath it as well. With a few whispers then they were off in the directions of the dungeons, and Harry and Draco released breaths they didn't even know they were holding. They turned to each other then, a look of pure shock and surprize on both their faces, neither of them knowing what to say really. 

"That...was....odd...." Harry finally said in a soft voice and glanced back down the corridor the other two boys had just gone down. 

"You're telling me. It's not possible though...is it? I mean...they looked so...so..." Draco said searching for the right words. 

"Young?" Harry finished for him, and Draco nodded. "I know. Forget that, they were...hell they were....friends?" Harry said now astonished again. 

"From the looks of it, I'd say you're right. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor though? Can that even be possible?" Draco said in a hushed voice thoughtfully. 

"People are people Malfoy, doesn't matter what house they come from always you know." Harry said in a snippy voice. "Though personally I'm inclined to keep it the way it is, Gryffindor's hating Slytherin's much as you hate us." 

"If you Gryffindor's weren't such annoying gits and know it all's most of the time you might be halfway decent!" Draco bit back in an icy tone. 

"Gods, forget it Malfoy. Let's find Dumbledore and figure out what the hell happened to us allright? I just want to get home and away from _you_ fast as possible." Harry said in an exasperated tone and stepped back out into the main corridor after making sure noone else was bout. 

"Agreed. Faster I get away from here _and_ you the better." Draco said in a steely voice and stepped into the corridor as well. "Well? Which way?" he said then. 

"Umm...actually I don't know. This somewhat looks familiar but I cant remember. You're the Slytherin, isn't this the way to the dungeons or something?" Harry asked pointing down the corridor the two boys had gone earlier. 

"Not too bright are you Potter. They said they were going to the classroom, assuming that they meant the potions classroom, so it's got to be that way." Draco said with a sneer. 

"Pardon me then Malfoy, I've only spent 6 some years here and I dont remember the potions classroom being _that_ way." Harry said sarcastically. "Fine, we'll go that way then, come on." he said and stalked down the corridor, Draco following him. 

The two boys stayed silent for the time being so they could hopefully hear if anyone else would be coming that way and they could hide out of sight. Luckily though noone was round and soon they found themselves in a very familiar area, indeed it was the potions classroom they had spent the past 6 years in. As they passed the door to the classroom which was partially open, they remembered that the other two boys might still be inside so they past the open door quickly. Apparently they were wrong however for moments later just past the doorway they bumped into something, or rather someone. Two someones that was. 

"Hey watch where you're going!" a voice said angrily from thin air, then moment's later the second boy they had seen earlier came out from under the cloak. As his gaze fell on Harry and Draco however his eyes grew round and he gasped. "James? What the hell are _you_ doing here?" he said stepping back. 

Half a second later the first boy came out from under the cloak and also gasped as he saw Harry and Draco. "L-Lucius?" the first boy said almost frightened and stepped behind the second boy who covered him almost protectively. 

"If you two are going to start any trouble with us I'd keep walking and forget you even saw us." the second boy said staring at Draco with pure hate in his eyes. 

"We...we dont want any trouble either, trust me." Harry said then hoping to alleviate the situation. "What...what are you doing here anyway?" he said without thinking. 

"None of your business that's what. I thought you were still with everyone up in the commons, what now you've decided to turn tables and be with Malfoy?" he said with a sneer. 

"I dont know what you're talking bout, we...we're just walking that's all." Harry said taken aback at how the second boy was treating him so badly. To top it off, his mind was still spinning at being called "James", and obviously Draco was "Lucius". 

"Walking, right. Wrong place to be walking James, especially with trash like _that_." the second boy said scathingly while eyeing Draco. 

"Hey watch what you're saying you Gryffindor scum..." Draco began but Harry grabbed him by the arm shutting him up. 

"We'll be on our way then." Harry said leading a very angry Draco by the arm and giving him a warning look to stay silent, and started walking quickly away from the two boys. 

"You...you dont think they will tell on us do you?" Harry heard the first boy said worriedly. 

"If they know what's good for them, they wont. Come on, let's go." the second boy said watching the retreating Harry and Draco with an angry look on his face. He turned then and put his arm round the first boy hugging him in assurance, then led him back down the corridor away from the retreating figures. 

"What the hell was that all about Potter? Why do they think we're our fathers?" Draco said after they had moved quite a bit down the hallway now. 

"I dont know Malfoy, but whatever the case is it's not good. Did you see the look on their faces?" Harry said sighing deeply. 

"Yeah, I'd say we just escaped being hexed to death actually. Maybe it's time we did find Dumbledore, this is definitely getting odder by the moment." Draco said in a quite voice, Harry nodding at him in agreement. 

"Yeah, let's do that. I think I know the way now from here, this looks familiar finally." Harry said and headed off towards a corridor to their right. 

Moments later they arrived infront of the stone gargoyle, and none too happy. Harry didn't know the password of course, so he just started guessing things. "Cockroach clusters? Licorice twists? Chocolate frogs?" he said quickly. 

"Sweets Potter? Now isn't the time for that!" Draco said glancing at Harry as if he'd gone nutters. 

"No you git, Dumbledore always uses the name of a sweet for the password. Jelly babies?" he said then, and to his surprize the gargoyle finally opened. "Ah, who'd have guessed?" he said with a grin then. 

"Jelly what? What the hell are those?" Draco said glaring at Harry. 

"Muggle sweets. Guess he likes them too." Harry said with a grin, then headed up the circular stairway that led to Dumbledore's office. As they approached the outer room to his office, Harry stopped a moment and glanced up at a mirror there, and then stared dead on at the reflection. 

"Oh hell...." Harry said softly while continuing to gaze into the mirror. 

"Christ what _now_ Potter?" Draco said thoroughly peeved off now. This was all just getting way to much for him. 

"Look!" Harry said pointing at the mirror, and Draco gasped when he too looked up into it. 

"What the....?" Draco said shocked again and turned to look at Harry, who turned to look back at Draco. 

"It's...it's gone...I dont believe it..." Harry stammered. 

"Bloody hell Potter, you're right, you're scar _is_ gone! That's just weird. You're hair's still black though if that's any conciliation." Draco said staring at Harry now. 

"Nice observation Malfoy honestly!" Harry said turning back to the mirror again and touched his forehead. "Now that I think bout it, it wasn't there earlier either, when we looked into the other mirror. What the heck?" Harry said now peering closely into the mirror again. 

"I'd say it's an improvement on you actually." Draco said drolly, and turned back to his own reflection. "Atleast I still look the same, though I'd say I look just like..." he said thoughtfully. 

"We look like our fathers Malfoy. I knew I was almost exactly like my dad though with mum's eyes but...egads the resemblance is uncanny." Harry said almost awed. 

"I agree, I look exactly like my dad did at this age, I've seen pictures of him from school. Atleast my eyes are still grey." he said gazing back into the mirror again. 

"A relief I"m sure for you." Harry said sarcastically again. "Come on, I just hope Dumbledore is in." Harry said and stepped over to the door to the inner office, knocking on it lightly. 

"Enter!" said a voice from the other side and Harry was relieved to know Dumbledore was atleast there, so he opened the door and stepped inside the room, Draco following him. 

"Ah, James, Lucius, what can I do for you today?" Dumbledore said with a smile and motioned them both into the room. 

"Well sir, it's..um...well it's like this..." Harry started to say, but wasn't quite sure how to say things. Dumbledore, as well as the other two boys, had allready mistaken him and Draco as their parents, so why would anyone think they weren't? 

"What Potter is trying to say is that we are _not_ James and Lucius." Draco said in a clipped tone of voice. 

Dumbledore just looked at the two boys for a moment, then nodded his head. "Ah yes, I can see now, there is slight differences in the both of you. James has brown eyes while you have green ones. And you're more silvery blonde then Lucius is. So now the question remains is...who are you?" he said sitting back and smiling at them both, almost making them feel uncomfortable. 

"Well, up until a bit ago, we were...well...I"m Harry and this is Draco." he said sitting down with a sigh. "I think...I think we're not supposed to be here." 

"That's an understatement Potter if I ever heard one." Draco said sarcastically, and Dumbledore looked at Draco now with interest. 

"Potter? Hmm..so that explains the resemblance then. You are related to James I take it then? And of course you must be a Malfoy. The veela bloodline is strong in that family." Dumbledore said turning to Draco. 

"Just out of curiosity Dumbledore, what ah...what year is it?" Draco said then after a seconds thought. 

"Year? Malfoy have you gone batty? What does it matter?" Harry said not understanding what that had to do with anything. 

"Stop being a stupid git Potter and think! Obviously that stupid mirror brought us somewhere else...not another place but another time. Why else were those two so young? Why else are we being called James and Lucius? Honestly you'd have to wonder how Gryffindors get top marks when they dont think!" Draco said flinging his hands up in the air and pacing the room. 

"Ohh. I see now. Yeah, it makes sense actually." Harry said now thinking as well. 

"Mirror? Indeed, which mirror would that be?" Dumbledore said now leaning back in his chair and keeping his eyes gazed on Harry. 

"What year is it allready for christsakes!" Draco nearly screamed and stopped pacing to stand next to Harry. 

"Temper now, no need to be so rash. It's 1977 if you must know. Now do tell me about this mirror?" Dumbledore said glancing from one boy to the other. 

"1-19-1977?" Harry said almost in a whisper. "That...that cant be!" 

"Unless you're ears are plugged up Potter, I'd say that's exactly what he said. Which means..." Draco said now looking at Harry oddly. 

"Which means we're in the past...19 years in the past actually. And...and...our..." Harry said looking back at Draco just as oddly. 

Draco nodded at Harry then and gave a deep sigh. "Our parents are here. How do you think we're going to get out of this one eh Potter? You and you're stupid ideas on following corridors, this is all _your_ fault!" Draco said then angrily. 

"_My_ fault? I didn't ask you to follow me you stupid git! I only wanted to go out and go flying at the pitch, I never asked to find that stupid corridor or that stupid mirror again!" Harry said half shouting now at Draco. 

"Boys please!" Dumbledore said over the glaring boys and bade them to return to their seats which thankfully they did, though the anger was still thick in the air. "Which mirror are you refering to Harry?" he said now turning to face Harry. 

"Which one? You mean...there's more then one?" Harry said astonished. 

Dumbledore gave him a little chuckle and a smile, then nodded his head. "Several actually reside in the school currently, though perhaps maybe not in your time. If you want my help boys, I need to know which mirror it was that somehow sent you back here, and I want all the details please." he said glancing again at both the boys. 

"The Mirror of Erised it was Professor." Harry said calmly now, and then started to go into the whole story of how he and Draco had ended up where they shouldn't have belonged. The only thing he didn't tell Dumbledore was the meeting up with the other two boys, he felt that it wasn't perhaps a good idea to mention it, and glanced at Draco with a look that meant not to mention it either. Draco didn't seem too happy bout that but he nodded slightly in agreement. 

"So you see that's what happened. We were pulled from our time to yours, and we dont know why or how to get back." Harry said with another deep sigh. 

Dumbledore got up from his chair and started pacing the room then, clearly thinking what could be done. "Well, I wish I could say this was the first time a 'mirror image' has escaped, but it isn't sadly. There was a case oh, about 200 years ago in fact in which something like this happened." 

"Well? What came of it then?" Draco said sharply. 

"I'm afraid the results were not that great boys. The person never did get returned to the proper times, and both the mirror image and the trapped image had to stay as they were. Wish I could be more helpful." he said sadly and sat back down at his desk. 

"You mean...we're stuck _here_? That we can _never_ get back home?" Harry said in shock. 

"I'm not saying that you can _never_ return home Harry, however until you can find out why you were sent back, for what purposes anyway, it's unlikely that you can return." Dumbledore said. 

"Well what are we going to do then? Obviously are parents are here now in this time, and we look so much like them that....well that could be trouble." Draco said equally upset by this all. 

"Yes, well in that we can perhaps do something. Since neither of you should miss your education while you're here, I suggest you stay here at the castle, though not as 'yourselves'. With a touch here and there we can slightly alter both your appearances enough so that you will not appear too much like your parents. Do either of you have any other names you could go by?" Dumbledore asked them now. 

"I am not changing my first name, that I can tell you. I'd never remember anything else." Draco said firmly. "For a last name I have no clue either, I've always been a Malfoy and nothing else." he said grudgingly. 

Harry rolled his eyes at that and said, "Shame, you'd make a good Potter." he said mockingly. 

"I resent that Potter!" Draco said angrily again and half rose out of his seat. 

"Enough! You will both have to learn to put aside whatever hatreds you have if you want to get home now. Keep that in mind. The Mirror of Erised is not a toy gentleman, and if you were indeed sent here through it, then obviously something lies beneath the surface of you both that you have to come to terms with and work out." he said in a stern voice. 

"You know, I just have had enough of this. What in bloody hell _is_ the Mirror of Erised anyway?" Draco said scathingly and glaring at Dumbledore. 

Dumbledore however was not put off by Draco's attitude, and quietly explained what it was. "The Mirror of Erised shows a person what is in their inner most heart. It more or less shows the deepest, most desperate desires of one's heart. Does that explain things to you now Mr. Malfoy?" he said peering over at Draco. 

Draco sat there peering back at Dumbledore a dazed look on his face. "You...you cant be serious....are you?" he said then actually quietly. 

"I most certainly am serious. The happiest man on earth could look into that mirror and see himself exactly as he is, but for everyone else they see what they wish, what they desire most in the world to see or have. Men have wasted away their lives before that mirror, even dying to try to figure out how to get what is in it." Dumbledore said softly. 

Draco didn't say anything more, nor did Harry. Both of them suddenly were thinking along lines they would rather not be thinking, and neither of them even dared a look at each other. The only difference between the two boys was that Harry had known bout the mirror before this, and that when he had first encountered it back in his own time somehow he almost knew what it was that he was going to see in it. Which is why he so desperately had tried to resist looking in it, because he knew what had been hidden so far down in his heart that even he had grown afraid of the truth. 

"Well boys, we still need to decide what to call you then. Harry? Anything other then Potter you can think of?" Dumbledore said breaking the silence and turning to face Harry. 

"Err...Dursley....I suppose I could use. That's the name of my mum...of Lily Evan's sister's husband now. I have to stay with them over the summers." he said with a sigh. 

"Lily Evans? Ah, that would explain your green eyes then." Dumbledore said nodding suddenly. "Why do you stay with them and not your parents though during the summers?" 

"My parents are..." Harry began, but got a small kick from Draco and he looked over to see Draco slightly shaking his head. "They go on holiday and so I stay partly with the Dursley's." Harry said quickly recovering. 

"Ah I see then. Well, perhaps that would be best then for you, make it easy for you to remember. As for you Mr. Malfoy, the veela side of you is going to be a bit more difficult to hide, however it can be done. You sure you have no suggestions?" Dumbledore said peering again at Draco. 

"What do you mean 'hide'? I'm not hiding from anyone." Draco said grumpily again, and sat back in the chair with his arms crossed. 

"Mr. Malfoy, you will not be hiding while you are here, just altered a bit is all. Again, are you sure you cant come up with something? Otherwise I will pick a name for you." Dumbledore said a bit sharply this time. Harry knew he was getting a bit offcoloured then for he almost never heard Dumbledore get cranky like that. 

"Fine...how about just Malloy then? Atleast it's close enough that I'll remember it." Draco said wearily. 

Dumbledore nodded then. "That will do, thank you. You will now be Harry Dursley and Draco Malloy. I trust you will remember that. Now, as to you're appearances...." 

"Do we _really_ have to change our appearance? Bad enough we have to remember new names." Draco said muttering. 

"Come off it Malfoy, if we dont they'll keep thinking we're our fathers. Atleast it will be easier for me now that my scar is gone." Harry said sighing. 

"Scar? What scar?" Dumbledore said interested again. 

"Err...nothing, really it's nothing. Just a scar I got..umm...when I fell off my bicycle when I was a kid that's all." Harry said quickly noticing Draco give him another glare. 

"Of course." Dumbledore said with a smile at Harry. "Now, I will not change your appearances all that much, just enough not to be noticed. Hmm, let's see now..." he said and taking out his wand pointed it towards Harry and muttered a few words, then did the same thing to Draco. "Well then, see if this will do." he said motioning them towards a mirror that was on the wall. 

Harry and Draco got up and went over to the mirror and peered in, surprized at what they saw. Harry hair was black with golden highlights, and his eyes were now brown instead of green. The odd thing was his vision was a bit blurry for some reason, so he took his glasses off to clean them, but realized he could now see perfectly without them on. 

"Professor? What did you do to my eyes?" he said turning back to Dumbledore. 

"I thought that since your glasses were a bit noticeable Harry that it would be easier if you didn't have to use them. Keep them safe though, you will need them when you return back to your normal self. Meanwhile you will be able to see perfectly without them." he said. 

Harry nodded and folded his glasses up, peering back into the mirror again. He noticed now that his hair was longer then it had been before as well, making it more like the style that the 17 year olds would wear back in the late 60's rather then the late 70's. His height, which was 6'1 by this time of his life, was the same luckily, and he still was muscled from years of Quidditch training. The only other thing about him was that he was a bit more tanned then he used to be, over all however the look wasn't bad. 

Draco on the other hand was changed a bit more. No longer white blonde but 'dirty' blonde almost yellowed hair he had now, and eyes as blue as the ocean, sparkling just as much. His height of 5'9 was the same, but he too was tanned now, quite the contrast from his normal pale visage. His hair was also longer in the late 60's style, almost reaching down to his mid back compared to Harry's shoulder length hair. He was still a bit on the lean side, not having near as much practise as Harry in flying it seemed, but he was muscled none the less. From Harry's point of view he looked like some Hollywood film star that he had seen, and belonged more on a beach then in a school. 

"Wow Malfoy, not bad actually." Harry said glancing at Draco then approvingly. 

"Not so bad yourself Potter." Draco said grinning actually back at Harry now. 

"Another thing you will both have to remember is that you are not "Potter and Malfoy" any longer. Please do try to remember to refer to yourselves as "Dursley and Malloy" or just plain "Harry and Draco" please. 

Harry and Draco turned back to Dumbledore and nodded in agreement. "I suppose if we have to we will." Draco said half reluctantly, but the grin was still partly on his face and he kept giving Harry a strange glance which Harry tried to ignore. 

"Now the only thing left is houses. I am going to assume that you Harry, being a Potter of course, would be in Gryffindor, and you Draco would most likely have been in Slytherin yes?" Dumbledore said then, Harry and Draco nodding in verification of that. 

"That's right." Harry said then. 

"Unfortunately we have a slight problem then." Dumbledore said with a slight frown. 

"Problem? What problem?" Draco said then peering at Dumbledore with a puzzled expression. 

"I will spare you another sorting, that much I can do. You will be transfer students from...well we cant say Durmstrang's since it's obvious you boys are not Bulgarian, and I take it you cannot speak French?" he said looking at both boys. 

"I cant." Harry said, but Draco nodded. "I can speak French." Draco said. 

"You can?" Harry said looking at Draco surprized. 

"My grandfather was french not that you'd know that. He insisted I learn it." Draco said with a shrug. 

"That might solve the problem then. There is a spell that can help translate languages which I can cast on Harry. It's not permanent, but if you need to speak in French it will allow others to hear whatever you wish to say in that language. And this way Draco can speak to you in French and you will hear it in English." Dumbledore said, and taking his wand again pointed it at Harry and muttered again some words. "Try it out." he said with a smile. 

"Is this what you're looking for? " he said, but it came out as "C'est ce que tu cherches?" so assumably it was working. 

"Magnifique." Draco said actually without sarcasm this time. "So then, we're from Beauxbaton's with Brit accents? I can see that working out well." he said this time with a bit of sarcasm. 

"You're parents were British, living in France, hence why you have British accents and attended Beauxbatons." Dumbledore said then with a nod. "Now, the only other problem is where to put you both." he said slightly frowning again. 

"Why is this is a problem? I'm a Slytherin, he's a Gryffindor. Problem solved." Draco said. 

"Unfortunately not. The Slytherin dorms you see, well they are full. Nowhere at all to put you. I"m afraid that the only available beds left are in either Hufflepuff or Gryffindor towers." 

"What? You're joking right? There is no way in bloody hell I am going to be a Hufflepuff!" Draco said outraged. 

"I have no problem with Gryffindor." Harry said however. 

"Then you shall both go to Gryffindor." Dumbledore said before Draco could protest again. 

"This is nutters, me a Gryffindor? That's as bad as Potter being a Slytherin!" Draco said muttering under his breath but Harry caught it. 

"Actually I almost was a Slytherin." he said quietly, and Draco looked up at him surprized. "Long story, and it doesn't matter now." he said shrugging. "What bout our things though? Wont it appear strange if we have nothing we brought with us?" he said facing Dumbledore again. 

"You're 'luggage' will be arriving shortly if anyone asks. I will arrange for some items you will need, along with your school books. You are both 7th years correct?" he said now jotting down some things onto a piece of parchment after the boys both nodded. "Now the curriculum might have changed 19 years into the future, so if it has please try not to reveal that you allready know too much. I dont need to tell you that what you know of the future stays in the future." he said giving Harry a sharp glance. 

"Even if it could..." he began but was cut off again by Dumbledore. 

"Nothing can be said nor done to change what should happen Harry. The very time stream depends on that. The slightest changes could alter the very future you are trying to return to, and if you change one thing that future might not even be there to return to. Do you understand?" Dumbledore said. 

"Yes sir, I understand." Harry said with a deep sigh. His one chance to save his parents, to save himself from the misery he was currently in could all be fixed in a single moment. But he knew also Dumbledore was right, it was way too risky. 

"Right then. Since it is past dinnertime now, I will have to make your introductions in the morning. For tonight you will stay in Gryffindor tower both of you, and I will personally escort you there myself." he said getting up from his desk and heading towards the door. 

The boys followed, there wasn't much left to say any longer. Now that they knew they weren't in their own present, and that they had no choice but to stay where they were at, they would have to either learn to adapt until the time came they could go home, or else...well they didn't exactly know what else they could do. They couldn't leave the school, the mirror was their only hope to get back perhaps so neither of them were anxious to leave it, but being in the same dorm together, having classes and basically 'being' together with each other wasn't going to be easy for them, that much they knew. 

Right as they got to the portrait of the fat lady then it opened, and a boy looking remarkably familiar came out of the entrance banging straight into Dumbledore. "Pr-Professor Dumbledore! I"m so sorry, I didn't expect anyone to be outside the portrait..." the boy said, then glanced questioningly at Harry and Draco who were standing behind Dumbledore. 

"Ah Sirius, I will not ask where you thought you were going at this time of night if you would be so kind as to escort these 2 new transfer students to the commons for me. I realize the hour is late but if you would be so kind..." he said smiling down at Sirius who was blushing slightly. 

"Of course Professor, more then happy to." he said slightly smiling back. He knew he had been caught going out after curfew so he was willing to do anything to make up for it. "Please, come in okay?" he said smiling now at Harry and Draco. 

Dumbledore nodded to the two boys and gave them a smile of reassurance. "Remember what we discussed Mr. Dursley, Mr. Malloy. I will see you before breakfast in the morning, please come to my office first." he said then headed back down the way they had just come, leaving the boys to face the other boy. 

"Well, come on in then, no point staying out here before Filch catches us or something." Sirius said and climbed back inside the entrance hole. 

"That was quick Siri, what happened, Filch?" a boy said from inside the room. 

"Worse, Dumbledore." he said grumbling. "These are 2 new exchange students apparently. Going to be here in the dorms. What's your names again?" Sirius said turning back towards Harry and Draco now. 

Harry was staring at the boy on the sofa with almost an awed look until he felt a pinch from Draco. "Err...Harry...Harry Dursley. This is Draco Malloy..." he said then. 

"Well nice to meet you Harry, Draco. This here as you probably heard is Sirius, I"m James, and that kid over there sitting by the fire is Peter. Welcome to Hogwarts, and Gryffindor Tower!" he said smiling and offered Harry his hand. 

Harry looked at him a moment, then with a smile took James's hand. "Thanks." 

James then offered his hand out to Draco who took it albeit reluctantly. "Right." was all he said. 

"So where you from?" Sirius asked flopping down on the chair next to James's. 

"Umm..Beauxbatons, we um...we were supposed to get here earlier but ah, got delayed." Harry said nervously and actually took a step closer to Draco. Draco, though not exactly what he would call a friend, was atleast something familiar, something he could relate to. Seeing his father so young, and right infront of him, and worse, alive, was giving him a horrible feeling. 

Draco somehow could sense this though, and nodded at Harry telling him in French then it would be allright and not to worry. He didn't know if anyone else in the room would be able to understand, but he hoped not. 

"Wow cool, you can speak french!" James said with a grin. 

"James you are such a dolt! They said they were from Beauxbatons!" Sirius said throwing a seat cushion at James. 

"Hey watch it! Sorry, the accents threw me." he said with a chuckle. 

"Our parents were British that's all." Draco said now and took Harry over to one of the sofas and sat down, Harry sitting down next to him. "So ahh..Sirius was it? What were you doing going out after curfew anyway?" he said then turning to Sirius. 

"Oh, that. It was nothing. Kitchen raid." he said with a slight grin that said almost all too clearly that it was nothing of the sort. 

"Right, kitchen raid." Draco said glancing at Harry and nodding. Both Harry and Draco got the feeling it was more then likely Sirius had been going after someone and not food. 

They didn't get much more chance to talk though for the portrait opened up again, and something, or someone rather apparently came through it, though noone was in sight. After the portrait closed however, Sirius and James each passed a look between them and it was clear they were not happy. "We'll be right back, sorry." They both said nearly same time and headed up the stairs to the dorms. 

Peter didn't say anything, just watched the two of them go up the stairs and shook his head. "Just bloody great. Why does he insist on doing that?" he apparently muttered to noone, then went back to the book he was reading. 

Harry and Draco however decided to follow them upstairs, and right as they got to the room they heard quite a row coming from it. 

"...none of your business, I already told you that before James!" someone was saying inside. 

"Dammit it is our business when one of our best friends decides to go hanging round with Slytherin scum Remus! Especially that greasy slimy git! You were with him again weren't you!" James was saying angrily. 

"Look who's talking James, you were the one with Malfoy earlier!" Remus's voice apparently came floating from inside the room. 

"Malfoy?! Are you nutters Remus? I've been here in the commons all night! Tell him Sirius!" James yelled back. 

"He's right Remus, we've both been here, Peter too. Now where the bloody hell were you?" Sirius voice said angrily. 

"But...but we saw you with Malfoy, dont deny it! In the corridor by the potions classroom...." Remus started to say but was cut off. 

"_We_? I _knew_ it! You _were_ with him again! How many times do we have to tell you to stay away from that git, he's nothing but trouble! Gods Remus, if you really are that desperate to find a man then _I'll _give you what you want!" Sirius said shouting back, and then Harry and Draco heard a slight scuffle from the room and saw James walk out nearly bumping right into them. 

"Gads sorry bout that. What are you two doing up here anyway?" he said still a bit angry. 

"Um James, what's going on?" Harry said slowly turning towards the door James had just come out of. 

"Nothing, leave them alone. Remus is being stupid that's all." James said in a huff and headed back down the stairs muttering. 

"Sirius please, come on, it's not like that, I swear it, we're just friends!" Remus's voice came from the room in a pleading tone. 

"_James_ is your friend Remus. _I_ am you're friend. Severus Snape is **_not_** you're friend. If it's just for sex then say it but dont do this to us! If it's just sex you want hell Remy, what's wrong with me?" Sirius said in a strange tone of voice. 

"Siri come on, it's not like that, I told you. I"m sorry that I cant be what you want, I really am. I just dont think of you like that, you're my friend, more like my brother then anything else. I cant...." Remus's voice said almost in tears. 

"Dammit Remus I love you, I've always loved you, I thought you knew that! This is killing me to see you with Snape...hell Remus I can understand anyone else...just not Snape." Sirius's voice said breaking. 

"You want me to say it Siri fine, I will. I _do_ love Severus, I tried not to, I tried to fight it, but I cant. He needs me Siri, you dont. You're strong, he's not. He's like a lost child that is clinging to hopes and dreams, and I want to help him in those hopes and dreams. It's bad enough Lucius takes his anger out on him as he does, I've seen the bruises, and I want to be the one to make the tears he has stop. Allright? Please Sirius, please understand..." Remus said softly. 

"I dont, I dont understand Remus. I'm trying, but I cant. When I think of him in your arms, and it's not me in your arms I want to kill him. I want it to be me kissing you, not him...me making love to you not him....gods Remus how can you do this to me?" Sirius said tears obviously claiming him now. 

"I"m sorry Siri, so so sorry...." Remus said then sighing, and then nothing more was said from the room, only sobs seemed to come on the air. 

Harry and Draco had heard enough, and in silence headed back down to the common room. Oddly enough James wasn't there, somehow he must have gone somewhere else, and Peter had fallen asleep by the fire so basically Harry and Draco were alone now to themselves. Neither of them knew what to say to each other, they just sat down next to each on the sofa they had previously occupied. 

"This...is definitely...turning out...to be...one hell of a day..." Harry finally said actually remembering to say it so it would be in french incase anyone was listening, while gazing into the fireplace where there was a fire actually lit. 

Draco nodded and sighed. "What the hell have we gotten ourselves into? Tell me this is nothing more then a nightmare...please..." he said back in french also gazing into the fire. 

"I wish it was....I really wish it was...." Harry said softly, and neither of them felt the need to talk anymore and just gazed into the fire. Each thinking thoughts they weren't sure they should, each of them almost praying that they would wake up and everything would be back to normal, back in their own time, and in their own places. 

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

2002-04-04 1:40:30 AM 


	3. Meeting The Past

**_~~~~~~~Misguided Intentions~~~~~~~_**

Disclaimer: Anything that is canon belongs to JKR. Anything that isn't be me own. :) 

Cheers to everyone reading and reviewing! :) 

**_~~~~~CHAPTER THREE: Meeting The Past~~~~~~_**

Harry awoke the next morning feeling a bit strange. He remembered having a strange sort of dream, but he wasn't quite sure what at this point. His head hurt slightly but not enough to warrant a visit to Madam Pomfrey luckily, he hated going to hospital these days unless it was really needed. The next he knew he heard a slight sound by his bed and was being poked gently in the ribs but he didn't feel like getting up just yet. 

"Quit it Ron, that's annoying." Harry said turning over now away from the poker and covering himself back up. Unfortunately Ron apparently didn't get the message and continued poking him in the back now a bit more urgently. "I said sod off already Ron, I"m not getting up yet!" he said a bit more forcefully this time, and turned over to glare at Ron now. Except it wasn't Ron he was looking at, it was someone he thought was just from his dream. 

"Bout time. I've been poking you for 5 minutes allready. Get up wont you, breakfast is in an hour and everyone's already long up, including you're friend. Who's Ron anyway?" the small boy said while slightly smiling at Harry. 

"P-Pettigrew?" Harry said then quite astonished. _*I'm still dreaming...that's all...it just cant be Peter Pettigrew standing there can it?*_ Harry thought to himself, and just kept staring at Peter in shock. 

"Something on me face Harry?" Peter said then glancing towards the mirror by Harry's bedside. "Honestly, do get up allready unless you're skipping your shower this morning cause Sirius is known for really long showers." he said going over to finish dressing himself in a bed right next to Harry's. "Hey, how did you know my name anyway?" 

"Your...your name?" Harry said sitting up now and blinking, finally realizing this wasn't a dream. 

Peter nodded. "Yeah, me name. You did just call me by me last name Harry. Oh, you're friend, Draco right? Well he said to give you this when you finally woke up. Said he'd meet you down by the gargoyle or something like that in oh, half an hour more, he wanted to go explore before breakfast. He's been up for like an hour now." Peter said then handing Harry a piece of parchment folded up. 

"Oh, I err...umm...saw you name on your trunk that's all, when I came upstairs last night." Harry said glancing at Peter's trunk which thankfully did have both his first and last name on it. "So Malf...err...Draco told you to give this to me?" he said now glancing down at the parchment. 

Peter nodded again, "Yeah, said it was important." Peter said sounding happier then he probably should have been. "I usually get all the boring stuff to do round here so it was pretty nice of him to give it to me for you." he said slightly blushing. 

"Ah, right. Thanks um..Peter." Harry said a bit stiffly but semi smiled at Peter. It was definitely odd seeing the person you knew was responsible for your parents death 12 years into the future acting well....normal, even a bit shy at that. Harry watched Peter finish getting dressed and take up his books into his rucksack almost meticulously, and Harry wondred what would make this seemingly nice person now turn into the deatheater that he would become. 

Then again, Harry's mind wandered for a moment to the lad he now knew for sure was Severus Snape. Incredible that the man who would make his life so miserable, the potions master that was so tough and obnoxious and rude in the future, was such a small scared little child here in the past. Granted Snape had turned back to the side of good, but he had been a deatheater before that, and now he remembered snippets of the conversation last night as well. Something bout Lucius Malfoy...beating up Snape? That was something he might just have to look into if possible anyway. 

"Well I'm off then, see you at breakfast eh? If you are going to shower I'd hurry up though Sirius might have used all the hot water now, and it will take a bit before the spell to warm it up reactivates. Ta!" Peter said waving at Harry and walked out of the room. 

Now that Harry was alone he had a chance to read what Draco had written to him. For a second he grabbed for his glasses, but remembered then he didn't need them, and had put them safely away in a draw in his sidedresser. Something caught his eye then by the end of his bed, and leaning over he realized Dumbledore had indeed come through, and there was now a black trunk with the name "Harry Dursley" printed on it in gold lettering. Harry hoped Dumbledore would remember more then just books and a cloak for school, but knowing Dumbledore as he did, it was most likely that he had. 

Opening the post now he saw that Draco's writing was not unlike his personality, a bit formal and uptight, but atleast readable unlike Harry's normal scrawls. 

_~~Harry the trunk has everything we need. I'm going to 'explore' the castle, see if there is any way to figure out what is going on, and what we have to do to go 'home'. Meet me by the gargoyle half hour before breakfast starts._

_D.M._

_Oh last thing, be wary of Peter, I think he likes you but I gave this to him because the others weren't around in the commons yet and he was the first person I saw before heading out.~~~_

Harry read the note and nearly choked when he got the postscript. _*Oh bloody hell....Pettigrew 'likes' me? What the hell does that mean? I'm going to kill you Malfoy, just wait!*_ Harry muttered in his mind. Of all things to say, really! Crumpling up the note and whispering an 'inflamare' spell to get rid of it, Harry quickly got up and went to the trunk. Atleast Draco was right, everything he would need was there down to the y-fronts, and he quickly got dressed, throwing his robe and tie on just barely before heading down to the commons. 

"Morning Harry, bout time you got up." James said smiling up at him from the chair he was sitting in. Next to him was a girl with long red hair, and Harry stopped short and stared at her intently when he saw her. 

"S-Sorry James, didn't..know..it was..so..late.." Harry stammered while keeping his eyes on the girl. 

James noticed this and gave a chuckle. "Harry meet Lily Evans, pride of Gryffindor, and Head Girl. Lils, this is Harry Dursley, transfer student from Beauxbatons. He and another bloke came in late last night after dinner." 

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Harry." Lily said smiling and offered him her hand. "Welcome to Hogwarts. I do hope you'll like it here." 

Harry took her hand almost in a daze, and smiled back. "Ah...thank you...um...Lily. Nice to meet you too." he said. 

"Well I have to get going Jamesie, see you at breakfast allright?" Lily said then leaning over and giving James a kiss on the lips and smiling again towards Harry. 

"Not the library again is it love? I swear you spend more time there then with you're own boyfriend!" James said in a mock growl and looked over at her with this big brown puppy dog eyes. 

Lily rolled her eyes and slightly smacked him on the arm with a grin. "_Someone_ has to do the dirty work around here!" she said laughing, then with a wave headed out the portrait hole. 

James gave a slight sigh. "If it wasn't that I know for fact I love her so much I'd be extremely jealous of those books." he said sniffing. 

Harry actually grinned at that, it was so gratifying to know atleast one relationship was solid and where it was supposed to be at. "Well I'd say you have nothing to worry bout in the future James, she looks really in love with you too." he said with a smile. 

James looked over at Harry a bit surprized, then grinned. "Think so?" 

"Let's just say I know these things. Trust me, she does." Harry said grinning and nodded to James, a very warm feeling in his heart at seeing his mum and dad so happy and carefree. Just seeing them even at all was almost enough, if it wasn't for the fact that he knew where it all ended 13 years from now. "Um anyway, I've got to go find Draco. See you at breakfast then." 

"See you!" James said back as Harry headed over to the portrait hole and headed out. 

Harry headed out though he wasn't sure exactly where he should go, or rather where someone like Draco would go if. Since he still had a bit of time he decided to head out towards the Quidditch pitch, though after getting there he was almost sorry he had come here. With a sigh he just sat there looking out at the one place he could have been free in his time, but now...well now it wasn't going to be that way. 

"Figured you'd head out this way Po-Harry." a voice behind him said quietly. 

Harry sighed again, but didnt turn round to face Draco, he wasn't sure he could even. He just kept staring out at the pitch, hoping this wasn't really happening. 

"It's different up there...isn't it. Noone to bother you, noone to make you do things you dont want to. Just freedom and peace....you and wind and the broom...nothing else..." Draco said softly standing now next to Harry and gazing up as well. 

Harry was surprized at Draco's words, that was definitely something he'd never heard from a Malfoy. What was stranger still was that Draco was talking as if he understood exactly what Harry felt when he was out there over the pitch and alone, and Draco's voice had held no sneers, no malice at all when he had said it either. 

"Why would you care bout something like that Ma-Draco? What have you got to run from? Noone expects anything from you, noone forces you to be who you dont want to be..." Harry said quietly, though he really didn't mean to make what he said sound so harsh he knew it had come out that way somehow. 

Draco turned to face Harry then and looked at him oddly for a moment. "I've got alot more to run from then you think I do." he said with a bit of edge in his voice now. 

Harry turned to face Draco and ended up staring straight into Draco eyes. Grey eyes that once held nothing but contempt and coldness for him were now replaced by his altered blue eyes, and the expression in them now was one Harry had never seen before. Those ocean blue eyes weren't filled with malice, hate or anger towards him, but something else...something Harry wasn't sure he understood from someone like Draco of all people. 

"We better go back, it's getting late. We still have to see Dumbledore before breakfast." was all he could say, and watched as a wall seemed to come up over Draco's eyes. 

Draco didn't say anything just nodded, and both boys walked back to the castle in silence. Harry wasn't sure what was going on anymore, he was as confused as he could possibly be even at the moment. The past wasn't at all like he pictured it with his parents, Remus, Sirius and Peter, that was definitely a puzzle to him. And worse, Draco wasn't the person he thought he was, and not just in the new looks either. Glancing back over at Draco now he could almost feel a shield round Draco that hadn't been there before, though now wasn't the time to find out why. 

They got to the gargoyle and gave the password (that still being 'Jelly Babies' thankfully), and headed up the stairs to meet up with Dumbledore. As they got to the door to the inner office they heard voices inside, and one of them the boys knew all too well. Knocking on the door then they were told to enter, and they had been spot on as to who the other person was in the room. 

"Ah, come in boys, good timing. This is Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor House and the transfiguration professor. I was just telling her that due to unfortunate circumstances you were delayed in getting here which is why I didn't alert her last night of your arrival." he said with a twinkle in his eyes and a nod of his head. 

"You never told me they were coming at all Dumbledore. I do appreciate being told such things when they concern my house!" Minerva said in a huff. She was exactly the same in the past as she was in the 'future', though just a bit less wrinkles. "As the case may be, since you were placed into Gryffindor I hope that you have been explained the rules of the house by now." she said giving Dumbledore a glance and looking very strictly at the boys. 

"Yes Professor McGonagall, we have been told the rules." Harry said now nodding, Draco nodding as well. 

"Hmph, we'll see just how well you have in the future. Now, Dumbledore tells me you need schedules for the classes. This curriculum might be a bit different from Beauxbatons, and if you have any trouble figuring out where to go or what you need you can come to me, understood?" she said in her clipped voice. 

The boys nodded and took the schedules from her, glancing down to see what classes Dumbledore had scheduled them for. Harry groaned when he saw the one class he almost hoped he could have avoided here in the past, Draco nearly groaning as well. "Divination?" they said nearly at the same time. 

Minerva gave them a sharp glare. "Is there a problem with Divination classes?" she said. 

"Well, it's just that..." Harry began but was cut off by Draco. 

"We hadn't had to take that class since 5th year at Beauxbatons. Is there anything else we could take instead?" Draco said hopefully. 

"I believe was can accommodate something different for you boys. Minerva, what else is in that time slot that they could take?" Dumbledore said grinning. 

"Let's see now....there is Muggle Studies with Professor Atlantis, Sierra is offering up extended potions labs for those who want to take it, and History of Magic with Professor Binns." she said. 

After weighing the options for all of 10 seconds both boys said nearly at the same time, "Muggle Studies." and Harry turned to Draco almost surprized at his choice. Draco looked at him and shrugged back, obviously he didn't really want to take a muggle studies class but it certainly beat the other options, though Harry had thought Draco would jump for the extra potions class instead. 

"Muggle Studies it is then." Dumbledore said and the schedules in the boy's hands now showed that class instead of Divinations. "Now, I will allow you to have some reign to be on your own to get to know the castle for a few days. Just make sure you do not wander off into places you know you dont belong." he said giving them both a little nod. It was clear to the boys that Dumbledore was referring to the corridor in which the Mirror of Erised was housed at the moment, though they didn't understand why they couldn't go there. 

"Professor do you really think it is wise to allow new students to just wander off alone like that?" Minerva said with a frown. 

"Come now Minerva, I dont think these two boys will be of any trouble to you, not at all. Isn't that right boys?" Dumbledore said with a knowing look in his eyes and the boys nodded. 

"We promise we will behave sir. Thank you." Harry said smiling at him and Professor McGonagall to reassure them both. 

"You're free to go then to breakfast. You're trunks have arrived as you probably know by now, and contain all the books you will need for your classes. I will instruct Professor Atlantis to provide you for the new change in Muggle Studies." Dumbledore said and Harry and Draco thanked him and headed back down the stairs to the corridor. 

"Muggle Studies? Are you daft you hate muggles! Why didn't you choose potions?" Harry whispered to Draco when they got downstairs. 

"Maybe because I didn't want to allright? Do I have to have your approval for everything I do now for chrissakes?" Draco half whispered back angrily and then walked on ahead towards the great hall, obviously not wanting to continue the conversation. 

Harry caught up to him right before they went inside. "Sorry. Guess I was a bit surprized was all, I know you hate muggles so much." Harry said quietly. 

"Maybe you dont know me as well as you thought you did then...Harry..." Draco said in a quiet voice back, then opened the door and headed inside the hall. 

As the boys entered they got more then a few surprized looks from people who noticed them. As they were making their way over to the Gryffindor table, the hall actually became silent, and the boys realized they were the center of attention now. Harry nearly blushed when he saw more then a few girls look at them both with attentive interest, though Draco seemed to take no note of this at all and just kept walking. 

"I think we've made quite the entrance Draco...those girls are staring at you like you were fresh meat..." Harry said whispering to Draco as they finally got to sit down. 

"They're looking at you too you dolt, but no thanks not interested." Draco said keeping his eyes downcast to the table now and Harry was a bit surprized at that comment. He didn't get much more of a chance to think on it though as James, Lily, Peter, Remus and Sirius walked in behind them and quickly took seats right to both sides of Harry and Draco. Lily, James and Sirius on Draco's side, Remus and Peter on Harry's other side. 

"Morning you two! Glad you found you're way to the hall for breakfast. Guess we dont need that search party after all eh Sirius?" James said with a grin nudging Sirius, though Sirius wasn't looking all that happy this morning. 

Harry smiled back at James. "No we found it thanks. Wasn't easy to miss." he said chuckling. 

At that moment however Dumbledore and McGonagall walked in and the hall was silent again as Dumbledore made the morning announcements. 

"Good morning all I trust everyone is well this morning. Madam Pomfrey tells me however that certain people need reminding that if you are going to have your parents send you sweets, not to eat them all at one time." he said giving a glance over to a group at the Hufflepuff table who weren't looking all that well actually. 

"Also this morning I am glad to welcome to Hogwarts two new students. Some of you have allready met them, they are currently going to be staying in the Gryffindor House. Please welcome Harry Dursley and Draco Malloy to our fine school." Dumbledore said pointing towards Harry and Draco, while most of the school applauded the new students. It was clear the females of the school were definitely interested in meeting these two very good looking and hopefully available men. 

"Lastly, Mr. Filch our esteemed caretaker has asked me to remind you that mudslinging is not allowed in the hallways. Anyone caught with mud will be dealt with and serve his or her detention with Filch personally." and saying that he glanced over to where a sour looking group of Slytherin's were sitting. "And now....Oddsbodkins!" he said with a clap and the plates filled with all sorts of terrific breakfast items. 

Surprizingly Harry and Draco didn't feel much like eating, though neither of them even noticed the other wasn't eating. Harry kept trying to steal glances at Lily and James, and Draco just kept his eyes down, only answering questions from those round him in monosyllables. 

"So what's on today's schedule Lily? More library time hmm?" James said giving Lily a nudge in the arm. 

"Oh really Jamesie you're impossible! You know I just want to make sure I do good for the N.E.W.T.S exam, you're not even making an attempt at it. Atleast Remus is trying to study for it aren't you Remy?" she said giving Remus a smile over Harry's head. 

Harry could almost feel the tension hit when Lily said Remus's name and both James and Sirius stiffened up but neither of them even glanced at Remus. Remus gave Lily a small nod, though no smile however, and went back to eating his food and Harry heard a small sigh come from him. 

"I know we haven't really been introduced yet, I"m Harry...that's Draco over there. You're Remus Lupin right?" Harry said now turning to face Remus. 

Remus looked up a bit startled that Harry had spoken to him but nodded. "Yes, I'm Remus. Nice to meet you Harry. You're from Beauxbaton's right? I thought I heard that mentioned last night after you and you're friend came in." he said looking up at Harry now. 

"So umm...is something wrong? I heard you sighing so...well...if there's anything I can do I'll be happy to help." Harry said then. 

Remus shook his head and sighed again. "Thanks mate but...there's nothing anyone can do to help. Sometimes people just cant understand." he said almost sadly. 

"I know what you mean, believe me." Harry said stealing a glance over at Draco now, but Draco was still keeping his eyes also downturned to his plate. "Well, anytime you want to talk or something let me know okay?" he said back to Remus. He really hated seeing the person he considered like a second father looking so downtrodden. If the truth be told, Remus was more like a father to him then even Sirius had been in a way, since Harry had known Remus for all of 3rd year before he'd even met his godfather. 

"I'll keep that in mind Harry, thanks. Look I have to get out of here, I'll see you in class okay?" Remus said and before Harry could even answer he stood up and headed out of the Great Hall. 

Harry saw James watching Remus as he left and saw James was bout to get up to follow him when Sirius reached over and held his arm, shaking his head no. "Leave him James, if he wants to go let him go." Sirius said with a sigh and went back to eating his food. 

"What's wrong with Remy, is he allright?" Lily asked James. 

"Yeah, he's fine Lils. Dont worry bout it I'm sure he's probably just got alot on his mind lately is all." James said back to Lily and put his arm round her. 

"You know, he has been looking a bit off lately, maybe I should talk to him." Lily said with a frown. 

"Let him be Lils, he's got his own things to sort out now okay?" Sirius said taking a bite of toast and staring into the air. "He'll be fine, he just needs to figure out where his priorities lie is all." 

Harry started at that comment, it sounded like something he'd all too often heard. _"..she needs to sort out her priorities....when you figure out where you're loyalties lie...."_ Ghosted words of times long gone but yet still so vivid in his mind. He was so absorbed with his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed that Peter had slide over next to him and was watching him. 

"You allright Harry? Look a bit lost there. Here, have some more toast." Peter said offering up Harry some of his own toast. 

"Hmm? Oh..err sorry, umm..thanks, sure I'll take another piece of toast." Harry said smiling at Peter then and taking the offered slice. He noticed Peter nearly blushed as he did too, and he wondred if Draco had been right bout what he said in the note earlier. 

Somehow he could almost feel Draco stiffen up as he took the toast though, so he glanced over to see what was wrong with him. Draco was staring now at Peter and Harry, again a strange look in his eyes that Harry didn't understand. "Draco? What's wrong?" he said then. 

"Just have a piece of toast Harry....geeze...nice pick up line." Draco said not only in french but in a mocking tone. 

"Sod off Draco, you wouldn't know a pick up line if it bit you now would you. Unless Pansy is good at that sort of thing, which I highly doubt since she allready hangs all over you anyway." Harry said back sarcastically, and in french as well. 

"Forget it...Dursley, atleast I _have_ a girlfriend..." Draco bit back in french with a smug look on his face. 

"Hey, are you two fighting or something?" Peter asked now a bit hesitantly and looking between Harry and Draco. 

"No, just telling Harry here that you two make a cute couple." Draco said with an innocent grin on his face and keeping his eyes level with Harry's. 

"Wh-what? Oh...I mean...oh..." Peter said blushing and turned away, looking back down at his plate. 

James laughed then as he heard what was going on. "Awe come on Peter, not afraid of the other side are you? I thought you were interested in that Hufflepuff lad though eh? What happened with him?" he said with a grin on his face causing Peter to blush even more. 

"Er well...he has a girlfriend I guess..." Peter said with a sigh. "Anyway doesn't matter, I mean I just met Harry so I really...well you know...dont know you now do I Harry?" Peter said turning to Harry pleadingly. 

Harry nodded. "Err right Peter, we just met so...well...I mean...well...look dont we have to get to class soon? Potions right? We should get our books...come on Draco...now..." Harry said stammering and grabbing Draco by the arm got up. 

Draco pulled his arm away but got up anyway. "Fine, let's get our books." he grumbled and headed out the door now, Harry trailing behind him. 

They walked in silence until they got the portrait and saying the password they had gotten from James earlier, they headed up to the dorm to get their books. Harry however was bothered by what Draco had said earlier, this was not sitting well with him at all. 

"That was pretty crude you know Draco, about Peter. Even if he did like me I would never be able to think of him like that." Harry said turning to face Draco. 

"Oh why not? I'd think he'd be just _your_ type since it's obvious you dont favor women." Draco said curtly. 

"Wh-what even makes you think that? Besides you know what Peter did to me, how could I think any way of him even if he is nice at this point?" Harry said back a bit bothered. 

"Oh come off it, you haven't dated anyone at _any_ time. Everyone knew you had that little crush back in 4th year on Cho Chang, but not since then have you ever once dated. Makes people think you aren't interested in women, or maybe you're just not interested in anyone eh? Dont like guys _or_ girls hmm?" Draco said with a smirk. "And besides, what did Pettigrew do to you that was so horrible?" 

Harry stared at Draco like he'd never seen him before now. "I _do_ like girls, I'll prove it to you, I swear that. And you dont know what he did, honestly you dont?" he said taken aback now. 

"Yeah right you like girls, I'll believe that when I see it." Draco snorted. "And if I knew would I be bloody well asking you?" 

Harry only shook his head in wonder. "Forget it, it doesn't matter anyway. Let's just get our books and get to class. Hopefully I wont get paired with you for Potions like usual." he muttered and picked up his books and headed out the door. 

Draco looked at where Harry had just gone out the door, a thoughtful look on his face. _*Touched a nerve have I Harry eh? Going to prove something you aren't...well this ought to be interesting then...but who will you prove it with Harry? Who are you going to choose I wonder....*_ Draco almost looked a bit wistful as he thought that, but thinking along those lines now wasn't going to get him anywhere. 

He gathered up his books then and headed down to the commons as well, only to find Harry was there talking to Peter yet again. James was sitting with Lily on the sofa, and Remus and Sirius weren't even looking at each other and on different ends of the room practically. A tiny flicker of anger sparked when he saw Harry was so close to Peter, but he wasn't going to attempt to do anything bout it this time. It was clear Peter was reacting to Harry in certain ways, though how in such a short time was beyond Draco's thinking. 

He didn't know what that tiny half scared, shy kid could possibly do to make Harry hate him or seem to hate him so much, but whatever it was he would somehow have to get Harry to tell him in time. As for Remus, it was obvious that he was more then a bit upset about what had happened last night, the tension between him and Sirius was so thick you could cut it with a knife. 

James and Lily hadn't even noticed though, since they themselves were too wrapped up on the sofa in each other's arms to see anything past each other. Draco saw Harry give both Remus and Sirius quick glances, and knew Harry was really suffering at seeing the two people he cared for most in the world so hurt and alone. The look in Harry's eyes when he did look at Remus and Sirius was so sad, so hurt even that Draco couldn't help but notice. 

As the clock chimed signalling the start of their first classes, and everyone got up to head off to class, Harry fell into queue next to Draco. Though they didn't say anything to each other it was clear that there was a determined look in Harry's eyes, a thirst almost that he was going to prove to Draco that he wasn't what Draco thought he was. Draco looked away now towards anything else but Harry and suddenly a strange thought came to him, one that scared even himself. 

_*I hope you make the right choice Harry...and I hope it wont be with Peter....or anyone else either....*_

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

2002-04-04 11:48:18 PM 


	4. Seekers and Chasers

**_~~~~~~~Misguided Intentions~~~~~~~_**

Disclaimer: Anything that is canon belongs to JKR. Anything that isn't be me own. :) 

Cheers to everyone reading and reviewing! 

Illk - This chapter should answer some questions you posed...atleast I hope so...? 

Tabby - as for the eye colour changes...though it was never really stated throughout the books persay, the green eyes are almost a 'giveaway' in some respects. The only two people recorded throughout the books to have said green eyes was A. Lily Evans. B. Voldemort. It's already noted that Harry and Voldie look very very similar, and that Harry and James are a duplicate match...except for the eyes. The green eyes have been one thing constant in the words of how Harry is described, therefore I had to make it so that Harry wouldn't appear so obvious and changed his eyes to brown for that reason. Hope that splains it? 

As for someone who posted me bout why Harry's scar is suddenly vanished...that will be explained as well in upcoming chapters. :grins sweetly: Hey have to give you guys something to look forward to right? :chuckles: 

Oh..one last thing...are these chapters too long for you guys? I can try to shorten them but...there's just soo many good things I'm thinking of while writing this that it's hard to even not make them longer. I realized that last chapter was over 7000 words! :gasp: the longest chapter I have ever written on any of my fics! So...is that too long for you all? Do you want less or ? 

**_~~~~CHAPTER FOUR: Seekers and Chasers~~~~~_**

"Dont put the bat wings in yet you git, it'll boil over!" Draco's voice hissed into Harry's ear and grabbing Harry's hand back just in time. 

Harry didn't say anything just sighed, this potions class had to be one of the worst so far. What they were learning today was nothing more then a simple healing potion, something they had learned over a year ago in their own time, and he found himself quite bored at this point. "Sorry, this is just boring me to death..." Harry whispered back dejectedly. 

"I agree but atleast try not to look stupid here, we've done this potion it's way too easy. Just concentrate allready will you or are you too busy looking at Pettigrew?" Draco whispered back sullenly. 

"I allready told you I"m not interested in Peter like that allright? Sheesh take the hint Draco, I like _girls_!" Harry hissed back. 

"Unless you two have something to add to the class, I suggest you start finishing your potion boys. Everyone else is almost done." Professor Sierra said walking up to Harry and Draco with a stern look on her face. "2 points from Gryffindor and see that it does not happen again." she said quickly and continued prowling round the room. 

Harry and Draco were mortified by this, their first real day and allready they were losing points for their house? Harry looked away then embarrassed but James caught his eye with a smile and a nod, apparently this was a common thing to lose points in potions so atleast Harry felt a bit better. 

"Okay add the bat's wings in now, and dont screw it up!" Draco said then in a surely voice, keeping his eye on the potion. 

Harry didn't say anything just added in the bat's wings. Sure enough moments later the potion turned the normal milky colour it was supposed to, and stayed from boiling over to his relief. 

"Well, it seems despite being from Beauxbatons you boys can make a potion. Now put it in the vials and clean up the cauldron and your work area. Everyone else is done now." Professor Sierra said with a sniff. Apparently like Snape in the future, she was biased against Gryffindors, or any other house but her own Slytherins. 

"Very good Severus, you're potion was perfect. I see you have been practising like I asked you too. I"ll use your batch to take to Madam Pomfrey as it's the best of the lot." Sierra said coming up behind Severus now and giving him a smile. "5 points to Slytherin for this." she said nodding. 

Severus nearly double over he was so happy. Potions was his favourite class of all time, but for some reason until recently he wasn't really that good at it. Giving a sideways glance to someone in the corner, the joy was clearly written on his face when he got a smile returned from that person. Whistling then he bottled up his potion carefully for Professor Sierra and cleaned up his work station and cauldron, he just couldn't believe he'd just earned not only praise from Sierra, but 5 whole house points! He'd never done that before! 

Severus, Harry and Draco were the last one's to leave the potions classroom then, everyone else had headed out the moment the bell had rung. Since they had a half hour breather between classes they weren't atleast going to be late for Transfiguration, but they didn't want to take chances either. Harry and Draco sped out into the corridor, Harry knocking down a person standing out there. 

"Ooof hey you allright? Sorry bout that I didn't..." Harry said standing up and brushing himself off then noticed who it was he'd just plowed down. 

"No, it's my fault, sorry. I shouldn't have been standing there." Severus Snape said getting up and brushing himself off. 

He really was a small lad back in this time, looking more 14 then 17. His hair oddly enough wasn't all that greasy and oily as it was in the 'future' time, but it was starting to get that way. His nose was still a bit hooked, but not as bad either, apparently somewhere in the future it would get worse, and he wasn't dressed all in black either. He was wearing a nice green pullover with grey trousers, and his robe and tie were actually skewed off instead of the normal neat and tidy the adult Snape kept things. His skin was pale, but not sallow, and his teeth were pearly white strangely, not a trace of yellow to be seen. 

"Well umm, sorry again. You allright?" Harry said now making sure. Last thing he needed was Snape running off telling Sierra that he'd just been plowed down by a Gryffindor of all things. 

Severus nodded. "Really, I'm fine. You're the new kids right? Harry and Draco?" 

Harry and Draco nodded. "I'm Harry, this is Draco. You're Severus Snape right?" 

Severus looked surprized at that but nodded slowly. "Yes that's right. How did you know?" 

"Potions remember?" Draco said cutting in now and smiling at the young Severus. "Really good break on that potion, perfect job." 

"Oh...oh thank you. I've been studying. I'm usually horrible at potions..." Severus said sighing. 

Now it was Harry's turn to look surprized. "You? How could _you_ ever be awful at potions?" but as soon as he said that he felt a nudge from Draco. 

"Careful Harry, he may not have been good in this time, we dont know remember?" Draco said then in french, hoping the younger Severus didn't understand, and from the look on his face he clearly didn't. 

"Oh wow, what language is that?" Severus said wideeyed. 

"French actually. Um Harry maybe we should be getting along, we dont want to be late. Besides, we shouldn't be seen talking with him." Draco said then glancing off down the corridor making sure noone was coming. 

Severus's face seemed to fall at that comment, and almost a scowl came over it. "Oh I see. I should have known since you're Gryffindor's you _wouldn't _want to talk to a Slytherin. You're probably best friends with Potter and Black too." he said darkly. 

"Well hey...yeah we are but...that doesn't mean..." Harry began. 

"Dont bother. Obviously you think that Slytherin's are nothing more then just stupid evil gits who are all going to be part of You-Know-Who's services, why would I be an exception." Severus muttered and started to turn and walk off. 

Harry quickly stepped infront of him then, even though he was getting odd looks from Draco. He couldn't get the Snape in the future to ever like him most likely, but atleast he could try to get the one in the past to atleast accept him. "Listen Severus, we dont think that at all. Well I certainly dont. I think everyone has some good in them, except Voldemort that is..." Harry grinned slightly. 

Severus seemed to recoil at Harry's words and his eye's grew round again. "You...you said...you said _his_ name?!" he whispered backing away. 

"Err...well...that is...ahh You-Know-Who I meant." Harry said quickly trying to cover his mistake. 

"Wow, you can really say it though without any trouble, even the Slytherin's wont say his name! Impressive!" Severus said then stepping back towards Harry. 

Harry blushed slightly. "Yeah well, dont tell anyone I said it okay? Dont need to start a riot or anything." he chuckled slightly. "Anyway the point is...I certainly dont think you're bad...and I'm beginning to realize there's more to Slytherin's then I thought myself.." Harry said stealing a quick glance at Draco who looked surprized at that. 

"We're not you know, really we aren't. Only Gryffindor's think we're that bad, it's not fair. We've just got a bad reputation is all." Severus said sighing. 

"Well Remus thinks the world of you so you cant be all that bad right? Remus is a great guy and..." Harry started but a look of fear came over Severus's face then and he back away again. 

"Re-Remus? What...about...him?" Severus's stammered obviously scared now. 

"Oh for chrissake Harry!" Draco said with a scowl. "We know about you and Lupin, and believe me, we of all people aren't going to say anything. To each his own, though personally I find it a bit strange." Draco said with a shrug. 

"Why? What's wrong with Remus and I?" Severus said angry all of a sudden. He really wasn't too happy with Draco's attitude about all this. 

"Dont mind Draco, he's a bit strange himself." Harry said glaring at Draco now who gave him a smirk. "Remus obviously is in love with you Severus and well...he's already had to fight James and Sirius cause of it that's all." Harry said with a sigh. 

"Well he should. Potter and Black are prats if they cant understand. It's noone's business anyway." Severus said scowling. 

"Look, you're right, it isn't. Just hang in there allright? I'll see what I can do maybe to make things easier...if this is what you really want...Remus I mean..." Harry said looking right into Severus's eyes. 

Severus's glared at him a moment, but then saw Harry was being serious, and nodded slowly then sighed. "I dont know why I should be talking to you two bout this, since you're strangers and all, but somehow I think...well I hope you'll help. I really do like Remus, he's so kind and everything to me. He protects me from Lucius too when he can and..." Severus looked scared again now. 

"Lucius? Lucius Malfoy?" Draco said now stepping back into the conversation. "What about him?" he said peering intently at Severus. 

Severus took a step back from Draco a scared look in his eyes again. "No-nothing, nothing allright? Just...just forget I said that! Look, forget it, I dont need any help after all, I'll be fine...thanks anyway..." Severus said then turned and sprinted down the corridor at top speed, obviously very frightened. 

"Just great Draco! You're scared the bloody hell out of him!" Harry muttered angrily. 

"Well you're the one who had to start playing the Mr. Nice Guy Gryffindor. Geeze, what is your insistence on wanting him to like us? Like it really matters! It wasn't our business anyway, you heard him." Draco snapped back. 

"Listen, Snape hates me because of something you dont even know about, something that's going to happen here soon. If I can maybe have that situation avoided somehow, it might make things a bit easier for me in our time allright?" Harry said almost in a whisper and began to walk down the corridor now. 

"Dammit Harry you know the rules! We cant, repeat..._can not _change what happens in this time! Think of the consequences!" Draco said back in french instead of whispering and began to walk next to Harry. 

Harry stopped walking then and his shoulders slumped. "You just dont get it do you. How hard this is for me....knowing that I have the chance to save everyone, to save my parents for chrissakes and maybe not have Peter betray them...to maybe not have Sirius end up in Azkaban...maybe have everything different so that...so that..." Harry said tears forming in his eyes. 

Draco looked at Harry now with actually a saddened look and put his hand on his shoulder. "Believe it or not Harry, I do understand. Believe me when I tell you I know how hard this is on you...how much you want to change things...but if you did change so much think about what would happen in our time. Let's say you're parents were alive, you wouldn't be who you are now...the Boy Who Lived...you wouldn't have..." 

"I wouldn't have what Draco? My scar? My 'Golden Boy' status? My god awful summers living with those awful Dursley's? Snape hating me for a stupid prank Sirius and my father will pull on him? What _will_ I have Draco, tell me huh? Will it give me peace..._happiness_?" Harry spat back angrily. 

Draco stared at him then, unsure of how to react. "I...I guess I never really knew how bad it was for you Harry, I"m sorry. I hate my parents, I wish they were dead half the time...but I couldn't imagine it if they were I suppose. You really hate who you are...dont you..." he said softly then. 

Harry sighed deeply and nodded, the tears flowing freely now. "More then you could possibly know Draco....I'd give it all up, everything...if I could change even _one_ thing..." 

"You cant bring them back Harry...you know that. A change that drastic like Dumbledore said, could destroy our very time line. But....but perhaps a smaller change, one not so drastic...couldn't hurt..." Draco said looking at Harry with a small smile of understanding. 

Harry's eye's lit up almost golden rather then the brown they usually were now with the change. "You...you think so? You'll help me then?" he said with a catch in his voice. 

Draco chuckled and nodded. "Long as noone finds out we're doing this, fine I'll help. Hell if Snape can be a nicer person in the future that's worth a thousand detentions now!" he grinned causing Harry to laugh then. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up and get to class, I think we've got bout 10 minutes left now to get there, and you know how McGonagall is if we're late!" he said then with a grin and grabbed Harry's hand and they both sprinted back to the dorms to get ready. 

Luckily noone else was in the commons to see the state Harry was in, and the rest of the day went considerably well actually. Harry and Draco had no problem turning a few mice into teapots, having covered that lesson the year before in transfiguration. It was during suppertime however, that things took another turn for the worse. 

It started out allright enough, Harry and Draco were next to each other, whilst James, Lily and Sirius were off on Draco's side and Peter and Remus on Harry's. This time it was Peter who was next to Harry however and it was clear to Harry that Draco was not happy bout that at all. 

There was minimal conversation atleast, mainly just asking to pass this or that to Harry and Draco's relief. Lily apparently had ended up having a talk with Remus at some point that morning for he seemed in better spirits and even risked a few glances at Severus when he thought noone was looking. Harry however had been, and seen almost a look of pure panic on Severus's face when he saw Harry was also looking at him. Harry made a note that as soon as possible he would have to have another chat with Severus to assure him he and Draco meant no harm to him nor Remus. 

Right as supper ended though is when the worst of things happened. The 7 of them were standing at the tables discussing the next class when Lucius Malfoy made a point of coming up to Remus whispering something into his ear with a malicious grin. 

"You scum Malfoy how _dare_ you!" Remus didn't even bother to whisper back to him, just standing there looking at Lucius with malice. 

"Suit yourself Lupin, just thought I'd let you know is all." Lucius said still grinning wickedly. 

"Hey, what's going on here? What did you say Malfoy?" James said intervening between the two of them now, a glare headed right towards Lucius. 

"Nothing that concerns you Potter." he said sneering at James now. Turning back to Remus he said then, "I meant what I said Lupin. Do well to keep it in mind, you might find the choice palatable after all." he said giving Remus a nod and walking away, a look of pure fury on Remus's face. 

"You'll find me dead first Malfoy..." he snapped back as Lucius was leaving. 

Lucius stopped though he didn't turn round. "As I said, suit yourself Lupin. The offer still stands." he said and then quickly headed out the doors of the hall, followed by Crabbe and Goyle who had been slightly behind him the whole time. "Come Severus, dont dally." he said then to the boy who had been trying to hide at that point. 

Harry noticed a quick glance of fear from Severus towards Remus, who nodded at him to go with Lucius rather then create a scene now. It was almost as if that nod was a communication for Severus nodded back and headed out behind Lucius, holding his head up high showing he wasn't going to be afraid. Remus would protect him, he always did. 

"What the hell was _that_ about Remy?" Sirius said now watching Lucius and his goons, along with Severus, leave the hall. 

"Nothing, it was nothing." Remus said in a voice that betrayed those words, anger flecking through his whole body causing him to shake. 

"Nothing? Sure as hell looked like _something_ to me!" James said turning Remus round now to face him. 

"Since when do I have to answer to all of you hmm? I said it was _nothing_ and I mean it!" Remus said angrily and turned to walk out then, however Sirius got round him before he could even take more then 2 steps. 

"We're you're best friends dammit, if it's something that Malfoy's doing we have a right to know!" he said just as angrily. 

Remus looked at him then with eyes nearly blackened from rage, almost as if he wasn't even seeing Sirius but someone totally different. Finally he registered what Sirius said to him, and he seemed to cool down a bit. "Best....friends?" he said slowly looking from Sirius to James and back to Sirius. 

Sirius sighed and nodded. "Despite what you think Remy, we _still_ are you're best friends. Just because we dont like what's going on....doesn't mean we're going to abandon you you stupid git." 

"You mean that Siri? Honest to Merlin mean that?" Remus said giving Sirius a stare right into his eyes. 

"Gods Remus, of course I mean it! You dont just stop loving a person like that...even when they dont return that love. You're my...our friend Remus...our brother even...hell we became...well you know...for you...doesn't that count for something?" he said with a catch in his voice. 

All the anger finally seeped out of Remus then and a smile came acrost his face. Looking at James, Lily and Peter who were nodding at him as if telling him what Sirius was saying was more then true, it seemed to finally break him. Tears came forth and he soon found himself the object of hugs from everyone, even Harry stepped in and gave him a quick hug. 

Remus wiped his tears away and sighed deeply. "Merlin, you guys...you're too much you know that? I really appreciate this, you have no idea what it means to me...I know you dont like what I'm doing exactly...but..." 

"Moony we _dont_ like it but...." James began and Remus looked up sharply at him, "But we're _not_ going to deny you what you want. If he is who you really want right now then so be it. Just stop lying to us Remus, tell us what's really going on allright? We cant help if we dont know!" James said and the rest of the group, even Draco this time, nodded in agreement. 

"Guys, whatever needs to be said I dont think should be said now though. We should go up to the commons and talk dont you think?" Draco said then and everyone finally realized where they were still at. 

"Draco's right, let's go to the commons." Lily said giving Draco a quick smile and ushered everyone off with a prod. "Let's get a move on slowpokes! Good thing we dont have class for a while yet, time to talk." she said giving everyone a stare and rushing out the doors first. 

"Egads James, if that's what having a girlfriend is like...count me out!" Peter said with a roll of his eyes and promptly got a smack on the arm from James. 

"Hey atleast I have _someone_ Peter!" James shot back with a laugh causing Peter to blush and finally the tension was eased, the rest of them grinning as well and they all headed back out the doors to the commons then. 

They arrived in the commons a few minutes later and settled themselves round the chairs and sofas by the fire. James and Lily on one sofa, Sirius, Remus and Peter in 3 separate chairs, and Harry and Draco on another sofa. It was a bit cooler outside then it should have been for this time of year, unlike in the 'future' when it was still pretty warm for early Winter, so the fire was still blazing nice and warm. 

"Allright Moony spill it. What did Malfoy say to you to get you so upset?" James said then giving Remus a fixed stare. 

Remus sighed a long drawn out sigh then. "Allright...just promise me one thing, whatever I tell you stays here and won't retaliate against Malfoy? If you did, Sev could take the brunt of it and I _dont_ want that...do we have a deal?" he said looking first at James, then ending up with Harry and Draco. Everyone nodded then as if in agreement. 

"Go head Remus, we promise." Sirius said then softly. 

Remus nodded. "Malfoy told me that..." and he took a swift breath in, "that You-Know-Who has...has..." he closed his eyes then as if to give him the strength to say what he needed to. "Has noticed that I'm quite skilled in...well the Dark Arts..." 

James and Sirius gave a sharp intake of breath in then. "And..that means...?" James said slowly letting out the breath of air. 

"That means he want's to...that he is interested in my...abilities...for himself...and wants me to join him..." Remus said softly bowing down his head almost in disgrace. 

"He _what_??? You're joking right? Has Malfoy gone _mad_? _You_...join..that evil, slimy bastard???" Sirius said jumping up in a rush. 

"Sit down Sirius!" Lily said sharply giving him a glare, then turned back to Remus. "Christ Remy I mean...I can understand now when you said what you did to him. I'd rather be dead then...well...then do that..." she said giving Remus a look of sympathy. 

Harry started at those words, they hit too close to home for him. "**_NO_**! No you _wouldn't_ rather be dead Lily! You...you _cant_ die...." he said giving Lily a look that surprized her. 

"**_Harry_**!" Draco said quickly and gave him a sharp look. "Dont _even_ try it!" he said in French then and glared at him. 

Harry just stared at Draco for a second like he was ready to kill him, the rest of the group looking at the too of them as if they'd gone nutters. "Dammit this isn't fair Draco! This is where it started dont you get it? I can stop it...I can change everything..." he said back in french giving Draco a pitiful look. 

"Harry we've gone over this, you _cant_ stop what isn't meant to be stopped. We both know Remus wont go over to him, so why start something you cant finish? _Just. Let. It. Go_." He said back in french and took Harry's hand in his. "Please Harry...please?" he said softly giving Harry a pleading look. 

Harry looked at Lily and James for a second a wistful expression in his eyes, then back to Draco and with a soft sigh nodded to him. Taking his hand from Draco's he realized that oddly enough holding Draco's hand was a comfort to him, something he hadn't expected, and actually he hadn't minded it at all. He knew though he couldn't bare to be round anyone right now, he needed time to think, and he saw Peter was giving him a strange look that he wasn't sure he really needed right at the moment. He quickly turned and ran up to the dorm, leaving behind some very confused people. 

"What's wrong with him?" James said watching Harry practically flee up to the dorm. 

"Err...he's missing home that's all. I wish there was a way he could go flying, that always did help him..." Draco said glancing towards the stairs worriedly. He wasn't going to admit this to anyone, but suddenly he was getting very worried bout Harry and his being here in the past. Not just being here, but in general, and he wasn't quite sure what to do bout it anymore. 

"Flying? What do you mean?" Remus said then looking at Draco. 

Draco looked over at Remus thoughtfully then, deciding to bring back up the topic at hand. "What are you going to do now Remus? You're not going to go over to Vo-er...You-Know-Who's side are you?" he said. 

"The day Remus turns evil is the day I'll turn to You-Know-Who." Sirius said with a vengeance, causing Remus to chuckle slightly, and Draco gave Sirius an odd glance. 

"You dont have to worry bout me Draco, I'm _never_ going to become one of those horrible things in the black cloaks, I promise you that. Even if it means _never_ doing Dark Arts again." Remus said with a nod. 

"I wouldn't go that far Remus, you might need those skills one day." Draco said giving Remus a small grin. Little did Remus know that those same Dark Arts skills would help bring about the very fall of Voldemort in the future, and Draco had to in everyway convince him not to give up in that field. "I'd say do alot more defense _against_ those dark arts Remus, could save you're life one day." he said nodding to Remus. 

Remus looked at him oddly but nodded. "I suppose you're right. Cant fight what you dont know eh?" he said grinning. "But now bout Harry...what's with the flying anyway?" 

"Well now that we got things settled, I need to go to the library before class. We've only got an hour and I've got to get this report done yet. Remus, dont keep us in the dark anymore allright? We love you you silly git." she said standing up and stretching. 

Remus grinned at her. "Promise Lils, I wont." 

"Good, now be good boys and let me know how Harry's doing. He seems so sad all the time..." she said frowning. "Maybe I should introduce him to a few people I know are single, he just needs the proper 'motivations' I think.." she said grinning now. 

Peter looked up at Lily then with a start. "Err...you mean..find him a.._girlfriend_?" he said. 

"Well of course I mean a girlfriend Peter, what did you think I meant? Honestly!" she said rolling her eyes. "Unless..." she said now turning to Draco. "Is he interested in girls or guys Draco...you'd know right, you're his best friend." she said giving him a peering look. 

"Best...friend...err..right..of course I am...um...but.." Draco stammered and searched for the right words. "Well ah..honestly I..ah...I dont know which he prefers. He's never really umm..dated you see at ah..Beauxbatons before..." 

"Well then there you go, that's the problem! He doesn't know _what_ he wants!" Lily said chuckling. "I'll find him a nice girl, and if it doesn't work out, then a nice guy. Leave it all up to me!" she said smiling sweetly and leaned in to give James a kiss. 

"I dont think thats such a good idea Lily..." Peter began to say but was cut off. 

"Nonsense Peter, it's a great idea! That's all Harry needs to stop being so sad and lonely, you'll see!" she said giving Remus and Sirius a hug now and waved to the rest. "See you in class!" she said over her shoulder and headed out of the portrait hole quicker then anyone could respond. 

Peter put his head in his hands and groaned then. "She never listens does she." he said with a sigh. 

"Nope, never has never will." James said with a grin. "She does have a point though, I noticed Harry has been looking at me and her a bit wistfully. Lad needs a few good snogs and he'll be right as rain..." 

"You're impossible James honestly!" Sirius said then with a groan. "Snogging is _not_ the only thing in life...what about love and affection eh? I know for fact you're not with Lils just for a few quickies in the Head Girls bedroom!" he said with a laugh. 

Everyone groaned at that then. "Honestly Padfoot, like we needed a mental picture of _that_!" Remus said throwing a seat pillow at Sirius then. "But really, what bout flying now? You said Harry likes to fly?" he said turning back to Draco. 

"Likes?" Draco said gazing up. "He _loves_ flying. _Noone_ can fly like Harry can. Back home he was the seeker for the Gr- er..our house team, and won every single game but one in the past 6 years." Draco said almost proudly. Even he had to admit noone moved in the air like Harry could. 

"6 years? How could he have been on a house team for 6 years? You cant even join a house team before 2nd year everyone knows that!" Peter said staring at Draco. 

'Harry did. He joined the house team in his 1st year, that's how good he is." Draco said definitely proud now of Harry. 

"You're kidding right? If that's true then...he must be pretty damn incredible!" James said slightly awed now. 

"James you know what? We are going to need a seeker this year incase you forgot..Turpin left last year and we've noone to replace him. What do you think, get Harry to try out for the team next week?" Sirius said thoughtfully. 

"Hmm...I want to see what he can do first. Saying is one thing, seeing is believing though. Draco can you get Harry down to the pitch tonight after dinner so we can get a taste of what he can do? If he's that good hell...as captain I dont even need to have the opinions of the rest of the team, I can put him on. We've really got to get someone good in as seeker this year." James said half excitedly. 

"Yeah, we've lost the Quidditch Cup 2 years in a row now to the Slytherins, stupid slimy gits...we've got to take it this year it's our final year!" Peter said with a sigh. 

"You have any other positions open on the team James? I can fly pretty well, atleast so I've been told..." Draco said in rush. Why should Harry have all the fun he figured. 

James thought bout that for a moment and then nodded. "We lost our seeker and one of our chasers this year too. Think you can go for chaser? I'm a chaser, and one of the best ever, even if we have a cruddy team." James said giving Sirius and Peter evil grins. 

"Hey I resent that! Wasn't _our_ fault we lost the last 2 years!" Sirius said with a growl. 

"Yeah Sirius is right, we did our best." Peter said grumpily. 

"Oh I"m just kidding guys, I know you did. Sirius and Peter are beaters for the team, so you know. So what bout it Dray, care to try out for chaser?" he said giving Draco a grin. 

"Dray?" Draco said with a raised eyebrow at James. 

James shrugged. "Everyone's got a nickname round here, so if you two are going to be on the team, figured you should have one too. I"m Prongs, Remy's Moony, Sirius is Padfoot, and Peter there is Wormtail. Dont like Dray?" he asked. 

"It's..just that I've never had a nickname before." Draco said glancing down then. 

"Well what did you're friends call you back at Beauxbatons? Didn't you guys ever have nicknames for yourselves?" Remus said now. 

"Fr-friends?" Draco said suddenly. He realized then he never really had had any friends, Crabbe and Goyle he certainly wouldn't consider 'pals' by any means. Pansy he had never actually liked and apart from the fact his father expected him to associate with her and her family truth was he more then anything disliked her. Harry as of late, had actually been the closest thing he had to a real friend, if one could call being thrown through time friendship. 

"Friends...you know..like what we all are. You _are_ our friend now right?" James said giving Draco a smile. 

Draco thought bout it then smiled back. "Sure James..friends. Dray's fine. And yes, I'd love to try out for chaser...and I know Harry will make a terrific seeker..but..well..." 

"Well what? What now?" Sirius said. 

"We dont have brooms exactly that's all. They must have gotten left at Beauxbatons..." Draco said almost sadly. Right now he really missed his new Firebolt, though Harry had yet again beat him out in getting one first, he knew he was really going to miss it all of a sudden. 

"Oh geeze, that's not a problem mate! I"ll lend you and Harry some brooms. My family had tons of them lying round before they..." James started to say then a strangled look came over his face. 

"Before they what James?" Draco said not realizing that Sirius and Remus and Peter were giving James looks of sympathy. 

"Before they were killed..." James said softly and gazed down at the floor. 

"Oh man...I'm...sorry James..I...I didn't know..." Draco said softly. 

"It's allright. They were killed by...by...well you know..it's a long story...anyway I can always write to the caretaker at Godric's Hollow where our house is and he'll send a few brooms over I'm sure." James said looking back up now and giving Draco a feigned smile. "I"ll post a note off now so hopefully they can be here by dinnertime." 

"Yeah, that's a good idea James. Come on Dray let's you, me, Remus and James head up to the owlry and post it off. Peter could you grab Harry and meet us up there? Dont say anything though, let it be a surprize okay?" Sirius said to Peter then and stood up. 

"Err..sure Sirius, I promise I wont say a word. We'll meet you at the owlry then in a few minutes." Peter said nodding. 

Draco wasn't too thrilled with the idea of leaving Peter alone with Harry all of a sudden, but he wasn't going to say anything infront of everyone else. After all, noone would have even thought Draco and Harry had anything going, from the looks of things all they really did was argue, so why would anyone think different? He watched then as Peter headed up the stairs to the dorms, and then followed the other boys out the portrait hole. In his mind he thought that he would personally rather have been the one to get Harry....and even moreso...to be alone with Harry...for suddenly that wasn't sounding like such a bad idea after all. 

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

2002-04-06 2:45:18 AM 


	5. Golden Snitches and Hidden Hitches

**_~~~~~~~Misguided Intentions~~~~~~~_**

Disclaimer: Anything that is canon belongs to JKR. Anything that isn't be me own. :) 

Cheers to everyone reading and reviewing! :hugs hugs hugs: 

Icy - :hangs head: I know I've sadly neglected Dreams :sigh: call it a bit of block on that at the moment...too much going through me head for this one but I'll try to get back to Dreams asap :) 

Mandraco - honestly I cant even remember which fic I put the mirror last into...(scratches her head in thought) I thought it was Tides but it wasn't dont think..I dont think it was anyway ...egads you know it's bad when I cant even remember such a thing as that in me own fics! :groan: I'll figure it out at some point though :) ) 

Yiota - the fact you did write a review can I take that as you finally did find something good enough to review? I"m glad you liked it! :) 

Silverflame - ugg believe me it's not easy! :groans: I work 2 jobs but writing is a part of me I cant control anymore then I can stop eating or breathing :P Long as I can write I'll get them out to everyone...though I admit I can take sometimes a few days for a new chapter or fic, but usually I'm bout 1x per day or more per chapter :) 

Oh...I was I think a bit off on the eyes comment I made to Tabby. The two people who clearly stated to have green eyes were Lily Evans and Salazar Slytherin...though Harry's remarkable resemblance to Voldemort cant be more then chance either can it? (is dying as you can tell to find out more of Lily and James's pasts!) Anyway in the books now he's got red eyes I believe, so does anyone remember what Voldies original eye colouring was? Please let me know if you remember cheers! 

**_~~~~~CHAPTER FIVE: Golden Snitches and Hidden Hitches~~~~_**

Sure enough James had been true to his word. By dinnertime 2 brooms came flying in carried by 2 owls apiece, delivered right into the lap of a very surprized Harry, and a not so surprized Draco. They were only Cleansweeps, but the latest models that the year 1977 had to offer, and Harry couldn't have been more thrilled. 

"A _broomstick_? Who sent me this?" Harry said staring at the unwrapped broom in awe. 

"Call it a loan Harry. Draco told us you're quite the looker out there on the pitch...so since we could use a few good people on the team this year...think you're up for a seeker position?" James said smiling broadly at the ecstatic Harry. 

Harry broke into a huge grin. "Are you kidding? Just you wait and see...not even my father could outfly me I'm told!" he said with a twinkle in his eye. 

"Oh really? Was you're dad a good flyer too then?" Sirius said between bites of chicken and rice, glad to see Harry finally really happy for once. 

"Harry's father won a medal back in his day so I"m told....right Harry?" Draco said giving him a glance, though a smile was on his face as well. Though not his Firebolt, it felt good to have a broom between his hands again. 

"Wow cool Harry! Cant wait to see you fly then!" Peter said enthusiastically and giving Harry a small smile. 

"Well, shall we try for after dinner then? We've no more classes for today and there will be enough light out still for flying. Curfew isn't till 9 so we've got the time. What say you Harry and Draco, up for it?" James said taking a bite of his gammon slice he had chosen for dinner. 

"You bet!" Harry and Draco said nearly at the same time, then putting their brooms down at their feet they finished their dinner with gusto. 

Draco could feel the happiness radiating from Harry now, where only moments before he seemed so apprehensive and tense. Quick glances from Peter to Harry however bothered him, he didn't know what had transpired between the two when they had gone off to the owlry and Peter had fetched Harry, but obviously something had. Something that made Draco feel very uptight about. 

Soon as dinner was finished Harry and Draco grabbed their brooms and followed James, Peter, Sirius and Remus out the pitch. Lily bowed out gracefully however claiming more library time to James's dismay, but a whisper in his ear and a kiss on the lips apparently made up for it, for soon as she speed off with quick goodbyes, James was grinning ear to ear. 

"Hot date tonight in the Head Girls room eh Jamesie boy?" Sirius said with a chuckle and slapped James on the back. 

"Like I'm really going to tell you eh Padfoot?" James grinned back though he did wink at Sirius. 

"Well dont say I didn't warn you mate! Trouble in the making that girl is..." Sirius said gazing up into the sky and chuckling. 

"With a capital T Paddy, but well worth it trust me!" James said back, but then they arrived at the pitch so he said no more on the subject. "Allright then..." he said turning to face Harry and Draco. "Let's see you boys in action. Moony, you got the snitch?" 

Remus nodded and dug into one of his jacket pockets then, and a second later the tiny golden snitch was in his hand. He hit the button to activate the wings and a moment later it speed off, even James couldn't keep up with the speed of it. Noone could apparently...but Harry. 

Years of well tuned sight and instincts kicked in then, and a second later he was off like a shot on the Cleansweep. Maneuvering himself in and out of the bannered posts, he was the happiest he had been since he arrived here in the past. For a few moments he pretended to get his bearings, just savouring the feel of a broom again beneath him, the wind in his face and hair, the crisp coolness of the evening air taking him places he only dreamed he could go. Flying wasn't a second nature to Harry Potter, it was a necessity. He needed to fly like people needed food and water, and without he felt incomplete. 

Those on the ground didn't even have to know all this, they could almost tell from the way Harry's demeanour was on the broom. It was clear that the broomstick had become an extension of Harry in the air, not a hindrance or simply just there. His grace, speed and accuracy was incredible, and when 10 minutes later he finally came back to earth holding the tiny golden snitch, everyone was awed into silence...even Draco. 

Draco had seen Harry fly plenty enough during Quidditch matches, but what he saw tonight had surpassed all of that. He had never seen Harry fly solo before, and even to him it was nothing less then sheer perfection. Harry didn't belong on the broom, Harry just simply just 'was' the broom. His liquid moves were something Draco only dreamed bout, would have died for...and suddenly he felt very humbled by Harry. 

"Wow Harry....you said you were good but...Merlin's beard that _wasn't_ good, that was...positively _incredible_!" James said still awed by Harry's performance. 

"Hell James, I thought _you_ were good....Harry outstrips you anyday!" Sirius said giving James a slight punch in the middle of his back. 

"Ah...geeze..thanks guys. I guess it's just well...I just love to fly that's all." Harry said smiling softly. "I'd forgotten how well put together the old Cleansweeps were...will have to remember not to make a few practised moves from now on...." he said holding the broomstick lovingly almost, and forgetting what he had just said. 

"Ah Harry...that's the top of the line Cleansweep..." Remus said thoughtfully, picking up what Harry had said. 

"Oh, right...I mean it's just that umm...well...." Harry stammered and looked to Draco for help on this one. 

Draco rolled his eyes but nodded slightly to Harry. "Harry had a prototype of a new broom that's not due out for a bit yet that's all. He has a friend who designs them so sometimes he lets Harry test them out that's all." Draco said and saw a visible look of thanks on Harry's face. 

"Wicked, really Harry? Prototypes...I'd _kill_ to be able to ride on of those!" Peter said now even more astonished with Harry then he had been moments before. 

"Well...honestly...it's umm..no big deal. Thanks James, the broom is great..." Harry said blushing now at the way everyone was treating him. 

"Well I'd say...we've just found ourselves a seeker mates!" James said grinning then and giving Harry a clap on the shoulder. "Welcome aboard Harry!" 

Harry beamed, being seeker on the same team as his father was just too perfect to be real even! Father and son together, side by side, bringing glory to their house...even if James didn't know it, Harry did, and that was the best gift he could have received right at that moment. His eyes fell on Draco then, and his grin faded a bit suddenly, the look in Draco's eyes was almost as if he knew what Harry was thinking and feeling, and somehow he felt a bit guilty now for those thoughts. 

"Draco's turn now right? He's really good, you'll see." Harry said walking over to Draco now. 

"If he's _half_ as good as you, and I've _no_ doubts he is, we'll have the best shot in years of winning the Cup. Come on Dray, up you go!" James said now with a smile to Draco. 

Harry looked at Draco oddly for a moment when he heard how James had addressed him. "Dray?" he asked then looking into Draco's blue eyes. 

Draco nodded and grinned looking at James, Sirius and Remus. "Yeah, it's my nickname. James gave it to me, like it?" 

"He..he did? Well...sure...it's umm...great...Draco..." Harry said then but the words were lost as Draco got on his broom now and raced off. He didn't know why but the use of Draco's new 'nickname' bothered him somehow, but shaking off why it might have he turned his eyes to the air and watched Draco in action. Harry had never seen Draco in the air either being solo, so this would be a first for him as well. 

Though not quite as good as Harry, Draco too lit the pitch up with his moves. Sleek and graceful like a panther, swinging in and out of the posts as if they weren't even there. Harry, along with everyone else, had to admit that Draco was fantastic up there, and for a second Harry thought that with the right broom, maybe the new Firebolt 2001, he'd be positively smashing when they returned back home. 

A bit later Draco came back down and James was grinning broadly again. "Can you believe it guys, not only do we have a positively genius of a seeker, but an ace chaser now on the team! There's no way we can lose the Cup _this_ year!" James was positively beaming now at Harry and Draco. 

Draco was smiling hugely. He'd never felt so accepted before like this, for once in his life he hadn't had to buy his way onto the team, or give the team anything in return other then himself. Maybe that's why being in the air today felt so perfect, more then any other time that he'd ever practiced solo. This was the way Quidditch was supposed to be...a team effort...and for once he really was going to be a 'team member' and not just a provider! 

As it was now getting a bit dark, Remus said they should all head in for the night, and everyone heartily agreed. Everyone's moods were on top of the world at the moment, and nothing could have brought them down. Just as they got back to the castle however something happened that yet again, was going to be a test of patience for the founded group of friends. 

They spotted a small figure running down the school steps just before they got there and before they could do anything, they watched as the figure headed off towards the Forbidden Forest. Noone dared to follow right off, the Forbidden Forest got that name for a good reason, but then suddenly Remus dashed off after the figure. 

"Remus! What the bloody hell are you _doing_?" Sirius said calling after him and following him. 

Remus didn't even turn back, but just yelled over his shoulder. "Go on without me, I'll be back later! It's Sev, I just know it!" 

By then Sirius had caught up to Remus and stopped him, James, Harry, Draco and Peter still watching all this from a distance. They didn't know what was going on, but it didn't look good. 

"Remy, if you go out there...._anything_ could happen...you know that. You of all people _know_ what's in that forest!" Sirius said scowling now. 

"Exactly Sirius, that's why I _have_ to go, dont you understand? If Sev _is_ in there alone, and I _know_ it was him, you know I do...then I _have_ to..." Remus said glancing quickly in the direction the figure had gone, then back to the angered Sirius's face. 

The look in Remus's eyes, pleading to let him go broke him, and he let go of Remus's arm. "Go Moony....find him. Just be careful allright? I dont want to be picking you out of the flytraps or devil's snare...." Sirius said with a sigh, and Remus's eyes lit up. 

He nodded. "Thanks Padfoot. I promise I'll be back soon." he said giving Sirius a quick hug and ran off towards where he knew Sev had just gone. 

Sirius stood there watching Remus leave, a heavy stone in his heart. _*If this is what it takes to get you back Remy...I'll do anything...you know I would die for you my love...* _And pushing aside the rest of his thoughts he headed back to the others with a sigh. 

"Remus allright?" James said worriedly. 

Sirius nodded. "It was Snape, so Remus had to go play the loving protector again." he said with a sigh. 

James sighed as well and nodded to Sirius, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, let's head back to the commons, I"m bloody freezing my arse off now!" he said with a small grin and trying to lighten the mood. 

"We cant let that happen Prongs or Lily will skin us all alive eh?" Peter said then throwing a hidden mudball at James he'd quickly made during Remus and Sirius's chat. 

"Hey watch it you rat!" James laughed and scooping up some mud threw some back at him. 

Moment's later the air was thick with flying mud as the 5 of them were choosing sides for a mudfight. James, Draco and Sirius on one side, against Harry and Peter. Though the odds weren't fair, in the end Harry's quicker seeker reflexes saved not only Peter, but helped win the match. 

"Allright already we give up! Knock up the white flags boys!" James said with a laugh collapsing down onto his knees into the mudfilled ground and waving his hands in surrender. The others did the same thing laughingly as they too gave up. 

"Aha! See that Peter? They surrendered to _us_!" Harry grinned at Peter and gave him a quick hug that lasted longer then maybe it should have. Only Draco saw then the blush on Peter's face and the look in Peter's eyes directed at Harry, who was still looking back at him, and suddenly he didn't feel much like playing mud wars anymore. 

Standing up and muttering a quick cleaning spell so that atleast he wouldn't tread mud all over the floors, he got up and without a word headed into up the stairs into the castle, confusing everyone in the process. He nearly ran all the way back up to the Gryffindor tower then, hastily giving the Fat Lady the password and heading up to the dorms. He stripped himself down and headed for the showers, suddenly very anxious to get all that mud off of him. He turned the shower up as hot as he could get it, steaming the room with billowing clouds, and was grateful that the water could hide the fact that he felt salty tears coursing down his cheeks. 

Why he was crying he didn't know, he hadn't expected to that was for sure. Seeing Harry hug Peter though like that, seeing the look on both their faces, bothered him more then anything he thought would. That look could have meant nothing, but he wasn't sure, since he still didn't know what had happened when Peter had gone to get Harry earlier that day. He hadn't dared ask Harry either, somehow he couldn't bring himself too without it sounding wrong why he would ask. 

Obviously though now that he was standing there remembering the look passed between the two of them just moments ago, something had happened. The very thought that Harry could pick someone like Peter Pettigrew over..._*Over who Draco? Who would you rather Harry had picked?* _Draco's mind asked, and a tiny, though growing part of him said back simply..._*Yourself.....* _

Draco's tears flowed freely now as he realized how much Harry had grown on him these past few days. It was so strange to him that 6 years of hatreds, bigotries between the houses, of being archenemies...could change over night. That feelings could spring forth that couldn't have even been imaginable before then. Suddenly though, seeing Harry in the way he had lately, and even worse...seeing Harry with the person whom he should have been hating more then life itself, yet being his friend if not more possibly....that was almost too much to bear. 

If ever there was a hitch in the works, that would have to have been the biggest of the them all. He'd agreed to help in the area of Remus and Severus, that wasn't a problem, that had no direct effect really on Harry and the future. But Peter Pettigrew was a key player, a pawn in a very dangerous game that Draco knew Harry was beginning to play, and without his consent. 

_*Damn you Harry...you cant do this! Dont you even see what will happen? We could lose everything, we could get stuck here in the past and never get home...somehow I've got to get you to see reason!* _Draco's thoughts bore into him like a knife. Clenching his fists against the wall Draco knew that if Harry was going to play his games, Draco would have to start playing some of his own. 

The future may not have been perfect, but it was where they belonged, and there was no way Draco wasn't going to return to it. And if that meant bringing Harry to his senses, even if it took everything he had, he was going to do it. _*Harry keeps claiming he likes girls, we'll lets just see what happens when he gets his wish then..*_ Draco's thoughts suddenly kicked in and he gave himself the luxury of a slight smirk. With a little help from Lily, he would get Harry's mind off Peter Pettigrew, and hopefully Harry would react so horribly towards whichever girl was chosen, he would then turn back to Draco instead. 

And then...then Draco didn't want to think further. His mind only had one goal...get Harry away from Peter at all costs. No matter what the consequences, no matter what the risks. Harry James Potter would not, nor _never_ be the lover of Peter Pettigrew...not if Draco had any say in it anyway! 

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

2002-04-07 1:47:12 AM 


	6. A Ploy Backfired

**_~~~~~~~Misguided Intentions~~~~~~~_**

Disclaimer: Anything that is canon belongs to JKR. Anything that isn't be me own. :) 

Cheers to everyone reading and reviewing! :hugs hugs hugs: 

Shini - Peter is an enigma...obviously at some point in his life he wasn't the 'death eater killer' he turned into. He had to have a good side or he wouldn't have been a Gryffindor, nor would James, Siri and Remy have accepted him and allowed him to become an animagus with them right?. All we really know of him was that back then he was a tagalong, not really a true part of the group yet still a slight enough part. I'm going on that this is before he might have turned, and/or what might have turned him into what he became. Hopefully soon that'll be cleared up for you! :) 

Romilly - Dont worry :Hugs: And fear not...why do you think Draco is so very adamant that Harry cant change the future eh? He knows a few things perhaps Harry doesn't! :whistles: :grins: 

Chriss - I agree that having Harry born in 1979 is a bit much, as a vivid RPGer and PSer, pretty much it's impossible to have had Harry born before 1986, puts him at the right time/places for the books and such that are mentioned. I've never till now deviated off the year 1986 either...dont even know why I did for this fic and regretting it now actually :sigh: but cie la vie, I have so for the moment the year will have to be as is...it was something I read over on FAlley in a thread that got me thinking maybe I was the one who was wrong on Harry's birthday, but I"m glad to see that someone else thinks Harry couldn't have possibly been born that early! Somehow I just cant see James and Lily having him pretty much right out of Hogwarts either...so either JKR is off on her math with Nick's deathday, or we're just too smart and figured out the facts eh? :chuckle; As for the name of the fic...there's yet more to the misguidances then so far even shown but that's still to come! :) 

Demeter - :hangs head: I know, I'm putting Draco a bit OOC perhaps in that last chapter, but never fear, he's still his usual self....however he is beginning to get thoughts he shouldn't or wouldn't towards a particular Gryffindor not to mention he does have to 'attempt' to be somewhat nice to the 'past' people or blow his cover...he's a Slytherin though and I wont forget it :) 

Sere - Harry having a nickname eh? :grins: we'll have to see bout that one :) 

Silver - I agree....a jealous !Draco is soooo fun! :beams: 

And everyone else cheers 100 times over! :hugs everyone: Your reviews are giving me sooo very much inspiration! :beams: 

**_~~~~~CHAPTER SIX: A Ploy Backfired~~~~~~_**

Roughly bout a week had now passed since Harry and Draco had the little mud fight and Draco had gone off on his own. Things had settled back to normal however between the marauders and Harry and Draco, and they had totally even forgotten that Draco had gone of without a word. The only thing Harry worried bout now was that if a week had past here in the 'past', how much time was passing in their real time? Wouldn't anyone have thought to have tried to find them by now? 

A bit of freetime finally cropped up in which Remus, Sirius and Peter were occupied elsewhere, James was off somewhere's with Lily, assumably in the Head Girls room most likely, and the commons had only a few first years on the other side playing some wizards chess. This gave Harry time to reflect on things, and talk to Draco in somewhat privacy, a very rare commodity as of late. 

"Dray, what do you think everyone's doing back home?" Harry said now thoughtfully while lounging on a sofa doing his Muggle Studies homework. Draco occupied the other end of the sofa and was also doing his own homework for Muggle Studies. Harry had adapted himself to sometimes calling Draco by the new 'nickname' he'd been given, since nearly everyone else was doing it now too. 

Draco didn't even bother to look up from his homework, just responded back, "What...like I would bloody well know what they're doing?" he said a bit snippily. 

Harry looked over to him, he hadn't heard that tone of voice from Draco in a while now. "Dont you even care though? They've got to have figured out we've gone by now haven't they?" 

"Honestly Harry, what good does it do to think about it anyway? Until we _do_ get home no point thinking on it, right now I'm more concerned about this bloody Muggle Studies homework. Like it _really_ matters how in the bloody hell muggle money is supposed to work, I'm _never_ going to live in the muggle world!" he said exasperated and leaned back closing his eyes and rubbing his forehead. 

"Well _I've_ got to know since I _have_ to live with the muggles in the summers." Harry said turning back to the homework. 

"Good, since _you_ know so much then about muggle money, you can do both our homeworks. _I'm_ going to bed." Draco said in a clipped tone and stood up quickly heading his way up to the dorms. Harry watched as he left, a questioning look in his eyes, this wasn't like the Draco he had begun to get to know as of late, this was alot more like the old Draco. Suddenly a part of him wanted to know why, so forgetting his homework for a moment, he went up to the dorm as well. 

"Allright Draco, what's going on? You haven't been this cranky in a week now." Harry said sitting down on Draco's bed then while Draco finished getting into his pyjamas. 

"Nothing. Do I need to tell you _everything_ that goes on in my life Harry? You're _not_ my mum you know so just leave me alone." Draco said putting his clothes aside for the house-elves to take care of in the morning. 

"I"m _not_ your mum, but I'm _supposed_ to be your _friend_ Draco. Friends _talk_ to each other remember? You have barely said two words to me this past week unless it involved Quidditch, homework or meals." Harry said giving Draco a questioning look. 

"Fine, here's two words _and_ a bit more...get off my bed so I can get some sleep allready." Draco said glaring at Harry now. 

"No. Not until you tell me what's going on." Harry said glaring back himself now. 

Draco glared at Harry for a few moments longer but when he realized Harry was serious, and not going to move, he finally gave up and sat down next to him on the bed. "You really want to know what's wrong dont you." Draco said now in a huff. 

"Yes, that's what friends are for right?" Harry said looking over at Draco now in a less hostile mood. 

"Right. Friends....but we're really _not_ friends are we though Harry. We're putting on a show for everyone else, but are we _really_ friends? I'd have to wonder how much is put on and how much is for real." Draco said keeping his gaze turned anywhere but at Harry. 

Harry seemed a bit taken aback by that, and he realized Draco had a valid point in that statement. Thinking on it for a few moments he really wasn't sure either what to say. "I...I dont know Draco. At first yeah, it was for pretend....but then who knew we'd have a week like this eh?" he said giving a deep sigh. 

"Regardless of that, what _is_ real Harry? What's faked? James, Remus, Sirius..._they're_ friends. They would do anything for each other, even give up everything for each other, but I'd hardly see you putting yourself first for me. Giving up anything or anyone for _me_ Harry." Draco said in an almost sad tone of voice. 

"I suppose I never thought of it that way Draco. We've been stuck here a week and we barely even talk now, how could we even get to know each other?" Harry said back softly. 

"You're too busy spending whatever freetime you _do_ have with Pettigrew that's why. Even when I _want_ to talk to you, Peter's right there at your side like a little lap dog." Draco said bitterly now. 

"That's _not_ true! I dont spend _all_ my time with him...." Harry said resentfully. He wasn't sure he liked where this conversation was suddenly going. "Besides, Peter's a bit like me now that I've gotten to know him. I've only gotten to see him as the person he is in our time, but he isn't that way...atleast not yet. Right now I feel bad for him, it's obvious the others only consider him a gopher and a tagalong. He's smart and they dont even know it, he loves to read, even muggle books, and I bet he could give Hermione a run for her galleon in some things..." Harry started in now. 

"For chrissake will you listen to yourself Harry? Dont you see what's going on? Dont you see what's happening here?" Draco said now turning towards Harry with an angry look. 

"What do you mean what's happening? I dont see anything!" Harry said back just as angrily. 

Draco just stared at Harry then, something in Harry's eyes told him that Harry really didn't seem to know what he was doing. A week ago Draco had thought that it was mearly a ploy, a plot to get Peter to change who he was and more importantly, to change the future. But looking into Harry's eyes now, he didn't see deception, only innocence. Somehow, Harry truely liked Peter, and not for any other reason then he felt sorry for the kid. 

"You really _dont_ know what your doing, do you Harry. You _really_ like Peter, dont you..." Draco said then giving Harry a strange look. 

Harry seemed to think on this one for a moment. "I know it's crazy, this is Peter Pettigrew we're talking bout....I'm not stupid Draco I _know_ what he's going to do in the future....but right now, at this time...he _isn't_ that person. Oddly enough yes, I _do_ like the person Peter is right now. I cant explain why. I told you, he's a bit like me in a way, always having to defend himself, expected to be more then he is. But unlike me, he's _just_ a kid...the type of person I sometimes wish I could have been...." Harry said with a long sigh. 

Draco sighed as well, this really was hard on Harry, more then he thought. "You are who you are Harry...and believe me I know all this has been rough for you. Nothing...noone's who we thought they were. Hell, look at Severus, there's a _perfect_ example eh?" Draco said actually grinning then. 

"Cripes yeah! Now that's a switch for sure! I still wonder what's going to happen to change him so badly though....it cant have just been the shack incident..." Harry thoughtfully mused. 

"Shack accident? What accident?" Draco said catching that quickly. 

"Gods, I never told you did I! Honestly I dont even know which month it really happened in, so I cant say for sure but...well...somewhere along the line Sirius and Severus are going to get into it...most likely now that we know the truth it will be something to do with Remus....and...." Harry said glancing out of the window for a moment. 

"And?" 

"And Sirius is going to tell Severus to go to the whomping willow, to press the knot there which stops the branches. Severus is going to go down the tunnel...and meet up with Remus...during....during the full moon...." Harry said keeping his gaze on the window for some reason. 

"Full moon? Oh I see! Remus is a werewolf, so...so Severus is going to....oh bloody hell...he's going to see Remus as the wolf isn't he!" Draco said almost paling a bit. 

Harry nodded slowly. "Exactly. My father is supposed to find out just in time though and pull him to safety just as Remus is about to attack him. I'm sure that's what is going to trigger the end of their relationship, in fact I know for sure it will!" Harry said getting up now and walking to the window. 

"So _that's_ how it happened....I wondered why if they seemed so much in love they would suddenly hate each other so much. Severus probably thinks Remus is going to be in on it, using Sirius as a ploy to get him there. Sirius would have made a hell of a Slytherin with _that_ concept!" Draco said actually chuckling. 

Harry didn't say anything, just kept staring out of the window. Something was odd, though he couldn't exactly explain what it was, till he realized there was a something moving down below...2 people were heading out of the castle and at a very quick pace. Finally recognizing the people he was seeing, he gasped in shock. 

"Harry what is it? What's wrong?" Draco said now coming over to the window himself. 

"No....no it _cant_ be! Not _tonight_...." he said visibly shaken. Turning quickly to Draco he said in a shaky voice, "James...he's in Lily's room, he doesn't know!" 

"Wait a second...you mean..._that's_ going to happen.._tonight_?" Draco said glancing out the window again and realizing it was a full moon after all. "How can you be so sure it's _tonight_ though? Besides, we dont even know where Lily's room is to find James." he said nervously. 

"I remember something now from this morning....Remus wasn't feeling too well but then the day of the moon he wouldn't always I suppose. Severus and I had been talking, now that he'll finally talk to me after that day last week. He asked me if I would check on Remus and I promised I would, but I saw Sirius near us right before I left. I glanced back for half a second and saw Sirius talking to Severus, I just _know_ he told him to go to the willow _tonight_, dont you see?" Harry said pacing now and glancing again out the window. 

"He could have said _anything_ Harry, you dont know for sure he said that." Draco said. 

"No, I _am_ sure. Sirius wants Severus out of the way, as quickly as possible even, so that Severus will hate Remus and Remus will turn to Sirius instead. Only I dont think it was supposed to have happened this soon, my dad was supposed to be there to save Severus, and he _wont_ be! He doesn't know! Draco we've _got_ to something!" Harry said now giving Draco a very unhappy look. 

"Much as I hate to admit it, you're right. Killing Severus would only make the future more unsteady then it is right now. But what can _we_ do Harry?" Draco said then gasped as he saw another person go down the steps of the castle. "Merlin, we're too late anyway!" he said pointing now at the small black clad figure that could only have been Severus Snape. 

"I dont care what this changes Draco, but _I'm_ going to have to save him. _Accio Cleansweep!_" he yelled then and pushed open the large dorm window. Seconds later the broom came to him. 

"Just be careful Harry!" Draco called out as Harry got on the broom and took off, heading right for the figure of Severus. 

Severus was fast, and the Cleansweep was no Firebolt that's for sure. He was almost to the edge of the forest before Harry finally caught up with Severus, and flew in just low enough to throw Severus off his guard. Harry ended up in some bushes just to stop himself as he was pushing the broom past it's limits even. 

"What the bloody hell? Who's there?" Severus said in a growl looking round for the person who'd just toppled him over and noticed Harry now coming out of the bushes. "_Harry_? What's going on?" he said surprized, then gave Harry an angry look. 

"Sorry, lost control of the broom. Was ahh...just out for a late night fly that's all." Harry said brushing himself off as leaves were still stuck to his shirt. 

"Right...flying _after_ curfew? I knew you Gryffindor's were a bit crazy, but daft as well? You're looking for a detention or what?" Severus said still a bit angry and looking off into the forest. 

Harry had no choice then, he had to get Severus's mind off of his intent. Stepping closer to him now he said in a low voice, "Look who's talking Severus, _you're _out here talking to _me_ aren't you? You aiming for a detention for _yourself_?" He then swiftly stepped between Severus and the forest. 

"Couldn't sleep, besides I'm a free person, I can go for a walk if I want to!" Severus said defensively. 

Harry realized this queue of tact wasn't going to get him anywhere, so he changed course. "Err...heck you're right. Half the time I can never sleep either. That's why I go flying..." he said faking a bit of a chuckle to hopefully lighten the mood. "But umm...now that I've bumped into you as it were, I was hoping maybe you could explain the potions assignment to me? You're so much better then I am in potions...and well, this potion Sierra gave us I just dont get so...do you think you'd mind terribly coming back with me and helping me understand it?" 

Severus gave Harry a deep look, his black eyes squinted as if looking for the lie that Harry was weaving. With a glance again towards the forest however, he sighed and nodded his head. "Sure Harry, I'll help you out. You know I'm really horrible in potions still though, even if I have improved." he said finally calm now. 

Harry internally gave a sigh of relief, his plan was going to work. Hitching his broom up to his shoulder he started to walk back towards the castle, Severus at his side. "Well you're still far better then I _ever_ will be in potions. Sn...my old potions master hated me with such a passion that I never really could learn anything in the class. I barely know monkshood from wolfsbane!" 

Severus turned to Harry then with a surprized look on his face, then laughed. "Merlin Harry you really _are_ bad aren't you! They're the _same_ thing!" 

"See? I _told_ you I was horrid at potions, worse then _you_ ever would be!" Harry said grinning now, and together the two of them headed back into the castle while discussion the Parisol Potion that they were supposed to be studying for class this week. 

Harry made sure that Severus got back to the Slytherin dorms, walking with him the entire way. When they got to the entrance portrait Harry knew it was a crucial moment though. Severus could still head back out to the forest so he had to come up with something quick to avoid him from doing that. 

"Oh, by the way I do have a message from Remus for you. He said to tell you he ate something that didn't agree with him at dinner but he'll be allright. Pomfrey gave him this really gross stuff to drink and he's knocked out cold in the dorms, Draco's keeping an eye on him right now actually. I"m sure he'll be better in the morning." Harry said keeping his gaze leveled at Severus. 

Severus actually seemed relieve by this and nodded. "Thanks Harry, I was worried bout him. I shouldn't have trusted Black anyway, he's such a stupid git. He told me all sorts of stupid lies." he scowled. 

"Well, he can be a bit well...strange I agree. Just ignore him allright? If...if he ever tells you do anything like well...take late night walks into the forest...or you know, anything stupid...just tell him to sod off." Harry said with a grin. 

"Sure Harry." Severus said grinning back. "Dont know what I was thinking, I was just worried bout Remus I guess. I'm glad he'll be allright. Will...will you tell him that I'll meet him tomorrow that I hope he's feeling better for me?" he said quietly then. 

Harry nodded. "Sure Severus, but you can tell him that tomorrow when you see him. I know he'll be happy to see you." he said with a smile. "Night Severus, and thanks for the tips on the potions, I couldn't bear getting any more points lost from Sierra this week!" Harry groaned. 

Severus laughed, "Yeah, she really hates Gryffindor's, even when you're potions are spot on! I know you'll do fine tomorrow in class, dont let her get you down." he said. "Night Harry, thank you again. See you tomorrow, tell Draco I said hi will you?" 

Harry nodded and waved to Severus and waited until he was safely behind the portrait and in the Slytherin commons. With a much relieved sigh of happiness now he headed back towards the Gryffindor dorms, and thinking he had to have some serious words with one Sirius Black. 

"....enough allready Padfoot, will you _stop_ pacing? It's driving me nuts!" Harry heard James say as he slid into the commons from the entrance hole. 

As he came into the room then he saw James and Sirius by the fireplace, apparently having a heated conversation. James was sitting in one of the oversized chairs, while Sirius was still standing near the mantelplace, a nasty scowl on his face. When he saw Harry though, the scowl deepend, and in a few strides came up and grabbed Harry by the arm pulling him over to where James was. 

"Where the bloody hell have _you_ been huh? You had everyone worried sick! Peter went up to the dorm and Draco was there staring out the window with this look on his face like he was dying, and wouldn't even say two syllables to Peter. And then he finds _you're_ gone, and...and..." Sirius began but was too angry apparently to even continue. 

"And Peter saw you with Snape of all people Harry." James simply finished up, and looked at Harry questioningly. "What were you doing with him huh? Why were you out there?" 

Harry didn't say anything at first, just looked from Sirius to James, then back to Sirius. Giving Sirius a glare then he said in a very tightly controlled voice, "I think Sirius allready _knows_ why I was out there. _Dont_ you Sirius..." 

Sirius looked at Harry in surprize now, backing away from him. "I-I dont know _what_ you mean Harry, not in the slightest. Why the hell would _I_ know why you were out there?" 

Ignoring James now Harry stepped in close to Sirius, whispering to him under his breath. "You _ever_ pull a stunt like that again with Severus and you'll regret it Sirius. Consider that a warning." he said, then with another glare at Sirius headed up to the dorm, leaving behind a very surprized Sirius, and a very confused James. 

"Harry? Is that you?" Draco said softly now as Harry came in, anger still pouring off of him. 

"Yeah, it's me. Thought you'd be asleep by now." Harry said finally undressing and getting into his pyjamas himself now. 

"Peter's here, sleeping. Is everything allright now?" Draco said in in a low voice and in french so as to not arouse any suspicion incase Peter wasn't really sleeping. Draco came over and sat down on Harry's bed then so they could talk a bit more privately. 

Harry nodded. "I got him away from the forest, he's safe and sound in his dorm. He wont go back I'm sure of it, and I convinced him never to listen to anything Sirius has to say again." he said back in french in a low voice. "I saw James and Sirius downstairs too." Harry said sitting down now on the bed next to Draco. 

"And? What happened?" 

"And I told Sirius that if he ever pulled a stunt like that again, well he better not." Harry said, and though his voice was hushed, the anger was clearly back in it. 

Draco nodded. "That was pretty low even for Sirius I'd say. He could have _killed_ Severus!" Draco said just as annoyed now at Sirius. 

Harry nodded. "I think that was the intent from the start. No more Severus, no more problems with Remus." 

"That's not the worst of it Harry...not by far...." Draco said thoughtfully now. 

"What do you mean?" Harry said looking at Draco now. 

"Think about it. You told me in the original history your father saved Severus, but not before it was too late and he'd seen Remus. That's changed now...now we dont know _what_ will happen in the future. Getting Severus a bit nicer was one thing, saving his life and actively altering an event that should have happened...this could have _severe_ consequences now." Draco said with a heavy sigh. 

"You couldn't have expected me to sit there and do nothing though did you Draco? I couldn't let Severus get hurt, or worse, killed because of a stupid prank of Sirius's. It was only pure bad luck that my dad wasn't there when he was supposed to be that's all..." Harry said thinking quickly. 

"Bad luck withstanding, what's done is done. We wont know the effects of it until we get home..._if_ we ever get home...." Draco said grumbling. 

"You really think we'll never get home Draco? Honestly?" Harry said looking at Draco now worriedly. 

Draco shrugged. "It's not looking good Harry. We still dont know why were even brought here by our other selves, nor what we have to do to get home. I'm beginning to think it's hopeless. Everything's just so screwed up!" he said in a huff. 

"Allright, other then what happened tonight with Severus, what _else_ is messed up hmm?" Harry said a bit sharply. 

"_You_, for starters." Draco bit back just as sharply. 

"_Me_? What the hell does _that_ mean?" Harry said raising his voice a bit now. 

"Quiet you git, do you want Peter to wake up?" Draco said glancing over to Peter's bed hoping he hadn't heard anything, and noted he was still hopefully sleeping. Peter didn't really snore like the others, so it was always hard to tell. 

"Fine, but what do you mean by that?" Harry said keeping his voice low but still anger filled. 

"Let's lay it on the queue Harry. Peter. _That's_ what's wrong. His 'attraction' to you is obvious, everyone knows it by now. And you're encouraging him for gods sakes! Even when Lily offered you more then a few girls to go out with, you turned them all down, _now_ do you see the problem?" Draco said looking right into Harry's eyes. _*Why is it I miss those green eyes of yours Harry...I'd give anything to get your green eyes back instead of these godawful brown ones!*_ Draco's thoughts cut in suddenly and he turned away quickly from Harry's eyes. 

Harry didn't stop looking at Draco however, Draco hadn't realized that in that split second of thought, Draco's blue eyes were very expressionful. Harry swallowed slightly, strange thoughts now in his own mind. "I didn't go out with them simply because I didn't _want_ to Draco, that's all. It had _nothing_ to do with Peter, I promise you that." he said slowly. 

"Well it certainly didn't _seem_ that way. Peter never lets you out of his sight it seems, the dutiful pup following it's master..." Draco said and regretted saying that the second he did. 

Harry looked at Draco with a very odd look then. "Talk bout your ironic statements eh Draco? Just like what he's going to end up as in the future...nothing but a lackey and a follower. I just dont get it though, what made him change so drastically? _Why_ did he do it?" Harry said softly sighing. 

Draco turned back to look at Harry again, and put his hand on Harry's arm. "Whatever is going to happen that changes him, it _isn't_ going to happen now Harry. I honestly dont think he's capable of doing anything like that at this point, and did you ever think you could just be making things worse by his affections towards you and yours for him?" 

Harry looked at Draco astonished by that, then realized Draco might have a point actually. "You could be right Draco, this could be something that caused him to end up that way in the end. I"ll see what I can do to get him to ease up a bit allright? Without hurting him though if possible..." he said with a sigh. This was easier said then done he felt. 

"I'm sure you will Harry, you always do whatever you want. Noone could ever stop you it seems. We should get some sleep, I'm going to be a nightmare in the morning if I dont get to sleep soon, sides James or atleast Sirius might come up this way shortly." Draco said letting go of Harry's arm, which he hadn't even realized till then he had still been holding. 

Harry felt him let go of his arm with almost a sense of a strange loss, but pushed the thoughts away for the moment. "I doubt that, they'll probably be going to get Remus from the shack soon and bring him to the infirmary or something. I think that's where Sirius once told me they go after his transformations. We should get some sleep though, I dont want to fall asleep in potions, 5 points gone right there!" Harry said groaning. 

Draco chuckled and nodded. "Makes me wish I was still a Slytherin in her class. If Snape was hard on Gryffindors and kinder to Slytherins, Sierra's a bloody nightmare. She's 100 times _worse_ then Snape is!" 

"You miss being a Slytherin dont you." Harry said simply. 

Draco thought on that for a second and nodded. "Yes and no. I _am_ a Slytherin, that will never change...I"m still my father's son Harry and that's hard to break out of. Yet...having friends like this in a way, something I never had before...I kind of like that. Though I am getting pretty sick of red and gold all the time I have to admit, what I would do for a nice green and silver now and then!" he said with a grimace. 

Harry grinned. "Can take the house away from the Slytherin, but not the Slytherin away from his house eh? Atleast you've mellowed out a bit, that high and mighty attitude was pretty cruddy all the time to deal with." 

"Oh really Mr. Big Shot Gryffindor Seeker..._you_ haven't change though, still out to save the world and everyone in it eh?" Draco shot back, but a grin was on his face. 

Harry shrugged, "Guess I'll always be like that, heck if I can put up with _you_ I can put up with _anything_!" he said with a chuckle. 

Draco looked at him with a mock grimace. "Thanks, I'll have to remember to be more sarcastic again then to you I guess!" he said with a low laugh. "Honestly though...if we are going to get stuck here for much longer, atleast...well...let's _try_ to be real friends if possible. And not just for show?" Draco said looking back at Harry again. 

"I think...that might not be so bad after all Draco...but...to be honest, I hope we get home soon. I miss Ron and Hermione alot...really alot..." he said sadly. 

"Yeah, I guess you would. Let's get some sleep then eh?" Draco said getting off Harry's bed now and moving towards his own. "Good night Harry." he said softly. 

"Night Dray." Harry said back, then got underneath his blankets to think. This night had been very very odd for him, and he wasn't sure exactly what to think on it all. 

He had a bad feeling Sirius wasn't going to forgive him for what he had said to him, which means there would now be tension between them that shouldn't have been there. Sirius had always been there for Harry in his own time, a father figure when he hadn't any, but the more he saw the 'present' Sirius Black, the more he had come to dislike him in a way. Which was not a good thing as it was going to affect him he knew when he got home. 

That was another thing too. He missed home alot, more each day then he thought he would. He had hated his life so much whilst he was in his own 'present', but now that he wasn't there it was weighing on him how much he needed Ron and Hermione as a part of his life. He wondred yet again, as he had many times this past week how they were faring, and if they even were missing him. They had been so absorbed in themselves since they started dating that Harry often had felt the third wheel, but now that he was gone did they really even notice he had disappeared? 

And now this with Peter, this was a major issue. Harry didn't understand why Draco was so upset with his being close to Peter, it wasn't harming anything far as he could tell. Whatever had turned Peter Pettigrew into what he would become hadn't apparently started here at Hogwarts, so he wondred what Draco's problem was with him and Peter being friends, even though he knew he really did have to curb things from now on, it was just too risky. 

Harry really had found himself liking this Peter, even if it was a bit odd, even though he knew Peter had more then just friendship feelings for him. That had much had been made clear a week ago when Peter had fetched him to go the owlry. Peter had told him then and there, in his shy way albeit, that he liked Harry and would love to get to know him. It had taken nearly the whole trip to the owlry, and more then a bit of blushing, but Peter had made it pretty clear that he wouldn't mind getting closer to Harry. 

The more he saw of Peter's quietness, studious way, the more he knew he was attaching himself to him. James and Lily he wasn't worried bout, his dad and mum's relationship was rock solid, so there was no point messing round with it. He had finally convinced Severus that he wasn't a bad guy, and got him talking to him on a decidedly friendly basis for the most part, and Remus and Severus were apparently going just as strong if not moreso then ever. Sirius was the only fly in the ointment, not to mention Draco. 

Draco had been acting odd to him this week, he knew that, even if he didn't understand why. He had started to get really irritated at the way Draco treated Peter, and the strange looks Draco gave him while he was with Peter. It didn't help though that every time he tried to ignore Draco's attitude, Draco would do something like he had tonight. 

As Harry's tired mind tried in vain at this point to comprehend what was going on round him, he knew unless he got some sleep it would be a lost cause. His answers weren't going to be forthcoming, atleast not at this time of night, and losing more sleep over them would be stupid. He had time still to figure it all out tomorrow, or the next day, or even the day after that, and sleep was all he wanted now. 

As he drifted off his mind began to think just momentarily however of something that in the end would invade his very dreams. Something that until tonight, he hadn't even thought was possible to think... 

_*I miss his grey eyes....and why is he so cute when he's angry with me....* _

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

2002-04-08 6:42:25 AM 


	7. A Quidditch Match and an Odd Turn of Eve...

**_~~~~~~~Misguided Intentions~~~~~~~_**

Disclaimer: Anything that is canon belongs to JKR. Anything that isn't be me own. :) 

Cheers to everyone reading and reviewing! :hugs hugs hugs: 

Demeter - you did mean Sirius right? Figure you did :chuckles: I do love Siri, not that I dont however I have a good feeling that Sirius was a pretty strange if not a morbid sort back in his marauder days...why else would he try to kill Sev in the first place eh? Maybe he's just spent too much time being a grim like pup, so it's rubbing off...then again 12 years in a place like Azkaban couldn't have helped either! Still..sounds as if he was quite the rebel back in his days...flying motorcycles, attitude...just sounds as if Sirius would go quite good in leather :ohhh now that's a lovely thought yup yup Siri in black leather...yummmy!: 

Flashman - I"m pretty quick to get chaps out...check daily allright? If I have lull dont worry it's never long. I work 2 jobs at the moment so weekends are a bit harder on me since I double shift them both, leaving almost no time to write, but I will do me best! 

Soulsister - dont worry I wouldn't mess that badly with the future...I've always stated that some things do have to be as they are sadly...James and Lily staying dead are one of those things :sigh: not that I wouldn't love to write it into a fic of mine (an AU it would have to be and I've an aversion of sorts of going to strict AU if at all possible)...however dont expect the future to be the same either this time round....sometimes some changes are for the best :) 

Sere - Allready gave you a few answers hun check your post box if you haven't already :grins: Remember...keep me secrets! :giggles: 

Mishap - never fear I never leave a fic unfinished (oh allright so far 2 I have but I will go back to them I promise! :glances at Icyeyes and nods) and as for Summer of truth, that's going to undergo a rewrite at some point...it's filed in me 'snippets' box for later use :) Far as this fic, I've got inspiration at the moment, so I have every intent of finishing it :nods nods nods: And cheers, I am trying to write this so everyone will enjoy it...it is so hard sometimes when I've only got 3 or 4 hours to write a chapter :wails: sniffs: but I'm glad to see it's atleast written hopefully the way I intend it to be...sometimes it's more then hard when it's 2 am and I'm desperate to get it all down in wordpad...so if me words seem slippy or spliced forgive me allright? :) 

**_~~~~CHAPTER SEVEN: A Quidditch Match and an Odd Turn of Events~~~~~_**

_"Welcome one and all to the first match of the Quidditch Season! Today's match Slytherin versus Gryffindor!" _an amplified voice that Harry thought belonged to some Ravenclaw yelled out. 

It was now just into November, Quidditch season had begun, and Harry and Draco felt more alive then during any other time since they'd arrived here in the past. Not much had really changed since that day Harry somewhat saved Severus's life, atleast not much worth noting. Severus had been much nicer to him since then thankfully, and Harry's potion work was even improving under Remus and Severus's careful tutelage. 

Remus thank Merlin, had known nothing of the events back in September, and Harry certainly wasn't going to enlighten him as to the facts. Sirius had sullenly stepped back for a while from Harry, giving him even a wide berth and Harry knew Sirius still wondred how he'd known what he had intended that night. Over all, only James seemed to notice the slight tension from then on between Harry and Sirius, but was tactfully silent. The tension was still there, however slightly easing up a bit now that Quidditch season had approached. 

James had been a hard task master during practices, even worse then Oliver Wood, Harry's old team captain and team keeper, had been. James expected perfection to the utmost degree, and let you know it right away. After watching James in the air finally, Harry had to admit his father truely was spectacular up there, his chaser's plaque had been well earned. Though not as good as Harry, he came a darn good close second, even Draco had been impressed with James's flying skills. 

Remus and Sirius weren't bad either in the air, though Draco gave them both a run in the end, to which Harry secretly delighted in. For some reason it made him feel pretty good to know Draco outclassed Sirius in the air, for at that point Harry still hadn't forgiven Sirius for the prank he almost pulled off. Now was the final showdown though, the time in which it was all for real, the first match of the season. 

Madam Arquette, the flying instructor at this time, was poised to blow the whistle, giving her pregame rules aloud. "Make it a nice clean game folks got that? Let's open the match then!" she said and threw the quaffle high into the air. 

_"And the quaffle is released! Gryffindor has first rush with Sirius Black taking control of the field...and oh! Nice pass to Remus Lupin, right over the head of Andrew Marcum of Slytherin!" _the announcer screamed, which Harry finally found out was Harvey Horvald from Hufflepuff, not a Ravenclaw like he first thought. 

_"Slytherin sneaks in and steals the quaffle in midpass and now we have a very angry Sirius Black! There he goes folks, time to see the Black Beater in action! What a move there..stole the quaffle right out of Marcum's hands! Hey isn't that a foul someone?" _Harvey said forgetting for the moment that he was being heard by the whole pitch. 

"Keep it down Horvald! Just get on with it and leave the rest to Arquette!" Professor McGonagall said in a loud voice glaring at Harvey. 

_"Sorry professor...anyway Black's in position and yes! First score to Gryffindor! Argent of Slytherin now in possession...but wait...here comes Lupin in from a dive! Watch out Remus the bludger's coming right behind you!"_ Harvey said jumping up and down frantically. For a Hufflepuff he obviously did not want anyone but Gryffindor to win this match. 

"Harvey! What did I tell you about prewarnings? Dont make me remove you _again_ this year!" McGonagall said at the top of her voice now, obviously this was a big problem whenever he announced a match. 

_"Sorry again professor! Now where was I...oh good move Lupin! Uh oh here comes Pepin from Slytherin with a last second steal and....score to Slytherin! Get up on it Potter will you!?"_ Harvey yelled sulkily. 

_"And the quaffle is back in Gryffindor hands, Black in control....check out that weaving folks, noone does that better then the Black Beater! Here he comes and....ahh what do you think you're doing Marcum! That's a foul, foul!" _Harvey screamed out as Draco now got nearly pelted in the head with a bludger. 

The whistle blew and Madam Arquette stopped the match. "Foul to Gryffindor! If I see you pull a move like that again Marcum you're _out_ of here got that?" she said glaring up at a grinning Marcum who only shrugged. "I'm warning you, if I see a beater's stick in your hands again I'm pulling you from the match Marcum, keep in mind you are a chaser, _not_ a beater!" she said redfaced from yelling. 

Gryffindor took it's foul, and Draco ended up making a perfect shot into the Slytherin goal giving the team a 20-10 lead. Harry hadn't seen the snitch yet, but he wasn't too worried, it would show itself soon enough like always. He was just enjoying watching the rest of the team play, and he had to admit that Sirius was spot on as a Quidditch player. Dressed in all black leather with black laced gloves and his hair tied back, unlike everyone else in their normal Gryffindor colours, it was clear why he was called the Black Beater. His temper out there was as blacksided as his clothing too, often scowling and teasing on the other team whenever possible. 

Remus wasn't bad either as a chaser, he had a good eye for the bludgers luckily whilst Sirius was too busy playing around. Another 7th year Gryffindor Harry knew well, Arthur Weasley the teams keeper, so far had kept atleast 3 shots from hitting the Gryffindor posts. Over all, the game was going perfectly until something golden finally past into his line of vision. 

Wasting no time at all, Harry quickly dove down nearly 60 feet to where the snitch was hovering silently. Unfortunately the other teams seeker, Lucius Malfoy of all people, also saw it, and quickly dove out right behind Harry. The snitch was on the move then Harry noticed, and he had to practically reverse course just to keep up with it. The Cleansweep though top of this years models, wasn't exactly the most maneuverable after his Firebolt, and even after all the practise they'd done in the past month or so, he still didn't know all it's capabilities. 

Lucius cut him off then, blocking Harry's view of the snitch momentarily, but his fine tuned senses was keeping good pace with wherever the snitch was heading. Somehow he knew he had to lose Lucius, but he certainly wasn't making it easy for Harry. Ironically Harry in a split second realized where Draco must have gotten his talent from, because Lucius was by no means a slouch either in the air. Slight of build yet lean Lucius actually did make a spot on seeker, but Harry had his normal confidence that he would end up the victor in this match. 

Whizzing past Draco and giving him a quick glance, it was clear from the way Draco was looking at Lucius he thought nearly the same thing about his skills. Though it struck Harry a bit odd that Draco was watching Lucius so closely, he wasn't going to let it distract him. Seconds later he respotted the snitch, oblivious to the fact that Gryffindor had just scored another goal, his only goal being to keep his eyes firmly on the snitch. 

Lucius zoomed in right next to him, and giving him a quick glance of disgust, Harry forced his broom slightly forward, pushing it to its limits. Suddenly the snitch took a dive straight down, and Harry knew he'd found his break. It was the classic game of who would pull up first, and Harry knew he wasn't going to be the one to do it. Just as he got within 5 feet of the snitch, the ground almost right in his face, he pulled up sharply going into the Wronski Feignt, and seconds later the game was over. 

_"And Harry Dursley wins the match for Gryffindor! Unbelievably he used the famed Wronski Feignt, something that has never been used in a Quidditch Match here at Hogwarts to date! Gryffindor wins the match 180 to 10!" _Harvey yelled out and finally his voice went quiet. 

"Yes, I _knew_ we could do it! _Incredible_ Harry...that was just incredible using that move. Lucius never saw what hit him!" James said beaming at Harry as the team finally alighted to the ground. 

"Where in Merlin's name did you learn that move? I thought only professionals did that!" Peter said now giving Harry a huge smile and a hug. Harry had been trying to ease things with Peter, but in the moment it seemed allright for him to accept Peter's hug. 

Harry was positively blushing by the time the rest of the team alighted and offered their comments. Arthur Weasley was practically stuttering he was so happy at winning, and Remus actually gave him a huge hug and tousled his hair for the efforts. Sirius oddly enough, was the only one besides Draco who didn't have much to say to Harry. 

"Not bad, guess now we know why you've been playing Quidditch since you're first year." was all Sirius said, then unlacing his gloves headed off towards the lockers. 

Harry looked after him a bit saddened, it was clear that the tension was back between them for some reason, though he couldn't imagine why. Suddenly winning didn't seem so great after all, and he endured the rest of the trip back to the Gryffindor locker room only half hearing the rest of the elation from the team. 

Draco was the only one who'd remained silent during all of this, it was almost as if he knew what Harry was feeling and didn't want to intrude on him just yet. Harry had a sense of foreboding however, for Draco's face though flushed with excitement, had a look that also spoke volumes to him. Harry would have to wait to find out why though, now wasn't the time with the entire team still in midcongradulations. 

After showing and changing, everyone headed back to the Gryffindor tower for a celebration party. It had been pure chance that Gryffindor had been chosen to play the first match of the season, and winning it just sweetened the pot for the entire house. A quick banner was put up before the team had gotten back reading **_"Way to Go Gryffindor!"_** and another one underneath that said, **_"Harry Dursley - Team Champion!"._** Harry blushed at that second banner, it had been a team effort that had really won, not just his catching of the snitch, however the rest of the house obviously didn't feel that way. 

Harry saw Sirius was scowling at the second banner which made things even worse, and James came over putting a hand on his shoulder and patting it didn't seem to help any either. "Dont worry bout it Harry, he's just jealous. He's always been the team champion and you've gone and showed him up that's all. He'll get over it." James said glancing to Sirius with a sigh. 

"But I didn't do anything really James. I dont want to be singled out when it was _everyone_ on the team who helped us win." Harry said glumly. For a party he certainly didn't seem to be in a festive mood all of a sudden. 

"One thing you'll learn bout Sirius Black Harry if you haven't allready...he can be a selfish, stubborn git sometimes." James said with a chuckle. "But Merlin knows why he's my brother in all sense of the word. Wouldn't know what to do without him I guess, so I put up with him. Once you really get to know him though he's not so bad, trust me." 

Harry nodded, "I do. I guess I still dont know him that well yet is all. Maybe one day he'll come round eh?" he said trying to lighten up his own mood now and grinned a bit. 

"That's the spirit!" James said with a grin. "Hey boys!" he said then turning back towards the other. 

"Yeah James?" Sirius called back. Sirius had been talking to Draco after finally getting over the banner issue, and Harry realized they were sitting a bit too close to each other on the sofa for his tastes. 

"Dont you think this party's lacking a few _well needed_ items?" James said giving Remus and Sirius a wink. 

Sirius and Remus looked back at James then realized what he had meant, and laughed. "Sure does Prongs!" Remus said thoughtfully then. 

"How bout it Padfoot? You in?" James said giving Sirius a glance. 

"You kidding? Of course I am!" he said grinning back to James. 

Harry just looked between the three of them wondring what on earth this was bout. "Up for what James?" he said then. 

"Ah....nothing major. Harry, you stay here with Draco and Peter. Remus, Siri and I have to go get a few things, we'll be back in a bit." James just said mysteriously, and with a nod to the other two headed upstairs to the dorm. He came back down a few minutes later, and before Harry or Draco could say anything they headed out the portrait. 

Harry watched them go, but not before he had a sneaky suspicion what was going on. Sitting down on the sofa next to Draco in the spot Sirius had just recently vacated, he shook his head in amazement. For a moment he almost wished his dad had invited him along with them, since he was now pretty positive what James had gone upstairs for, and where they were going. 

"Great game Harry, knew it you had it in you." Draco said finally leaning back against the sofa with a groan. 

Harry looked at him sharply, "Thanks, nothing out of the ordinary...for me anyway. What's wrong?" 

"Hmm? Oh, nothing...just not used to being a chaser is all." Draco said as he cracked his knuckles. "Alot more running round then I thought it would be." 

"Well you did a great job though from what I saw. That was skill avoiding that bludger Marcum threw your way. Bloody git, I swear is that a Slytherin thing or what? Flint pulled that on Oliver back in first year, though Oliver got pegged that time." Harry said leaning back against the sofa as well now. 

"Who's Flint?" Peter chimed in now from the chair acrost the way. 

"Oh, just a...another chaser on a house team from back home that's all." Harry said quickly. 

Peter looked at Harry a bit oddly then, though Harry wasn't aware of it lounging back in the sofa now with his eyes closed. Peter actually had quicker thinking then the others gave him credit for, and the comment Harry had just made seemed to be stuck in his mind, though he couldn't understand just why at the moment. Filing it away for future reference, it was just another snippet of information bout Harry had had quietly been collecting lately. 

He was a bit put off by Harry's attitude towards him the past month or so, though he tried not to show it. He thought he all but had a chance with Harry, then something seemed to take a slight shift, enough for Peter to notice though. Harry wasn't as attentive to him now, spending more time with Draco or with Remus and that Slytherin Severus doing potions work. The few times Peter had caught Harry alone he was either too tired and half nodded off, or they got interrupted by one of the others. 

As he watched Harry and Draco conversing now in hushed tones in french over on the sofa, something within him stirred a bit. It was time once and for all to find out what was going on, the looks between Draco and Harry were getting to him and he just had to know the truth. 

"Harry?" Peter said hesitantly. 

"Yeah Peter?" Harry said stopping his conversation with Draco and turning to him. 

"Do...do you think I could have a word with you...in private maybe?" he said softly. He ignored the slight glare that Draco was now giving him, keeping his gaze trained on Harry. 

"Err..um...sure Peter." Harry said and turning back to Draco saw the scowl on Draco's face. Saying in french now so Peter wouldn't understand he said, "Dont do that, he just wants to talk. I have been ignoring him lately Dray, so I suppose this was inevitable." 

"Guess you're right. Just dont be too long allright? James, Sirius and Remus should hopefully be back soon." Draco said back in french, giving Harry a nod. 

Harry nodded back to him and turned again to Peter. "Where do you want to talk then?" he said smiling at Peter now. 

"Umm...the dorm allright?" Peter said glancing towards the staircase and getting up from his chair. 

"Sure, that works." Harry said back and got up as well. He followed Peter then upstairs to their dorm. 

When they got there Harry stood leaning against his bedpost, while Peter sat down on Harry's bed facing him. "Thanks, was too noisy down there." Peter said almost nervously. 

"So um..what did you want to talk bout Peter?" Harry said trying to put Peter at ease. 

Peter decided he had to know and it was now or never. "Harry...are...are you seeing Draco now?" he said quietly, keeping his gaze on Harry's face. 

Harry however was a bit surprized at that, and his face showed it. "Draco? Y-you thought I was seeing Draco? Why would you think that Peter?" 

"Well its just that...you two have been spending alot of time together lately and all...and you barely make time for me anymore. You're always off with Remus and Snape, or with Draco or something. You dont even speak to Sirius these days, and well...I just wondred that's all...." he said in his quite voice. 

Harry sat down then on the bed next to Peter. "Peter I'm _not_ seeing Draco, trust me on this one. We're friends that's all. I've just been a bit...well...homesick lately, and he's helping me get through it." 

"You mean for Beauxbatons." Peter said thoughtfully, his eyes peering into Harry's suddenly. 

Harry reacted though a bit strangely, he didn't know why Peter was questioning him like this now. "Um, yeah, for Beauxbatons." he said then turned his eyes away from Peter's. "Look, I'm sorry if I've made it seem like I've been leaving you out, I didn't mean to...I'm just going through some rough spots is all." he said sighing now. 

Peter felt a bit guilty then, but he wasn't about to give up just yet on Harry. "I"m still here for you Harry. I make a good listener if you want to talk...." he said quietly. 

Harry turned back to Peter and gave him a small smile. "I know you are Peter, and I appreciate that. We're alot alike you and I, more then you think, surprizingly so. That's not bad mind you, dont take that the wrong way. You're a great person Peter, you really are." 

Peter smiled then, his eyes lighting up. "You really think so? I know the others dont think much of me....in some things I"m not all that good and I do need alot of help I know that, but I"m trying. I just never could keep up with people like James, Remus and Sirius, I"m glad they chose me to be friends with though. And I'm really glad you're my friend too Harry..." 

"Well...I'm glad to be your friend Peter. The others can be hard sometimes, just hang in there allright? Maybe it's time we found you a real boyfriend eh? Then you wouldn't feel so lonely!" Harry said reaching over and tousling Peter's hair with a smile. 

Peter's eyes grew wide at that, then he turned away blushing. "N-no, that...that's allright...." he said almost in a whisper. 

"Oh? Why not?" Harry said still looking at Peter. 

Peter's voice seemed to be strangled in his throat, this wasn't at all what he expected Harry to say to him...not about finding him a boyfriend anyway! Didn't Harry see how he felt, couldn't he tell? It was almost in a whisper that Harry had to strain to catch that he finally said, "Because noone measures up to you Harry...that's why..." 

Harry was stunned by that, he knew Peter liked him, but he hadn't realized just how much so. By trying to move away from him this past month he had actually just made things a hell of a lot worse it seemed. Peter was getting more desperate, Harry could even sense that. 

"No Peter, that's not true. I"m really nothing, trust me. I've got plenty of faults just like everyone else...you wouldn't like me if you really knew the truth..." he said without thinking. 

Peter turned to him sharply then. "The truth? What truth?" 

Harry closed his eyes a second realizing his error and he had to think fast to cover it up. "Everyone has a hidden something Peter, everyone has their lies...I'm no exception trust me. All I ever wanted was to be me, and noone's ever let me." 

"I'd let you Harry. I'd never expect anything from you that you didn't want to be..." Peter said softly. 

Harry sighed, this conversation was getting way too much for him. "I know you would Peter, but I'm not so sure I'm ready for that. If...if things were different...if time was different maybe....but as things are I'm not..." 

Peter reached out then and risked putting his hand on Harry's arm. "I can understand that I guess. I"ve not exactly had any experience either in..well...I'm not James if you know what I mean..." he said blushing now. 

Harry actually grinned at that. "I dont think _anyone_ could be James but James. I wouldn't even _want_ to try!" 

Peter chuckled at that, "True. He is lucky to have Lily though, those two are so much in love. I wonder if I'll ever find someone like that one day. The others dont know this but...well...I've never even been kissed...by anyone...before..." Peter said blushing again now. 

Harry was surprized at that, "But you have had girlfriends or whatever right? I thought Sirius said..." but he stopped when Peter shook his head. 

"Katie and I were friends, nothing more. She had a boyfriend in the muggle world, so I never bothered to go further. But she left this year and that was that. We never even so much as held hands..." he said sighing now. 

"Oh...I didn't know...sorry..." Harry said then quietly. 

"It's okay, I didn't want them to know. The would never have stopped teasing me if they knew the truth. Just once though...I'd like to know what it's like to be kissed...to see if it's everything Remus says it is. James thinks snogging is the best thing on earth, but at the rate I"m going...I'll never even know!" Peter said sighing unhappily. 

Harry didn't respond to him right away, this required some major thinking. He really did hate seeing Peter so torn up like this, though Harry was pretty much in the same boat as Peter. Though he had kissed a girl a few times, it was atleast to him, more then a bit awkward and clumsy, and he knew deep down it wasn't something he really ever wanted to repeat again. It was something that he buried though, and he knew was a part of why he had been so unhappy in his own time. The truth of what he knew he really was, and the fact he was so afraid of anyone knowing it had eaten away at him for a while now, he was just too ashamed however to admit it. 

"Peter?" Harry said then after thinking things over. 

"Yeah Harry?" Peter said back and looked back up at him. 

"Do...would...what I mean is...do you really want to? Be kissed I mean...." Harry said slowly looking back at Peter now. 

Peter nodded slowly, a tiny flicker of hope now in his eyes. "Yes. More the anything Harry..." he said quietly. 

Harry didn't even think anymore on it, he found himself just leaning it and taking Peter's face in his hands, then putting his lips on Peters. He had never kissed another boy before, so he wasn't quite prepared for this, but a second later he finally found the answer. 

Peter's lips were warm and soft, and Harry suddenly realized that this was the real truth, the truth he had kept hidden from Ron, Hermione, and everyone else including himself all this time. This wasn't clumsy or awkward, it was well...nice. Maybe too nice, and suddenly a part of Harry didn't want to stop kissing Peter. Peter responded to Harry immediately, like a butterfly that emerges from it's cocoon, and Harry was feeling much the same way. Kissing a boy felt far better then kissing a girl ever had, this felt just so right. 

Harry nor Peter even noticed the time or that a cheer had gone up from the commons below. Nothing seemed to affect them right then, nothing did except the warmth of their lips on each other and the feelings that were heating up between them. Nor did they even realize the cause of that same cheer, and what it had meant. 

"Oh my gods Harry, what the bloody hell are you _doing_?" a voice said in shock just then from the doorway, and Harry and Peter split apart quickly. 

"D-Draco?" Harry said trying to get a hold of his senses again and looked up now into a very shocked, and strangely enough hurt pair of blue eyes. 

Draco just stood there a second, taking in the scene he had just witnessed between Harry and Peter, and his mind just couldn't register it. Turning quickly on his heels he knew he had to get out of there, out of the Gryffindor tower even, and he sped down the stairs and out the portrait hole before anyone could stop him. 

He didn't know where he would go, he didn't even care, just as long as it was away from Harry...as far away as he could get. He remembered something bout the old Astronomy tower having some hidden rooms that students could go to when they needed time away, so he turned his direction and headed up that way to think. He found a small classroom near the very top of the tower which had a windowsill. Sitting down and looking out into the night sky he realized there were tears on his face, though he hadn't remembered even starting them. 

_*Damn you Harry! How could you do this to me? The hell with the future....to hell with everything...I dont care anymore! You want Peter so much fine, have him....I dont need you...I dont need anyone. I'm a Slytherin, not a stupid bloody Gryffindor, I can take care of myself. You'll see Harry Potter, I dont need you!* _Draco's thoughts whispered, and suddenly the tears came harder. This just couldn't be happening, not now, not when he'd thought Harry had finally gotten past Peter and his attractions towards him. 

Draco felt betrayed, though why he didn't know, but he did. Everything had been going so well the past few weeks, he'd finally gotten Harry and himself into a real friendship of sorts, even if they did still spar with each other daily for fun. He didn't want Harry to think he was getting too Gryffindorish, and Harry didn't seem to mind it actually. But now everything was gone, the trust they were beginning to find, the playful bantering they had...all gone in one fell blow. Peter had him in his clutches now, and Draco felt like he just lost Harry forever. 

As he let his tears fall silently now, he gazed up at the moon, wishing that he'd never followed Harry that night in their own time. Wondring how he'd been stupid enough to think that while they were stuck here that anything could ever blot out the hatred they'd felt for each other and attempt to start over. It was with a heavy heart that the stars were no longer bright for him now, nor that the half moon that was peeking through the clouds didn't look as golden as it should have. Everything had a haze on it to Draco, nothing it seemed could ever be the same again. 

"I thought I'd find you here." a muffled voice said from thin air then, and Draco turned round startled at seeing noone. 

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Draco said outloud, trying to sound braver then he really felt at the moment. 

Suddenly a shimmer of air practically infront of him made him gasp, as the figure of Harry emerged from underneath what was obviously an invisibility cloak. "Had to peek into a few rooms till I found you, you would have to choose the top of course." Harry said grumbling and put the cloak down rightside up so he'd find it later. 

Draco just looked at Harry in shock, this was certainly something he hadn't expected to see at the moment. "Who's cloak? And what are _you_ doing here? I thought you'd still be with Peter..." he said angrily, turning away now and gazing back out the window. 

"My dad's, where did you think I got mine from?" Harry said, then walked over and sat down on the windowsill next to Draco. "I'm sorry." was all he said. 

"For what? Snogging Peter senseless on your bed or being just a stupid git to begin with." Draco said bitterly keeping his eyes turned out the window. 

Harry sighed, he knew this wasn't going to be easy by any means. "For both if you want. I didn't know that...that was going to happen. It just...did...that's all...I cant explain it." he said quietly. 

"No need to explain Harry, obviously your little talk went well now didn't it." Draco said still bitterly. "You want to go shag Peter, go head, you have my permission, I dont care anymore." 

Harry shook his head and sighed again. "That's just it Draco, Peter's a nice guy but..." 

"But what? Too afraid you'd actually enjoy it? Too afraid he might be better then you in something? Is he a good snogger Harry..huh? Didn't he make you see fireworks and heat you up enough to want to make wild passionate love to him?" Draco said sarcastically. 

Harry didn't say anything back for a moment, he knew he deserved whatever Draco was lashing out at him with. Finally after thinking things through he said, "No. He didn't." he said softly then and turned his gaze down to his hands that were in his lap. 

Draco acted like he hadn't heard him, his mind had to be playing tricks on him because he just had heard Harry say... "You....he didn't?" he said now turning to face Harry. 

Harry shook his head. "Nope. Not that it wasn't nice.." he said and saw another angry look come from Draco so he finished up quickly, "But it wasn't what I really thought it would be. It wasn't fireworks and explosions Draco...it was just nice." he said quietly and looked over at Draco now. 

"Why then? Why'd you do it Harry?" Draco asked no longer angry but just wanting to know the truth. 

Harry shrugged. "I dont know, I wish I could tell you why I did it Draco, but I dont really know. I"ve never kissed a boy before...and for so long I've been hiding the fact that kissing girls didn't interest me. I thought...I thought something was wrong with me until I realized....I realized...that..." 

"That...?" Draco said softly. 

"That I dont like girls because...because I like boys Draco. I"ve been too afraid to admit it, that's part of why I was so unhappy in our time. I was ashamed, afraid of what everyone would think of me. Everyone expects so much of me back home...probably even to get married, settle down and have a dozen kids. I didn't want to disappoint everyone..." he said slumping his shoulders now and gazing back down. 

Draco looked at him thoughtfully for a moment. "Oh Harry....I wish you had just told me this before...I wish...I wish I had known the truth...." 

"What good would it have done Draco? You and I hated each other remember?" 

"But..we dont _now_ Harry. I wanted to, I _did_ hate you when I saw you with Peter. I thought...I thought you betrayed me, that you were going to throw our only chance of getting home away by what you'd done...but I cant hate you anymore Harry...I _cant_..." Draco said sighing deeply. 

"I dont want to hurt you either Draco. Peter realizes now that he never really could have me, especially since I went tearing out of the room after you like I did." Harry said with half a chuckle. 

"You...you did?" Draco said astonished now. 

Harry nodded, a slight grin on his face. "Yeah, I practically had to force my dad to give me the cloak they still had downstairs luckily. Though I'm going to have to really explain that away on how I knew he had one....cripes, I didn't even think of that!" Harry said slapping his forehead now and groaning. 

Draco stared at Harry and suddenly broke out in a laugh. "Honestly Harry, that's so like you! Act first, think later sheesh! What _am_ I going to do with you huh?" he said grinning now. 

Harry grinned back and shrugged. "Dont know Draco, dont know. I really am sorry about all this...can you forgive me?" he said hopefully. 

Draco gazed for a moment back out the window, realizing that the stars and moon were bright again, and turned back to Harry nodding his head. "Only if you promise me that you wont, under any circumstances go snogging Peter again?" he said and held his breath waiting for Harry's answer. 

Harry looked him straight in the eye and nodded. "I promise Draco. From now on no more snogging unless it's meant for keeps. Someone out there is meant for me....I just have to find them is all...." Harry said wistfully, though he didn't take his gaze off Draco. 

Draco just smiled back and said softly, "I know he is Harry. He's waiting for you with all his heart...." 

The two of them didn't say anything more after that, just sat there and gazed out the window thinking for a bit longer. They really didn't feel like going back to the party, so they waited until they felt it was late enough that hopefully everyone would have retired to their rooms. Still staying silent, yet thinking along very similar queue's, they headed back together to the commons under the cloak, and was relieved to find the commons party free and empty. 

They made their way upstairs, everyone was now in their beds and snoring away, even Peter thankfully, and got into their pyjamas. As they climbed into their own beds, they still hadn't said anything to each other, for some reason it wasn't needed right just then. Something had changed between them that night, though neither boy knew what it was or where it would end up. Whatever the case, for the moment it was enough, and each of them fell asleep with the other in their dreams. 

Somewhere in a room many floors below, a mirror glowed for a moment as if in contentment. A reflection shimmered within the mirror, and the figures of two boys holding hands and nodding their head came through, smiles on each of their faces. Behind them stood 4 more figures now, 4 adults, also with smiles on their faces. A woman with red hair holding hands with a man of short raven coloured hair, and a man with brown grey streaked hair holding hands with a man with long black hair. As the 6 mirror images glanced out into the room, a peace seemed to fill the air, and then the figures disappeared as quickly as they had come, leaving behind only a slight shimmer of the candle flames as the only proof anything had been there at all. 

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

2002-04-09 2:41:22 AM 


	8. Boil, Boil, Toil and Trouble

**_~~~~~~~Misguided Intentions~~~~~~~_**

Disclaimer: Anything that is canon belongs to JKR. Anything that isn't be me own. :) 

Cheers to everyone reading and reviewing! :hugs hugs hugs: 

Kim - No, they're in no way ready to go back yet...still alot more they've got to do before that might happen...and dont worry bout Siri trust me on this one :grins: 

Icy - heh yes have to admit, I do love that stargazing scene dont I? :dreams romantically: ah young love.... 

Demeter - agreed on Peter. I dont think if he was what people think of him back then James, Siri nor Remy would have put up with him. They only want to kill him now because of the betrayals...but I'm of the opinion that back then he wasn't anything close to a whinging, annoying git :P 

Silmarien - oi that was I think the worst part bout the chapter trying to come up with a Quidditch match and having so few words to do it in! :groans: Believe me, I could have made a whole chapter on nothing but a match, but me Totoro shaped plot bunnies wouldn't allow it (glares at her muse Scabbers, who never did manage to get off her desktop and be replaced with the that sexy Slytherin Severus instead :pouts:) 

Oh, for note of reference since it was brought up to me on this point....I did use Arthur Weasley as the keeper for the Gryffindor team, however I am convinced that there was no way Arthur and Molly could have been at school at the same time as the marauders. Bill and Charlie are atleast mid to late 20's, therefore going on this fics dates, they'd have to have been at Hogwarts during or right after the marauder's themselves, rather then Arthur and Molly having been at Hogwarts at that time. If anyone else has any positive dates either in birth or whatnot for any of the Weasley's other then Fred, George, Ginny, Ron and Percy, it would be much appreciated. (PS Ser - where did you find those dates anyway? I have searched everywhere but cant find a single reference for them :sigh:) 

**_~~~~~CHAPTER EIGHT: Boil, Boil, Toil and Trouble~~~~_**

It was now halfway into December, and snow covered the castle in white cottony drifts. Snowball fights, snowmen and hums of yuletide cheer were beginning to fill the outside and inside castle, making for a very festive mood. Even the Slytherins were doing their part in the occasional snowball fights and all round jovial attitudes. Despite the fact Voldemort was an ever present threat, the over all mood atleast within Hogwarts seemed as if he was far far away at the moment. 

"Hey Flyer list's going up today, you and Dray signing or what?" James said lazily as 4 of the boys were lounging out in the commons after dinner. Remus was off with Severus somewhere, and Sirius was out doing a detention with Sierra for a stunt he'd pulled a few days back involving some Filibuster Fireworks and Lucius Malfoy's cauldron. 

Harry looked up from his transfiguration homework slightly confused. "List? What list Prongs?" he said. He'd gotten used to calling the others by their nicknames now, and finally learned to remember to answer to his own new nickname. Flyer or Flyboy as he was sometimes called in jest wasn't as bad as what James had first picked for him...Goldy. 

"You know, the list. Who's staying and who's going for Yule hols?" James said now yawning. "We talking bout this yesterday remember Flyboy? What....you're getting memory loss already?" he said now with a grin. 

"Ugg no, didn't forget. Transfiguration homework on the brain that's all. Actually, we haven't quite discussed it yet...have we Dray." Harry said giving Draco a quick glance. 

"Right, we haven't. Got a week atleast to decide anyway. Why the hurry?" Draco said glancing over at James. 

James shrugged. "No reason, just wondred if you two were going home to your families or not for the holidays." 

"Our...families...err..right. Um..we're not...exactly sure yet...we'll let you know when we decide." Harry said and noticed Peter was looking over at him with another one of his strange looks, but quickly turned away when Harry saw him. 

Peter was beginning to worry Harry just a bit. For a bit after that night a few weeks back in which Peter and Harry kissed, then Harry had dashed out, things were a bit on the tense side between them. Harry had finally explained to Peter that, although he was the one who started it, he was really sorry for leading Peter on like that. It had been a spur of the moment reaction, and though he really did like it, he just wasn't ready for that kind of commitment. 

In the end though after much apologies and whispers, Harry and Peter agreed not to say anything to anyone else bout what happened. Only Harry, Peter and Draco would know, and Peter did seem to understand to Harry's relief. They were no longer tense round each other, though things had gotten even more estranged between Peter and Draco. Draco simply didn't speak to Peter unless he had to, and visa versa. Luckily none of the others even noticed it, so everything seemed back on par. 

Harry and Sirius had finally come to terms with each other as well. No longer angry round each other, and the fact that Sirius seemed to totally ignore Remus and Severus's relationship now, life was getting pretty much back to normal far as normal could be for a boy like Sirius Black. His pranks and such became a bit worse for the wear, targeting Lucius Malfoy and the Slytherin's even more then before, but so far noone had been really hurt by it and the laughs were well worth the few detentions. 

As for Remus and Severus's relationship in general, it seemed to be going very well. Severus had improved in not only potions but Defense Against the Dark Arts nearly treblefold, although he still needed work on his wand waving skills far as Transfiguration and Charms. Their midnight meetings in an old unused classroom between Harry, Remus and Severus was something they all looked forward to weekly, and after discussing it with the other 2, Harry decided it was time to bring Draco into their weekly meetings as well. 

James and Lily seemed to be getting closer all the time, and it was more then clear now that Lily wasn't all as innocent as she seemed thanks to James's teachings. She enjoyed the occasional prank pulling with the marauders actually, and didn't fret as much bout the boys as she used to now that Harry and Draco seemed to show some responsibility with them. It had always been her worst fear that one of them would do something totally drastic enough to get killed, or worse...expelled, and was grateful for the fact Harry and Draco almost kept them in mild check. 

As for the explanation of the invisibility cloak to James, Harry had told him simply that he'd seen them one night disappear under it when they didn't know he was looking. James had seemed a bit surprized that Harry had seen them, but he didn't say anything other then that he had to promise to keep it a secret, which Harry was happy to do. He said that a friend of his dad's had a cloak like that once a while back which was how he knew what it was, and in the end thankfully James bought that story like a charm. 

Peter was the only one Harry actually was worried bout, in the respect that of them all, he seemed to be watching Harry and Draco alot more then he used to. It wasn't anything major, just little comments made, or glances at the two of them sometimes that had Harry worried. Of the 4 marauders, Peter was going to be the one he'd have to watch the most, atleast with what he was saying. It was almost as if Peter was beginning to realize that Harry and Draco weren't what they seemed, and they were going to have to be more then careful now. 

It was this reason that Harry needed to talk to Draco bout this current problem, and quickly. "Dray need to talk allright?" Harry said in french. 

"Now? But I"m in the middle of homework and...." Draco said back in french almost automatically at this point, then glanced up to see the expression on Harry's face. With a quick nod he closed his book and got up. "We'll be right back guys, need to talk bout what we're going to do after all for the holidays." he said in english, then followed Harry out of the portrait hole. 

"Where are we going, why not just talk in the dorm?" Draco said following Harry downstairs now. 

"Didn't want to talk there, I'll explain it in a bit." Harry said now glancing over his shoulder and kept heading towards the astronomy tower. After a few minutes the boys arrived in the small classroom that Harry, Remus and Severus used during their meetings, and Harry quickly shut the door behind him and Draco, locking it with the alohamora spell. He also put up some silence charms just in case anyone might be able to overhear them. 

"Allright Harry, what's going on? What's all _this_ for?" Draco said indicating the door and such. 

"Precautions that's all Draco. We have some serious problems here I think..." Harry said walking over towards the window. 

"Sirius? What's he done _now_?" Draco said slightly confused. 

Harry groaned and rolled his eyes. "Not _Sirius_ you git...I mean serious, as in a major problem." he said exasperated. 

"Oh...yeah..I knew that. So what's the problem?" Draco said sitting down on the windowsill now and looking at Harry. 

"Sheesh Dray, I think we've been here way too long, you're getting weird. Hanging out with Sirius I think a bit too much, it's rubbing off on you." Harry said sitting down next to him on the windowsill and shaking his head. 

"I am _not_! And look who's talking Flyboy...you're even _worse_ then I am! You're the one always off with Remus and Severus these days. I think they're rubbing off on you, making you all studious and boring." Draco said with a grumble. 

"Oh hell just forget it. Listen, I think Peter might be on to us...I'm not sure but...we'll he's giving us odd looks and asking me alot of really odd questions lately." Harry said. 

"Really? I haven't noticed anything _odd_ from him...not since...well...that night..." Draco said looking down now at his hands. 

Harry sighed. "It was hard enough what happened, then having to explain it all away to him like it meant nothing was worse. He was so crestfallen, even though he did understand...." he said quietly. 

"He _did_ though right? That it _couldn't_ mean anything to you....and....well..." Draco said back questioningly. 

"That's the point Draco, it _did_ mean something...just not in the way _he_ thought it would is all. It meant alot to _me_ though, I finally realized what I really want, not that it does me any good now. There's noone here I can even risk going out with..." Harry grumbled. 

"Well...what bout...I mean...that is...I"m sure we'll get home soon Harry, then you can date whatever guy you want..." Draco said squeezing his eyes shut for a moment and taking in a breath. 

"Yeah, I guess you're right. That's going to be even more explaining to do when we do get home...or _if_...." Harry said gazing out the window to the lake and barely seeing the reflection of the setting sun so vividly on the water. 

"We _will_ get home Harry, I"m sure we will. That blasted Mirror of Eris...Era whatever cant keep us here _forever_." Draco said in a surely tone, a remembrance of his old self now. 

"Yeah, you're right, we will." Harry said thoughtfully and turned to face Draco now. "Anyway, why I wanted to talk was...well besides Peter who I'm sure is convinced by now we're not what we say we are, if we dont suddenly come up with some 'family' to send us presents....well...you see where I"m going with this?" 

Draco thought for a moment and nodded. "Agreed, this is a problem. If we do sign the list and stay, and noone sends us anything it will look very strange. We've told them we have parents, but over the last few months we've never gotten posts from them, never packages or anything. It's no wonder Peter suspects something, _he's_ the one who would too." Draco said halfway annoyed now. 

Harry nodded. "He's the outsider really so he has alot more time to observe what goes on. I"m sure he's noticed our lack of everything, but if we dont atleast get some gifts from our supposed 'family'...well I cant think how we'd explain that away. Obviously we have to stay too, we've nowhere else to go." Harry said sullenly. 

Draco again did some quick thinking on all this. "Harry...I think it's time we paid a little visit to Dumbledore. Maybe he can come up with something, he always has before anyway." 

Harry looked up at Draco in almost surprized, yet pleased shock now. "Merlin, I didn't even _think_ of that! Of _course_ Dumbledore will know what to do for us! Come on then, let's go see him right now!" he said jumping off the windowsill and heading towards the door. 

"Harry wait for me atleast!" Draco called then came up behind him quickly as Harry unlocked the door with haste. "Come on then, it's almost curfew and we _dont_ need to get caught by Filch." Draco said with half a shudder. Back in this time Filch was even worse he thought then in their own time, actually using some of his 'detention' techniques still. 

Not more then 5 minutes later they arrived outside the stone gargoyle and realized they didn't even know the password. After bout 5 or 6 guess however, this weeks password was revealed to be "Licorice Twists", and they bolted up the steps to Dumbledore's office, both of them hoping he wasn't busy. 

"Professor? Are you here?" Harry called just as they skidded into his office only to find it empty. "Oh no! He's not even here!" he said dejectedly and sighed. 

"Who's not here then?" a voice said from a doorway off to the right and Albus Dumbledore stepped into the room with a smile. "I take it you boys needed to see me?" 

"Yes sir, we do. Harry and I have a problem and we have to discuss it with you at once." Draco said matter of factly whilst crossing the room to sit down in a chair near Dumbledore's desk. 

Harry did the same in sitting down near the desk and began to tell Albus what the problem was. He explained everything and a bit more bout the holiday issue, even bout the fact he was concerned that possibly Peter was noticing the strange absenteeism of family and such. He didn't mention why Peter had his reasons though, maybe because Harry wasn't even sure why himself. 

"So you see professor that's what the problem is. What are we going to do? If we stay and get nothing from anyone, we can hardly explain why our supposed 'parents' seemingly forgot such a holiday event. If we go well...there isn't anywhere _to_ go is the problem." Harry said with a sigh. 

"Hmm, yes I can see this is an issue we have neglected till now. I should have contrived to atleast have you both sent something over the past few months to allay any suspicions but I really hadn't thought you'd both be here this long." Albus said with a slight frown. 

"Well we _are_ still here, so what are we going to do now?" Draco said grumbling. 

"No matter, things can be arranged, yes I'm sure of it. Tell me boys, would you rather stay at the castle during the Yule holidays or would you prefer to leave it for a while?" he asked. 

"Err...well...actually I hadn't planned on leaving to be honest. What do you think Draco?" Harry said turning to Draco now. 

"You mean spend the holidays apart? I'd go with someone and Harry would go somewhere's else?" Draco said though he was looking at Dumbledore rather then Harry when he said that. 

"You would prefer to stay together I take it Mr. Malloy?" Albus said with a slight twinkle in his eyes. 

Draco nodded quickly. "Well, I mean...it's just that I'm getting used to having Harry round and I wouldn't want to be sent off to some stranger without atleast _one_ person I know." 

Harry was a bit surprized at Draco's reaction however. He'd assumed that, although they had been getting to be 'real' friends the past few months, that he'd want the break away from everyone. Apparently he thought wrong, and somehow he was actually happy that Draco wanted him with him over the holiday break. 

"I wouldn't mind that either professor, not being separated either that is. But where would we go and with who?" Harry said turning back to face Dumbledore now. 

"Leave the arraignments to me boys. Do not sign up on the list that was put up, and if the others ask say you are going to spend the holidays with your families. Hopefully that will make things a bit easier on you far as alleviating some suspicions. Now I suggest you head back to your dorms, and I'll keep you updated as to plans as I make them." Albus said with his usual smile and twinkle in his eyes. 

"Thank you professor." Harry said and Draco nodded his head in thanks as well. 

The two of them began to head back to the commons then, Harry feeling a bit more relieved then when they'd left. He was curious though about something, and decided that though he really wanted to know the answer to his questions, some things would just have to wait till the right time presented itself. And now that they were practically back at the Fat Lady, this wasn't the time. 

Harry gave the Fat Lady the password, "Golden Years", created because Lily was still obsessed with that muggle singer David Bowie, and the two of them went back inside. Sirius was back from detention now and lying across one of the couches, James was absent assumably over in Lily's room, and Remus was most likely off with Severus still. Peter was silently reading over in an overstuffed armchair by the fire reading and was the only one to notice the two boys come back. 

"Have a nice walk you two?" he said gazing at Harry for a moment, then back down to his book. 

"Mmm, yeah. We decided finally what to do this holiday." Harry said sitting down on another sofa, Draco sitting next to him. Something in which Peter did notice but chose to ignore. 

"Oh? What did you decide then?" Peter said closing his book now and turning to face Harry. 

"We're going to go home after all. It'll be nice to see our parents again, right Dray?" Harry said turning to Draco who nodded and leaned back against the sofa. 

"So...where's home then?" Peter said. 

"Surrey." Harry said at the same time Draco said, "Buckinghamshire." 

Peter looked at them strangely then. "I thought you said you lived near each other?" he said keeping his gaze on Harry now. 

"Er, we were neighbors in France. Draco's family moved back to Buckinghamshire after we got back from France, that's all. My parents moved to Westcott whilst his parents moved to ah...where was it again Draco? I never could remember where they ended up after France..." Harry said glancing at Draco who had his eyes closed for some reason. 

"Buckingham you git, how could you forget that. They have to stay by the royals when they're in England you know." Draco said crankily. 

"Oh right, forgot bout that, it has been a while since we were last in the UK you know." Harry said a bit taken aback by that statement. What had the royal family to do with anything far as Malfoy's were concerned he wondered? Just another question Harry would have to have answered when they did get some time away from Hogwarts. 

"Well that's great that you're from Surrey Harry, I'm from Dorking myself. Maybe we can see each other over the hols if you're not too busy. It's only bout a mile or so tween the two towns." Peter said then with a hope in his eyes. 

Before Harry could answer however Draco interrupted. "I"m going to bed, I'm tired. You two can finish talking if you want." Draco said getting up now and heading up the stairs without looking back at either Peter nor Harry. 

"What's annoying him eh? Looked like you two had a decent chat, did you two have a row or something?" Peter said watching as Draco disappeared. 

Harry shook his head, "No, not that I recall. Dont know why he's upset right now." he said with a shrug of his shoulders. 

"He's still jealous then." Peter said suddenly then and turned back to Harry. 

Harry was surprized by that, "J-jealous? Jealous of what?" he stammered out. 

"Of what happened that night." Peter said with a shrug and glanced towards Sirius, who from the sounds of his snores was more then fast asleep luckily. 

"Peter...I thought we went over this. Draco _isn't_ jealous of anything, he and I are friends, _nothing_ more. Never will be..." Harry said shortly then, though a part of him was beginning to wonder why exactly that almost hurt when he said it. 

"Suit yourself Harry but I know jealousy when I see it. I'm not angry at you Harry for what happened. I suppose it was a normal reaction for him dashing off like that and you to be concerned. Heck I would have done the same thing most likely if I saw the person I liked kissing someone else." Peter said shrugging again and turned back to his book now. 

"What on earth are you talking bout Peter? Draco _doesn't_ like me...not in _that_ way anyway!" Harry said sharply. 

Peter looked up from his book again right into Harry's eyes and gave a little sigh. "I'm _not_ stupid Harry, it's a bit obvious how he does feel for you. I should know because I still feel the same way. I was serious about the holidays too, if you're going home then maybe we can atleast get together for a day. I promise I'll behave." he said with a half smile. 

Harry didn't know what to make of this. "We'll...we'll see Peter. I'm not exactly sure yet what my ah parents have planned for us this break. I'll owl you though allright?" he said. 

"Sounds great. If you come over to my house I can show you the new litter of pups that Hunter and Sereity just had. Dad sent me a picture of them and they are adorable. I'll show you the picture in the morning so you can see them." 

"Sure Peter, I'd like that." Harry said then faked a yawn. "You know, think I"ll turn in too. I"ll finish up the homework in the morning. Luckily tomorrow's Saturday and no classes." he said standing up and stretching as well. "You coming up?" 

"Nah, I want to finish this book before bed. I'll lend it to you when I'm done if you want, it's not half bad for a muggle book. It's by this bloke named Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, and the main character is a bit of a detective and such. His name is Sherlock Homes." Peter said glancing down at the book. 

"Sounds good then, I like mysteries. Would love to read it thanks." Harry said then headed towards the stairs. "Night Wormtail." 

"Night Flyer. Sleep well." Peter said watching as Harry went up the stairs with a thoughtful expression on his face. He wasn't giving up just yet on Harry, now that he knew for sure that Harry was interested in guys and not girls. The fact that it hadn't even crossed Harry's mind bout Draco's part in all this was a good sign too, it meant that Draco wasn't as much a threat to Peter as he first thought. 

Turning back to the book in his hands he held it reverently. _*If only I could be more like you Mr. Holmes...subtle, secure...able to move silently and strike just as deadly. To be able to get what I want without the pains of pretense...What I would give to be able to have a magic like that....and to have Harry appreciate me for it...*_ Peter's mind thought like a silent prayer, a wistful expression on his face. 

A cauldron in an old house littered with rubbish and rotted furniture, began to boil just then. A dark man in a cloak moved silently and swiftly towards it, stirring it with a giant silver spoon that had a snake with green jewelled eyes for a handle. The cauldron held a potion that was unlike anything anyone had seen before. It was an ancient potion that could foresee when someone on the side of good and righteousness, someone with pureblood, was thinking things they shouldn't. 

The man put the spoon down on the lip of the cauldron and whispered a few well chosen words, and the potion inside started to boil and tumble furiously for a moment. When it settled down an image, hazy and misted but enough to be seen, appeared. The man saw such a wistful expression on this lads face and chuckled eerily to himself, and with a small nod took the spoon and erased the picture quickly. 

_*Sometimes I think it's just all too easy....* _

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Ah yes..for those dying for that snogging scene between Harry and Draco :gazes up: I've never let you guys down afore now have I? I know I'm dragging this out again...as someone did say before (glances at Icy with a grin) I'm just tired of them going from 'I-hate-your-guts' to 'I'll-love-you-forever-so-kiss-me!' scene. I do apologize however if anyone thinks I"m moving too slowly :sigh: but there's just so much 'plot' to this as well as the 'romance' that I have to do this delicately...or atleast I"m trying to :sigh: 

As for my use of Yule rather then Christmas....personally I think JKR is a bit biased on her assumption that all witches/wizards would celebrate only Christmas. She has written in that there are all races of them (Dean being black and Cho obviously oriental in nature), then she shouldn't assume all witches/wizards are Christian/Catholic, etc. Far as I see it why shouldn't they just all be pagans since they follow the 'old world ways' and not the modern times? Henceforth I will prefer using Yule which covers alot more ground in paganism then Christmas...I do hope noone will object to that though :sigh: (personally meself I was raised a cross between Jewish and Pagan...) 

2002-04-11 12:05:06 AM 


	9. Strange Dreams and Other Things

**_~~~~~~~Misguided Intentions~~~~~~~_**

Disclaimer: Anything that is canon belongs to JKR. Anything that isn't be me own. :) 

Cheers to everyone reading and reviewing! :hugs hugs hugs: 

Dishes - heh yeah, I know I"m an 'e' rather then 'a' person....I'll see what I can do...homonyms were always me worst subject material in english class! :groans: 

This chap is going to be a bit different then other others, or the following ones...we're going to take a slight break from the MWPP world and go ahead just a bit into the 'true present' and see how things are going...so shall we then? :) 

**_~~~~CHAPTER NINE: Strange Dreams and Other Things~~~~_**

"I miss him 'Mione....I wish he would contact us atleast or something!" Ron said sighing for the thousandth time that day. 

Hermione didn't really know what to respond anymore to him. She felt pretty much the same way he did, though she was far less apt to go all weepy and sighful on it. Someone atleast had to be strong during this awful time. 

"I know Ron, we all miss him....but you heard what Dumbledore said. There's not much we can do but wait now." she said softly putting her arm round Ron's shoulder. 

"I still dont see what that git Malfoy had to do with all of this! How come _he_ was in trouble anyway? Malfoy's nothing but a stuck up prat who wants us all dead." Ron said muttering now. "It's _not_ fair Hermione!" 

"I _know_ Ron, but that's the way it is. I"m sure Harry knows what he's doing and I'm sure that Malfoy wouldn't dare make any moves towards Harry wherever they are. Dumbledore did say they were in the best of hands right?" she said softly again rubbing his shoulders now in massage. 

Ron didn't say much again, he knew it was pointless. He leaned back on the sofa he'd been sitting on and just let Hermione's hands gently massage away the tensions and fears and angers he'd been having since the day they found out Harry was missing. Which to be honest, was almost more then a day before they even had realized he was missing, and that's what Ron was having the most trouble with. 

Ron and Hermione knew Harry had gone off to the pitch to do some flying, he had told them as much right before he sprinted out the portrait hole. They had known something wasn't right, but if Harry wasn't ready to talk about it just then they weren't going to push him. Apparently though something had, and in the end it was morning before they realized Harry hadn't come back from the pitch. 

They thought maybe he'd gone down to breakfast early, though for Harry it was unlikely, and when they realized he was indeed, not at breakfast, they started to get suspicious. After asking round the other Gryffindors, and finding out noone had actually seen Harry come back in after flying, they truely became worried. 

The immediately approached Dumbledore on the issue only to find he was reluctant to say anything bout Harry's disappearance just yet. He asked them not to be too concerned however, and sent them on their way, asking them not to inform anyone if possible of Harry's disappearance. If anything he was perfectly calm bout the whole thing, and Hermione seemed placated with that. 

It was a huge shock however when that night at dinner Dumbledore announced that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had left secretly during the night in order to protect them from a possible attack. Although Voldemort was now dead and gone, the death eaters that hadn't been rounded up yet by the auror's were about to launch an assault on the school. In specific to claim the lives of Harry and Draco, therefore both boys had been removed from the school and sent to a place of utmost safety. 

Dumbledore said he didn't know how long it would be before the two students would return, but to be assured they were in no danger. Later that evening after dinner though, he approached Ron and Hermione and told them that Harry couldn't contact them, but that he would pass along any messages whenever possible. 

That was three months ago now. So far no messages had been passed down, atleast nothing worthwhile. Dumbledore assured the two of them that Harry was safe, and keeping up with his studies (that was Hermione's biggest worry for Harry since N.E.W.T.S. were end of this year), and Ron hoped wherever Harry was he could atleast do some flying even if he didn't have his Firebolt. 

It had struck both of them strange that Harry hadn't taken a single thing of his when he'd left. Not even his invisibility cloak or broomstick, nor trunk or clothing. They decided not to mention it to even Dumbledore though, and left things exactly as Harry had left them so they'd be there when he'd get back. Or if he'd get back. 

"He _will_ come back...wont he 'Mione?" Ron said now opening his eyes and staring up pleadingly into the eyes of his love. 

Hermione gently smiled down at him and nodded. "He will Ron, he will. We better hurry up though, we'll be late for potions. You know Snape hates it if we're late." she said taking her hands off Ron's shoulders and gathering up her bag now, Ron following suit. 

"Yeah, dont need any house points off again. Last time Seamus and Dean were late he took off 2 whole points!" Ron said with a grimace. 

"Well atleast that's not as bad as the 10 points Crabbe and Goyle lost last week for that potion spill. Can you imagine...10 whole points! And against his own house! Good thing he doesn't play favourites though, that would be horrible." she said shuddering and heading out the portrait hole in a rush. "Come on Ron, hurry up!" she said from the corridor. 

"Coming!" Ron said and headed outside himself, the portrait closing behind him. 

"Still, I wish he'd atleast owl us. Can you imagine being trapped in with Malfoy for 3 whole months? I'd have to wonder if he's still _alive_ after that." Ron said keeping pace with the quickly moving Hermione. 

"Oh come on, Harry's made of stern stuff. I just wish he'd told us what was bothering him before he left is all. I"m sure he's allright Ron, we'd have known if he wasn't." she said then stopped short as they finally reached the corridor to the potions classroom. A murmur of voices came up from the corridor and Ron and Hermione quickly ran down to see what was going on. 

"Oi, there's Hermione, she'd know what to do!" Dean said coming over to her in a rush. 

"Yeah Hermione, any ideas?" Seamus said coming up next to her as well and giving her a helpless look. 

Hermione sighed, sometimes being Head Girl wasn't everything she thought it would be. Especially when it meant dealing with her own age students who could be bloody impossible to deal with sometimes. "What's the problem then? Why's everyone standing out here and not in class?" she said in an authoritive tone of voice. 

"Well, it's not that we dont _want_ to be in class 'Mione but...well..._look_!" Dean said then pointed to a notice pinned to the door of the classroom. 

_"Classes cancelled for the day" S. Snape._

"_Cancelled_?" Hermione screeched in shock. "Oh no! Not when I did the essay for today!" she said with a groan. 

"Awe come on 'Mione, we _all_ did our essays too, and I for one was looking forward to todays class. I _hate_ missing potions, Snape always makes class so fun!" Lavender Brown said with a deep sigh. 

Hermione nodded at her with a small smile. It was well known that many of the school's girls and even a few of the guys, were practically in love with Severus Snape. He was so dashing, charming, had a great sense of dry wit and humour all rolled into one. And although he had a limited wardrobe of blacks, greens, and silvers, in his case clothes didn't always make the man. It was his voice, that sexy voice, and his tied up black silky hair which reached his midback that they really fawned over. 

The fact that he was married didn't seem to bother anyone either, in fact it made him even more mysterious. Noone knew whom he was married to, he never had revealed it to anyone far as the students knew. However the simple golden wedding ring was clearly shown on his third finger of his left hand, and whoever the lucky girl or guy was, that person was well envied. 

"Well, what do we do then 'Mione?" Dean said and everyone now turned to look her, Slytherin's included. They were still a pretty unpleasant lot, especially towards the Gryffindors, but since their head of house was missing for the moment, and Hermione was the Head Girl of Hogwarts, they did offer her the respect of her position. 

She wasn't sure what to do really and at that last moment breathed a sigh of relief when she saw someone heading down the hallway at a rapid pace. "Professor Lockhart, Professor Lockhart, are you here about the cancelled potions class?" she said hopeful now. 

Professor Gilderoy Lockhart had undergone quite a change since he had last taught at Hogwarts. After his memory was fixed during 2nd year in which a backfired hex struck him instead of Ron Weasley, virtually erasing the professor's memory, he made public apologies for his misuse of other peoples stories. He'd come clean on the fact that he truely hadn't been the one who'd done all those incredible things, or atleast 90% of them. In the end, the Ministry allowed him forgivance provided he would never write again unless it was his own stories. 

Since he hadn't any of his own, he went off in search of himself and what he wanted for his life. No longer flashy and concerned with his looks, though he still was quite good looking and charming, his haughtiness had disappeared, and to the wizarding world he wasn't quite the git he had been. In the end, he threw himself into the muggle world for nearly 3 years, learning any and everything he could bout muggles and their way of life. 

At the end of last year when the Muggle Studies professor retired, Albus decided to give Gilderoy a chance again, and invited him to be the schools Muggle Studies professor this year. So far on all fronts, it was well worth the efforts. He actually made a very decent professor when he wasn't stuck on himself, and became the second most liked teacher in the whole school. The first of course, being Severus Snape. 

"Ah Ms. Granger. Professor Snape asked me to apologize he is currently unavailable for classes today. I make no claims to knowing potions at all, and Professor Snape is quite unreplacable I feel. Therefore you have a free period today, either you can return to your dorms if you wish, or personally I suggest a nice snowball fight or a snowman building contest, we've just had a fresh snowfall last night which is perfect for both situations." he said smiling down at Hermione. 

A half cheer went up at the words snowball fight and snowman, and with a flurry both houses quickly ran up towards their dorms and moments later the front lawn of the castle was being besieged by either flying snowballs or groups splitting off to do whatever else. 

For the moment Ron and Hermione even joined in the fun, it was rare these days with Harry so much on their minds to have time not to worry bout him, so they took this time to enjoy themselves. After a bit when it was rumoured that there was snowball fights outside, and Albus's suggestion that perhaps it would be good for all students to have a moment's fun, all teachers released their students to follow suit. 

"You really think this was such a good idea Albus? After all, N.E.W.T.S. are this year for some, O.W.L.S. for others. They should be studying, not playing." Minerva said in her clipped voice almost disapprovingly. 

Albus gave a chuckle. "Oh do lighten up Minerva! These are peaceful times, I think the students should have a chance to do what their parents generation never could. We no longer have such threats hanging over us, let them live a little now, before they have to worry bout their futures." he said with a smile and glancing out the window at the students below. 

Minerva did the same, seeing the happiness on the children's faces, and had to agree with Albus. "You're a fool sometimes Albus Dumbledore, but you do know these children." she said softly, then turned away from the window. "Severus allright then?" she said now thoughtfully. 

Albus nodded. "Yes yes, he's fine. It's Orion's birthday is all." he said chuckling as he noticed Filius Flitwick join in the snowball fight. "Yes I truely think this is a good idea for all of us Minerva. We all need time to forget now and then." 

"Any word from Misters Potter and Malfoy yet?" she said giving Albus a sideways glance. Albus had never told even her the truth of Harry and Draco's sudden disappearances, and she still didn't believe that story of Lucius Malfoy's supposed attacks. If he was going to attack the school surely his own son atleast would have been safe. 

"They're fine I assure you. Now I have some things to attend to Minerva, if you would be so kind?" he said turning away from the window and giving her a smile. 

"Allright, I'll go check in with Poppy and see if she's got enough things to last over the holiday break. She mentioned a few things to me yesterday I believe." Minerva said heading out the door now without looking back. She wasn't one for waving or goodbyes really. 

Albus watched as she closed the door and headed over to a crystal case in which he kept his personal mementos. Opening it up he took down a small basin with some odd liquid swirling round in it, and with his wand he swirled it until some images came floating up to the top. He stared at the images for a few minutes and watched as they yet again changed before his very eyes. 

It was a bit discourning to him when he realized what had really happened to Harry and Draco, and his first course of action had been to check his Pensive carefully. At first there was no changes, nothing out of the ordinary, however after several weeks things he wasn't sure were real began to crop up. Dreams at night in which reality as he knew it now, and changes he could visibly see came to him, only to wake up finding his 'dreams' had become 'reality'. It was only the Pensive that kept him from thinking perhaps he was losing his mind. 

The memories in the Pensive were the way they had always been, or rather the way he thought knew them to be. He had a suspicion that some of the memories weren't as they once had been, that they had been altered somehow, but he had no way to prove it. It was only those dreams at night that alerted him that something wasn't right, and that Harry and Draco, though in no dangers, were doing something they ought not to be doing. 

Just because Albus Dumbledore was Headmaster of Hogwarts, he was not immune to any changes that had or might take place in another time. The powers given to him as Headmaster, along with his own powers, couldn't keep him from accepting the 'alterations' as truth, even within his own Pensive, even if dreams were telling him otherwise. He had a good idea of the truth though of where Harry and Draco were, exactly almost to the day and time of it even. 

His mind wandered down to the trophy room, he could see vividly 2 things that he almost could swear had not been there the past 19 years, but yet they were there now. It was only by pure luck that almost noone ever went into the trophy room, or most definitely that Hermione Granger didn't go there, for she would have seen those 2 things immediately and probably figured out where Harry was. That was a risk he took by allowing the room to stay open, for he knew to forbid it, especially for Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, was tantamount to them going there for sure. 

As it was, it was easier to hope for the best and keep the room as it was. He thought bout moving the 2 items away, but that might have raised suspicions from Filch who was often in there and would notice the removal of the objects. It was only by good fortune that Filch didn't care for the students, and hadn't even picked up the items as a major clue to the disappearance of Harry and Draco. 

With a sigh he swirled the contents of the Pensive yet again, bringing up another memory he knew he wasn't sure of. Two boys, one brown haired, one blonde haired came into view, smiles on their faces as they had their arms wrapped round 6 other people, 5 boys and 1 girl. It had been the day of graduation of the 7th years back then, and the future seemed so bright for all these individuals. Sadly however, not more then a few years later tragedy would strike, sinking into the hearts of all these young people in the image, tearing rifts in some of them that would never heal. 

His Pensive shifted yet again as it showed an new image, a happier one this time. Two small bundles of blue blankets were being passed round between a group of good friends, the proud parents laughing at each other and being offered congratulations. They didn't suspect anything untoward was going to happen to them in such a short time, they only were playful and joyous, as they had been a scant 2 years before when they'd left Hogwarts. Only one of the images held a lingering look of sadness, staring at Albus through the pensive with a questioning look and a hope that he knew he shouldn't have but couldn't stop feeling. 

Albus sighed deeply, replaying these memories as he had so often lately really wasn't doing him any good. What ever changes were going on he knew Harry and Draco were behind, and he hoped they would be careful. Time was an iffy thing, change one thing too drastically the whole thread of existence could cease to be, or alter for the worse. It was very rare that time travelling events such as this ever resulted in anything good, which is why they ministry had such careful rulings for things like the time turners. Although to date noone had gone back in time that far (or atleast not that anyone could actively recall, there always was the possibility they had and altered it so noone would know), it still was a very high and risky thing to do. 

Which is why that blasted mirror had been kept at Hogwarts in the first place. He didn't know how Harry and Draco had broken the careful seals he'd put on the corridor and doorway leading to the thing, but they had. Of all of the mirrors housed within Hogwarts, this one had the worst possible problems, and it was supposed to have been destroyed centuries ago even. Due to political red tape however, it was moved to Hogwarts as a shelter 500 years back, and the Headmasters of the coming years were told to make sure it was under spell and key at all times. 

Whatever the case, Harry and Draco had found it, used it apparently, and were now doing it's bidding. He didn't fault the boys, he himself had almost been led astray by it once long ago, it had a pull that was hard to ignore. The only thing he could do now was to renew the charms round it for anyone else who might happen upon it, and pray that everything would work out, and none too soon. 

Albus Dumbledore used his inner magics to reach out round the school, checking on those who weren't down outside and make sure all was well. A few Hufflepuffs were in their commons, some Ravenclaws were studying in the library, all the Gryffindor's from 1st to 7th years were down outside thankfully, along with all the Slytherin's. Trewlawney was up in her tower, Minerva and Poppy were talking in Hospital Wing, and Professor's Vector and Sprout...well he gave a small chuckle and avoided them for the moment. The rest of the staff were either outdoors, or in their offices. 

All in all things were good here today at Hogwarts, and who was he to decide anything less. Minerva was right, he was an old fool, but he loved 'his' children as he fondly called them, much as he cared for his staff members. He put the Pensive back away, noticing the new image that had come up now and gave it a thoughtful look, yet another memory of 'ifs' and 'maybes' that might or might not have happened. 

Closing the door of the case, he sat back down at his desk going over the lists of who would be staying and who would be leaving this Yule Holiday break. Suddenly he recalled another time, long ago, in which he now remembered something bout lists, and who was going to be on them. Smiling as if he had a hidden secret, he knew that atleast for the moment things were as they were, and that things were indeed good. 

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

2002-04-11 11:09:18 PM 


	10. Yule Hols Decisions and Some New Signs

**_~~~~~~~Misguided Intentions~~~~~~~_**

Disclaimer: Anything that is canon belongs to JKR. Anything that isn't be me own. :) 

Cheers to everyone reading and reviewing! :hugs hugs hugs: 

Kim - Ah!!! Dont worry so much hun I'd never do anything to harm our beloved Harry and Draco, trust me! :wails: Seriously though, have no fear, that was only a glimpse...not a probability that things are as they appear...you never know what can happen! :) 

Constantine - I've been over there, started a SHIP thread actually today hopefully it will work out. :) I was debating whether or not to do that last chap simply because I dont want to reveal too much of what might be, or might yet be....they still are in the past meaning that anything can yet happen eh? :grins: 

Shini - Dumbledore would know I'd think because of how powerful a wizard he is. Just as he can be pretty much everywhere within the castle at nearly the same time, and the fact he always seems to know what is going on at Hogwarts leads me to believe that of everyone he would know the truth, or part of it...As for who Sev's married to....I practically did give that away I know :sighs: ah well...as for the babies...that's all going to show up in time! :whistles: 

Xan - hmm...gideon? or do you mean...well not sure hun....you mean Orion? 

Mandraco - ah yes, I did do a slight name change :nod nod nod: also finally got a decent photo of that sexy Slytherin on me profile (check it out he's just sooo adorable! :sighs dreamily:) anyway...there are some similarities and some not...in that one they used potions, while this one is a bit different aspect..but the concept I admit is the same...some things just need changing some times! :grins: 

Myr - oh I do just adore a cool!Sev! 

Demeter - you're sort of going ahead of me now no more of that! :waggles her finger while grinning: you'll see what happens when time's messed with certain people..or rather when Harry and Draco get through with certain people! :whistles: 

Icy - me dear you know me too well I think by now eh? :grins: However it wasn't Sirius that was the one looking sad, that much I can say :nod nod: 

Kuroi - as for the shack incident back in their 7th year with Siri, Remy and James...it hasn't happened when it should have....or for the moment has been carefully avoided...though that's not to say that another incident may not happen in the near future! :whistles and gives a slight Totoro dustbunny away: 

PS...not to shamelessly plug this but....I have finally began the first ditch efforts of a webpage for fics/ships/art/etc....anyone liking a peek let me know I'll post you off the link for it. I'm hoping for atleast a few works of anything from you guys if you want somewhere's sides FF.net to get your fics/art/originals out to :) 

And now without further ado, we return back to the 'past' and you're regularly scheduled MWPP/H&D fic! :) 

**_~~~~~CHAPTER TEN: Yule Hols Decisions and Some New Signs~~~~_**

"So you two are going home then huh?" James said with a yawn and sitting down in the sofa next to Lily by the fire. 

Harry nodded. "Yeah, we decided last night that since noone else is staying we'd go too. Haven't seen our parents in a while anyway, so it will be nice." he said yawning himself and sitting down on one of the chairs. 

Today being Saturday there wasn't any classes, but for some reason Harry, James and Lily had gotten up before the others. It was only just past sun up judging from the looks of it, and Harry wondred why James and Lily were up so early, though he knew the reason he was. 

"You going to see Peter over the hols? I know he'd love to spend some time with you without Draco round." James said now giving Harry a wink. 

Harry slightly blushed, James hadn't really gotten hold of the fact that Peter and he weren't 'seeing' each other at all. "Well err....not sure yet. James you know Peter and I are just friends anyway, stop tormenting me with this will you allready?" he said grumbling and throwing Lily a pleading look. 

"Honestly James, Harry's right, leave him alone. Besides, everyone knows Peter's got competition nowadays anyway..." she said shooting a grin towards Harry. 

"Com-comp...._what_?" Harry said blushing even harder now and throwing Lily a sarcastic 'thanks for the help' look to which she only chuckled at. 

"Oh I"m just teasing you Harry, dont fret so." Lily said with a giggle then. "Poor Peter, he really does have it bad for you you know Harry. Are you two ever going to hook up cause if not I've got a nice list of blokes that would die to get near you..." she said giving him a wink. 

Harry threw his hands up in the air exasperated. "Cripes Lily, will you stop trying to arrange my love life allready? I'm perfectly happy as I am thank you very much." he said with a sigh and leaned back against the sofa. 

"Right and I'm the Minister of Magic Flyboy. Give it up, you know you cant win against her so why bother trying?" James said laughing and putting his arm round his girlfriend. 

"He's right you know, if something doesn't happen by the time you get back from Yule Hols...." she said leaving that threat wide open while waving her finger at him. 

Harry groaned, James was right, once Lily got it in her mind to do something it was hard to persuade her to the contrary. "Allright allright I give! If I _dont_ have someone by the end of the hols you can set me up." he said grudgingly. 

Lily clapped in delight. "Wondrful! I can start making that list up now then!" she said laughing. "Honestly though Harry, do give it a shot atleast. Peter really is a nice boy and I think you make a cute couple." she said nodding now. 

"That is of course, less you got your eye on someone else allready Flyer? I"m not Peter in studies, but I can see certain looks you get from a certain blonde haired blue eyed lad you happen to know?" James said with a grin. 

Harry groaned internally this time, James even had picked up something he hadn't? "Honestly Prongs I dont know _what_ you mean. Draco and I are _just_ friends that's it." he said shrugging. 

"Right and I've got..er...what's the bridge thing the muggles use again Lily?" James said turning towards Lily now. 

She thought bout that a second and said, "Oh, I've got a bridge to sell you too, or something like that I think." she said nodding to James. 

"Well, right then, I've got a bridge to sell you Flyer. _You_ may not think of him as more then a friend but I've seen how _he_ looks at you, _and_ Peter...and let me tell you Harry that's jealousy in it's highest form." James said actually serious for a change. 

"He's right Harry, and he should know. When we broke up for a short bit and I tried seeing this Ravenclaw well...the looks from him were enough to melt ice. He hates Peter I know that much, and the only reason he would is because of you." Lily said nodding at Harry. 

Harry sighed, most of this wasn't really all that new to him by now. "I know Dray hates Peter, I've tried to patch it up but lately things are even worse between them. You really think he's jealous though? Peter said the same thing last night but I wasn't sure I really believed him since..well...you know he likes me and all that..." Harry said slightly blushing again now. 

"Harry it's your life and how you want to lead it...but I will say this much...be careful. Look what happened with Remus and Sirius when Snape got in the way of _their_ relationship..." James began but was cut off by a snort from Lily. 

"Relationship? Those two never _had_ a relationship James, it was all one sided and Sirius's side at that. Remus never liked Sirius in that way other then how he likes all of us." she said matter of factly. 

"My point is however..." James said giving Lily a scowl, "That jealousy is a touchy thing. Someone's bound to get hurt and badly and Peter's a fragile lad. So if you are going to go for Dray, just let him down easy allright?" he said giving Harry a hard look now. 

Harry swallowed and nodded at James. "I do like Peter James, just not sure if it's in that way. I dont know if I like Draco in that way yet either actually, we've never really had anything other then our friendship. I"m beginning to wonder if dating is even all it's put up to be, seems almost like it's not worth it." he said sighing now. 

"Not worth it? Are you _daft_? Harry dating is like...well...it's the best thing on earth!" James said in mock horror that Harry would even think along those lines. 

"Oh honestly you!" Lily said giving James a swat on the arm. "Harry dont listen to him, really. It's nice if you have someone I admit, but if you dont feel comfortable with either of them, or dont want to make things more difficult...well then just tell them." she said giving Harry a soft gaze. 

"Maybe I"m just not ready to date _anyone_ that's all Lils. If I was though, you'd be the first one I'd tell promise..." Harry said with a half a grin at her. 

Lily and James chuckled, atleast Harry was taking this well. "Right then, since we still have over an hour till the others will probably budge, want to get some flying time in Flyboy? We've got a match against Hufflepuff tomorrow and we need to take it if we want this year's Quidditch Cup." James said standing up now and stretching. 

"Ugg Quidditch!" Lily said rolling her eyes but before James could protest she said, "No go head boys, have fun. I'd hate to see Slytherin take the cup, they are pretty close to us in the scoring." she said and stood up stretching as well. 

"Flying sounds great James, I'd love to go." Harry said with a grin and got up off the sofa. "Going to the library or coming to watch us practise Lils?" he said. 

"Library for me thanks, see you at breakfast boys!" she said with a wave and headed up to her dorm to get her things. 

Harry and James went back to their dorm to finish getting dressed and grabbing their brooms they headed out to the pitch. The morning mist was a bit thick yet since there had been a fresh bout of snow the night before, but the air was crisp and cool and the sun was glowing a bright orangy yellow as it came over the horizon. To Harry it couldn't have been more perfect flying weather. 

They didn't need to talk out on the pitch, flying for each of the boys was almost a sacred time. For a little bit Harry watched his father fly, James truely was spot on in the air, pulling rolls and dives like a bird more then a human being. Like Harry, James was made for flying, and Harry smiled as for the hundredth time he realized just how much like his dad he really was on a broomstick. James didn't even barely touch the broom, it just knew where to go and what to do, just as Harry had known back in his first year that fateful day in Madam Hooch's class. 

They got back to the dorm before anyone had even realized they had left, and it was only bout 15 minutes later when Draco finally came down the stairs still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

"Morning Dray." James said from his usual position on the sofa, Harry saying the same thing pretty much at the same time. 

"Morning James, morning Harry." he said yawning and sat down on the sofa that Harry was occupying. "You two are up early." 

"Been up for hours actually. Went out and did a bit of flying." James said leafing through one of the books Lily had left for him when she'd gotten back from the library and before she headed back up to the Head Girl's room. "Blimey, does she really think I'm going to read this?" he said with a growl. 

Draco glanced over to see what he was reading. "_The Collected Works of William Shakespeare_? Heh, good luck Prongs, I never could understand those muggle poems myself." he said leaning back into the sofa tiredly. 

"It's not poems, it's plays and sonnets Draco. Dudley had to learn them over summer last year and he hated it too, but I sort of liked it. Really they're not all that bad." Harry said putting his feet up on the table now and leaning back himself. 

Draco shot him this 'are-you-nutters?' look. "Sure Harry...whatever you say...I still think they're boring though." he said with a shrug and Harry just rolled his eyes at him. 

Everyone else apparently had finally woken up and dressed, and they all headed down to breakfast. Harry found atleast he had a decent appetite thanks to the early flying, although he did notice Draco and Peter weren't eating nearly half as much. He remembered what James and Lily had told him, and decided not to say anything to them as to why they seemed a bit down this morning. 

As everyone was getting ready to leave the Great Hall, Dumbledore caught the eye Harry and Draco, so the rest of them waited as he approached. Apparently he had a message for the both of them he wanted the others to hear. 

"Is there something wrong professor?" Harry asked when Dumbledore came over to where he, Draco and the rest were standing. 

"Ah Harry, no nothing is horribly wrong. However, I just received a post from your parents, I'm afraid they will not be home for the holidays as they hoped. They still have a few things to take care of in America, which is where the Ministry sent them last if you recall. They did ask me to tell you that Draco's parents however will be more then happy to have you for the time, and you are to go there instead of going home." Albus said with a smile. 

"Er...ah..so they wont..wont be home then. I had forgotten..that's why they...haven't sent any posts, they couldn't....umm..." Harry said haltingly as if to make it seem as if it really bothered him that he wasn't going home for the holiday. 

"Well that's allright though Harry, you know my parents love having you up. It will be just like old times." Draco said giving Harry a quick grin and playing along. "I can take you up to the palace and meet my...er...well...we can do sightseeing and stuff anyway." he said remembering at the last minute that he was not who he really was nor in the right time even perhaps for something. 

"Um sure Dray, it'll be fun." Harry said giving him an odd look but a smile as well. 

"Well then, your mother and father will meet you two at Platform 9 3/4's on Monday evening Draco. Have a good holiday all." he said giving everyone a quick smile and headed out the double doors of the hall. 

"Ugg Harry! He didn't even tell us who to look for at the platform, how will we even know it's them?" Draco said in french suddenly with a cry. 

"Dont worry, I'm sure we'll figure it out." Harry said back to Draco in french as well, but his eyes were on Peter at the moment. 

"That's really a let down bout your parent's Harry, I know you were really looking forward to seeing them." Peter said to Harry as the group headed out the hall to the dorms now. 

"Yeah, I guess. Oh...that means though I wont be able to see you over the hols Peter, since I wont be home." Harry said now glancing at Peter. 

Peter gave a visible sigh. "Yeah, I know, I doubt Draco would want me to come over to his house. It's okay I'll just have that much more to tell you when I get back bout the pups and all." he said smiling a bit sadly. "Oh yeah, here's the picture of them...." he said now pulling it out of a pocket of his robe and handed it to Harry. 

They really were cute Harry admitted, and for a moment he actually felt sad that he wouldn't be able to go over to Peter's house over the break. "They're adorable Peter, maybe I'll get to see them another time." he said handing the picture back. It had been a wizarding photo so he could see the pups running round on a snow filled lawn with a pretty beige two story home in the background, which he assumed was Peter's house. 

"Well, my dad said we have to give away some of them, there's just too many to keep round." he said rather glumly. Peter had quite a fondness for animals, not just dogs and cats but almost any animal it seemed, just like Hagrid. 

"That's really hard I know you love them. Atleast you'll get to spend a bit of time with them before they have to leave right? See there is a bright side to the hols after all." Harry said smiling at Peter now to try and lighten the mood. Apparently it did work for Peter's eyes seemed to sparkle at that idea. 

"Yeah, you're right, I'll be glad to see them." Peter said happier now. 

"And what are you two talking bout that's making you lag behind eh?" Sirius said jovially putting his arm round Peter shoulder, and Harry noticed Sirius gave Harry a quick glance that seemed rather strange. Although they were back on speaking terms without tension, Sirius had seem a bit odd round Harry and Peter lately. 

"Oh..er...nothing really. Just was telling Harry bout the pups Hunter and Sereity just had, want to see them?" Peter said reaching for the photograph he'd just put away. 

"Sure Wormtail!" he said taking the photograph now and looking at it. "Wow they're totally squeezable Peter! You're so lucky, my parents hate dogs...they have a ton of cats though. Ironic isn't it?" he said with a laugh. 

Peter grinned and nodded. "Good thing they dont know that your...er...that you love dogs so much right Padfoot?" he said quickly trying to cover his words. Harry and Draco had never been clued into the fact that 3 of the marauders were illegal animagi, nor did Harry or Draco ever reveal that they actually knew it either. 

Sirius didn't say anything to add to that comment, but he did chuckle and then gave the photograph back to Peter. "Wish I could come over and see them in person, I love playing with pups more than anything, they're always so cuddly when they're little." Sirius said a bit wistfully. 

"Well, maybe you can...if you think you're parents would let you? I'm just going to be spending the holidays by myself pretty much anyway, my parents always have to work or something even when I'm home." Peter said. 

"Really? You wouldn't mind if I came over then?" Sirius said taking his arm from Peter's shoulder and looking at him now. 

"Sure! But...you're all the way up in Coventry, that's pretty far away drive from Dorking." Peter said. 

"Oi, what's far when you have the floo network Peter! My parents wouldn't know an automobile if it bit them remember, they dont go near muggle things like your parents do." he said grinning. 

"Oh yeah, I forgot bout that! Allright then, I'd be glad to have you come over and see the pups. Maybe I can convince dad to let you have one and we can hold onto it until you get out of school. I know you're planning on hiring out a flat in Hogsmeade rather then going home, so now you can have a friend too...if...well...if you want one that is..." Peter said a bit less enthusiastically now. 

Sirius laughed. "Course I want one! That would be great Peter thanks! Oi, seems we've been left behind everyone's allready at the dorm I bet. Really a downer for you Harry bout your parents though, you'll be allright with just Draco for company over the break?" he said giving Harry a sweet looking grin. 

"Oi, you're as bad as James and Lily!" Harry said gazing up. "Yes I'll be fine, I have spent time with him and his parents before you know...dont worry, I promise I'll come back in one piece sheesh." he said shaking his head. 

"Just toying with you mate! Dray's not so bad, I just know not to get him angry again cor....he's a bloody nightmare when he's peeved out." Sirius said groaning, while Harry and Peter actually grinned at that. 

Almost 2 months ago Sirius and Draco had gotten into a bit of a row with each other over something Harry didn't even remember, and although Sirius Black was well known for his 'blacksided' temper, he couldn't even touch how Draco could be when he was angered. Harry had personal first hand knowledge of what Draco's anger could be like, and wasn't in the least surprized when Draco won out that little row. Since then Sirius knew, along with every other Gryffindor who'd been present in the commons that day, not to anger Draco Malloy if at all possible. 

"Well come on then, I know Frank Longbottom got a tin of sweets at breakfast this morning since he's got to stay behind and offered to share it with us...I just hope James and the others haven't eaten them all by now!" Peter said with a laugh and all 3 of them sprinted up towards the commons. 

Luckily James hadn't eaten all the sweets by the time they got back, and Peter, Harry and Sirius dove in grabbing up their favourite things. Peter loved Licorice Wands with a passion, Sirius loved Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans more than life itself, and Harry stuck with a couple of Chocolate Frogs. Amazingly he finally got that Ptolemy card that Ron so often dreamed bout, but never had found. 

James had grabbed up some Pumpkin Pasties, whilst Lily was licking her fingers from the Cauldron Cakes she'd just finished. Draco also had chosen Chocolate Frogs, ending up with Circe and Merlin cards. Harry's second card turned out to be Dumbledore of all things, making him almost wistful for home...or more to the point, Ron and Hermione. 

As Harry watched his 'now' friends, he began to realize just how much he and Draco really didn't belong in this time. What possible problems they were even creating by being here he couldn't even imagine. 'His' time had seemed so sure, so certain on how things were supposed to be, and what had been in the 'past'. Now here he was in that 'past' mucking round doing Merlin knew what to the 'future', which was making him a bit dizzy to think on. 

Draco had warned him to be careful, that events had to be as they were supposed to be, but he'd already changed that he knew. The whomping willow incident never took place. The bond between Remus and Severus that could have still been in the past, but would most likely have severed after that incident still was intact. Going even better then planned really now that Lily had finally had a talk with Sirius and used her persuasive charms to get him to ease off them and attempt some civility. 

He doubted Sirius and Severus would ever really be friends, but the past few weeks they had conversed on atleast a non threatening level, and from the looks of it, Sirius had finally come to terms with that fact. And from the way Harry was seeing things all of a sudden as he glanced towards Sirius who was sitting next to Peter on the sofa, it seemed as if Sirius was seeing Peter in a new way. For Harry's sake actually he hoped so at that. 

Looking over at Draco now whilst pretending not to, he wondred if everyone was right bout him and how he felt towards Harry. Could it even have been possible that Draco liked Harry in that way? Draco the boy who he thought wasn't capable of liking anyone but Pansy Parkinson back in their own time, who never once showed a trace of liking guys over girls? Somehow Harry found it a bit much to believe, but the signs were indeed there. And worse was, Harry knew how he felt during the few 'close' moment's he had shared with Draco since the came to the 'past'. 

Whatever the case was, he was going to be spending the next fortnight with Draco, so he decided that any questions he had now would have to wait till they got to Draco's pretend "parent's" house on Monday. Somehow though an entire fortnight alone with Draco didn't seem so bad, and now that Sirius was going to be keeping Peter company over the holiday, he felt even less guilty bout that issue. 

He knew Peter liked him yet, pined for him really, and Peter hadn't a clue that there was possibly someone else out there now for him. From the sideways glances Harry was now giving towards Sirius and Peter again, it was clear to him atleast that his suspicions were most likely right. But then...if he hadn't seen Draco's like for him, it was most likely Peter wouldn't see Sirius in that way. Somehow if things didn't progress on their own during the hols, he'd have to talk to Lily and get her and Draco even in on things. That definitely would make his life alot simpler. 

In the meantime, he would just enjoy being here in the past. Close to his parents who were so much in love with each other they could lose track of anyone else in the room at times. It made him feel so glad that he could get to see his parents this way, to get to know them as he hadn't and couldn't do in his own time. If anything, this was the single most important thing bout being here in the past there was, knowing that he was born from such love and that their deaths because of him weren't going to be in vain. 

He couldn't stop their deaths, he knew that, but atleast he could have them now while they were still alive. Live for the moment someone once told him, and that's what he was doing whilst here in the past. Although he missed home more then a lot, atleast he had his parents for now, and would always be able to remember them this way. Something even the photographs back in his own time couldn't begin to do for him, and right now for Harry, that was more then enough. 

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

2002-04-13 12:49:08 AM 


	11. Home For The Holidays

**_~~~~~~~Misguided Intentions~~~~~~~_**

Disclaimer: Anything that is canon belongs to JKR. Anything that isn't be me own. :) 

Cheers to everyone reading and reviewing! :hugs hugs hugs: 

Ah gods, cheers so very very very much Yiota for seeing that! At 2 in the morning I swear to you me brain shut down and put me back into the 2000's :sigh: so therefore....this chap been a slight bit reedited far as the home goes...other then that, pretty much everything is the same :nod nod: (teaches me to even attempt thinking at that time of night when I'm inbetween both jobs :grumbles:) However because they are wizards, I'm going to give them a touch more leeway then normal 'muggles' back then :P 

Wellseriously - Already covered that issue before. Have no hatred of the letter 'a', just have differences with using the homonyms for the words. I already did say I was going to try, I cant do more than that :gaze: 

LadyMalfoy - totally agree, Harry and Draco are the kings! Though of course, only after Sev and Remy :grins: 

Shini - doesn't it though? I mean in a strange way it does make sense why things did happen between Peter and Siri as they did, but then anything's possible in the fanfiction universe! :chuckles: 

Lilliechan - have no fear hun, Harry and Draco wont be kept snogless for long...I promise that much..honestly! I'm setting the 'scene' as it were this chapter...as you'll see soon...and what will take place over their hols during next chapter is going to change both boys forever :smiles sweetly: 

Xan - it's Gilderoy dear :) 

Icy - :bows head in disgrace: I know I've sadly neglected Dreams :sniff sniff: and yes, I do plan on going back to it as soon as I hit a lull in this fic...right now the visions are coming for this one and though usually I can work on 2 different fics at once, this is the one winning :sigh: I will update on Dreams soon as my hours at work after next week will be cut again, and that means...more free time yey! :) As for premonitions heh lets just say you'll be finding out not too long from now since I can see maybe another 4 or so chaps till this fic might end...depends on if me Scabbers gives me more inspirations or not! :glances at her yellow rat wondringly: bah he's being silent so...we'll have to see! :grins: 

Illk - the palace reference will show up soon, again remember this is partially AU in some respects (as most MWPP fics are considering noone really does know what truely took place in those days), so I gave the Malfoy's a bit more to be wondred bout...will be revealed soon :) 

Mandraco - dont feel bad, FF.net usually acts up on me, lucky I can even post at all sometimes! :mutters: 

Soulsister - it has, but not too much terribly I hope. The willow incidence wasn't really a 'major' issue in the books, it only was the catalyst for why Sev hates Harry (or appears to hate him). Other than that, I'm trying to keep certain things as they should be, James and Lily as one of those things :) 

**_~~~~CHAPTER TWELVE: "Home For The Holidays"~~~~_**

Harry and Draco didn't know what to expect when they got on the train at Hogsmeade that crisp Monday morning. They knew there were supposed to be going 'home' with someone, but Dumbledore never did tell them after all who they would be. The only good thing bout the trip back was that the day before they had won the Quidditch match against Hufflepuff yesterday putting them another 50 points ahead of Slytherin House. If all went well, and they took the final few games of the season, the House Cup would be Gryffindor's this year without problem. 

Due to the large group they were forced to split off into 2 compartments, 4 in, 3 in another. Harry, Draco, Remus now occupied one of the cabins, whilst James, Lily, Sirius and Peter the other. Overall it wasn't too bad, it actually gave Remus and Harry a chance to talk to Draco alone which he sort of had wanted. 

They had already been on the train for bout an hour now, it was just past midday and Harry heard the familiar cry of the sweets trolley approaching. 

"What do you guys want off the trolley?" Harry said making a mental list. When the lady stopped after a few minutes, Harry paid up 11 sickles and 4 knuts for a bunch of Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, and some other sweets he wanted, and for the next half hour they indulged themselves while replaying yesterday's match. 

"Couldn't believe it when Gorroc got actually thrown out of the game this time. Good break for us that was." Remus said through a Pumpkin Pasted mouthful. 

Harry nodded. "I know, was almost too good to be true. He's a darn good keeper he is. Threw out nearly half the quaffles Draco tried to pitch in." he said gagging as he bit into a pepper flavoured bean. "Ugg, pepper!" he said spitting it out. 

Draco and Remus laughed. "Serves you right, you know to avoid the grey ones by now Harry!" Draco said. "What really got me though was when Harvey got actually told off by Sierra for that call near the end. I still cant believe he said that!" Draco said laughing again. 

"I thought I was going to drop off the broomstick when he said it at that. I've never heard Harvey curse like that! Dont blame him though, that cad Forster did aim right for Harvey's girlfriend and she was in the stands, deliberately too mind you. Hufflepuffs might be mildmannered on the ground but whew, in the air....." Remus said shaking his head. 

"Oh everyone knows it's cause Harvey stole Correnda from Forster is why. Still, bad form taking it out on the watchers." Harry said nodding and grabbing up a Cauldron Cake now. "Anyway, what are your plans for the hols Moony?" he said. 

"Oh, I dont know really. I might head up to London for a bit and visit the British Museum, I hear they have a really good display of mummies and things from Egypt in now. Always liked those sort of things, getting a glimpse into the past like that." he said oblivious actually of the glance between Harry and Draco as he said that. 

"Yeah, I know you mean Moony." Draco said trying to hide a small grin. "No plans to see...." he began but was cut off by the door suddenly sliding open in a hurry. 

"Remus hide me!" a panicked voice said as a flurry of black robes half slid under the lower luggage rack. 

"Sev? What in the world...?" Remus began but the door slid open a second time now causing him to look up quickly. 

"Allright, where is he? Where is the little traitor?" Lucius Malfoy said through clenched teeth. 

Remus stood up and faced Lucius, a dark look on his face. "What do _you_ want Malfoy? Only the three of us are here, so sod off." 

"I saw him come down this car Lupin, he's here somewhere, I _know_ it. And when I find him..." Lucius said threateningly. 

"You'll do what Malfoy? Curse him? Kill him?" Harry said standing up now as well. Whatever was going on didn't sound good, and if it involved Lucius Malfoy that was usually an understatement. 

"He may as well wish I had killed him when I get my hands on him!" Lucius said in an icy tone. 

"Get out Malfoy, before I make you leave." Remus said keeping his voice low, which anyone who knew Remus Lupin meant that he was in defense mode...or wolf mode. And that was dangerous for the person who was the recipient of the lowered voice. 

"He'll come here, I know he'll run to his little lover boy. You tell him from me that it wasn't an offer, it was a command. Tell him that he's got till the end of the holidays, and when we get back I best have the answer I want." Lucius said with a sneer, then turned on his heel and headed back out slamming shut the door behind him hard enough to shatter the glass pane. 

Remus whispered a quick _"arcunus repairus"_ spell to fix the glass, then opened the door carefully and peeked out, making sure Lucius Malfoy was well and truely gone. After a second he closed the door and sat back down, a very angry look on his face. 

"Come on out Sev, he's gone." Remus said thickly, and Severus scrambled out from underneath the luggage rack and sat down next to Remus. 

He didn't talk right off, he could tell Remus was shaking he was so angry, and finally when he could take the silence no longer he meekly asked, "Your...your not mad at me are you Remus?" 

Remus blinked in surprize, and shook his head. "Oh Merlin no love! I'm not mad at _you_, I'm mad at that annoying, obnoxious prat Malfoy. What was he going on about anyway Sev? What did he mean?" he said now a bit more gently and took Sev's hand in his. 

Severus began shaking then and a strange look came into his eyes, a lost helpless kind of look which made Remus slide over to him and take him gently in his arms. "Oh Remy it's...it's awful! He...he..." Severus began but his voice didn't seem to want to say what was the problem. 

"It's allright Severus, take your time. We wont be getting to the platform for a while yet. Malfoy's nothing but a berk, even worse than that." Harry said patting Severus's arm now comfortingly. 

"Yeah, I'm actually inclined to agree with you Harry. The more I see of Lucius Malfoy, the less I like him." Draco said causing Harry to look over at him sharply. 

"Your serious? You _really_ dont like Malfoy?" he said searching Draco's eyes now as if trying to find that Draco was lying to him. 

Draco nodded slowly. "Yeah Harry, I dont. I think he's horrible, that he'll _always_ be horrible actually. I just wish I'd seen it sooner, could have saved me alot of problems if you know what I mean." he said softly and gazed into Harry's eyes. _*I could have been friends with you since first year Harry if I had only knew the truth of how my father really is...we could have been so much more now....*_ Draco's thoughts began to say, but were interrupted by Harry. 

"I do know what you mean Dray, and for once I agree with you on that. There's so much that could have been different back then. But...it's never to late to start you know...." Harry said giving Draco a small smile, which Draco gratefully returned. 

"Your right Harry, it's never too late." he said, then turned back to Remus and Severus. "Are you allright now Severus? Can you talk bout it?" he said gently. 

Severus sniffed back some tears and nodded his head. "I guess so. I'm sorry I took you by surprize everyone, I just didn't want him to catch me. He's really angry with me because....because..." it was clear that he still was having trouble discussing it, and a look of pure fear came into his eyes again. 

"It's allright love, you dont have to tell us if you dont want to..." Remus said kissing Severus's forehead now. 

"No, I have to Remy, so you know. Lucius..he...he told me that...that You-Know-Who told my...father that...I'm to be recruited at the next...next meeting. If...if I refuse to go with...Lucius..." he said in a voice that was half a whisper now. 

"Sev you cant..." Remus began but was cut off. 

"No Remus...if I _dont_ go with Lucius and...and take...you know...then...Lucius is under orders to...make me go. By _any_..means...necessary if..if need be. I have to...give him my answer...by the end of the hols..." he said in a soft yet horror filled voice. 

"Oh gods love...no...you just cant do it. It's...well...well you just _cant_ take the mark!" Remus said in a mixtured tone of voice. He wanted to kill Malfoy, kill Severus's father, Voldemort and the entire death eater cult, whilst wanting desperately to protect and keep his Severus safe from all of this. Either way, it seemed a very lost cause. 

"I _dont_ want to Remy, you _know_ I dont! I'm _not_ evil like them! I hate You-Know-Who, I hate being a Slytherin...and most of all I hate Lucius Malfoy!" Severus said half sighing and half frustrated, a new round of tears showing fresh on his face. 

"Dont worry my love, we'll come up with something I swear it. No matter what happens, we'll get through this allright?" Remus said softly pulling Severus back into his arms, the one place Severus wished he could be forever. 

"He's right Severus, we'll help too." Draco said suddenly then indicating himself and Harry. "Malfoy wont win, we wont _let_ him win. Somehow we'll come up with something right Harry?" he said turning to Harry now. 

Harry had been surprized at the determination in Draco's voice. Draco was going to go against his own father? Was this the same Draco Malfoy who said they couldn't change or create a 'future' of their own liking? Somehow if he hadn't heard the words for himself, he doubted he would have believed it, but since he had heard them, he had little choice. 

"Right Draco, we'll do what we can. Malfoy cant get away with this, somehow there's got to be a way to save you Severus. Trust us allright?" he said turning now to Severus. It actually hurt Harry that Severus seemed in so much pain at the moment from what he knew he might have to do. 

Severus nodded back to Harry with a grateful look in his eyes. "Thank you Harry. Thank you everyone, I do believe and trust you all. Just...promise me not to tell anyone else?" he said almost pleadingly. 

Remus chuckled, relieving the tension in the air. "That is something you dont have to worry bout Sev, I can assure you. I love James, Peter and Sirius like brothers, but there are some things you just dont tell them..._this_ being one of them." he said gazing up. 

Severus, Harry and Draco grinned at that as well, that was the truth statement of the year. "Oh that does remind me...have you two noticed something a bit extraordinary between two certain dormmates lately?" Harry said mischievously. 

"Hmm? Oh strange? No...dont think I have...what do you mean Harry?" Remus said furrowing his brow in thought. 

"Well unless I'm wrong on this, and I doubt it..our dear Mr. Padfoot has an interesting secret he's keeping. One that should make you happy Dray." Harry said, his brown eyes twinkling as he turned to Draco now. 

Draco raised an eyebrow at him and smirked, "Oh? And what could possibly make me _that_ happy Flyer?" 

"Just the fact that Padfoot seems completely taken with a certain oh...studious Gryffindor who is in 7th year as well...who happens to like playing chess amongst other things..." Harry said grinning even broadly now as recognition flittered across Draco's face. 

"No, honestly? You dont mean..." he said but Remus cut him off finishing the sentence. 

"_Peter_? Oh good gods, are you _sure_ Harry?" Remus said actually in surprize. 

Harry nodded and laughed. "Very sure Moony. Though I'm sorry to say poor Peter doesn't even know it, and I feel bad he's still so stuck on me...but Sirius and Peter said they're getting together during the hols so..." he said leaving things up in the air. 

"So maybe something will happen you think eh?" Remus said grinning sweetly now. 

"I think that's great though Remus, that get's Black off our backs at anyrate. And hopefully Peter off yours Harry." Severus said now thoughtfully. 

_"The Express will be arriving at Platform 9 3/4's in 15 minutes. Please gather all your belongings and change out of your school attire. I repeat, the Express will be arriving in 15 minutes."_

"Well, time sure does fly when you're having fun!" Remus said jovially and started to gather up his things. Suddenly he got a thought however. "Sev?" 

"Yeah Remy?" 

"You're not going back to your parents house this holiday are you?" he said actually worried now. 

Severus shook his head. "No thank Merlin. My cousin said she'd take me in instead, my parents are still in Greece or something so I"m being spared. I doubt my father will return until I...well...until I go back to school and have to um..." he said sighing again. 

"Which cousin is it?" Remus said. 

"Oh, Ryanna. She's the one I was telling you that hates my parents. My mum is her mum's sister, and she hates You-Know-Who. Luckily my father cant say anything or it would blow his 'cover' with his Ministry job." he said. 

"Well, I was thinking....do you think...she'd mind terribly if...if you spent the holiday with someone else instead of with her?" Remus said hesitantly. 

Severus looked at Remus shocked for a moment, then a smile transformed his face. "No, not at all really. Actually she has a boyfriend who's in America and she secretly told me she'd rather go there this holiday, but her parents made her stay at home because of me. My aunt and uncle are very nice, they hate my parents so much I can do whatever I want really, so no..they wouldn't mind at all! But...well..where were...where would I go?" he said now questioningly. 

"Well...that is...would you like to come stay at my house instead? My parents wouldn't mind either. I sort of allready told them about you and well...they'd love to meet you Sev I"m sure. And well....there's something very important I need to talk to you about...." Remus said softly. 

"You two can talk later...the trains pulling in now. Come on, let's get off first so we can avoid Malfoy eh? Besides, I want to say goodbye to the rest of the gang!" Harry said impatiently now. He suddenly had a very good feeling of exactly what Remus was going to tell Severus, and personally he thought it was about time for it. 

Grabbing his things up and practically dragging everyone else out, the 4 of them stepped out onto the platform and waited off to the side for the rest of the group. Spotting them quickly they all went over and in a midst of hugs and hurried goodbyes, everyone headed out in pairs through the magical barrier. James and Lily first, Sirius and Peter second, Remus and Severus third, and Harry and Draco last. 

On the outside parents milled everywhere. James was off to spend the holiday with the Evan's since he really didn't want to go home to an empty house. Harry saw Severus pull Remus over to a pretty girl who was practically beaming and dancing when she found out Remus was taking Severus with him, and Peter and Sirius's parents scooped them both up and out before anyone could even say anything. 

All that left now was... 

"Oi! Harry! Draco darling! Over here!" a woman's voice filtered out from just beyond the number 10 platform. Harry and Draco looked over and saw a small yet rather pretty blonde haired woman round her 40's waving at them, a smiling man with short blonde/brown hair by her side. The picked up their bags then and headed over, only to be caught up in giant hugs by the two people. 

"Um..mum? Dad?" Draco said a bit embarrassed by the show of affections. "It's err...great to see you..." he said fumbling for words now. He'd never been hugged by his real parents in his whole life before, and this was a very odd sensation for him. 

"Oh dont fuss so! Let us see you, you've grown so much since we last saw you! And look at you Harry, even taller then our Draco!" the woman said beaming and taking him into a hug now too. 

"Er...yeah..nice to see you too Mrs. Malloy." Harry said back embarrassed as well. 

"Oh come on Aelana you're smothering the boys! Here, put your bags on the trolley and we'll head out to the car, it's parked just outside. We'll talk in the car boys." the man said helping the boys with their luggage. 

They didn't speak till they got everything into the car, and finally were on their way to where the boys still didn't know. 

"Well, sorry bout all that, but we did have to keep up appearances you know." the woman, Aelana said turning round to face the boys in the back seat. Just like Arthur Weasley had done with his Ford Angelica in the future, this man had altered the car to be big and spacious inside while appearing normal to the muggles outside. 

"It's allright, just was a surprize is all." Harry said smiling back at her now. 

"Well then, let's get on with the introductions. I'm Aelana as you know, and this is my husband Alemni Harroby. Though for now of course, it's Malloy." she said smiling at Draco now. 

"Er...how did you know who to look for though? Professor Dumbledore never even told us who to look for..." Draco said now a bit uncomfortable with how nice this woman was treating him even if it was for 'pretend'. 

"That is so Albus for you eh Aelana? Think's but forgets to explain sometimes." Alemni said chuckling. "Runs in the family you know boys, I get that all the time." 

"Family? Er...what do you mean?" Harry said puzzled. 

"Oi! Dont tell me he sent you to us and didn't even tell you who we are? I swear that man will be the death of me one day, mark my words Alemni!" the woman said throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation. "Albus Dumbledore boys, is my granddad...and a better grand you couldn't find even if he is a bit coy sometimes." she said laughing now. 

"Dumbledore has children? But...you look so young!" Draco said shocked now. 

Aelana laughed again and nodded. "I'm actually 55 but dont tell anyone allright? Grandda would kill me if he knew I was using muggle treatments to keep me younger looking." she said with a grin. "Anyway boys, for the next fortnight you'll be staying at our home as you know. Grandda told me you live near Buckingham Draco which is convenient really since we live just outside of there in Maid's Moreton. Nice little place really, lots of trees and fresh air for you boys." she said smiling again at them both. 

"I know Maid's Moreton, been there before. It's pretty, you'll like it Harry." Draco said now giving him a nod. 

"I"m sure I will." Harry said smiling back at Draco, catching a look from him that suddenly made him almost blush. 

"There's only one draw back boys...er...and we are sorry bout this but..." Aelana said now glancing at Alemni for a moment who nodded back in assurance. "Well the fact of the matter is we only have a small bungalow as it were now, since our children have already left home we've taken in a few rooms...so you'll have to share a room if that's allright." 

Harry and Draco looked a bit surprized, they hadn't expected this at all. "Er, sure it's no bother really. We share a dorm room at school so it's just like the same thing." Harry said quickly. 

"Harry's right, it's not a problem for us. We're just glad to be able to leave the school for a bit. Thank you for that Mr and Mrs. Harroby." Draco said. 

Harry looked at Draco in a surprize yet again, Draco was actually glad to be leaving the school and thanking the Harroby's? A part of Harry began to feel a bit strange then, almost happy that Draco was being this way. "Yes, thank you very much for taking us in." Harry said back now smiling. 

"You're welcome, but please just call us Aelana and Alemni allright? Mr and Mrs Harroby sounds just too formal for my tastes!" Aelana said with a grin. 

The rest of the trip to Maid's Moreton was uneventful really. Harry and Draco told the Harroby's pretty much the truth, since Aelana made it quite clear Dumbledore had told them some of the circumstances behind who they really were. They made plans for some of the days of the holiday to visit places of interest, but over all the boys were pretty much free to do as they pleased as long as they stayed out of trouble. Harry and Draco assured them both they wouldn't be any trouble at all, and they would do their part to help whenever possible. 

It was almost 8 o'clock at night before they reached the village, and Aelana decided rather then cook anything that late they'd stop and eat at a local fish resturant. Harry and Draco had fried fish with these huge chips on the side and glasses of lemonade, while Aelana and Alemni order some perch and trout for themselves along with some jacket pototoes instead of chips. Dinner wasn't bad though a bit greasy for Draco's usual tastes, but he ate everything without any untoward comments, for which Harry was glad to see. By the time they got home it was almost 10 o'clock and both the boys were given a quick tour of the bungalow before settling in. 

The Harroby's apparently seemed to enjoy living 'muggle' style, though Harry nor Draco could figure out why, but there was every 'modern' convience in the house that there could be. A colour telly was in the lounge, though it took up half the corner it was in it seemed being that it was nothing more then a huge brown panelled square box set on the floor with the picture window right in the middle. The also had an 'entertainment' area with a record player, and an 8 track player on it, not to mention music of all sorts ranging from most of the late 60's muggle singers like the Beatles, to a few select and almost hidden wizarding groups like the Magettes and the Bewitched Times Mages group Harry had been hearing round the younger set at Hogwarts. 

The kitchen was quite 'modern' as well, having an electric fridgerator that had the doors side by side instead of the freezer being ontop. A shiny white gas cooker was over near a split steel sink, a drainboard right off to the side with dishes still in it. They had no washer or dryer, opting to use the one in the village once a week to meet up with the locals and catch up on the latest gossips they told the boys. A pile of muggle and wizarding newspapers filled a countertop, and Aelana said she used them as compost for her garden, though niether Harry nor Draco had yet been able to see a garden yet, but were assured it was a very nice one and round in the back. 

Over all the bungelow was cozy and quaint. The boys room was oak panelled with wood floors as nearly the whole house was. The Harroby's liked the 'country' look as they called it, having seen it during a trip to old Boston in America 15 years ago, and redecorated their whole house in that old fashioned genre, down to even the natural wood furniture. A few throw rugs here and there were bout all the carpeting the house had to offer. Harry and Draco were atleast grateful they had indoor plumbing atleast and not outhouses, and Draco was quite facinated with the electricity concept having never really seen it before. 

There was a blazing fire in the fireplace, although the house did have thankfully central heating they were told so they wouldn't freeze during the night. They're beds had warm duvets on them in blue, and not a house-elf apparently even lived in the house. They truely did live the 'muggle' way doing everything for themselves, perhaps Harry wondred if that was the secret to why they appeared so youthful. 

After brushing their teeth and getting into their pyjama's, both boys were nearly wiped out in tiredness. They were settled in by Aelana who gave them each a kiss on the forehead goodnight to the boys surprize, and turned the light out closing the door. The only thing that did stay on was a small light over in one of the electrical outlets that acted as a type of nightlight incase the boys had to get up during the night for any reason. 

"Harry?" Draco said softly as Harry was pressing up his pillow the way he liked it. 

"Yeah Draco?" he said finally satisfied and closing his eyes. 

"I just wanted to tell you that...well that I"m glad you're here with me that's all." Draco said closing his own eyes now and hopeful for an answer from Harry. 

"I"m glad you're here too Draco.....we'll have fun together this holiday..." Harry said back yawning and half sleep now. 

Draco didn't respond for a few minutes, just listened to the sounds of the nighttime air. "Yeah Harry...we will...." he said then let sleep finally take hold of him, a smile on his face in the darkened room showing everything he was feeling. 

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

2002-04-14 2:29:14 AM 


	12. Learning Some Truths

**_~~~~~~~Misguided Intentions~~~~~~~_**

Disclaimer: Anything that is canon belongs to JKR. Anything that isn't be me own. :) 

Cheers to everyone reading and reviewing! :hugs hugs hugs: 

Youko - I know Draco's a bit on the easy and mellow side, but after 4 months of being stranded in the past and dealing with Gryffindor's it's rubbing off let's just say. Don't worry he's still Draco though :) As for 'human' technology, Aelana is trying to 'fit' into the muggle world, hence why she's using the said products of the times...although I agree, as a witch she certainly wouldn't need it! :) 

Demeter - birdcrumbs :grins: sometimes things just dont work out as they should! :whistles: awe luv, couldn't give it all away just yet now could I? :P 

The Green Fairy - Cheers! As for the seeker/chaser issue, that's been proven...James was a chaser by JKR's own words. The film was an error that wasn't caught in time for production apparently in making him a seeker. As for the books themselves, never did she mention anything related to James's actual position on the team, other than the fact McGonagall did say and I quote it from the first book: "Your father would have been proud." she said. "He was an excellent Quidditch player himself." That's bout the extent of the only time (other then with the Shack incidence in which Remus talks bout Sev's jealousy of James on the pitch) that James's 'talents' are even mentioned to date. 

Shini - you're wish is my command luv (though I regret not in this chap either yet :sigh:) I was going to, but explanations needed to be amended, and I wanted to set the time, place and reasons behind such a wondrous event! And no, Draco hates with a capital H to share! :nod nod nod: 

Illk - the palace reference actually will come up I promise. Let's call it a bit of 'free licence' in the authoresses right to mess with the canon when need be :grins: 

**_~~~~~CHAPTER TWELVE: Learning Some Truths~~~~_**

"Put your best foot forwards boys, we'll be late!" Aelana called out from the lounge as the boys were finishing getting ready for the day. At breakfast they had all decided to take a quick trip down to Oxford and do some preholiday shopping. It was only bout 30 or so kilometers from Maid's Moreton, and Harry and Draco were looking forward to the trip, though Harry didn't know Draco had other plans once they were there. 

"We have eggs, bacon, pancakes and bangers kids so let's get a move on, it's on the table!" Alemni called now and the boys hastily headed out to the kitchen. 

"Wow smells great Aelana!" Harry said sitting down and pouring a ton of syrup over his pancakes and stabbing his fork for a few slices of bacon. 

"Oh eggs?" Draco said eyeing the plate of scrambled eggs that Alemni shoved his way just then. 

"Dont like eggs then? Not a problem, plenty more things to eat if not, just name your poison Draco m'dear!" Aelana said with a smile. 

"Err..pancakes will do thank you." Draco said spearing a few onto his plate now but only using a slight amount of syrup himself. 

"Awe that's no fun Draco, you just have to drown them to _really_ enjoy them!" Harry said grinning and adding even more syrup. 

"_You_ drown them, _I'll _enjoy them." Draco said mockingly and reached for a glass of milk. 

During breakfast they discussed a few of the places that they'd like to visit whilst down in Oxford. They weren't even remotely interested in the university opting instead to visit Gloucester Green, and Aelana wanted to stop by the Covered Market in the afternoon to do some much needed marketing. Harry also wanted to visit the Ashmolean Museum since he had heard bout it whilst at state school when he was younger, but the Dursley's wouldn't sign the permission slip allowing him to go. 

Draco was the only one a bit silent bout his choice of venue, however Harry did notice that as they were bout to leave the house Draco pulled Aelana and Alemni aside and spoke to the them quickly. Whatever he had to say seemed a bit surprizing to the Harroby's, but with a nod of their heads they apparently agreed to whatever his request was. Looking back over at Harry for a moment Draco flashed him a quick smile before heading back over to the car. 

"What was that all bout Dray?" Harry said as they got into the back seat. 

"Hmm? Oh nothing really. Just something I had to ask them that's all. I'll tell you later." Draco said hurriedly. 

The 30 kilometer trip into Oxford went quickly and before they knew it they were pulling up outside Gloucester Green. The Harroby's had decided to head elsewhere and were just going to drop the boys off then meet up with them later. Since neither boys wore muggle watches, they were glad to see a large clockpole that would show them when to meet. 

"You boys have money or did grandda forget that?" Aelana said worriedly. 

Harry and Draco nodded. "Professor Dumbledore gave us £50 each for gifts, we'll be fine thanks." Harry said patting his trouser pocket in which both he and Draco's money was being kept. Draco had almost no clue as to how muggle money worked, so he left all that up to Harry which is why he was holding it. 

"Allright then, we'll meet you at 10:30 out on George Street by the Bus Station, dont be late!" Alemni said and they all waved goodbye each heading in their directions. 

The boys did some scouting round and bout half hour later Draco and Harry decided to split up and cover more ground. The marketplace wasn't that big really, but it was for other reasons they really wanted to split up. Although neither boy really needed anything, fact was they weren't even sure anything they did have here in the past would come back to the future with them, but it was the holidays nonetheless. Therefore a gift atleast, even a small one, was something they both had to get. 

Harry thought that one thing that hopefully might make the trip home would be something on a more personal nature, or rather wearable one. He'd seen a lovely little bauble in a jewellery shop earlier, a silver serpent shaped ring with green emerald-like jewelled eyes that sparkled in the light. 

He had the engraver add a few words to the back of the ring almost as an afterthought, and nearly blushed when he realized what he had chosen to say. Luckily the engraver didn't even look surprized, as if it was something normal and routine even to engrave something like that. It would take up nearly £20 and a large part of him truely hoped Draco would like it. 

For his mum he got a small journal book with her name engraved on it in gold lettering, his dad he got a new rucksack with the Oxford University logo printed on it, in red and gold his father's favourite colours. James's rucksack back at school was a nightmare, usually splitting because it was so old, and he knew it was the one gift the others probably wouldn't even have thought bout. 

He ended up buying bags of muggle sweets for Peter, Remus, Severus and Sirius that included tootsie rolls, lemonade pops, licorice twists done in muggle style, Jelly Babies, and some other assorted things. In the end he had roughly £10 left of his money, and it was almost time to meet back up with Draco. 

Draco meanwhile had no clue what he was going to get for Harry. After several attempts at thinking he had some ideas, in the end nothing really appealed to him. Time was running out when whilst passing a different jewellery shop than the one Harry had been in, he finally spotted something he just knew would be just right. 

Going into the store he spoke briefly with the clerk, explaining what he wanted done to the item in question. In the end he walked out of the shop also £20 less, but a small smile on his face, and he prayed Harry would like his gift. He didn't have the bravery of a Gryffindor to tell Harry the truth, so he hoped his gift would do the task for him. 

They were to meet back up right at the Bus Station on George St. just as it was bout time to meet the Harroby's. Harry arrived there first keeping a sharp eye out for Draco since he knew Draco didn't have much knowhow in reading muggle watches. Luckily a few moments later Draco did show up however. 

"Oi Draco, over here!" Harry called now spotting the still blondehaired boy, who he noticed was looking round now obviously for him. 

"Harry there you are! Wasn't sure this was the right place, got a bit lost sorry." Draco said in a relieved tone of voice. 

"Dont worry, just got here myself. I got a few things for the others too, what did you get?" Harry said noticing that Draco didn't seem to have any packages. 

"The others?" Draco said looking surprized then smacked his forehead. "Oh no! I forgot to get them all gifts!" he said groaning. 

Harry looked at him in surprize then laughed. "Typical! I bet it didn't even cross you're mind to even bother to look for gifts." he said shaking his head but not in annoyance. "Dont worry, I got them gifts so we can just say it's from both of us, how's that?" 

Draco yet again looked very relieved and nodded. "Thanks Harry, I appreciate that. I guess I had other things on my mind sorry." he said a bit sheepishly. 

"Hey it's okay." Harry said with a grin and the boys heard a car horn honk just then. "Oh there's Aelana and Alemni, let's go!" he said grabbing Draco's arm and running towards the car. 

"There you are boys! Climb on in, we're going for lunch down at the Marlborough Arms Hotel, menu's a bit limited but the food's not all bad." Aelana said cheerily as the boy's climbed in the car. 

Moment's later they were off to the small town of Woodstock which was only bout 10 minutes away from Oxford. It was a pretty town, lots of bed and breakfast spots, tourist areas, and some other points of interest, but it was the Hotel that seemed to take Draco's attention. As they pulled into the lot to park, Draco seemed downright happy even, as if where they were was of some major importance to him, and Harry was to find out why shortly. 

Supper was a few courses of wondrful British cooking, and the boys were even allowed a half a glass each of the featured wine that the hotel proudly offered. After supper the 4 of them took a short stroll round the hotel area until Draco asked if he and Harry could go off and look round for a while on their own. Aelana and Alemni agreed and they would meet up with the boys in a couple hours, there were a few things they had also wanted to take care of while in the area. 

Yet again Harry and Draco waved goodbye to the Harroby's, only this time as soon as they were out of sight Draco took Harry by the arm and slipped round the back of the hotel. Harry wasn't sure what was going on and looked at Draco with an odd expression until Draco motioned for him to stay silent for the moment and just follow him. Draco led Harry to a small gate that had a "Private. Do Not Enter." sign on it, though Draco was obviously ignoring it. 

"Draco we cant go in there! Didn't you see what the sign said?" Harry said quietly now though he didn't know why he should keep his voice lowered, it just seemed right to do. 

"It's allright, trust me, I know what I'm doing. Come on Harry!" Draco said back half whispered and led Harry through the small gate quickly, making sure that noone had seen them. 

"Where the bloody hell are we anyway? Isn't this private property?" Harry said now as the boys were sneaking along an ivy covered wall that was thankfully out of view of anything. 

"Hmm wait...ah..allright...remember I was telling you that my parent's stay up in Buckingham near the palace?" Draco said quietly searching round now one of the walls for something. 

"Dray, if you're thinking of Buckingham Palace, that's in London you git..." Harry began but was cut off by a shake of Draco's head. 

"Not the royal palace you prat, a different one. Cripes where is it?" he said still looking through the vines on the wall and getting a bit peeved. 

"What in Merlin's name are you looking for anyway?" Harry said peering through the vines and only seeing a wall. 

"Nothing. Anyway listen, this is...oh wait, here it is!" Draco said looking up at Harry now with a triumphant smile. 

Harry peered through the vines again and saw an odd brick. The rest of the wall was a creamy beige colour, but the brick Draco was pointing to was pure white, and hidden very well apparently. Draco leaned in and whispered some words Harry didn't catch, and the brick suddenly pushed in along with part of the wall revealing a staircase leading down into the ground. 

"Come on, it only stays open a short time!" Draco said quickly pulling Harry down the staircase with him. Sure enough moment's later the hole they'd just come through sealed itself, igniting up some nearby candles as if in a signal. Draco grabbed one of the wall torches and passed it to Harry who took it, then grabbed a second one for himself. 

"Allright Draco, what's this bout? What is all this?" Harry said thoroughly confused now. 

"I'll explain it now. Right now we're in a passageway, sort of a backdoor if you would, into Blenheim Palace. It's the ancestral home of the Spencer-Churchill family, otherwise known as the Dukes of Marlborough as well as the Earls of Sunderland." Draco said as they headed down the passageway. 

"Great history but what's it all have to do with you?" Harry said puzzled. 

"I'm explaining. Anyway, my mum has an older brother named Nathan, who married Henrietta Mary Spencer-Churchill back in 1980, but they had been engaged secretly for something like 4 years prior when she was 18. My aunt's family knew she was a witch cause she got a Hogwart's letter, but she never went to Hogwarts because the Churchill family didn't believe in that sort of 'rubbish' as it were." Draco said. 

"I can relate to relatives like that." Harry said muttering. 

"Well they weren't as bad as the Dursley's, but they delayed the engagement for so long because they hoped Aunt Henrietta would 'see sense' as they put it and forget bout marrying such a man who wasn't 'normal' by their standards. In the end however my aunt and uncle were allowed to marry and live here at the palace if they wanted. They'll get married like I said in 2 more years from now or so, then my cousin David will be born in 1981 and my cousin Max in 1985. They're allright, though Uncle Nathan didn't want them going to Hogwarts, they go to Beauxbaton's instead." 

"But, if they aren't even married yet, why are we even here?" Harry said still puzzled. 

"Well I told you, they're still engaged. Plus my aunt's a seer, I'm hoping that she'll help us on a way to get home, or atleast what we're doing wrong that we haven't gotten home yet." Draco said and suddenly stopped short as they reached a dark oak panelled door. 

"These are my aunt's private quarters beyond here. She doesn't like people bothering her sometimes so she comes here to think. Once I explain who we really are I'm sure she'll help us." Draco said pushing open the door carefully. 

"Come in nephew dont be alarmed, I was expecting you." a soft yet cultured voice said from the otherside of the doorway, causing both boys to jump in alarm. 

As the boy's walked into the candlelit room, they saw a woman sitting down at a small desk, facing them with a smile. "Aunt Henrietta?" Draco said a bit subdued actually. For some reason his aunt always made him feel a bit humbled. 

She nodded. "Please, sit." she said indicating some chairs near her. "At first I was surprized when I felt the presence of someone activating the brickdoor, but the vibrations I felt were not hostile so I wondred." 

"How did you know who I was though?" Draco said as he and Harry settled into the chairs and turned to face her. 

"I didn't really until I saw you in the mirror, it showed you both as you were coming down the corridor. Quite a useful mirror actually, I bought it last year when I had this room built. This way I could always see who was coming if need be." she said pointing now to the medium sized mirror that stood in a well lit section of the room. 

"That still doesn't tell us how you knew Draco though...er..my Lady..." Harry said remembering that if she was the daughter of a duke somewhere she had to have a title most likely. 

She laughed and it was a sweet melodic laugh. "Please, Henrietta is fine. As to how I knew, the mirror reveals one's true form, not a cloaked one. Nathan is an animagus and sometimes he likes to sneak up on me, so the mirror reflects the human as they are, even in animal or any other forms. I could see not blonde and brownhaired boys coming, but raven haired and an obviously veela blood coming." she said with a smile. 

"Oh, well...I suppose that could explain part of it but...." Draco said now but was cut off by his aunt. 

"But you want to know how I knew you were my nephew. It's very simple, my brother showed me a wizarding photo of himself, your mum and her current boyfriend, Lucius Malfoy recently. Since there would be no reason for Lucius to visit, I could only surmize you were related to him, then when I saw you closer I knew for sure. You're a remarkable duplicate of your father Draco." she said. 

"So they tell me. Anyway...Aunt Henrietta, we dont have alot of time but I wanted to see you, I'm hoping you can help Harry and myself, we're in a bit of a bind it seems." Draco said, then began to tell his aunt what happened from the day the two boys found the mirror till that moment. 

Henrietta stayed quiet during the whole speech, nodding in places as need be, looking thoughtful in others. Sometimes she appeared to be 'faroff' yet still listening to every word of what Draco was saying. Finally, when Draco finished it all up, she looked at both boys and sighed. 

"This is very complicated boys, indeed so. First of all I should tell you now, the mirror that you described as the one bringing you here...there is no way possible that it was the Mirror of Erised." she said causing the boys to look back at her sharply. 

"_Not_ the Mirror of Erised? How can you be so sure?" Harry said a bit shocked now. 

"The Mirror of Erised can do alot of things, it can bend and change one's whole desire and destiny with a single blow. It can cause nothing but deceits and deaths for some, whilst others walk away only half a man. However...it cannot drag one into another time, place or anything else. You can take from the mirror, but it cannot take back from you, do you understand?" she said looking at both boys carefully. 

"Not really." Draco said shaking his head. 

"Let me put it another way." she said turning to Harry now. "I can see something you've gotten out of the mirror not that long ago, didn't you Harry." she said and Harry looked at her in awe now and nodded. 

"Yes, the Philosopher's Stone back in 1st year, when I fought Voldemort for the first time...or rather..second time of my life." Harry said quietly. 

"You were able to get the stone because you're heart desired the stone for good, not evil. The mirror gave the stone to you, but if you had tried to return it back to the mirror image of yourself to keep Voldemort from getting it, you couldn't have. It only works one way, do you see now?" she said and Harry did begin to understand finally. 

"So...if it isn't the Mirror of Erised, then what mirror _is_ it?" Harry said slowly. 

"It is in my opinion that you came here through the Mirror of Wrongdoings. A very powerful and dangerous mirror that should have been destroyed 200 ago because of something very similar to this. Instead they put it in Hogwarts and left it there, where it still remains apparently, and still active under the right circumstances." she said frowning a little then. 

"Now I am confused. What is this mirror Aunt Henrietta?" Draco said questioningly. 

"The Mirror of Wrongdoings was created over 1000 years ago by a dark wizard you probably have heard of, Salazar Slytherin. Now in the beginning Salazar was a very bad person, however with the help of 3 other people, you know them as Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Godric Gryffindor, they were able to turn him from his dark ways for a while to create Hogwarts. In the end they had a falling out over who should be allowed to attend the school, and Salazar split ways with the other 3 to everyone's dismay." Henrietta began. 

"For many years Salazar tried to forget the school and all he had done there, but he wanted to keep watch over how 'his' pupils were being taught, so he had the Mirror of Wrongdoings created. He placed it in the Slytherin dorm secretly, and to the students it was nothing more then a normal mirror. However the mirror began to take on a mind of it's own eventually thanks to it's creator. The mirror would in effect, draw in any Slytherin that it felt wasn't being taught 'correctly', or using their magic for their own ends and means as Slytherin's were bred to do." 

"Wait a minute, you're not telling me that it killed them or whatnot are you?" Draco said shocked. 

"No it didn't kill them, but it would 'transform' them. It would draw them into the mirror and until the student learned the correct ways, they would be forced to stay within the mirror. Eventually, hundreds of years later, enough older student's 'disappeared' and didn't come back that the Headmaster of the time looked into things, and discovered what the mirror was doing. He tried to destroy the mirror but Salazar had his own enchantments on it preventing it's destruction, so they did the only thing they could do, they realigned the enchantments from evil to good, and locked it away far from the school." 

"But it's still at the school now, and Dumbledore said something bout 'mirror images' escaping only 200 years ago." Harry said remembering that suddenly. 

"Yes, the mirror was moved back to the school round that time because the Ministry finally thought they had a way to destroy it, but they found they were wrong. Hogwarts they thought would be safest so there it was sent, however 200 years ago 2 boys found it, and were never seen again. However 'mirror images' of the two boys were eventually 'seen' at the school as ghostly images, so everyone thought they had simply died and nothing more. But the truth was later revealed by the Headmaster, and the mirror was once again moved to a place in Hogwarts that noone should have been able to find again." Henrietta said. 

"Except us. We found it." Harry said miserably now. "So what's going to happen to us?" 

"Sadly, I cannot tell you that, for I am not even sure how to proceed. I do know this much...the original mirror's goals were used in evil but that has been reversed. Perhaps you can say the mirror should be renamed now to the Mirror of Rightdoings, since the mirror obviously is being used for different purposes now." 

"What do you mean by that?" Draco said. 

"My dear nephew, it's quite obvious really when you think about it. I should tell you that the two boys who 'disappeared' 200 years ago were known enemies for all their Hogwarts years. However the truth became known much later on from their friends that secretly they liked each other, if you understand me. I assume the mirror wanted them to know the truth, to find themselves and make certain wrongs righted, sadly though I suppose they never did learn to fix the wrongs, for they never did return. Either that or..." she said a bit thoughtfully then. 

"Or what?" Harry said, suspicions beginning to take hold of his mind. 

"Or they liked where they were at more then where they were from, and they choose not to return to their rightful place. Noone will ever know the truth however, there's no proof where or even when they could have been taken." she said quietly. 

"Wait a moment, where or when? That means that we...we were sent back because..." Harry began seeing everything clearly now. 

Draco nodded at Harry at the same time, understanding himself. "The mirror doesn't care _what_ time or place it sends you I guess, only sends you to where the problems are. But why _us_? Why choose us to fix things? And what are we supposed to be fixing?" Draco said trying to make more sense of it all. 

"Again I do not know nephew however this I can say, major events in the 'future' _cannot_ be altered. There is rhyme and reason to certain unavoidables that must not under any circumstances be changed. There are always little things that do need fixing, and from what I am 'seeing', some things are for the better. As for why you two were chosen, that you need to search your own hearts and minds for, I believe you already might know the answers." Henrietta said smiling at the boys now. 

Harry and Draco didn't dare look at each other then, but strange suspicions were running rampant through both their minds. "How can we go home?" Draco said quietly after thinking on certain things. 

"When the time is right, and the things done that needed to be, you will know how. Whether or not you choose to take the path home is up to you however." 

"And if...if we dont return home? Then what happens to us in the 'future'?" Harry said in a whisper. 

"You're 'future' selves would simply cease to exist from the moment in time in which the mirror brought you here. You will both be born at the right times and places, that you can be assured for you are here now, however in your 'present', Harry and Draco will just never return. You will live double lives once you're 'infant' forms are born, interacting with yourselves, speaking, talking to them, yet you're future selves will never know it's really you. It's a very complicated thing boys to mess with time, I'm sure you've been told this. I strongly suggest if you do not plan on returning to find means in which you will be able to successfully deal with your future selves." 

"And when our future selves and present ones reach the moment in which the children disappear? Then what?" Draco said. 

"Again, things cannot be avoided. To stop yourselves from coming means you couldn't be there in the first place. Boys, please, I beg of you...do not try to think in circles, even I cannot nor like to. Choose your paths and let your choice take it's course. Return or stay, it's up to you. Now you must leave, you're being called for by the people who brought you here. I am sure we shall meet again." she said and the boys realized that quite alot of time had now passed, and they probably were being looked for. 

"Thank you Aunt Henrietta, you've been a great help." Draco said and leaned over to give his aunt a hug. She was the only person in his family he allowed this privilege to in the future, and he always loved how she smelled of summertime strawberries. 

The boys headed back down the corridor and back to the Hotel, the Harroby's were waiting patiently in the lobby for them. "Ah, there you both are! We were getting worried a tad. Ready to head home eh?" Alemni said giving the boys a smile. 

The boys nodded, they both had alot to think bout and talk bout once they got home, and the quicker they got there the better. The four of them piled back into the car and started the 30 minute drive back to Maid's Moreton. Even though the boy's knew the truth now of why and how they were here, neither of them knew how to go bout getting home, or even if they wanted to. 

As Draco's hand reached into his coat pocket and his fingers touched up against the small box it contained, his thoughts were not on the drive, the mirror or the situation even any longer. They were only on one thing, the next day would be Yule, and he hoped his gift would be well accepted, and that Harry wouldn't hate him for it. 

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

A/N: In point of reference, all people and mentions of the Palace are real. There really is a Henrietta Spencer-Churchill (b. 1958) married in 1980 to a Nathan Gelber. They have 2 sons, David Aba Gelber (b. 1981) and Maximillian Henry Gelber (b. 1985). I don't honestly know if they do or dont live at the palace, when I was there the current 12th Duke wasn't in residence nor was any family members. Obviously however they are not witches, seer's nor wizards, that's me own licences there :P 

I gave Narcissa a brother cause of course, noone does know anything bout her other then a 1 liner in book 4 of who she is. It's quite possible she could have had a brother, or does, but we'll never know till JKR gives us some family trees :( 

As for the mirror, me own creation....yes Mandraco I DO love mirrors! (even though they hate me back!) :grins: Remember, Dumbledore never did 'confirm' it was the Mirror of Erised, only that 'a' mirror was the cause of quite a bit of problems. 

Next chapter I PROMISE there WILL be snogging....and more! :gaze up: forgive me for being plotty instead of PWP! :sighs: 

Also the places in Oxford are real. I visited them many times, love it there, and the whole Oxfordshire is just a history lesson to be learned...but most all of England is to me :) 

2002-04-17 2:39:25 AM 


	13. I Wish I May, I Wish I Might

**_~~~~~~~Misguided Intentions~~~~~~~_**

Disclaimer: Anything that is canon belongs to JKR. Anything that isn't be me own. :) 

Cheers to everyone reading and reviewing! :hugs hugs hugs: 

Well I did promise you all something....so hopefully you wont be disappointed :) 

And no, just because they finally realize what they mean to each doesn't mean they're going home yet...there's still more to come! :grins: 

**_~~~~CHAPTER THIRTEEN: I Wish I May, I Wish I Might~~~~~_**

"Harry. Harry wake up, it's Yule morning!" Draco said actually awake early and to Harry's ears, way too cheerily. 

"Oi, stop tha'...I don' wanna get up yet Dray..." Harry said groaning from underneath his duvet as Draco was now prodding him. 

"Oh come on Harry, it even snowed! And come look they even put up a tree last night for us, with presents!" Draco said trying to pull the duvet off Harry now. 

That got Harry's attention finally and he peeked from round the duvet. "Presents? We _really_ have presents? From who?" he said skeptically. 

"Everyone! A bunch of owls arrived this morning from oh..well just everyone. Do hurry there's even hot cocoa and eggnog out!" Draco said with a grin and padded out to the kitchen in his pyjama's and bare feet. Luckily the Harroby's had warming spells on the floor for it was in the minus's atleast and the steampipes could take sometimes a while to work. 

Harry sat up and gave another small groan, wiping the sleep from his eyes and stretching. _*I wonder what Ron and Hermione are doing this Yule....probably they're both back at the Burrow with the Weasley's having a great time....*_ Harry's thoughts spoke softly inside his head. As he heard some laughter coming from the kitchen now from Alemni, Aelana and Draco, he pushed those thoughts back and padded out himself to the kitchen. 

Draco was sitting at the table with a cup of hot cocoa smiling and talking to the Harroby's, though when Aelana spotted Harry finally come in she got up and poured him a cup of cocoa as well. 

"Morning Harry, didn't think you were ever getting up. Draco's been up for hours now helping decorate the tree." she said putting the cup down next to the now seated Harry and sat back down herself. 

"Oh really? That was nice of you Draco." Harry said still a bit groggily while blowing on his cocoa and looking at Draco. 

Draco gave him a tiny glare at first but turned it back into a grin and shrugged. "Well, I always helped decorate the house back home with my mother, so I wanted to help that's all." he said. 

Harry actually stared at Draco now, the thought of the Malfoy's actually getting into the Yule spirit was almost more then he could believe. "_You_...help decorate...I mean...your family actually _does_ decorate?" Harry said in a half mocking surprized tone of voice. 

Draco just rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Dont be such a stupid git Harry, yes we _do_ decorate. Just because father is a...er...just because of my father's business doesn't mean my mum doesn't like the holidays. It's the one time of the year my father actually is not so bad. Shame it only comes once a year." Draco said actually a bit wistfully now. 

Harry did feel a bit bad now. "Err...sorry Dray, didn't know. Hey you said something bout presents right?" he said looking round the kitchen as if the presents were hiding somewhere in there. 

"Well they aren't in here Harry, why dont you two try out in the lounge eh? Been a few owls actually this morning, you might find a few surprizes." Alemni said smiling at both boys. 

As the boy's headed out the lounge with their cups of cocoa, Aelana and Alemni passed a look between them and smiled. They knew of course Draco's true parentage, and having brief dealings with the child form of Lucius Malfoy, as well as Lucius's father in the past, he knew what the Malfoy's could really be like. It was nice to see that perhaps one Malfoy might be able to break free of the evils and rigidness of the Malfoy namesake. Then they took up their own cups of cocoa and followed the children into the lounge where Harry was staring at both the tree and the presents. 

"Well Merry Yule boys!" Aelana said laughing as she noticed Harry. "Well go on then, dont you want to open your gifts?" she said nudging Harry towards the tree and sat down next to Alemni who had just sat down on the sofa. 

"Err...yeah sure!" Harry said recovering finally. It's not that there were alot of presents, but the fact that he and Draco had them, and how nice the tree did look, is what really surprized him. He hadn't expected any of this, and the fact it was from strangers really made him feel a bit shy. 

Draco and Harry began to sort out who's gift was who's and in the end each of the boys had 6 gifts apiece infront of them. Looking at the tags it was clear then who'd sent the gifts, and Harry realized that he hadn't posted his gifts off yet at all. 

"Oh no Draco! We didn't owl the presents to everyone! They'll think we forgot them!" Harry said groaning and looking at Draco worriedly. 

Draco grinned back him with a smug look on his face. "Dont worry, I already sent them off by return owls while you were sleeping Harry. Figured you wouldn't get up in time and the owls were here anyway dropping our gifts off. Aelana helped wrap them for me and I wrote the tags. By now everyone's probably opened them allready, we're the only one's running late on Yule morning I bet!" he said smacking Harry on the arm now as if saying it was all his fault. 

Harry was relieved, and mildly but pleasantly surprized at Draco. He hadn't expected him to remember the gifts not only needed wrapping but sending, and yet here Draco had done both! Suddenly Harry's morning began to look a bit brighter, and he gazed down to see who now had sent what. 

"How bout we open the ones from the same people together?" Harry said taking up a package from James first and showing it to Draco. 

"Sounds good to me, that's James's right?" Draco said searching his presents to find the one from James. 

They opened the gifts just like that, each one opening the same persons at the same time. When they were done, only 1 present remained...from the Harroby's. Suddenly both Harry and Draco realized they didn't have a gift for them in return and both felt a bit guilty. 

As if the Harroby's sensed this Aelana smiled at them and said, "No boys, we dont need anything from you. We know this was all unexpected and you only had a small amount of money to spend on your friends, please dont think anything of it allright? We're glad to have you here this holiday, that's good enough for us. It's nice having children round the house again actually, our children spend the holidays usually with their families." 

Harry and Draco smiled at them both and got up to give them both hugs. "Thanks for having us here too. I've never been able to leave Hogwart's during the Yule hols, this is just wondrful for me!" Harry said beaming. 

"Well just enjoy the time you both have then. Now finish unwrapping your presents whilst I get some more cocoa. Anyone else want more?" Aelana said and Harry and Draco handed her their now empty mugs. 

When they finished unwrapping everything they had quite a few nice gifts from everyone. James had sent Harry a Golden Snitch of his very own. and for Draco he sent over a "Quidditch Through the Ages" book which Draco actually had never owned before. 

Remus and Severus together sent them really cool looking potion vials, Peter sent over some muggle books he thought they'd like, Lily had sent them each really nice pullovers in red and gold, and Sirius had sent them each broom cleaning kits for their Cleansweeps. The Harroby's had given them each photograph albums so that later on they could if possible, take back to their own time memories of their time here in the past. Over all the gifts were just perfect and Harry and Draco loved each and every one of them. 

By the time Aelana got back with the cocoa everything had been neatly set aside and once again they thanked the Harroby's for their gifts. Alemni turned on the telly and for bout the next hour or so they watched as the muggles celebrated what they called 'Christmas' with various programmes on the BBC1. Finally it was time for supper and they all headed merrily into the kitchen. 

The rest of the day went smoothly as well. At some point the Harroby's took them outside as some muggle 'carolers' came to the house singing songs and the boys got a glimpse into what it was like to live muggle style after Aelana invited in her friends for afternoon tea and cocoa. 

Harry made friends with two of the local boys Michael and Mark who was part of the carolers group and also their ages. They went to a local state school down near Towcester Rd, and seemed nice enough so the boys felt allright being round them. In the end while the parents were having tea, the boys headed outdoors and had a quick snowball fight, then started to work on building a snow fortress. 

"Snow's perfect for building one of these today. If it hadn't snowed it wouldn't have been packable." Mike as he wanted to be called said. 

"Yeah, couple days ago we built a fort and it collapsed an hour later cause the snow was old." Mark said putting some more snow 'bricks' on the sides where the walls would be. 

"This is great, we've never built a snow fortress before right Draco?" Harry said grinning. 

"What? You've _never_ built one? What planet are you _from_? I thought everyone's had to have built a snow fortress atleast once!" Mark said half surprized. To him it was almost unheard of that the boys hadn't even built one. 

"Er well...we just dont get the chance often that's all. We got to school in Scotland and they dont really give us time to build fortresses." Harry said with a sigh. 

"Oh I see, well sorry bout that mate. They're really fun though, you'll see!" Mike said grinning and easing the tension a bit. 

"Well come on then, we dont have all day to build this thing. The sun will be going down in a bit." Draco said glancing up at the sky and the boys realized that Draco was right. 

A bit later the boys were called off by their parents before they could finish the fort. "Awe come on mum we're not done yet just a _bit_ longer?" Mark called back sullenly. 

"No Mark we have to go. I"m sure if you want you can come back tomorrow, if that's allright with you Aelana?" Mark's mum Sara said. 

Aelana nodded. "Sure! You're both welcome back tomorrow. Shall we say round noon then? I'll give them both supper as well, it's no trouble at all." she said nodding towards Mike's mum as well, her name was Margeret, and both mothers nodded back. 

"Well that's allright with me. Come boys let's get a move on, your father's are waiting for their dinners too!" Margeret said and with final waves from everyone the boy's and their mum's headed off. 

"They're nice, I'm glad they came." Harry said back inside the house now. 

"Yes they are, but please take those snow drenched clothes off right away out in the den. It's my own fault, I forgot to snowproof you're trousers and I dont want you catching colds now. I've put a warming spell up in the den with a fresh change of clothes so off with you." Aelana said sternly and the boys had no choice but to obey her. 

"Yikes, remind me not to get her angry anytime soon!" Harry said with a chuckle as both boys were changing. 

Draco nodded and grinned. "Yeah, but I bet her kids really love her alot. I wish my parents were like the Harroby's." he said wistfully. 

"Draco, not that I wouldn't love to change you're father while we were here but..." Harry started. 

Draco cut him off though, "Yeah I know, some things just will never change. My father will always be a selfish, annoying, evil prat I guess." he said shrugging. 

"Well atleast you're _not_ like that Draco." Harry said. 

"I still _could_ be though. He doesn't care that Voldemort's gone, he's still looking into ways to keep the deatheaters going, I know it. If I dont agree to joining his little 'group'..well...you saw what happens when people say no to my father..." Draco said and shivered as he remembered how scared Severus was on the train. 

Harry walked over and put a hand on Draco's shoulder. "No Draco, dont _even_ think bout that. You're stronger than the Severus of this time, you _can_ fight back in our time. You might have been like that once, but you aren't _now_ and that's all that matters." he said looking Draco in the eyes sincerely. 

Draco sighed, somehow it really felt good hearing that from Harry. "Thanks Harry. I'm almost glad in a way all this happened to us I guess, I'm getting to see a side of you and Gryffindor's I never thought existed. And I'm finally realizing just how horrid my father truely was...and is. I just hope you're right and that when we get back I can fight him...." 

"Draco...I know this is going to sound strange but...I promise you that I'll help you out if you want me to. I wont let you become what your father wants of you, not after getting to know you like I do now." Harry said softly. 

"You...you promise?" Draco said searching Harry's eyes as if it were a lifeline thrown to him. 

Harry nodded back, "I promise...cross my heart and hope to die even type of promise. You're my friend now Draco, that's what friends are for." Harry said and stepped in and gave Draco a hug. 

Draco was a bit surprized at this, Harry had never given him a hug or any type of 'affection' before, and he found he very much liked this. He hugged Harry back as well, and a not so tiny part of him wished that it would always be like this...just the two of them. 

"Are you boys done yet? Dinner's almost ready!" Aelana called out from the kitchen and the boys broke apart quickly. 

"Er...yeah we're ready, just coming now!" Harry called back though he still had his eyes on Draco's. 

Draco looked back at him and smiled, "Thanks, I guess I needed that. Let's head into dinner allright? Building that fortress thing made me positively starving!" 

Harry chuckled, "Anytime, and me too! I think we're having gammon and beef that Aelana got yesterday in the marketplace, cant wait!" And with saying that both boys headed back into the kitchen for dinner. 

Harry had been right, there was a nice sized gammon on the table dressed with pineapples and cherries ontop, along with a small side of beef, gravy, courgettes, aubergines, bubble and squeak, and some calabrese. It wasn't exactly your 'traditional' dinners but overall the boys were peckish enough where it all looked delicious. Soon everyone was taking seconds and in Alemni's case, even thirds. 

"Goodness if I'd known you were all that hungry I'd have made more!" Aelana said with a chuckle as she started to clear the table of the empty plates. 

"It was fantastic Aelana, thank you! I dont remember having such a great Yule dinner!" Harry said leaning back in his chair totally filled up now. 

"Yes thank you, it was wondrful. I'm stuffed!" Draco said lounging back as well. 

"Too full for afters then boys?" Alemni grinned then after they put away the last of the empty plates. 

"Afters? Heck I always have room for that!" Harry said grinning back. 

"Good because Alemni makes a smashing pudding that I think you'll really enjoy." Aelana said nodding at her husband now. 

Alemni went over to the cooker and pulled out a covered dish and put it on the table. Uncovering it the boys saw type of cake made of chocolate with nuts and cherries and sauce. Alemni poured in something that looked like red wine and turning down the lights a bit lit a match igniting the cake for a moment. The flames shot up in a bluish red colour and it was truely a lovely a work of art. 

"Yule Flambe a la Alemni!" Aelana beamed. "Always was the kids favourite, hope you boys enjoy it too." she said then put the flames out and turned the lights back up. 

"Oh I'm sure we will!" Harry said gladly, and dove right in when Alemni cut them all slices. "Mmm...yup it's delicious Alemni!" 

"I agree, it's great, can I have seconds?" Draco said as he quickly finished up his first slice. 

Harry and Draco ended up having 3 slices in total of the flambed cake, then they all went out into the lounge and watched yet another muggle 'Christmas' show on the telly. At round 10 pm everyone decided to finally call it a night, so Harry and Draco said goodnight to the Harroby's and taking up their presents headed into their room. 

"It was really great of the guys and Lily to send us this stuff. We'll have to thank them proper when we get back to school. I wonder though if we'll be able to take all this stuff back with us when we get home? Or even if it would be a good idea too, it might be noticeable..." Harry said thoughtfully as he started to get into his pyjama's. 

"I'm not going to worry bout it right now Harry. At the rate we're going we'll never get home anyway." Draco said getting into his pyjama's as well. 

Harry looked up at Draco sharply then. "Draco? Dont you _want_ to go home though? I mean, dont you even miss it a little bit?" he said. 

Draco shook his head. "To be honest Harry I dont. It's not like I had friends back in our own time, and I certainly dont consider Crabbe and Goyle friends by any means. I mean, yeah I'd like to go home I suppose a bit but...there's just so much more here then there is in our own time for me. I wouldn't have to deal with my father if I didn't go back..." Draco said grabbing up his toothbrush and headed for the loo. 

Harry quickly got his toothbrush as well and followed Draco out. "Allright that's true enough, but we _dont_ belong here Draco you _know_ that...we have to fix whatever we have to and go back. That's just the way it is." he said looking over at Draco. 

"I suppose you're missing Granger and Weasley that's why you want to go back." Draco said a hint of his old sarcasm in his voice now as he started to brush his teeth. 

"Yes I _do_ miss them, but that's _not_ the point. We have to go back Draco, we dont have a choice." Harry said and began to brush his own teeth. 

Draco finished up brushing his teeth before responding. "No we dont Harry, we _do_ have a choice. And if it comes down to it, I dont know if I want to go back. There's nothing there for me but the fact I'm doomed into a life I dont want any longer." he said not giving Harry even a chance to respond and headed back to the room. 

Harry came in a moment later closing the door behind him, and put his toothbrush away. Draco was sitting down on the bed a thoughtful look on his face and Harry sat down on the bed next to him. "Listen Dray, I know you dont really want to go back, in a way I dont either....but...this isn't where we belong. We've got a life back home to follow, staying here doesn't do us any good." 

"Maybe you're right, I dont know anymore. Somehow though the more I think bout it, the less I want to go home. I dont have to be someone else here, I can be me..well...not 'me' as in Draco Malfoy but...well you know what I mean. And I like us being friends Harry, I like it alot. And I like our school friends, even if things have to be the way they are in the future...atleast for now they're still good people." he said sighing. 

"I know, it's hard on me when I think bout what's going to happen in 2 years from now...but if I keep thinking bout it I'll just go crazy. You know what? Let's not even worry bout it right now. It's Yule and it's supposed to be a festive occasion, let's not get homesick tonight allright?" Harry said getting up now and going over to his wardrobe. 

"Allright, deal. For tonight...let's even say the rest of the hols we wont talk bout it. It's just going to be upsetting anyway and I dont want to be upset, we've got a fort to finish tomorrow!" Draco said cheering up at that thought as Harry came back over to the bed now and sat back down next to Draco. 

"Here, maybe this will cheer you up even more. Happy Yule Draco." Harry said softly and handed Draco a small green box tied with a silver bow. 

"Oh...Harry..." Draco said softly, then in a flash he was up and searching through his wardrobe as well. Seconds later he came back over to the bed and sat down and handed Harry a small red coloured box with a golden bow. "Happy Yule to you too Harry." he said smiling. 

"Draco..." he said with a half sigh. 

"Let's open them together allright?" Draco said and Harry nodded, and together they both opened their gifts to each other. 

"Oh Harry!" Draco said at practically the time Harry said, "Draco I...Oh!" 

Each boy had gotten the other rings, Harry's of course being the silvered serpent, and Draco's gift to Harry had been a golden lion with red jewelled eyes that was roaring showing off it's prowess. It was almost as if each boy had been reading the other's minds when they'd picked their gifts out, and each of them loved the rings. 

"Draco it's beautiful! I love it thank you!" Harry said smiling over at Draco. 

"Mine's lovely too Harry, thank you. Oh heck, it's perfect!" Draco said smiling back and this time he hugged Harry now. 

Both boys gazed down at the rings before each of them realized something was written on the inside of the bands. As they read each inscription both boys didn't know what to say. Harry's band read, "To Harry - Friends Forever. Love Draco.", and Draco's band oddly enough said, "To Draco - Friends Forever. Love Harry." Yet again, each boy had been reading the other's minds when they had their inscriptions made. 

"Draco?" Harry said softly as he reread the inscription then. 

"Harry?" Draco said back just as softly and looked up at Harry. 

Harry looked up at Draco then and a strange feeling began to creep up into him. He smiled at Draco, and somehow he just knew this was the way things were supposed to be. "How'd you know?" he said. 

"I didn't really...I guess I just hoped that...I have for awhile now actually...I just couldn't tell you..." Draco said quietly. 

"I wish I could say I knew sooner....but...well...I just knew when I had them write that in that it was right. Sorry I've taken so long to realize it..." Harry said. 

Draco didn't say anything but he leaned over and took the ring from Harry's fingers. He put his ring in Harry's right hand and held up Harry's left hand, then put his left hand up as well. Looking into Harry's eyes Harry instinctively knew what Draco was doing, and he found it was something he very much wanted. 

Draco took Harry's ring and slid it onto Harry's third finger, Harry doing the same thing. When they were finished Draco took Harry's fingers and clasped them within his own, holding them gently. "This is what I've wanted for weeks now Harry...you're mine you know, I wont let you go. Peter doesn't deserve you Harry...I do..." he said softly. 

"I never wanted Peter like that...I know that now...I"m so stupid that I didn't see it...I"m so sorry Draco..." Harry said with a catch in his throat. 

"No, dont be Harry, it's not your fault. I should have told you sooner, I was afraid. We've hated each other so long, so many years...I never thought I could feel this way about you, or that you could ever feel this way for me. I wished so hard Harry...every night for weeks now I've wished on all the falling stars I could find that you'd be mine...will you be mine Harry? Now and forever?" Draco said leaning in closer to Harry now. 

Harry looked deep into Draco's eyes and saw how much Draco needed to hear him say that back. "Yes Draco, always. Now and forever. I'll always be yours....and you'll always be mine?" 

Draco smiled though he didn't respond, instead he leaned in and very gently brushed Harry's lips with his own. "Always Harry....always..." he whispered and then kissed Harry's lips for real this time. 

Harry's head swirled with emotions, this kiss was unlike anything he'd ever given or received in his life. If the kiss with Peter had felt so right, this was pure ambrosia, something only the gods could have produced. Sparks of intensity filled his lips, his mind and his body. Stirrings he didn't even know he could have rose to the surface, heating him with pure desire. 

Draco took his hand from Harry's then and wrapped his arm round Harry's waist, pulling him closer into the kiss. Draco knew this was where he belonged and nowhere's else. This was the wish he had made and prayed on for so long, Harry was now his, and he was never going to let him go again. Noone, not Peter, not anyone would ever take his Harry away from him. 

Despite the fact neither of the boys had never been sexual with anyone girl or boy before didn't seem to affect them. They just knew what they wanted, they knew that this wasn't lust or anything like that, this was just pure primal love. Instinct. Tenderness mixed with raw passion. That slice of heaven on earth that only two people truely in love could experience. 

Harry didn't even realize that Draco had drawn him down onto the bed pillows, both of them were too reluctant to break their kisses to even think. All he knew was that both of them needed this, and he didn't even need to ask where to touch Draco's body, his hands just seemed to find the right places. 

Draco's mind was of the same opinions. His hands just knew where to touch Harry in the places that would make him shiver just as Harry was doing to him. As their passion grew the boys only broke apart long enough to take off their pyjama tops and resume their kisses. 

Draco loved the way Harry seemed to be taking command of him. He loved how Harry knew just where to kiss him, not just on his lips but now on his neck, ears, shoulders, everywhere that Harry could reach. He groaned as he felt Harry's hands and lips on his bare skin, it was just so right, so perfect. 

As the evening wore on neither boy even knew when they had gone past the stage of just holding, touching, caressing and kissing each other. However Harry did realize something and now had gotten out of bed, almost as a shock to Draco, and stood there looking down at him, passion deep in his eyes. 

"Draco?" Harry said in a husky whisper then. 

"Yes Harry?" he said back still a bit stunned at Harry's sudden leaving of him. 

"Draco I...are you sure this is what you want....because if you're not...I..." Harry started to say. 

Draco looked up at Harry, he knew what Harry was trying to say and nodded slowly. "I want you more than anything in the world Harry....please....in every way...." 

Harry gave a small groan and that seemed to break down whatever reserves he had left. Removing the rest of his pyjama's, then Draco's as well, he lay back down next to Draco in the bed drawing him into a long kissing embrace. That quickly gave way to a need, a hunger even that both of them knew they had to fill, they needed this too much now not to. 

It was a long time later when they finally lay side by side with each other, Draco's head on Harry's chest, satisfied and more then content. What they had just done was beyond perfect to them, in fact there were no words to describe it. It was love in it's most basic and purest form, just simply magic. 

"Are you allright?" Harry said softly and brushed a strand of Draco's sweated hair from his eyes lovingly. 

Draco smiled back and nodded. "More than allright. You're...wondrful...you know that?" he said lovingly. 

Harry chuckled, "You're not so bad yourself there. You happy?" 

"Mm...I dont think happiness quite covers it....over the moon is better." Draco said with a small chuckle. 

Harry grinned and leaned down and kissed the top of Draco's head. "We should get some sleep though, it's probably pretty late and we have alot to do tomorrow." he said and made a move to get up. 

Draco wasn't going to take that however and pulled him back. "Oh no you dont, you're not leaving my side tonight Harry James Potter. Not tonight, or any night if I can help it...till we get back to school that is...and we'll have to work on that when we do get back..." Draco said coyly. 

Harry gave a quiet laugh. "As if I'm going to complain on that my dragon? Not likely....I meant what I wrote Draco...I do love you..." he said settling back down on the pillows again with Draco firmly wrapped against him. 

"I know Harry...I love you too..." Draco said back yawning now and snuggled into the warmth of his new lovers body. "Night Harry...sweet dreams...." 

"Since they'll be of you, I know they'll be...night Dray..." Harry said yawning now as well and finally the night air was silent with only the sounds of the two sleeping boys. 

As they slept, each one dreaming of the other, they were unknowing of the fact that somewhere deep in Hogwarts 19 years into the future, the Mirror of Wrongdoings was glowing brightly, then dimmed out and no longer were there any reflections in the mirror. Only a grey swirling mist that showed that there had ever been a reflection at all remained. And the school's headmaster Albus Dumbledore awoke from a deep sleep with a start, and he knew that somehow things were never going to be the same again. 

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

2002-04-18 12:49:29 AM 


	14. The Start Of New Lives

**_~~~~~~~Misguided Intentions~~~~~~~_**

Disclaimer: Anything that is canon belongs to JKR. Anything that isn't be me own. :) 

Cheers to everyone reading and reviewing! :hugs hugs hugs: 

Ahhh!! :groans: Dont worry so much all I've already decided what's going to happen to our fair heroes of the past and hopefully you wont be disappointed :) 

I'm seeing another 2 to 5 chaps left before the ending....depends on Scabbers (glances at him in question) and of course inspirations. I usually get alot of ideas while on me route at nights, it's a great time to think when you're out at 3 am on the road alone and haven't anything other to do but throw newspapers and think up your next chap/fics...or listen to some Duran Duran or lovely 80's music :chuckle: Seriously though me latest notebook is already full of snippets for a new fic, so that's why I'm thinking along the lines of 2 to 5 chaps left for this one. You all know I cant stand not to write by now! :grins: 

And yes Icy I will be returning to When Dreams Took Flight I'm just still stuck at the moment for Orion and Silvius :sigh: I promise though I will! :{ 

**_~~~~~CHAPTER FOURTEEN: The Start Of New Lives~~~~~_**

The rest of the Yule Hols seemed to pass very quickly after that fateful night. Harry and Draco never spent another night apart, not even hiding after that their feelings for each other round the Harroby's, which turned out quite well actually. They had seen the rings on the boys hands the next morning anyway, seen the looks on their faces, and made their own assumptions. Turned out their own daughter lived with a female companion as well, so it's not as if they weren't accustomed to the issue, and they told the boys they had no problem whatsoever accepting them as they were. 

The snow fortress did get built but only after 2 attempts. An ice over the next day had prevented further building for the 4 boys, and they opted for a couple snowball fights, a snowman race in which Mark and Mike won being the most experienced at it, and some sleigh riding. Later that afternoon Mark's father even came round with a sleigh drawn by 2 chestnut mares he owned, and all the boys had a lovely ride throughout the village. It wasn't until 5 days later with the newest snowfall that the fortress finally did get finished. 

Remus and Severus meanwhile had owled Harry and Draco several times, letting them know what was going on. A few decisions had been made, but they didn't want to post exactly what, saying that they would discuss things back on the train on the way back. They also asked not to inform James, Peter or Sirius of certain things since none of them had even known what had happened on the train ride to London. 

Peter too had owled Harry a few times, though Draco wasn't thrilled bout it he knew it no longer mattered what Peter had to say. Harry was his now, and he knew that was enough to override any and all jealousies he once harbored towards Peter. In fact he even wished him well now in other pursuits of which were becoming apparent during the next few posts. 

It was the day before the hols were to end now, and Harry and Draco were sitting down at the kitchen dinette playing a game of chess before supper. A tapping on the window pane told them that they'd received an owl post, so Draco quickly went over and opened the window to which a midsized tawny brown barn owl flew in. Both boys recognized it as Peter's and wondred what the problem was that he would owl them the day before they were to see him. 

Draco read the letter then reread it and passed it to Harry. "Take a look at this...though cant say I'm surprized." he said in a drawl while sitting down. 

_~~Dear Harry,_

_I hope you're doing allright, and I cant wait to see everyone come tomorrow but...there's something I need to tell you first so you wont be surprized._

_I dont know exactly how it happened but during the Yule Break well...well you know I've been spending most of the break with Sirius right? Right I'm sure you did know I've owled you a few times on it. Anyway yesterday Sirius was over and we were playing with the new pups (he picked out one finally a nice white one with a black spot on it's back - he named it Inkspot by the way!)..and well..something strange happened._

_I dont know how to tell you this, you know how I've felt about you for a while now but I also know that you dont return those same feelings back, you really never did. I dont blame you, I want you to know that, it just wasn't meant to be I guess. Which leads me to why I'm writing you._

_Yesterday Sirius kissed me Harry and...it was wondrful. Not like the kiss you and I shared no offense, this was just so...so perfect. Sirius said he's been noticing me for a while now, I was just so stuck on you I didn't see it is all. I thought maybe it was because of Remus, but he's assured me it's not, that he's well over Remus and no hard feelings for him and Snape._

_Harry - I think I might be falling for Sirius..is that bad? I do like him..alot actually..and he says he likes me alot. I know that I never really had a chance with you because of Draco, and now that I look at it you two really are good together since you grew up together. I just wanted you to know I guess that I still want to be friends with you, Draco too if he'll let me, no hard feelings allright?_

_I have to go, Sirius will be round this afternoon and we're going into London to Diagon Alley to look at the latest Quidditch gear. There's a new prototype that just came out called the Cleansweep 7 did you know? I cant wait to see it! I"ll see you tomorrow on the train and hope you had a great holiday Harry. I hope we will always be friends._

_Your fellow Gryffindor,_

_Peter Pettigrew~~_

Harry also read the letter twice before saying anything. "Wow, Sirius sure does move fast huh?" he said with a slight chuckle. 

Draco gazed up and shrugged. "Not like we didn't see it coming, I've known for weeks Sirius liked Peter. He told me not to tell anyone, besides I didn't think anyone needed to know." 

"_You_ knew? _I _didn't even know until a few days before hols started. Sirius actually told _you_?" Harry said a bit stunned. 

"Oh come on Harry, so what that I talk to Sirius when you dont. You two were fighting for so long remember? Besides _I_ like Sirius no matter what others think of him sometimes. He's temperamental, obnoxious, can be a stupid prat at times, but he's got his head and heart in the right places. He really cares for his friends and would do anything for them, even die for them...even go to gaol for them unless you forgot..." Draco said turning to look at Harry now. 

Harry sighed, "Yeah, you're right. How could anyone have thought Sirius could have been the one to betray my parents back then I dont know. James and Sirius are like brothers everyone knew that, it's hard to believe anyone could say different." 

"Cant fight evidence Harry. What makes me wonder now is..." Draco began thoughtfully. 

"Is what?" 

"Is what's going to happen to make Peter switch sides." Draco finished. 

Harry started. "How do you know he will still switch sides? Maybe now cause of Sirius he wont." Harry said in defense of both Peter and Sirius. 

"Oi Harry, you didn't pay attention to my aunt very well did you." Draco muttered. "She told you that major events can_not _be changed. You're parents death I'd hardly call a small event. If Peter _doesn't_ betray them on schedule, Voldemort wont find them at Godric's Hollow. _You_ wont be able to get rid of him for the next 10 years, and Merlin knows what could happen after that. Bloody hell Harry he could end up enslaving or just murdering half the wizarding and most of the muggle world by the time you turn 11!" 

Harry had to seriously think on that one. "Your right, my parents still have to die, Peter still has to betray them." Harry sighed deeply. "But I dont understand, in the original history I dont remember anyone saying Peter and Sirius were a couple. If they had been why would Peter have done things the way he did?" 

"Maybe they were still a couple Harry, it's not like you ever asked Sirius or Peter bout their love life back then right? Maybe their relationship is still going on 2 years from now and that's why Sirius was so upset that Peter was the betrayer in the end." 

"I remember Sirius said that they switched to Peter at the last moment because noone would have suspect a poor weak talentless thing like Peter. Peter might be darn smart at schooling Dray, but you have to admit when it comes to everything else he's pretty pathetic. He did seem to take it so hard though that Peter really had done what he did..." Harry said thoughtfully. 

"That could have been just anger talking Harry. Peter killed your parents, of course he wanted to hurt Peter in words and revenge." 

"In the end everyone was suspected _except_ Peter. He was the _only_ one Sirius never thought could be the spy...it's beginning to make sense Draco..I think..." Harry said fervently. "Sirius wouldn't have suspected Peter if they were still seeing each other, why would he? How could he have possibly known that Peter switched sides if Peter was still playing the dutiful friend and lover." 

"Except if they were still together dont you think Sirius would have noticed a dark mark on Peter's arm Harry? It's not like it's something you can just cover up you know." Draco said shaking his head. 

Harry sighed and nodded while leaning back again in his chair. "You're right. Something like that he'd notice." 

"Unless...unless Peter got the mark way before he even left Hogwarts Harry. Instead he could have had a Slave's Mark." Draco said. 

"Slave's Mark? What's that?" Harry said curiously. 

"My father told me bout it. Voldemort sometimes on the non-Slytherin children will not use the dark mark since it's so obvious and would be seen by schoolmates. Slytherin's dont care of course, but any other house it would be traitorous. Instead he gives a tiny mark like a birthmark, a small version of the moresmordre. On a very close look you could tell it was one of course, but to someone not really looking for it, you couldn't. Usually it's in the same place as the normal mark, it looks like a fag burn at best. It's usually replaced by the real mark during adulthood when they've proven full allegiance to him." Draco said now. 

Harry's mind began to work overtime now, he was remembering something that had seemed from a few weeks ago that he had seen. Suddenly everything clicked into place. "Draco I've seen it! On Peter I mean...I saw this Slave's Mark I'm sure of it!" 

Draco looked surprized now. "Harry...are you sure? You're 100% _sure_?" 

Harry nodded, "I"m _sure_ of it Dray, I didn't want to say anything on it but it looked recent too. It was still a bit red round the edges as if it had only been a day or two even. I thought maybe it was from a potion spill or something cause I know Peter doesn't smoke. That was nearly 3 weeks ago now though atleast which means...." 

"Which means it's already begun Harry. Whatever happens now happens, we cant change it. If that's true, and Peter's now a slave of Voldemort, even Sirius wont be able to change anything. Sirius is still going to trust him 2 years from now not even knowing the truth, and Harry...we can _not_ stop that, you _know_ that." Draco said looking over at Harry sharply now. 

Harry gave out a deep heartfelt sigh and nodded wearily. "I know Draco, I know. It's kind of hard knowing that Peter's already on the wrong side now, that this is where it started. And knowing I might have been the very cause of it..." 

"No Harry, that's _not_ true! Peter was _always_ weaker than the rest, you know that. Voldemort _always_ has used the weakest links for his own means. Peter's just usable and manipulatable, even Sirius knows that but that's why he wants to, in an odd way, protect Peter, he told me so. I really doubt _you_ had anything to do with it Harry, nothing at all." Draco said firmly and squeezed Harry's arm now in reassurance. 

"I hope not Draco, I really do." Harry said with a sigh and folded Peter's letter back up now. "Doesn't matter anyway now does it. He's marked, the process has started, we cant fix it." 

"No Harry, we cant. But we can do something for two other people that _do_ need help." Draco said taking Harry's hand in his now. 

Harry looked questioningly at Draco, "Who?" 

"Remus and Severus that's who. Severus is supposed to turn as well, and if you want the truth if he doesn't that's alot more complications added to the pile." 

"What in Merlin's name do you mean by _that_?" Harry said. 

"Think about it Harry. All the years that Severus was a double spy for Dumbledore, think of all the lives he's _saved_ over those years. If Severus _doesn't _become the double agent, those lives _wont_ be saved." Draco said almost sadly. "All those wizards...muggles...they're going to die now because Severus _isn't_ going to take the mark at some point..." 

"Bloody hell Dray I hadn't thought of that." Harry said a bit subdued. His mind was racing trying to think of anything at all that might be alternatives. "Wait a minute...I have an idea!" Harry said perking up a bit now and smiling. "Yes, I think it could work...it has to work!" 

"What idea? What has to work?" Draco said peering at Harry now. 

Harry grinned. "I dont want to say just yet, I want to run it by Remus, Severus and you at the same time. But trust me Dray, I think I have an answer to that problem." he said nodding. 

Draco looked at Harry and shrugged. "You know I trust you Harry, and if you say it's something that could work that's fine for me. It's only one more day till we see everyone anyway, I can wait I suppose. Besides, there's alot more I'd rather be doing in the meantime besides worrying bout all this..." he said giving Harry a slight grin now. 

Harry chuckled and grinned back. The Harroby's had gone out for the day saying they had some errands and wouldn't be back till sometime before dinner, which wasn't for atleast 4 more hours. "Oh really? And what pray tell did you have in mind Mr. Malloy?" he said lowing his voice a touch, enough that he knew it would drive Draco to distraction. 

Apparently it did the trick and Draco gave him a small mocking smile back, his blue eyes dancing in the sunlight. "Oh, I can think of several things actually...." he said and got up walking out of the kitchen to somewhere which Harry didn't even have to guess at. 

Not more than a few moment's later Harry walked into the bedroom and was accosted. Draco grabbed Harry from behind the door and pinned him up against the wall, shutting the door with his foot. "Hmm...now what am I going to do with my captive eh?" he said in a silky voice, his eyes burning with fired up passion now. 

Harry looked down at him and gave him half a smile. "Depends...." he said in a now husky voice also tinged with rising passion. 

"On?" Draco purred back moving his foot up Harry's leg now. 

Harry quickly broke free of his captive state and now had Draco's wrists in his hand, pinning him against the wall all in a matter of seconds. "On what I'm going to do with you...." he said grinning and leaned his body into Draco's, his lips finding Draco's neck. 

Harry lips by now knew exactly where to go to please his mate. He lingered on Draco's neck for a while just kissing and teasing him, until he heard Draco give a small groan. This was one of their last times here in this house, away from prying eyes and in which they were free and unrestrained to be with each other. Harry planned on taking full advantage of that fact too. 

Keeping Draco's arms pinned to the wall he reached underneath Draco's shirt with his other hand and caressed his chest with his fingertips. He loved how smooth and silky Draco's skin was against him, and how good Draco always tasted to him. For the next while he just took complete pleasure in using his hands to explore, tease and caress all of Draco's upper body, eliciting shivers and groans when he touched just the right places. 

Draco didn't know how much more of this he could take, but there was no way he was going to stop Harry from doing what he was doing. In lovemaking Harry was now the one who always took command, he had ways of touching Draco and making Draco feel that Draco hadn't even thought could be possible. Draco may be the master of their relationship in every other aspect, but in bed, he was nothing more than the servant. And he found this was something he very much enjoyed. 

When Harry felt he had done enough teasing and kissing and caressing of Draco's upper body, he reached his free hand down and unbuttoned Draco's trousers letting them fall to the floor. He slowly and tauntingly removed the last article of clothing then turned his eyes from the beauty that was his mate, and let them take in every detail of the man he'd come to love and need in the last two weeks. There was nothing unperfect bout Draco's body, even if it really wasn't the 'real' Draco he didn't care, to Harry no matter what 'form' Draco was in he would always be perfect. 

"Hmm...I wonder what I could possibly do with such a delicious looking man...." Harry said letting Draco's wrists go finally and moved his eyes down Draco's body, stopping on the one thing that showed how much he was wanted. He looked back up at Draco who hadn't even responded because he wasn't sure he could, and gave him a small mockingtype smile. "I like it when I make you speechless..." he chuckled. 

Seconds later Harry started to remove his own clothes slowly, Draco watching in muted silence, flames running through his body. Draco thought Harry was perfect, tanned, lean, muscular, his brown eyes glowing with the gold of passion in them. Harry was making sure that he removed each piece of clothing in a way that was agonizing to Draco, and he loved every moment of the looks of hunger in Draco's eyes. 

After Harry finally took off the last of his clothing, he knew he was breaking down himself. He needed Draco, he was an addiction of love, passion and heat to Harry. He didn't even stop to think any longer, instead he grabbed Draco round the waist and pulled him to his body, enjoying the electrifying feeling of their bare skin touching. 

Harry looked deep into Draco's eyes and saw the need being so very equally returned and he groaned, and before he knew it he dragged Draco down onto the bed. Shortly enough both boys forgot anything else in the world but their needs for each other. It wouldn't matter how many times they had made love over the past nearly two weeks, each time was amazing, sensual and satisfying in ways they had never dreamed of. 

A few hours later, tired yet sated, they lie in the tousled bed, Draco's head in it's now usual position acrost Harry's chest. Again they were not disappointed in each other, if anything each time seemed to be getting better and more intense in the way they could make each other feel. 

"I wish we didnt have to return to school, I could just stay here like this forever Harry." Draco said sighing now and tracing his fingers over Harry's hand that was placed acrost his stomach. 

Harry sighed as well. "I know, I do too. Tonight's our last night Dray, guess we'll just have to make it really special. Till we come up with a way to be together back at school." he said taking Draco's hand in his now and rubbing his thumb on the top of Draco's hand. 

"I dont know if I can go that long without touching you Harry...honestly I dont think I can...." Draco said grumbling now. 

Harry chuckled and leaned down to kiss the top of Draco's head. "I know, I dont know what I'm going to do if I cant snog you all over every night Dray. Seriously though we will have to find ways, I'm sure there's got to be a way. It's not like we're the first two people to want to have sex at school, James and Lily do all the time." 

"Yeah but Lily's got her own room Harry, it's easy for them to get away with it." Draco muttered and shifted to look up at Harry now. "It's not like we can just ask to use her room you know." 

Harry grinned. "Yeah, I could see that now...'Hey Lils! Can Draco and I borrow you're room for the night? I'm sure James wont mind!' " he said gazing up. 

Draco laughed and nodded, "Yeah, that would work really well. I'm sure there's a way though, we'll just _have_ to find it. And we _will_ find it Harry, I'm _not_ going to stay away from you until summer hols that's for sure!" he said growling. 

"That's even if we're still _here_ for summer hols. If we are....we've got some major problems you know." Harry said thoughtfully. 

Draco sighed again and put his head back down on Harry's chest. "Wouldn't really bother me if we were though...." he started and knew Harry was bout to say something so he quickly finished up. "But I know you want to go home Harry so we just have to find the way back that's all. We'll go home Harry, somehow I"m sure we will, we just have to believe we will that's all." he said. 

"Yeah, I guess. I know you want to stay here Draco, and the way things are now I'm beginning to agree with you. It's going to be darn hard to explain all of this once we do get back, and gods know what Ron and "Mione are going to say, let alone the rest of the world. Christ, and you're father Draco, what's _he_ going to do?" Harry said worried now. 

"Harry let me worry bout my father. I could care less what that man thinks, he's got no power over me anymore I know that now. All that matters is you love, and he's not going to make me give you up. Voldemort's gone in our time, father's just pulling at dead straws, I dont think anyone really believes he can bring back Voldemort anymore. And if it comes down to it Harry...I'll...I"ll leave my family." 

Harry sat up now dislodging Draco and looked down at him in total shock. "You...you would _really_ do that? But what would you do? Where would you go?" Harry said startled. 

Draco sat up himself and looked Harry straight in the eye. "You do realize that this is our last year at Hogwart's Harry, after this I'm free anyway. If I leave the family so what? So I wont have the Malfoy money or name? Good riddance! Well...I'd want the money of course honestly but...it's not worth having if I couldn't have you with it. I hate the Manor, too many bad memories. I'd...I dont know...maybe get a job somewhere. And as for where I'd go...I was hoping that...well...that I'd be with you. Maybe we can hire out a flat in Hogsmeade or something....I dont know..." he said shrugging. 

Harry was still stunned enough that it took a few moments to register what Draco was saying, but once it did a huge smile lit up his face. "Oh gods I love you you stupid git! Of course I want to be with you, did you think I wouldn't? We can get a flat in Diagon Alley, or Hogsmeade, or anywhere you want Dray. As for money I have plenty, dont worry there. Besides, if I get my dream we'll be loaded with galleons!" Harry said happily. 

"Your dream? What did you want to do when you got out of Hogwarts Harry?" Draco asked and realized he never had once asked Harry what he wanted to do after school. 

"What do you think Dray? Play professional Quidditch!" Harry said laughing and pulled Draco into a tight hug. 

Draco slapped his forehead and laughed as well. "As if there was anything else you'd want to do eh Flyer? Sounds like a plan then Harry, the sooner we get home the better!" he said smiling now. "1997 here we come!" 

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

AN: Just for those wondring on the now changed date of 1997 keep in mind, it's now just past the New Years, so now it is 1997 far as the fact I used 1979 as Harry's bdate instead of the 1986 one I should have :P 

As for the 'Slave's Mark', somewhere in my mind I can actually see this as real. Considering that it's known that Voldie had servants in houses other than Slytherin, and it would be pretty obvious that if they had a full sized mark on them they would be spotted right off as servants, a smaller, less conspicuous mark would be more apt. 

Voldie isn't a stupid man, I give him that much, he wouldn't want his 'servants' picked out right off I'd assume. That's if he would mark children at all, which I'd be more then surprized if he didn't considering his passion for having 'pure blooded slaves'. So hence the 'slaves mark' was born in me mind as the 'childrens' mark, and forgive me if it's not quite canon to have been used. Then again half this fic isn't quite canon now is it :grins: 

2002-04-19 1:55:55 AM 


	15. Much Ado About Everything

**_~~~~~~~Misguided Intentions~~~~~~~_**

Disclaimer: Anything that is canon belongs to JKR. Anything that isn't be me own. :) 

Cheers to everyone reading and reviewing! :hugs hugs hugs: 

Constantine - :hugs hugs hugs: luv you darling! :smooches: Hopefully will be catching you on the AIM's :) 

Icy - I know, the rings were a bit much but I was frazzled and couldn't come up with anything else in the interim :sigh: 

On point of references :and ducks out of the way of Constantine for this: After exhaustingly searching tons of JKR interviews, there's only one solid fact I'm going to work with on this whole 'when is Harry's birthday' thing. It's simply this....From what I've gathered there's only 3 people in the whole of the books other then Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco who have been given actual ages...those being Dumbledore (150), McGonagall (70), and Severus Snape (35-36). 

Now I'm not sure since the interview took place March 12, 2001 (I'm refering to this interview with Comic Relief by the by (http://www.comicrelief.com/harrysbooks/pages/transcript.shtml) if she's meaning that Severus was that age in 2001 (when GoF was pressed), or 35 the time of HPPS, it wasn't made clear. With those figures you do the math, but it leaves me no doubt that Harry couldn't have been born in 1980. (course I"m against Nick's deathday reference since that in itself is not proof and flimsy at best on the books own inconsistency in Nick's own words.). 

The PSX dates are more given proof then anything, and anyone knowing video games and systems like I do, Dudley could not have had a PSX before 1995, since the US/European PSX wasn't released till Sept 1995. (And I'm 99% sure JKR modeled Mega Mutilation 3 after Mortal Kombat 3 the only game at that time with a '3' in it.) Even for those saying it's possible in 1994 it wasn't released in Japan even until Dec. 1994. We know for fact Dudley's birthday is in mid to late June according to the data in book 1 on the camcorder, so he probably got his PSX for Christmas in 1995. MK3 didn't get released for the Japanese PSX until Jan 1995. (US/Euro release date was 10/7/95). The first two English PSX games didn't even hit the market until Aug. 30/31st, 1995, half a month before the system came out. Those games were Total Eclipse Turbo and Power Eclipse Tennis..hardly a likely 'match' for something called "mega mutilation 3" :P 

And I"m sorry but....there is no way that Harry could have know what a PSX was before 1994 unless Harry/JKR was able to see into the future atleast another year or that Dudley was able to understand Japanese (considers that HIGHLY unlike for Dudley). If Harry and Dudley were 14 in 1994, Dudley was playing a system that just did not exist (unless wizards are capable of creating them before they come out :chuckles:). 

If Remus was born in 1960 (and oddly enough I cannot find any references now in any interviews from her of that confirmation), then that puts them all (since we know MWPP/Sev were in same year) at roughly 1995 - 1996 if we use his age 35 for the open of HPPS (1998 - 1999 during GoF). That could very well be workable since it's clear that Dudley's PSX was by no means 'new' at that point. 

The whole thing is that noone really will ever know until JKR tells us when Harry was really born. Unless anyone has any other proof (and I've covered this a few times in me fics on this bdate issue)...I'm going to stick to Sev's age being that at the beginning of HPPS. JKR describes Sirius at Harry's birth as young (he'd have been 25 and to a 50+ yr old Hagrid that IS young). She also depicts Remus Lupin on the train to Hogwarts as 'quite young' still..he'd still be young at 38 in the wizarding world as well. Except of course, for this fic in which Harry's byear I made 1980 :gazes up:. And I promise not to bring up the issue again :nod nod nod: 

For anyone interested in a nice little Sev/Remus fic that centers on them from the MWPP times to the present, I'm doing a fic called An Experiment Gone Wrong. It will have Harry/Draco in the present day just not as focus of attentions. Sorry but I had to do this fic, it just was aching to me that there's never enough fics of the SHIP that I sail on! :grins: 

_And now for something completely different ~~_

**_~~~~CHAPTER FIFTEEN: Much Ado About Everything~~~~_**

_~~And Harry Potter catches the Golden Snitch! The Chudley Cannons win over Ireland 160 to 10! Unbelievable record timing, just 18 minutes into the game!~~_

"Harry. Harry? **_HARRY WAKE UP_**!" a very irate voice said inside Harry's head, and he felt himself being prodded by unseen hands. 

"Mmm...wha'...no...go 'way...I got th' snitc'...." Harry grumpily muttered from underneath the duvets. 

"You are the _worst_ morning person I've ever met Harry James Potter. Now get up, we'll miss the train back to Hogwarts! It's already 8 am!" Draco said with a chagrined grimace and pulled the duvet off Harry finally. 

"Cripes Draco, it's freezing!" Harry said now as he sat up rubbing his eyes and shivered in the cold room. 

"Heat's not come up yet, Alemni said the pipes are frozen or something. Come on Harry get up, Quidditch will just have to wait for another day." Draco said smirking now at Harry. 

"Quidditch?" Harry said yawning and stretching as he finally began to wake up. "Oh right...Quidditch..." Harry said mumbling a bit now. 

Draco laughed. "You really even dream bout it dont you. Oi, what team do you want to play for anyway?" he said giving Harry a good morning kiss, though he dared not linger for too long. 

Harry grinned however and grabbed him back by the wrist pulling him into the bed with him. "Was the Cannon's in this dream. Now you were saying...?" he said huskily and pulled Draco into a long drawn out snog this time. 

"Harry we cant, we'll miss the train....Harry..." Draco said breathlessly and tried to pull away, not that he wanted to. 

"Mmm...nice way to wake up though....nice way to go to sleep too for that matter..." Harry said giving Draco a coy look and chuckled. 

To say last night had been beyond perfection couldn't cover half of what they had felt on their possible last night together for a while. The fact that both boys had pleaded tiredness early didn't fool Alemni and Aelana, nor the fact that they woke up only 3 hours after they finally had fallen asleep. Who knew when they were going to get the opportunities to be like this again, and they had certainly taken every full advantage of things. 

Draco just shook his head now and grinned, giving Harry a last kiss on the lips before finally taking himself off the bed. "Much as I wish we didn't have to leave...we _do_. It'll take atleast an hour you know to get back to King's Cross from here, and we still have to have breakfast." 

Harry grumbled but got himself out of the bed finally as well. "Good thing we packed last night. We better eat cause we wont have anything to eat again till the trolley comes round on the train. I admit though, I cant wait to see everyone!" Harry said as the pipes suddenly made a hissing sound. 

"Looks like Alemni got the pipes fixed, should warm up now. Let's get breakfast eh?" Draco said heading out the door towards the kitchen, Harry following suit. 

"Morning boys! Last meal's on the dinette, anyone up for kippers or just want the normal things?" Aelana said cheerily as the boys sat down at the dinette. 

"Ugg no, I'll pass on the kippers. Bacon, bangers and eggs for me please. And dont forget the..." Harry started. 

"Pancakes!" Draco finished up with a laugh. "I swear you'll turn into one of those one day as many as you eat. Either that or a giant bowl of molasses." Draco said with a grin and shook his head. 

"Hey nothing wrong with pancakes Draco. Beat's kippers!" Harry said making a gagging noise. 

"Just leaves more for me then." Draco said happily, and moments later the boys were diving into their breakfast. 

"We'll leave at quarter past 9, that should give us plenty of time to get to the station if we take the M40. Should be quicker than taking the backroads this time." Aelana said sitting down with her cup of coffee. The Harroby's had acquired the taste for coffee after a trip to Ceylon many years ago, and found it enjoyable in the morning over brewed tea, leaving that for afternoons. 

The backdoor opened just then and Alemni came in wrapped in his old Gryffindor scarf, wellies and the rest of him all covered in snow. "Had to really dig this time to get to those bloody pipes. Sorry bout that boys, ah good it's warming up already." he said brightly though Aelana was giving him a glare. 

"Into the den with those snowdrenched things man! Come on, get a move on!" she said to a sheepish Alemni now as he quickly half sprinted out of the room in fear of his wife's tongue. "Honestly! You'd think by now he'd know better." she said shaking her head after he'd gone and sipped another bit of her coffee. 

Draco and Harry tried not to grin but failed. It was commonly known already by them that Aelana had quite the words when she got angered. She didn't need to scream, yell or anything like that, but she could give you the lashing of the century with those words alone, and Alemni was often at the end of them. 

Alemni came back in moments later now changed and dry. "Well then, plan's all set? The M40 is light, we'll be there in no time. Probably have time to spare even, but we dont want you to miss your train now do we. I bet you cant wait to see all your friends again eh?" he said smiling now and pouring a cup of coffee for himself now. 

"Yeah...I guess...I mean it will be nice to see everyone again that is.." Harry said sighing a bit. 

Alemni and Aelana passed a look between them, and Alemni came over and put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I know this is hard on you m'boy. To have all this knowledge of the future and no able to do a thing about it. Though you have never told Aelana and myself what that future holds, it's obvious it's troubling you." 

Harry wanted to break down right there and then and tell them everything. About his parents, Peter, the betrayals and lies that were soon to commence, but he knew he couldn't. "I just wish we could go home now honestly. It's getting too hard to be here, especially now. I miss my friends back home...I just miss home period." Harry said sighing very deeply now. 

"We will get home Harry...somehow...atleast you have me though right?" Draco said worriedly for a moment. Harry could get very mauldin when he thought about his friends 19 years from now. 

Harry sniffed as if holding back tears and turned to gaze Draco in the eyes, giving him a small yet much assured smile and nodded. "Right Dray. You're right...I have you now...so I guess it's not all that bad being here." 

Draco smiled back then, for some reason he still was a touch bit insecure bout Harry and himself. There was no reason really why he still felt that way, maybe it was just preapprehension for when they would return home. Not to mention just going back to the school in the 'now'. 

"Well, much as we can sit like this all day, I fear it's moving onto the hour. We leave in half hour boys, so do go finish up what you have to and get dressed allright?" Aelana said getting up now and breaking the tensed mood. 

"Oh, sorry...right." Harry said feeling guilty that he had dragged the Harroby's down into his own depressions. "Come on Dray, let's go." he said and the boys got up and went back to their room. 

They spent the next 10 minutes just thinking, not speaking, and packing last minute things. Harry's mind wandered for a moment to the issue he had been thinking bout for a few days now, and checking his rucksack made sure something he would possibly need remained safe and secured. After they had finished doing what they needed, and gotten dressed finally in their muggle clothing, Draco turned to Harry and gave him a questioning look. 

"You're not worried about what the others will say are you Harry?" he asked. 

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment then shook his head. "No Draco, not really. I think they'll actually be happy for us, Lily probably even suspects it if I know her. What I am going to miss however is..." Harry said walking over to Draco now who was leaning against the wardrobe, his arms crossed over his chest. 

"Is what?" Draco said. 

"Is this..." Harry whispered and pulled his lover into another long, passionate snog which Draco returned just as passionately. 

A cough from the doorway a little while later alerted them that someone was trying to get their attention and with a long sigh they drew apart. "Sorry boys didn't mean to ahh...disturb you but...it's time to go..." Alemni said giving them both a smile. 

Harry and Draco blushed a bit but nodded. This was the first time they'd actually gotten 'caught in the act' so to speak. "Sorry Alemni...we ah...err..." Harry said stammering. 

Alemni chuckled and waved his hand. "Not a problem. Aelana and I were young once too you know. I remember one time when I stayed at her parents house during 7th year Yule hols....I believe we spent nearly 2 hours saying 'goodbye' to our freedom." he grinned. Stepping into the room he leaned in and in a low voice said, "A word of advice...check out the 4th portrait from the right on the 3rd floor of Middle Tower...you might find something useful there." And with that he gave them both a wink and headed back out the room. 

Harry and Draco didn't know what to make of that just yet, but both of them stored that info away for later use. They gathered the rest of their things and headed out to the lounge where Aelana was waiting for them. "Alemni's warming up the car. Put on your jackets and scarfs and I'll meet you out there. Just have to lock up." she said. 

The boys did as they were told and Alemni helped them get all their things into the magically enhanced car. With relatively little setbacks, not more then 10 minutes later they were heading towards the M40 which would take them back to London, and Platform 9 3/4's. 

In total the trip took round 50 minutes, and at approximately 10:30 they arrived at the King's Cross Station. Aelana quickly jumped out and secured two trolleys for the boys luggage, and headed for the now routinely familiar area between platforms 9 and 10. 

"Well this is it boys, we're not going to go past the barrier with you, you're old enough to get on the train yourselves. It was a pleasure having you, and maybe we'll see each other again one day eh?" Aelana said making sure only muggles were in hearing range so they wouldn't danger the boys since they were supposed to be Draco's parents in this time. Then she hugged both boys, though she looked like she was holding back tears. 

"Now now Aelana, it's not like we haven't sent off lads to the school afore now. She always get's like this when we had to send our own little ones off. Motherly instinct." Alemni said giving the boys a smile and patted Aelana on the shoulder. "Take care of yourselves though, and remember what I told you." he said winking again. 

"You too. Thank you for everything, we had a great time!" Harry said smiling back and shook hands with Alemni, and gave Aelana another quick hug goodbye. 

"Who knows, maybe we will see you again...if not now maybe...other times..." Draco said grinning and did the same thing Harry had just done. 

"If you two ever do go...er....home...that is to say..." Aelana started but was hushed by her husband. 

"We'll look you up, we promise. Bye now!" Harry said waving at them both, who waved back, and both he and Draco headed through the barrier to Platform 9 3/4's. 

"I'd like to see them again actually, they're very nice." Draco said glancing back at the barrier. 

"Yeah, me too. Come on, let's get the stuff on the train, we've only got 20 more minutes now and I want to see if anyone else is here yet." Harry said also glancing back at the barrier and then headed his trolley towards the train, Draco next to him. 

Just as they were bout to get on the train however a voice they knew all too well stopped them. "Oi Flyer, Dray!" and seconds later they were half throw back into the train by a not so small redheaded girl hugging them both. 

"Lils gerroff!" Harry said in a half laugh as she nearly knocked him out cold on the stairs. Harry and Draco hugged her back and Harry said, "Wow you look great Lily! You do something to your hair?" 

"She tried to dye it, go figure. Said she was tired of the strawberry look, whatever _that_ means." James said with a chuckle whilst coming up the rear and hugged Harry and Draco as well. "Good to see you guys. Looks like you had a good holiday, anything interesting happen?" he said giving them both scrutenizing looks now. 

Harry blushed a bit but Draco stood his ground and had a little smirk on his face. "Only if you count Harry and I falling in love as interesting..." Draco said semi mockingly, but a grin was now replacing the smirk. 

Lily beamed, James looked flabbergasted. "And you didn't owl us _immediately_? How could you! You know I was so hopeful!" Lily said half mockingly and hugged the boys again. "Honestly though, that's fantastic! Guess I wont need my black book now after all eh Harry?" she grinned giving him a wink. 

"Come on Lily stop it, you're embarrassing him!" James said in mock disgust. "Well that's great that you finally saw what _we_ saw months ago. Took you long enough." he said teasingly. 

"Oh come on, it hasn't been months....has it?" Harry finally said now after the embarrassment finally wore off. 

"Well weeks atleast. Definitely weeks. Anyway, you seen the rest of everyone? Remus said they'd be here at 10:30, it's almost 10:50 and nothing. And has anyone heard from Peter and Sirius? They haven't owled us since...oh a week ago now." James said frowning and scanning over the platform now. 

"I"m sure they'll be here...they wouldn't miss the train James." Lily said worried herself now. 

Suddenly Draco pointed to the barrier. "There's Remus and Severus now!" he said and Lily let out a whoop of joy. 

"_Over here_! Remmy! Severus! This way!" she said waving her hands now to get their attention. Unlike James and Sirius's first reactions on finding out bout Remus and Severus, Lily took their relationship in good form. She certainly didn't care as long as her friend was happy, and he definitely was happy. 

After putting their things on the train they finally did come over and there were hugs all round, even from Severus surprizingly, though James's hug was a bit stiff. Not more then 5 minutes later, and 5 minutes before the train was leaving, Sirius and Peter finally showed up together. 

"Thought you'd miss the train mates!" James said giving Sirius a crushing hug. "What'd I do without my co-troublemaker eh?" he said grinning broadly. 

"What, and give up a chance to humiliate Malfoy in potions the rest of the year? No way!" Sirius said mockingly and everyone erupted in laughter. 

They made their way onto the train and like when they had come down, they took up 2 different compartments. James, Lily, Sirius and Peter in one, Harry, Draco, Remus and Severus in the second. And in Harry's point of view, this was exactly what he wanted, now he could go head and tell them what he was thinking during the hols. 

They settled in, storing their rucksack's in the luggage racks underneath, and just had normal chitchats for a bit. 

"So, how'd it go over the hols?" Remus said glancing at Harry and Draco now with a questioning look. 

"Fine...you two?" Harry said avoiding the issue of Draco and himself. 

"Fine as always, but that's not what I meant and you know it Harry. Have you two finally realized how much you love each other?" Remus said in a piercing glance at both boys, and grinned when saw the flush creep up both their necks. "_Hah_! Thought so! Bout bloody time eh Sev?" he said putting his arm round Severus now and grinned. 

Severus nodded and grinned too. "Yeah, we thought you'd _never_ figure it out!" 

"Just great, did _everyone_ know but _us_?" Harry said a bit sarcastically. 

"No, _everyone_ knew but _you_ Harry...there's a difference." Draco said grinning sweetly and Harry just sighed in exasperation. 

Remus chuckled. "Come on Harry, not the end of the world. Peter even saw you and Draco needed each other, for what that's worth, but don't be so hard on yourself mate. Sides it doesn't matter now right? You two look like everything's out in the open now so who cares!" he said grinning. 

"Yeah, you're right." Harry said smiling now and wrapped his arm round Draco who leaned into his lovers arms gratefully. "Besides, we're not the only ones who apparently had a change of heart this holiday." he said chuckling. 

"Oh really? And _who_ praytell also has had this so called 'change of heart'?" Remus said puzzled. 

"Sirius and Peter that's who." Draco said smugly. "Seems they've progressed a bit.." 

"No _really_? Padfoot and Wormtail? Oi Merlin help us all now!" Remus said laughing. "Honestly though I'm glad. Peter needs someone like Sirius, though I cant say the same in reverse. If Peter would lose a bit of weight maybe he'd be smashing...." 

"That implying something Remus?" Severus said suddenly then and turned to look at Remus fully. 

Remus looked startled, "No Sev, of course not. What I mean is..." 

"I"m not exactly the best looking person in the world Remus, I know that." Severus said in a flat tone, though voided of any sort of malice. More like just acceptance of this fact. 

"Oh luv, I love you for you..._all_ of you not just part of you. Wish you would do something bout your hair now and then but...I still love you dont I?" he said softly and gazed deeply into Severus's eyes. 

Remus held his golden brown eyes fixed to Severus's coal black eyes. To everyone else those black eyes held aloofness, coldness, but to Remus they were warm as lit charcoals, and he knew all to well how hot those eyes could smoulder when it involved intimacy. Now those eyes held something Remus always hated to see in them, fear, and a slight touch of anger. "Severus..." 

Severus didn't say anything, just gazed intently on Remus's eyes for a few more moments. Finally he sighed deeply and nodded, snuggling back into his lovers arms. "I know you do Remy, I just get so scared is all. If you ever left me I...I dont know what I'd do." 

"I wont leave you..not now, not ever got that? You're mine...mine alone...and I wont let anyone, especially some prat like Lucius Malfoy...take you away from me." Remus said clenching his jaw and sparks were flying in his eyes at the thought even of that. 

Harry chose that moment to cut in. "Which is something I have to talk to you both about, I have an idea if you'll listen." he said looking from Severus to Remus to Draco. 

Remus's temper cooled a bit at that and he raised an eyebrow at Harry. "Oh? And what would that be?" 

"We all know that Malfoy wont take no for an answer, if we even make it back to Hogwart's without a visit from him I'd be surprized. Severus, I know you're not going to like this but...you have to accept his 'offer'..." Harry said and was met by audible gasps from all three of his compartment mates. 

"What? Are you _nutters_ Harry? I wont let him...do you hear me, I _wont_!" Remus said pulling Severus closer to him now. His eyes were flowing with sparks of anger. 

"No, listen to me Remus, you _have_ to listen....I know this going to sound strange to both of you but..." and here Harry wavered for a moment. What he was about to do was going to wasn't going to be easy, but it was needed. He'd pay the consequences later for this. 

Almost as if Draco was suspecting something however he said in a warning tone of voice, "Harry...dont you dare...dont even _think_ bout it...." 

"Draco he _has_ to know. It's the _only_ way...I cant do anything bout the other things, but _this_ I can...trust me, I _know_ what I'm doing." Harry said and turned to face Draco, a pleading look in his eyes. 

Draco searched those eyes for a moment, then turned to look over at Severus and Remus, the former looking completely scared now, the latter completely angered. Harry was right though, somehow he knew that, so he nodded softly. "Allright Harry, do what you have to. We'll muddle it through somehow..." 

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and nodded back at Draco. Turning his gaze back to Remus and Severus now he inhaled sharply and let his breath out slowly, preparing himself for what he was bout to do. 

"I know this is going to sound strange, and honestly I beg you not to ask too many questions because I cant answer them...but....but I just know that you, Severus...you _have_ to join Vol..er...You-Know-Who. Without you, who knows how many innocent people are going to die..muggle and wizards alike." Harry said keeping his eyes trained on Severus's reaction. 

Severus at the moment was completely startled by this. "I-I dont understand Harry. What do _I_ have to do with all this? How can _I_ be responsible for saving anyone, I cant even fight off Lucius!" he said cringing even at the thought of Lucius Malfoy. 

"Sev I know right now it _doesn't _seem possible that you could do this, but trust me, you _can_ and _will_. What I'm suggesting isn't as bad as it sounds, please believe me." Harry said. 

"Joining that..that...evil prat _isn't as bad as it sounds_? You _have_ gone daft Harry if you believe that!" Remus said completely angry now, and stood up towering over Harry. 

"Remus please! I have _not_ gone daft I _know_ what I'm saying! I can _prove_ it!" Harry said desperately trying to get a hold on the situation, though little was working. Harry knew this was the only way, they had to know the truth. 

"Prove it then, show me _one_ good reason that Severus and I should even listen to this!" Remus said clenching his fists. Whoever said moon cycles influenced a werewolf hadn't met Remus Lupin. Though normally a bit reserved, when he got angry he got angry. He didn't need any lunar phase to show that anger either. 

Harry wasn't going to back down though. He'd fought and beaten Voldemort back in his own time, so a werewolf, even an angry one, wasn't going to get in his way. "Hand me my rucksack Draco." was all he said now, though he didn't take his eyes off Remus. 

Draco looked surprized but did as he was asked, and seconds later the rucksack was in Harry's hands. Harry broke his gaze from Remus long enough to search through his bag, and finally he found what he was looking for. Unknown to anyone, including Dumbledore and Draco, Harry _had_ brought something through the mirror with him all those months ago. Something he always had in his robe pocket, something that never left his side..that was until he'd gotten here. Here he had to keep it hidden, but now it didn't matter, it was the proof he needed. 

"You want proof, _here's _your proof." Harry said flinging something at Remus now who caught it midair. 

Remus looked at the object for about a second, then back at Harry. "It's a photograph Harry, so what. I have tons of them, it means _nothing_." Remus said scathingly. 

"It _does_ mean something, just look at it Remus. Really _look_ at it..." Harry said keeping his eyes on Remus. 

"Fine, whatever you want Harry, if only to prove all this is nonsense..." Remus said muttering but he did look down at the picture. And looked again. Then he slowly sat back down holding the picture, his hand shaking and he looked back up at Harry then Draco. And then again at the picture. "Is this a joke?" he said with a shaky voice. 

"No. It's _not_ a joke Remus. I wish it was, but it isn't." Harry said sitting down himself now and sighing deeply. 

"Remus what is it?" Severus said curious now, and peered over Remus's shoulder to see the picture as well. His face went ashen then, almost sickly even. "Harry?" he said also in a shaky voice and turned to stare at Harry. 

"Oh for Merlin's sake, what is everyone looking at?" Draco said perturbed now at being left out and grabbed the photograph from Remus's hand. As he looked at it he too went a bit pale and hissed in a sharp intake of air. "Harry?" he said now turning to his lover. 

"I couldn't tell you Draco, I'm sorry. I always carried it in my robes you see, so when...when we got here I still had it with me, just like our wands came with us. I've been hiding it for months afraid someone might see it but luckily noone ever bothers with my trunk." Harry said softly and took the photo back now gazing down at it. 

"But what does it all _mean_ Harry? I'm not sure I _do_ understand all this..." Remus said regaining a bit of composer now. 

Harry hung his head down and a deep sigh came from him. "Honestly I dont know. This...this is _my_ proof that you're going to do what I know you have to do Severus. Because you see....that is...this isn't the original photograph....I mean it _is_ but...yet it's not..." 

"Harry, it's a photo, a wizarding one true but just a photo. Photographs _cant_ change." Draco said quietly. 

"You're wrong. This one did..has...will change..somewhere not too far off into the future. Dont ask me how but it's like it's reading the memories of the event from the future, while it's still here in the past. That's why I'm convinced that you'll hear me out Severus, and do what you have to do to make this happen...." Harry said softly and turned his gaze to Severus now. 

In just those few moments something inside Severus Snape seemed to alter as well. He wasn't afraid now, cautious perhaps, but not afraid. He seemed more resolute, determined, confident than he probably had ever felt in his whole life up till now. And he was beginning to believe in something that was beyond his, or perhaps even all of their control. If this was what was meant to be, then he would not deny the fates. Nodding at Harry he said in a strong voice, "What do you want me to do?" 

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

2002-04-21 10:54:07 AM 


	16. Past Meets Future

**_~~~~~~~Misguided Intentions~~~~~~~_**

Disclaimer: Anything that is canon belongs to JKR. Anything that isn't be me own. :) 

Cheers to everyone reading and reviewing! :hugs hugs hugs: 

Ugh yes I know, I AM cruel! :giggles: Honestly though, I"m not really. You know, I update so quickly I never could really do the 'cliffhanger' chapters all that well because of it. Doesn't give you all enough time to really get too angry at me atleast! Anyway I had a good reason for not revealing the photo last chapter... 

I'm not like most writers you could say. I never know what I'm going to write bout or even a title until me fingers are at the keyboard. Strange as it sounds, I am a pure instamatic author, I can up with a plot so fast it will make your head spin. Give me bout 10 seconds, that's all it takes. The downside is, because I dont know what I'm doing till it's done, even I miss things when I'm writing...hence the 'subplots' alot of you pick up I've not even noticed until you've pointed them out! Even the photo was a split second add in, hence why I didn't reveal it cause I still dont know yet even what I had in mind, all I consciously knew was I had to use a photo! :sigh: 

I do a second and third read through while converting to HTML, and I honestly do not know how or why I've even written what I have. Me subconscious is decidedly odd, to say the least, it seems to see what I want without telling _me_ which is probably why I dont know bout the subplots and even what purposes they hold until maybe even chapters later. Then finally it all clicks in evenly and surprizingly even to me. 

While writing one fic, I have 3 more already going in me head...and sometimes I cant even get it down fast enough! I have burned in the past year close to 50 full CD's of 'snippets', fics and chapters I've started and/or finished. I cant write down a something in a notebook and say that's in stone, cause it would never happen. Tried it even, didn't work. 99% of the time before the end of the first paragraph I've totally rewritten what I've just written, so I gave up on doing it that way. 

I can write from any perspective, I can change writing styles and technique's at a snap as well. That's from me acting days, something I fear I miss doing dreadfully. I miss the stage! :wails: There's nothing like that feeling of a first performance...the fear, the angst, the pure agonizing ecstasy and pain of hoping you're going to be good... 

If you ever see that I've gone more then a week let's say without posting a chap or fic, and didn't leave explanation why I've gone missing...you can say something is wrong :P I do tend to get ill alot due to the fact I have SLE Lupis...but even in me worst days I try to get something down in .doc. I will never leave a fic 'unfinished' persay, even if I have to end it with a shorten 'quickie' epilogue. Which is why Icy I know I will return to Dreams cause that's just the way I am! :) 

**_~~~~CHAPTER SIXTEEN: Past Meets Future~~~_**

The train compartment was quiet for a few moments, and rightly so. Even Harry hadn't expected quite this reaction from Severus, though Remus was the most surprized of them all. He was used to a Severus that was needing, lost and afraid of almost everyone. Weary of the world and what it had to offer him. This was a different Severus, confident, strong, positive. And Remus found himself slightly intoxicated by the thoughts that were now running through his head of these new possibilities. 

Harry was the first to break the silence. In an unwavering voice he said quietly but clearly, "Join Voldemort." 

Remus was startled, and he felt his anger returning. "How can you tell him to do that Harry? To willingly give himself over to the dark lord on a silver platter and for what? What purpose other than to corrupt him and make him evil?" 

Severus shook his head at Remus and took Remus's hand in his own as a comfort. "No Remus, let me hear him out. If this is what's meant to be, I have to know. Go ahead Harry, tell me what your idea is." 

Harry nodded to Severus and continued. "As I told you, this isn't the way the photo appeared when I got here. Something has changed it, and I'm pretty sure it's already affecting the future..." 

"Harry if that's true then why dont _I_ have any memory of these changes? If...if that photo I just saw was right, how come I dont remember it?" Draco said now puzzled. 

"I"m not sure. I have a pretty good theory that it's because we are still _here_ though. Maybe because of that we aren't getting affected yet by anything in the changed future, I dont know. Maybe when we get back we'll never even know that there were any changes, but while we're here...we're getting the glimpses of what might happen." Harry said slowly, trying to figure things out. It was something he had been trying to do since he first began to notice the changes in the photo two weeks ago. 

"I suppose that could make a bit of sense." Draco said thoughtfully. 

"I wish I understood all this more myself, I dont. I'm not a seer like your aunt is, I cant say even this photo is 100% proof positive. But in the last 2 weeks it hasn't changed once. So that leads me to believe that it's showing us what really _is_ going to happen. I was never very good at all this logic thinking though, heck back in 1st year my friend was the one that had to get me past _your_ potion's logic puzzle!" Harry said looking at Severus and sighing. 

"_M-my_ potions puzzle? I dont understand..." Severus said surprized. 

Harry nodded. "Yeah. It's alot to explain but basically I had to get past all these things in order to get to something back in my first year. Alot of the professor's had a puzzle to solve. Sprout had Devil's Snare, McGonagall a giant chessboard, Hooch had flying keys, Quirrel had a troll which he ended up taking out luckily, and you Severus...you had a logics potion puzzle. In order to get past it we had to find the right potion to drink. Hermione was the one who figured it out in the end. I gave up." Harry said. 

"Wow, Sev actually does that in the future?" Remus said looking at his mate slightly impressed. "Guess there _is_ hope for you after all luv!" he said grinning now. 

Severus snorted towards Remus and rolled his eyes. "I'm not _that_ hopeless you know. According to that photo anyway." he said looking back at Harry. "Still, why do you think I need to join that evil bastard? What good will it do?" 

"I already told you Severus, you have to. You're going to save countless lives in the future..._because_ you will be a deatheater." Harry said. 

"That makes no sense Harry, everyone knows deatheaters kill, not help their victims." Remus said. 

"True, unless of course....that deatheater wasn't really all he appeared. Unless that deatheater was...a spy." Harry said dropping his voice on the last word. 

"A _what_?" Remus and Severus said at the same time completely surprized now. 

"A spy. While you're 'pretending' to be aligned to Voldemort, you'll really be working for someone else." Harry said. 

"Who?" Severus said quickly. 

"Who else? Albus Dumbledore!" Harry said as if he'd just pulled a rabbit out of a hat. 

"Dumbledore? Are you mental? He'll _expel_ me if he knew I was a deatheater for sure! Even Lucius isn't that stupid!" Severus said taken aback. 

"You're wrong Severus, he _wont_. Not if I told him the truth. Not if you're willing to do what you would be willing to do. And I know you will, I knew even before the photo showed me what it did because..." Harry said lowing his voice a touch now. 

"Because of what Harry?" Remus said softly. It was clear to him that whatever Harry was going to reveal wasn't going to be easy for him. 

"Because something's going to happen in my 4th year...something awful though I cant tell you even if I wanted to. The thing is that you're going to reveal your...your dark mark...at a very crucial time. So I know you were a death eater in the future anyway." 

Remus stared at Harry. "Are you saying Sev would have been a deatheater regardless?" 

Harry nodded and sighed. "Yes. And I think I know why he did it too. And it's because of _you_ Remus, that in the original history he turned to that side and didn't find redemption until much later on." Harry said half holding his breath now. This was the second most important thing that Harry knew had to be done. 

"I-I dont know _what_ you mean Harry. I'd _never_ send Severus off to the deatheaters, you're daft!" Remus said quickly. 

"Harry, dont....I"m not sure how much of the truth needs to be learned right now..." Draco said softly putting a hand on Harry's arm. 

"Draco, dont you understand? You _know_ the Severus of the future, you _know_ what he's like. _Something_ made him be that way...something that had to have started _now_. You weren't there in the Shreaking Shack back in 3rd year when we...." Harry began but stopped himself just in time as he saw a look of pure fear and pain cross Remus's face. 

"Harry _enough_!" Draco said warningly but it was too late. 

"You know? You _both_ know?" Remus said now, his voice shaken and hollow. His face had gone dead white, his body was shaking as well as his voice. 

"Remus I...I"m sorry...." Harry began but was cut off. 

"Know what? What's he talking bout Remus?" Severus said trying to calm his lover. 

"Look it doesn't matter what was the original issues here. What matters is right now. We've got a hell of a lot more pressing issues then why Severus turned to Voldemort in a history that obviously never will happen anyway now." Draco said taking control of the situation now. 

Harry stared at Draco but knew Draco was right. Things were getting off topic, and soon enough the train would be at Hogwarts and nothing had yet been decided. "He's right. Remus it doesn't matter anymore, you'll find the right time to...to do what you have to do. We have to worry bout Severus right now, and what he's going to tell Dumbledore." he said firmly and locked his gaze on Remus. 

Remus didn't blink for a moment, but then nodded his head towards Harry and sighed almost in relief. After taking a few moments to collect himself he said, "Thank you...for not saying anything. I appreciate it." 

Harry smiled at Remus and reached over giving him a reassuring pat on his arm. "One thing I can tell you is that when we come from...you're like a second father to me Remus. I'd _never_ betray or hurt you." 

"Thanks Harry....odd as that sounds now I'm sure I'm going to appreciate it even more in the future...except...will I even know it's you I wonder...obviously you aren't who you say you are...neither of you...so who are you really?" Remus said thoughtfully now. 

"I wish I could tell you that Remus...I really do...but I cant. Suffice it to say, when the time comes...maybe Draco and I will let you know...if we can. Meanwhile we really do need to figure out what to tell Dumbledore." Harry said firmly and looked back to Severus. 

"So what do I tell him then Harry? What am I supposed to do just waltz right into his office and say, "Headmaster Dumbledore I just joined forces with Voldemort but I really want to be a spy for you?" I doubt he'll take to that too well Harry." Severus said grumbling. 

"Actually, that's bout what I was thinking you would do to be honest. I know Albus Dumbledore, maybe better than any other student during my time. That's exactly what he'd want and even hope to hear...or something similar to it anyway." Harry said with a grin. 

Severus look at Harry as if he'd just gone completely mental. "You're joking right? You _cant_ be serious!" 

"I think he is Severus. Harry's right, sounds like something Dumbledore would appreciate even." Draco said with a bit of a chuckle. 

Remus just shook his head and sighed. "I cant believe this is happening...but if you really think it will work...and Merlin knows I'd rather Severus not have to do any of this...but I know that git Malfoy would probably kill him if he said no to him. Atleast I'll know you're on the side of good Sev, even if noone else might think it." 

"And that's exactly it too Remus. Noone...not James, not Sirius, especially not Peter..._noone_ can know that Severus would be 'spying'." Harry said firmly. 

"What? _Noone_?" Remus said halfway shocked. He might not be as close to James and Sirius and Peter as he used to be now that he was with Severus, but this was going to be hard to accept not being able to tell anyone. 

"Unless you want his life forfeited before he even gets the mark, then Harry's right. It's too dangerous. If I know Lucius Malfoy, he'll be looking for his loyalties Severus. You and Remus will have to play things cool for a while, even if it means pretending to break up. Lucius wont tolerate Severus's being with you once he receives the mark you realize." Draco said matter of factly. 

Remus and Severus looked at Draco in horror now. They just couldn't be hearing what they were hearing! "You're asking too much Draco....I'm _not_ giving Sev up...especially not if he's going to do this..." Remus said trying to keep a control on himself from either getting angry or crying. 

"He's right though Remy. Lucius wont like it one bit. He's put up with my 'whims' as he calls us right now, but once I do this...." Severus said softly and wrapped his arms round Remus's waist and pulled him close. "We'll find a way to be together secretly somehow Remus...I"m _not_ going to leave you, even if I look like I have to I never will." 

Remus leaned against Severus's body and shut his eyes, tears finally beginning to glisten. "Even if you knew something about me that would disgust you? That would make you hate me?" he half whispered. 

"Draco why dont we go for a walk and check up on the others..." Harry said suddenly and stood up quickly. Before Draco could even protest Harry grabbed his hand and speed out the door shutting it behind him. 

"Harry what the blood hell...?" Draco said after the all of 10 seconds it had taken for Harry to do this. 

"I think it's pretty clear Remus and Severus need a few moments alone. Or were you not paying attention?" Harry said glancing back at the closed door. 

"You saying I dont pay attention often enough?" Draco growled. "I _got_ the hint, you didn't have pull me so hard though. That hurt." he said rubbing his hand now that Harry had finally let it go. 

Harry looked at Draco who was rubbing his injured hand now with the opposite hand. A small smirk fell on Harry's lips and he said, "Allow me..." He reached over and gently took Draco's hand in his and slowly placed a tender kiss on the palm. "Better?" he said silkily. 

Draco nodded and grinned back at Harry. "Much...but I'd rather have this..." he said and took his free hand and snaked it round Harry's waist melting into Harry's body, his lips easily finding their target. 

Thankfully noone chose to come by the back of the train at that moment, but it wasn't until nearly 10 minutes later they heard the door behind them finally reopen, and Remus called them back in. Harry and Draco separated though they didn't want to of course, but seconds later they were back seated in the compartment, questioning look on their faces. 

"It's allright. I told him everything and...and he doesn't hate me." Remus said in a rush and glanced a look at Severus that was filled with even more love than ever before. 

Severus smiled. "I'm just upset he didn't tell me sooner is all. Maybe I could have even done something. I wish I'd known bout everyone being animagus though, I'd have loved to have done it too!" 

Harry grinned. "Don't worry, I think I can safely say that on both points, in the future you'll be able to do both. So...the plans are then...?" he said now tentively. 

"I'll do it Harry, I guess I dont have much of a choice anyway. Either way I have to say yes to Lucius, and this way atleast it wont be for naught. People will be saved and...oh...but...does this mean I have to really start learning to use a wand though? You know I"m awful with wands!" Severus said groaning now at the realization of all of this. 

Everyone laughed at that point, and Harry nodded. "You will never like silly incantations or foolish wand waving as you call it Severus, but atleast you'll be able to do it at some point, that much I do know. Call it a pitfall of the job." he said grinning. 

"Well, what cant be cured must be endured...some muggle said that once I think. I'll help you Severus, promise." Remus said snuggling into Severus's arms now. 

"So will we Severus, Harry's actually not a bad dueler I should know, I've seen him in action. The only thing is, it'll all have to be done in secret...but where?" Draco said thoughtfully now. 

"I dont know yet, but we'll figure it out when we come to it. Remus, Severus...much as I hate saying this...you two are going to have to break up...and soon as possible. We cant give Lucius more ammunition, so however you decide to do it..make it believable." Harry said though his tone of voice wasn't harsh, he did have to make them remember this wasn't going to be easy. 

Remus and Severus nodded slightly and sighed. "I know...we'll come up with something Harry dont worry." Remus said dully. 

They discussed a few more potential problems and worked a few more details out during the rest of the trip. Oddly enough Lucius Malfoy didn't confront Severus on the train, although he did give Severus a dark look when they all alighted for the carriages to the castle. He took note it seemed that Severus was with Remus, Remus's arm protectively wrapped round Severus's waist, and his face held a contemptuous sneer on it. 

Since it was 4 to a carriage, the same set up as on the train was taken, and they had one last final chance to talk. 

"Lucius wasn't all that happy I noticed." Severus said with a trace of fear again. 

"You're 100 times better than Malfoy is Sev, don't forget that. What I would give to take him down to the shack on the next full moon..." Remus said growling. 

"Forget it Remus...it's not worth it. Sides he probably wouldn't taste too good..." Severus said grinning. 

"Oi not before the feast please!" Harry said with a mock groan, then turned serious again. "Somehow tonight we've got to get to Dumbledore's office got it? If need be we'll sneak out after curfew or something...anything...just as long as we can get there." Harry said. 

"Yeah yeah, we know. We're good at sneaking round at nights right Sev?" Remus said with a chuckle. "Why dont we just meet up at the gargoyle at 10 pm? I dont think Dumbledore will be sleeping yet, and hopefully Malfoy will be already with Narcissa." 

"You can count on that, they've been apart all holiday...I know that for fact." Severus said grinning. "Sounds good to me." 

"Fine, we'll meet there at 10. And remember you two...come off with your break up and make it as believable as possible allright?" Draco said as the carriage got the front steps now. 

Remus and Severus only nodded back for the door opened right at that moment. Everyone got out of the carriage and then together they walked over to join up with the others. They all made their way to the Great Hall for the yearly Holiday Returning Feast, and though Severus had to return back to the Slytherin's, over all to the rest of Hogwarts, everything seemed to be running as it always had. 

Little did Harry and Draco know that 19 years in the future, another Albus Dumbledore, still in his office, was recalling a strange conversation that took place between himself and 4 boys that very night of the Return Feast many years ago. As he was leaving his office to head to the feast of his time, something caught his attention down one of the corridors, and he decided to follow what he thought he saw. 

When he finally arrived at the feast, three of his professors didn't realize that they were being subtly watched by Albus Dumbledore, and if they had noticed they would have seen an expression in those blue eyes that they had seen once before, many years ago. For what he had just seen in the corridor moments ago confirmed a nagging suspicion that he had for the past two weeks now, and he realized that yet again something had changed in the annals of time, and Harry and Draco were behind it. 

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Yes I know...before I get yelled at again...:cowers behind her computer: I WILL reveal the photo...I've finally realized what I want it to be yey! However...I can safely say that like Albus says to Harry at the end of HPPS..."You will know, one day...put it from your mind for now..." I'll also add this...since I know this is drawing towards the end you wont have much longer to wait :) 

As for what Albus saw in the corridor...remember I told you bout those things I write and dont know why? Well this is one of those things I finally figured out why I wrote in a reference chapters ago...let's see if anyone remembers it! :grins sweetly: (hint hint now that I've done the reread, it seems I did leave you all a huge clue in this chapter as to what it was Albus saw! :whistles:) It also might be a lead in to what's coming up next chap...(gods' I'm getting soft...I'm giving you all clues now! :wails: sniff: ah well...enjoy!) 

2002-04-22 7:00:46 AM 


	17. Truths, Lies and Future Plans

**_~~~~~~~Misguided Intentions~~~~~~~_**

Disclaimer: Anything that is canon belongs to JKR. Anything that isn't be me own. :) 

Cheers to everyone reading and reviewing! :hugs hugs hugs: 

Shini - dont worry, I have plans for Sirius and no it's NOT Lucius! :P 

Katrina - Remember, Harry doesn't know what is going on it the future, the changes that have or will take place because of the actions of what he's still doing in the past. The future may not even have Remus in the capacity Harry knew him as...then again...could be much different! :grins: As for the names that will be explained away as well coming up :) 

Demeter - not as much will change as you think it might...I can promise you that :) 

Tidmag - he is, as to what he is, that comes up towards the end as well :P 

James - Summer of Truth I had to pull for now, I plan at some point to hopefully go back to it (right now it's labelled on my 'ideas' CD for future references. And no, the initials weren't intentional trust me...didn't even realize it till you pointed it out :chuckle: Piri comes from my Gemstone gaming name Piriotessa, and when I first started posting on FF.net I was still 'green' and half in love with the character of Draco Malfoy..the whole darksided image thing...that was before I read books 2, 3 and 4...once I did there was no turning away from Sevy...and hence I fell flat out in love with Sevy after finally seeing HPPS in film...I've always loved Alan Rickman way before HPPS as the villain, and he gave an all new high to that role as Sev..and I was in LOVE! :grins: 

Since I was already established though as Piri Malfoy here, I just decided to add on the Snape as of recent...I couldn't help it far as I see it noone compares to Sev! :) 

Malfoy's Girlfriend - cheers luv! :hugs: I'm so scared half the time putting out new fics/chapters...and I do so very much need to know I'm doing good! I am going to take your advice and move the plot along now a bit more quickly since it's getting close to ending time...I've actually forseen the ending now that's how I know, I just didn't want it to start being all snogging and no plot :P 

And Mandraco where are you? Haven't heard from you in since a week ago luv....hope all is well? I hope a stray wallaby didn't kidnap you or something! :sniffs: 

_~~~~CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: Truths, Lies and Future Plans~~~~_

"Hurry up we're late!" 

"I'm trying...ouch...gerroff you're on my foot!" 

"Oops, sorry bout that...are we there?" 

Harry peeked out from underneath the invisibility cloak to double check they were indeed in the right spot. "Yeah, it's right. Remus and Severus should be here in a second." he said quietly and disappeared back underneath the cloak. 

Harry had managed to get James to lend it to him under strict conditions that on the way back they'd stop off at the kitchens and bring back some food. Draco wasn't too thrilled with that idea, but Harry promised James anyway and with a minor delay they had left the commons at roughly 10:25 to meet up with Remus and Severus. Remus had already left an hour before to meet up with Severus at an unknown location. 

"Your foot allright?" Draco asked Harry. 

"It's fine dont worry. Where the bloody hell _are_ they? It's already _after_ 10:30!" Harry said worriedly. The castle's enchanted bells chimed once on the half hour, full strokes on the hour. From what he guessed it was a bit past 10:30 now since he'd heard the bells ring right before they had gotten to the gargoyle. 

"Looking for us?" a voice said with a slight chuckle and seconds later a head of light brown hair was floating in midair. 

Harry came round from underneath his cloak a bit surprized. "Since when did _you_ get an invisibility cloak?" he said to Remus. 

"It's _mine_ actually, was my fathers. Draco here?" Severus said now coming out from underneath his cloak, Draco now in plain sight too. "Good everyone's here. We better hurry, we've alot to talk about." Severus said with a sigh. 

After making a few guesses, the password of "Lemon Drops" finally gained them entrance into the spiraled staircase and they headed up to the headmaster's room. It was with much apprehensions and trepidations that the 4 boys finally opened the inner door to Dumbledore's office, though apparently they had been expected. 

"Come in, come in no need to be afraid." Albus said looking up at the 4 of them as they finally did walk in. A smiling twinkle was in his blue eyes as he indicated for them to take a seat. "Late night walks seem to always mean something. What can I do for you then?" he said without any traces of reprimand that they were breaking several rules at the moment to be there. 

"Well professor....it's like this..." Harry began, and for the next 10 minutes told Albus exactly what had transpired on the trainride going and coming that they had taken. 

Albus listened without a single interruption, just nodding in some places, not even a word was said bout the fact there were indeed deatheater children running amuck in the school. The only thing Harry did not mention at the time for safety sake was the fact that Peter Pettigrew was one of the those known deatheaters now. Harry had a bad feeling about letting Severus know this fact, he hadn't in the original history until Harry was much older. It was too dangerous for him to know now as well, it could alter even more of a history he didn't want to keep changing. 

"So that's where we stand professor. If he doesn't do this, people will die, simple as that. Truthfully, without his tip off to you I'll probably die before I'm supposed to." Harry said and got a few surprized glances from the other three. This was something he hadn't told them before, the truth bout what Severus had really done over Harry's summer which helped defeat Voldemort. 

"Hmm, yes I can see where certain paradoxes will lie if things dont come to pass as they should. Had Severus not saved you're life, _you_ couldn't be here now to help _him_. Though you say he would have joined anyway, which I believe. But then...the time line is a fluid thing, moving in past, present and future all at once. To change one changes all, whether we know it or not." Albus said almost more to himself than anyone in the room. 

"Sir?" Draco said a bit confused at that statement. 

"Never mind Mr. Malloy. The future has already been altered, this is just one more thing that has changed I'm sure. As it is this comes at a most opportune time actually, for I have revived a small group that is dedicated to help in the ongoing process of destroying the evils that is Voldemort." he said gazing over the boys head at something noone seemed to see. 

Harry sat up surprized, but he knew all too well what Albus Dumbledore was talking about at the moment. In a low voice he said before he could stop himself, "The Order of The Phoenix." 

Albus wasn't even surprized that Harry seemed to know this and nodded slightly at him, the others however looked at Harry in surprize. "The what?" Remus said now confused. 

"The Order of the Phoenix. A handpicked group of people that are privy to all the things needed to defeat Voldemort. An ancient group really, dating back to the times of the founders." Harry said remembering the speech he had received when he himself had been inducted into the Order back in his 5th year. 

"It is my decision who joins the Order, and who does not. I believe you boys will adequately serve the purpose that is the foundations of the Order however. For the moment, what you have proposed to me is a dilemma, but one in which I have taken into consideration. I believe you did the right thing coming to me with this." Albus said nodding slightly at Severus. 

"Sir? Lucius already has my answer. He came to me right after we got done with the feast tonight. I...I told him yes." Severus said slumping down in his seat almost embarrassed and holding Remus's hand for much needed support. 

"So than the problem has presented itself. Severus Snape, you realize what you are putting yourself into by doing this?" Albus said gazing deep into Severus's eyes as if searching for something. 

Severus sat up, almost proudly this time, and gazed back, his head held high and nodded at Dumbledore. "I do Headmaster. And I'm ready. I will _not_ let him win, I will _not_ lose the people I care about...Remus, Harry, Draco...and...and the future people that will need me." he said, his mind for a moment flittering to a particular photo he had seen. The thing that had made up his mind before he'd even gotten to Albus Dumbledore's office. 

"You are prepared to put your life on the line for this friendship? To die if need be to protect the secrets of the Order and all it stands for?" he said quite seriously now. 

"I am prepared. I may be a Slytherin Headmaster, but I am not like them. I will not sacrifice my morals and dreams to become a mere puppet on a string." he said with an unwavering voice. 

Albus looked at him deeply, peering deep into the eyes of Severus Snape, and after a moment a smile came acrost his face and he nodded. Turning to Remus he now looked at him the same way, though Remus squirmed a bit at this. "And you Remus Lupin? Are you willing to use your powers as a dark creature to serve not the dark lord, but the light? To fight for what is good and just in this world?" 

"_M-me _sir?" Remus said hesitantly, but a squeeze on his hand from Severus drew him out of his nervousness. He sat upright, proudly as well and responded, "Yes Headmaster, I will do whatever it takes to protect my friends...and the future." he said nodding. 

"Though I dare say the rest of the people involved in this endeavor might be surprized at my choice, I now claim you for the Order of the Phoenix. Any information you need or have goes through me. As for you Severus, we will have to take certain precautions." 

"Precautions Sir?" Harry said puzzled. 

Albus nodded, "Yes. The Order is a secret organization, it's information is critical to winning this war, apparently now and in the future. Therefore the conscious secrets are locked away in one's memory, even if Voldemort were to use the Crucio Curse to try and make you speak, you could not unless the correct password was administer." 

"Something then like...the Keeper's Charm?" Harry said suddenly. 

"Very similar yes. In that charm one can be right infront of the people they are searching for, but unless the secret keeper revealed the location noone would know wiser. In this case, unless the information is unlocked by the password, the information could not be given even under the worst curses. It is part of the induction of the Order administered only under certain circumstances. I feel this is one of those circumstances." 

Harry thought back a moment but somehow a nagging memory seemed to elude him. "I suppose that makes sense since Severus will be dealing with Voldemort on a regular basis. When I joined the order I remember one other person had to go through this, but I cant remember now who or why..." he said quietly, his memory suddenly playing even more tricks on him oddly enough. 

Harry received surprized looks from the other 3 boys in the room. "You're in the Order too Harry?" Draco said a bit taken aback now. 

Harry nodded. "Back in fifth year. I dont remember all the details, somehow now it's all fuzzy. But I am a member, that much I do know." he said quietly. 

"That would be the effects of the Secrecy Charms at work Harry. It allows you to remember the Order and your membership, but nothing else, but nothing else till needed. Be that as it may, the two of you.." he said now turning back to Remus and Severus, "will need to be properly inducted. A meeting is being held here in 2 days time. I will contrive for you to be there." 

"What bout Harry and I sir? Why cant we join?" Draco said suddenly. He was feeling a bit left out all of a sudden. 

Dumbledore looked over at Draco now thoughtfully for a few moments, gazing deep into his eyes. Draco didn't waver, but he did feel a bit uncomfortable by this. "Fawkes if you would?" Albus said now, and the phoenix came over to and rested on Draco's shoulder surprizingly. 

For a moment nothing seemed to happen, but then a soft tune seemed to fill the air. As many times over the years as Harry had heard Fawke's song, it never ceased to amaze him how lovely it was. However the tune emanating from Fawkes now wasn't familiar...yet it was in an odd way. As he turned to Draco he realized something was going on, something that he'd seen before yet couldn't place. 

After nearly a minute something indeed did happen to Draco, which elicited a gasp of surprize from the other 3 boys. A soft golden glow surrounded Draco's body now, patterns of white, blue, green, silver and gold twinkled round him, then fell into a swirling mist that covered his whole body. Draco felt so peaceful, he couldn't remember a time in which peace like this existed, not even in Harry's arms. 

"There is no need to induct Mr. Malloy it seems...for he already is a member of the Order." Albus quietly said, and Fawkes returned to his perch, the lights fading from round Draco's body. 

Draco looked up surprized, he certainly hadn't remembered joining the Order at anytime in either past or future. "Sir, how? I dont remember ever joining this Order that's for sure." 

"The song Fawkes just sang is the Song of Protection Draco. It is the one true way to tell a member of the Order even if he is in _other_ forms." Albus said with his eyes twinkling. "If you weren't a member in the future, then at some point in a nearby future you will become one and it will carry over." 

"I dont understand. Are we actually being affected by the changes we're doing after all?" Harry said quite puzzled now. 

"In a sense yes Harry, you are. Though actively your minds are not experiencing the changes taking place, the fact remains things are and have been changed. I truely believe that 3 months ago when you arrived had Fawkes sang that song for Draco he would not have shown his as a member." Albus said. "I warned you changing too much could lead to disastrous results if not careful." 

"But this was going to happen anyway. It's not like we're changing something that wouldn't have happened." Draco said a bit worriedly. 

"Yes, they would have, just not in the ways they are at the moment. I dont consider this a bad turn of events however, not at all. The Order is in much need of those who are willing to sacrifice everything to destroy the evils of the times. Even at the cost of one's life. Many can be considered for this, but few actually are worthy enough. It seems you 4 boys have been considered worthy enough." Albus said smiling. 

Harry was thinking at the moment on what Albus had said moments ago bout Draco. Suddenly something clicked into place. It was with a heavy heart that Harry said now, "We're not going home...are we professor." He didn't say it with malice, or even sadness, just as fact. 

Draco looked at Harry dumbfounded, this was the last thing he had expected to hear from him. "What do you mean Harry? Of course we're going home, we have to." 

Harry looked at Draco and shook his head. "No Draco, I've been suspecting for weeks now that something major has changed. Something I hadn't planned on. Us." he said softly. 

"_Us_?" Draco said totally confused now. "Granted it was a bit of surprize I admit but...what does the two of us being together have to do with anything? We both agreed that we were going home, end of discussion." Draco said firmly now. 

"Whether or not you return to your own time remains to yet be seen boys. At the moment it is getting late, you need to return to your dorms before questions are raised. Remus, Severus I will contact the both of you shortly. In the meantime Severus, I ask you keep your eyes and ears open. As of now you work for me, and I have full faith in your abilities to do what is necessary." he said nodding at Severus. 

"Of course sir, thank you. I will not let you down I swear it." Severus said nodding back and in a proud voice. 

The boys said their goodnights and headed back downstairs, all of them had quite alot to think about. Things were going smoothly, and Harry knew that by their actions just now, much had been gained. Lives would be spared now, good would still triumph over evil, and in the end they would win. 

"I'll be up in a few, I want to say goodnight to Sev allright?" Remus said cutting into Harry's thoughts. 

Harry and Draco nodded, and said their goodnights to Severus. "Harry?" Severus said softly before he got back under his cloak. 

"Yeah Severus?" 

"Thank you. I know it's not much but...thank you." Severus said quietly. 

Harry smiled, somehow it was actually strange hearing those words from the man who had made his life a living hell for 6 years in the future. "You're welcome Sev. I"m just glad it worked out. You're a good person Severus, never forget that allright?" 

"I wont, promise." Severus said smiling back at Harry, and the 4 boys got under their cloaks and headed off in opposite directions. 

When Harry and Draco got back to the commons, after a quick stop off at the kitchens, luckily only a few first years were milling round and didn't notice them even come in. Harry went up and put the cloak inside James's trunk, burying it in the usual place way at the bottom. He put the food he'd brought on James's bed, closing the curtains to keep any wandering eyes from seeing it, then headed back downstairs to where Draco was waiting on the sofa. 

Harry sat down next to Draco and put his arms round him pulling him close. He didn't care anymore what people would say or think, Draco was his, and right now he needed him desperately. "What an odd night eh?" he said leaning his head back now against the back of the sofa. 

Draco snuggled closer to Harry, sighing in happiness at his touch. "That's saying alot. He'll be allright wont he? Both of them I mean?" Draco said quietly. 

"You've already seen they will be. Just as we will be Dray. Do you think...we've changed too much though?" Harry said in a whisper. 

Draco thought for a moment and shook his head. "I think we changed exactly what we had to Harry. So the question remains now is...why aren't we home yet?" 

Harry didn't say anything, just wrapped is arms round Draco tighter. "Dont worry bout it, there's still enough to do here yet maybe is all." he said lightly, but something in his voice made Draco want to turn and look at him. 

He didn't however, for whatever Harry's meaning had been by that remark wasn't something Draco wanted to know just yet. If Harry did have something planned, he knew Harry would tell him when he was ready. 

"Stay with me tonight Dray. I dont care what everyone else thinks anymore, I cant bear the thought of sleeping alone now." Harry whispered into Draco's ear. 

Draco did turn then and looked at Harry in surprize. "Are you sure?" 

Harry nodded slowly. "As sure as I've been in my entire life. I dont care who knows anymore, let them all know. We've spent two weeks never leaving each other's side, and I wont give that up." Harry said firmly. 

Draco smiled up at Harry, a warm feeling running through his body. If Harry wasn't afraid then he wouldn't be either. "Allright Harry...as if I'd want to spend a night away from you. I love you." he said and reached up to gently place a kiss on Harry's lips. 

Unfortunately it was at that moment that two other people came down the dorm stairs and saw them. "Ugh, will you two quit that? Yeesh!" a voice said with mock severity. 

Harry and Draco broke apart and grinned up at the intruders, though Harry didn't let Draco move from his embrace. "Problems Padfoot?" he said mockingly. 

Sirius laughed. "Only if you dont mind two more as company." he said, and sat down on the other sofa acrost from them, making room for the person he was with. 

Peter glanced at Harry almost blushingly for a moment and sat down next to Sirius, blushing even harder when Sirius put his arm round Peter's shoulders. "So, where were you guys? We looked everywhere but you'd gone." 

"Oh...we had to run an errand that's all. I take it things are going well with you two then?" Harry said grinning over at Sirius and Peter, who was now blushing profusely. 

"You dont know what you gave up Flyer, that you dont." Sirius said positively beaming at Peter now and drawing him closer. 

Harry laughed. "Better man won Siri that's all. You were meant for each other as much as Draco and I were. Where's James or do I need to even ask?" he said chuckling. 

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Where else? I dont blame him though, I mean honestly...spending two weeks at Lily's house and probably not even able to snog her once! The Evan's are pretty strict, I met them, they like James but Merlin they dont want their little angel to get into the 'wrong' ideas!" he said laughing. 

Harry and Draco laughed at that as well. Suddenly the portrait opened and in walked the very two people they had been talking bout. "Well well, speak of the devil himself!" Draco said grinning. 

James looked over at Draco and gave him a grin. "Take it you were talking bout me eh?" he said and him and Lily sat down on the sofa, James putting his arm round Lily as well. 

"Just was wondring where you two were at that's all. Figured you'd be shagging senseless by now after two weeks apart." Sirius said winking at James. By now everyone was used to the way Sirius could be just that blunt. 

"As it happens, the Evan's were actually not so bad this holiday." James said with a smirk. 

"Oi, implying they're always bad Jamesie?" Lily said smacking him on the arm. 

"No, of course not Lils! Just that...we'll you have to admit normally they wouldn't even let us sit next to each other at the dinner table. Thank Merlin for Petunia though!" James said rubbing his arm. 

"P-Petunia?" Harry stammered. "What bout her?" 

Lily gave Harry a strange look. "I told you about my sister?" she said. 

Draco cut in this time. "Yeah, right before we left for holidays remember? Dont tell me you're getting senile allready!" Draco said with a faked mocking tone. 

"Hardly likely." Lily said snorting at Draco. "Anyway...Harry you dont have any eer...well...muggle relatives do you?" she said turning to him now questioning. 

Harry stiffened, he had a suspicion suddenly what was coming. Thinking quickly he nodded then and said, "Yeah actually, I do. Dont like to talk bout it you understand. The man is an honest nightmare, my parents hate him, my whole family hates him and I almost never see him." 

"His name isn't Vernon by chance is it?" Lily said nodding at Harry. 

Harry sighed internally, this was a moment he was dreading. "Yeah, that's the one. Vernon Dursley right? A muggle half the size of a whale and an attitude that could freeze hell." 

Lily looked at Harry sharply then laughed and nodded. "That's him, on the nose! Anyway, seems Petunia's taking quite a fancy for him and apparently so has he. Hope it wont last though, he's downright horrible. Too overly sweet for my tastes, though my parents are eating it up. Yeech." Lily said making gagging noises now. 

Internally Harry wished Lily had been right and it wouldn't last, but he knew all too well it would. "Well dont worry Lils, I dont think you'll have to deal with them much even if they do stay together." 

"You got that right! I"m planning not to leave the wizarding world anyway when I get out of school...for...other reasons..." she said blushing and made a quick glance to something on her hand...something everyone now noticed. 

"Lils? Honestly? James you sly dog you didn't!" Sirius said then jumping half off the sofa in joy. 

Lily blushed and James beamed in proudness. "I did Padfoot, and cant say I regret it! The Evan's gave us a heck of a lecture but I didn't care. It was well worth it!" he said with a silly grin. 

"Well congrats you two! When's the big day?" Sirius said beaming now, Peter as well. 

"I"m hoping for a summer wedding. Maybe June....right after we graduate..." Lily said thoughtfully. 

"July. It's got to be July, best time for that." Harry suddenly cut in, a huge grin on his face. _*This is it, this is when it all started....this is how I get born!* _his mind said reeling. And perhaps even..... 

"Ohh..never even thought bout July, yes! Perfect! That sound good Jamesie?" Lily said excitedly. 

James grinned. "Anything you want love. It'll be the biggest wedding of the century before we're though though. All the people we have to invite!" James said now groaning. 

"Nah, dont worry mate, we'll help, right Peter?" Sirius said laughing, Peter nodding in agreement. 

"Right James, Lily. We'll be glad to help!" Peter said happily. "So who's going to be your best man James?" Peter said curiously. 

"Well...that is...I mean...I'd love it if you'd do the honours Sirius...would you be my best man?" James said hesitantly. 

Sirius looked stunned for a moment and broke into another huge grin. Jumping off the sofa he grabbed James up in a hug. "Are you kidding? I'd love to! This is fantastic!" Sirius said letting James finally go and sat back down on the sofa. 

"So, you two planning on kids then?" Draco said not even glancing at Harry. 

"Kids? Egads...kids?" James said now half in shock. 

"Yeah James, you know...the little versions of adults?" Draco said chuckling. "You do want 'em right?" 

"Er...well...guess I never thought bout it really. What about it Lils? You want them?" James said gazing at Lily half blushing actually. 

Lily chuckled. "Of _course_ I do James! I want a whole _houseful_ of them so you'll never feel lonely again lover. Boys mainly, but I'd love a girl to dress up too!" she said. 

Harry suddenly felt like the world was bout to crash down on him but he didn't outwardly show it. Only Draco seemed to understand how he was feeling and took Harry's hand in his giving it a strong squeeze. Harry for a moment turned to Draco and half smiled, though in his eyes Draco could see the sadness at Lily's words. Harry would have had sisters and brothers if Lily and James hadn't died, Draco was sure of it. 

"Egads Prongs, she's going to turn you into a breeding machine if you're not careful!" Sirius said laughing, cutting into Harry and Draco's thoughts. 

"Oh honestly you!" Lily said half glaring at Sirius. "As long as their nothing like their father...well...only a little bit anyway. Can you really see Hogwarts having to survive more marauders in the future? It can barely handle you guys now!" she said laughing. 

"She's got a point Prongs, though you better have some boys so we teach them the true art of pranking!" Sirius said with a hearty laugh. 

"Did I hear the words 'pranks' and 'boys' in the same sentence? Did I miss something?" a voice said jovially now startling everyone. 

"Merlins beard Remus dont do that!" James said in a half growl. "Yeah you did miss something actually." he said grinning now as Remus sat down in one of the oversized chairs. 

"Sorry had to do something. So what did I miss?" he said, and James, Sirius and Lily told him what had just been said. 

Remus beamed. "Well congratulations mates! That's fantastic! Honestly it is. I can see it now, little Lily and James's running round on a front lawn...Lily cooking...you coming home from the Ministry...yup the perfect life...." Remus said though his tone of voice was actually a bit sad now. 

Lily however picked that up right away. "Remy? What's wrong?" 

Remus smiled at Lily gently and shook his head. "Nothing really...." he said though absentmindly at best. 

Draco however noticed something different right away with Remus. He knew partly the reason behind Remus's mood, but he felt this had little do with that. "What is it Remus?" he said giving Remus a searching glance. 

"Well...I'm not sure..I should spoil the mood...I mean this is Lily and James's moment and all..." he said hesitantly and glanced for half a second towards Sirius. 

"Oh come on Remy! You can tell us, we're your best friends right?" Lily said though it really wasn't a question, more of a statement. 

Remus looked at her for a moment, making a decision. He smiled at her and nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I have some news of my own actually...that is...well...you're not the only ones that err...are getting...umm....hitched as it were..." he said actually blushing himself now. 

Everyone stared at Remus now, some in shock, some in complete surprize. Lily was the first to recover. "You mean...that is...you and Sn-err...Severus...are...." 

Remus nodded. "Yeah. I asked him to marry me." 

"When?" James said partially recovering. 

Remus shifted in his chair nervously and glanced towards Harry and Draco for a second. "Tonight. Just now actually. I'd...well...it was sort of a last minute thing and err...well it seemed right....and..." 

"Oh Remy! That's...well...that's really great. Honestly it is...if that's what makes you happy...even if it is with that..er...with Severus...than...I'm happy for you. Right James?" she said smiling at Remus and nudging James in the ribs. Though she hadn't really minded Remus being with Severus, marrying him was another thing totally. 

"Err yeah Moony, that's ah...great. Well any idea for a date then?" James said half smiling now at Remus. 

"Err..well we were thinking right after graduation. June actually...as soon as we can really. A really small wedding, we're going to ask Dumbledore to do the service. And...well...we'd really like it if all of you..." and he looked at Harry and Draco as well, "would come. Just you guys though, not even Severus's mother will know. And...we dont want anyone to know bout this allright? Keep it between ourselves...." Remus said lowing his voice now wearily. 

Harry and Draco understood completely the need for Remus and Severus to keep this a secret. Now that Severus was going to be doing what he was doing, it was imperative noone knew that Severus Snape of all people was married to not only a Gryffindor, but if Voldemort found out Remus was a werewolf, that was more than trouble in the making. Suddenly Harry made a decision then, even if it meant things were going to be difficult for him and Draco. 

"I think it's great Remus, and I'd love to be at your wedding." Harry said smiling fully at Remus now in reassurance. 

"Really? You...you think you and Draco will be there?" Remus said knowing Harry would catch onto the reference. 

Harry turned to Draco for a second, and saw Draco give him a slight nod and a smile. Turning back to Remus he said, "Yeah, we'll be there, dont worry. Wouldn't miss it for the world!" 

"Harry..I...I talked it over with Sev and well...if you were going to be here still...would...would you be my best man? And Dray...would be Sev's?" he said hesitantly. 

Harry and Draco blinked and they both nodded. "I'd love to Sev's best man, tell him that for me allright?" Draco said with a smile. 

"Same here Moony...I'd love to." Harry said. 

"Well geeze...only thing left to do is for us to get married now Peter...everyone else is practically! Harry and Draco too!" Sirius said actually grinning then and trying to lighten the mood. 

Peter looked up quickly at Sirius with a dumbfounded expression. "You're not serious are you?" he said. 

Sirius laughed. "At your service!" he said to a groan from everyone in the room. "Geeze cant even have a joke can I. Really though I'm joking Pete, dont worry. I'm in no way ready to settle down yet have no fear!" he said though he pulled Peter closer to him giving him a hug. 

Peter seemed relieved by that, and only Harry and Draco knew why. If Peter married Sirius as he was now, a deatheater, that could be severe repercussions for him with his master. Peter wouldn't be able to do what he would have to do if he was married, and though a part of Harry was screaming at the injustices of that knowledge, there was nothing he could do bout it. 

"Well then, what a night eh?" Lily said half yawning now. "I'm beat, I'm turning in. We've got plenty of time to talk on this over the next few months. I need sleep." she said now fully yawning. "Coming James or you staying at the dorm tonight?" she said giving James a look that everyone in the room seemed to understand. 

"Err...right. Coming love. Night everyone see you at breakfast." he said to a few good nature ribbing comments as he was leaving. Pretty much everyone figured that no matter how tired Lily appeared, it would be a while yet before either of them really would get some sleep. 

"Well I'm turning in too, was a long day." Remus said giving Harry and Draco meaningful glances. "Night everyone." he said then headed up the stairs to the dorm. 

"Dropping like dung beetles they are, no stamina." Sirius said with a chuckle, then to his dismay yawned himself. "Err...well. Guess we should turn in too eh Peter?" he said standing up and pulling Peter up with him. "Night Harry, night Draco." he said. 

"Night Harry, night Dray." Peter said as well. 

"Night guys." Harry and Draco said back and watched as the two of them headed off themselves for the dorm. 

Draco sighed and snuggled back into Harry's arms, a strange contentment filling him. "Harry?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Why were so adamant on them not getting married till July?" he said wondringly. 

Harry leaned in and kissed the top of Draco's head, whispering in french to be safe, now that they were back in Hogwarts they would have to remember to use that. Especially in view of all that was going on with Remus and Severus now. "Because...I have a picture of when they got married Dray. And the date was...July 1st, 1978." Harry said thoughtfully. "Oh cripes Draco...you know what?" he said suddenly now sitting up sharply. 

Draco blinked at the suddenness of Harry doing that and said, "No Harry, what?" 

"I wonder....it's strange but...Draco, I"m the reason they chose that date! If I hadn't suggested it, then...." 

Realization dawned on Draco too just then, and answering back in french he said with a grin, "You just started your own birth Harry. If they had picked June, you might not have been born in when you were....how ironic!" he said with a laugh. 

"I wonder....it's strange but...Draco, if I"m the reason they chose that date...If I hadn't suggested it, then...." 

"Then what?" Draco said yawning himself now. 

"What if I got my name....because maybe I"m the one who suggests it to them in the future? What if...what if I'm the one who actually named..._me_?" he said in awe. 

"Harry, you dont even know if we'll still be here when you're born. I mean...you're not seriously thinking of sticking round here that long are you? I dont mind staying for Remus and Severus's wedding but...that's pushing it. You were the one wanting to play for the Chudley Cannon's and see Granger and Weasley again...have you forgotten?" Draco said a bit concerned now. 

Harry sighed, "I know, you're right. But Dray, it's not like we even know how long we'll be stuck here anyway. It's not like it's really up to us how long we're staying, maybe the mirror intends us to stay who knows? Maybe it's never planning on sending us back again...." 

"Let's not even think like that Harry allright? Let's get some sleep, we can worry bout this another time. Besides, we have potions first class and if we're late again...I just cant stand doing a detention right after we get back!" Draco said muttering. 

Harry chuckled at that, putting the rest out of his mind for the moment. "Yeah your right. Come on, let's get some sleep. You're still staying with me you know..." Harry said softly and pulled Draco off the sofa now into his arms. 

"As if I had a choice?" Draco said with a soft chuckle and put his hand on Harry's face. 

Harry gazed deep into Draco's eyes and saw how much love was within them. It still amazed him that this person was his. His arch enemy turned lover, and Harry knew that destiny was funny that way. Finding love in all the right places for the wrong people. But in the end Draco was his, and his alone, and nothing be it past, present or future, was going to change that. 

Together the two boys went upstairs to the dorm, got into their pyjamas and headed into Harry's bed, arms wrapped round each other like back at the Harroby's. They closed the curtains round the bed to be safe, but after tonight probably noone would have cared where they slept anymore. They were happy, and didn't care who would know it anymore. 

As they finally fell asleep, noone noticed a small black raven sitting on the outer ledge of the windowsill, nor that it's coal black eyes were intently studying a heavyset brownhaired lad who was whimpering a bit in his sleep. The raven watched for a little while longer then flew off, and the heavyset lad returned to a natural state of sleep, breathing calmly and normally, the dreams he had had now fading into darkness. 

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

2002-04-23 5:15:29 PM 


	18. Time Is a Funny Thing...

**_~~~~~~~Misguided Intentions~~~~~~~_**

Disclaimer: Anything that is canon belongs to JKR. Anything that isn't be me own. :) 

Cheers to everyone reading and reviewing! :hugs hugs hugs: 

This is most likely the start of the last few chapters. I have the ending mapped out (thanks to me idea bouncer Constantine! :hugs and smooches: You're the best hun!). I hope that what I have planned for our dear boys will appease both sides of the coin so to speak...I"m going to try anyway! (and yes, I've left hints throughout the last few chapters for those knowing me subconscious writing style! :grins: Feel free to make your guesses anyway!) 

Due to the events that have to play out, the photo will not be revealed until the last, sorry all. If I showed it to you now, it would totally give away the whole ending...and I definitely cant do that now can I! :smiles sweetly: Kuroi I will say this, it isn't a wedding. I can give you all a hint though....Harry is IN the photo, so therefore it took place in his lifetime. And Harry will be at Hogwarts during the photo. And I'm surprized not a single one of you yet picked up a few selected clues as to the photo possibilities and what it might contain...although I didn't know it at the time I wrote them, obviously that wicked subconscious of mine did know what it was planning! :whistles: They're there however, I know for fact! :nod nod nod: 

**_~~~~CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: Time Is a Funny Thing... ~~~~_**

"That...had to be...the single most..._horrible_ thing I've ever done in my _entire_ life!" James groaned as he sat down with a thud at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. 

Everyone round him chuckled, though they agreed with him fully. "Awe James, couldn't have been _that_ bad could it?" Sirius said trying to keep a straight face though it was a losing battle. 

James glared at Sirius. "Allright..._you_ do it then! If you had to do what I just did, you'd say the same thing." he said mumbling now at his injustice. 

Sirius rolled his eyes and burst out laughing. "Honestly James, it's your _own_ fault. We _told_ you to drop that class _last_ year but did you listen? _Nooooo_....you _had_ to stick with it after all of _us_ had allready dropped out...." Sirius said reaching over and speared a slice of gammon onto his plate. 

James growled for a second then gave a low sigh. "Well thank Merlin I _never_ have to go through it again. Even if I fail there's no way that old bat is making me climb those bloody stairs again!" he said, finally putting some food on his own plate. 

"I"m beginning to be grateful we didn't have to take Divinations when we got here after all. Poor James..." Harry said grinning from behind his goblet of pumpkin juice, but that only got him a glare from James as well. 

"Yeah yeah, go head and joke all you want. I bet I get _twice_ as many N.E.W.T.S as you do!" he said muttering at Harry now. 

Harry chuckled. "Well Dray and I only have Muggle Studies left to take, shouldn't be too bad. Are all of you all done with them yet?" he asked looking round. 

"Yeah, Divinations was the last one for me." James said nodding and grabbed a roll. 

Everyone else, that being Lily, Sirius, Remus and Peter had opted for Arithomancy last year, and they were done with their exams that morning. James regretted not more then a week into the beginning of the 7th term for taking Divinations instead while everyone else opted out. Unfortunately for him it was too late to back out, and hence while everyone else was having it easy, he was forced to come up with charts, scrolls and suffer the administrations of Professor Trelawney. A feat in itself. 

"Can you believe it's all over though? I mean...in 2 days time we graduate from here. I"m actually going to miss this place..." Lily said almost sadly now and looked round the great hall with a wistful look. 

"Yeah, you're right Lily. So many memories here....hard to believe it went by so fast. I know we haven't talked bout it much but...what's everyone's plans after we leave anyway?" Remus said now in a subdued tone. 

Lily looked over at Remus and put a hand on his arm, almost as if trying to comfort him. Remus looked at her with a half smile, though it was easy to see how hard it was for him to do that. And it was all Snape's fault Remus was like this, it tore Lily's heart up knowing what that bastard had done to one of her best friends. 

"Dont Lily....I"m allright..." Remus said to her softly as if he was reading her mind. 

"It's not right Remy. I hate seeing you so miserable...." she began but was cut off by James. 

"Let it go Lils." James said in a warning voice, and Lily looked back at Remus sadly, but did let things go. 

Not more than a few days after Remus's announcement that he and Severus were getting married, a long talk with Remus, Harry, Draco and Severus ensued on the subject. Draco was the one who realized that telling the others about them getting married had been a bad idea, having even the marauders think that they were getting married might raise suspicions. Severus also admitted that Lucius was pressing him to leave Remus, and the time was now at hand that their 'breakup' was inevitable. 

They came up with a few ideas, one in which would fool hopefully everyone, yet at the same time Remus and Severus would not give up their marriage plans. Approaching Dumbledore in the end on the subject, it was arraigned that the day after N.E.W.T.S, the night of graduation actually that would be, and the day before everyone would head off into their new lives, that Remus and Severus would be married. Here at the school they would marry, with only Harry and Draco as witnesses. They would part their ways after that, somehow finding each other when they could, but atleast the knowledge that they were one and bound by their love would never leave them. 

The next day after that Remus and Severus staged a huge fight scene in the Great Hall. Severus figured if they were going to do this, better make everyone know it, and it was the perfect thing to do. Even Harry and Draco didn't know what they were planning until they did it, and they had to admit it was pulled off spot on. 

Severus had arrived to the Great Hall late, storming in and going right to the Gryffindor Table. He pulled Remus up by his robe collar and without a word slapped him acrost the face. In a voice loud enough that those parties that needed to hear could hear he threatened Remus, he told Remus that he was a cheater, a liar, that Remus had been only using him to make someone else jealous. He said he had been seen by an unnamed source to be snogging someone else in the corridors, if not practically making love to the other person right there and then. 

Remus tried to respond, begging Severus to listen to him, that it wasn't true, but Severus only sneered at him. Severus flung him back onto the table and threatened that if Remus ever so much as stepped a foot near him again he'd hex him into next week. He gave a glare so harsh to the other Gryffindors that Harry almost actually believed it was all for real. It was a reminder of the Severus of the future, and for a second he even shuddered at that glare. 

During all this Draco and Harry had step in to keep Sirius from flat out pummeling Severus. Sirius Black's temper was as equal to his fists, and not even James wanted bloodshed infront of the whole school. With a sneer at Sirius, Severus let go of Remus's robes, and for a split second he leaned in whispering something into Remus's ear, something that made Remus's eyes go wide with an unreadable emotion, and then he was gone. Back to his seat at the Slytherin table, but not before a final glare at the Gryffindor table. 

Noone moved for a few minutes, even the teachers were in somewhat of a shocked state. Before McGonagall could even make a move however, Albus apparently realized what was going on. "Well, what an interesting way to begin the evening dinner." he said though his eyes were twinkling. "Now that Mr. Snape and Mr. Lupin have ah, said their peace, shall we commence with far better tasting things such as our wondrful food?" he said as the plates magically began to fill up and he sat down. McGonagall seemed shocked that Dumbledore hadn't done anything bout the fight, but if he wasn't going to, she wasn't at liberty to either. 

After that day things were very tense in the Gryffindor dorms. Sirius was ready to kill Severus for accusing his friend like that, Peter wasn't going to say too much though Harry and Draco had half a mind to suspect Peter was actually happy on this breakup. James was ready to agree with Sirius, though he didn't think killing Severus was good enough, he preferred a slow painful torture. Lily was the only one who tried to actually comfort the apparently grieving Remus. Harry and Draco of course, said very little, atleast not in public. 

It was two days after the fight when Harry and Draco were woken up by a tug on their duvet. By now everyone just accepted Harry and Draco sleeping in the same bed, though they were getting quite frustrated by the fact they hadn't had time to 'find time' together. A few stolen snogs here and there wasn't making for a very happy Harry and Draco. They were surprized now when the duvet actually slid off finally when they didn't want to get up. 

Turned out it was Remus underneath Severus's invisibility cloak. He wanted to talk to Harry and Draco without the others, so they got up and followed Remus to the Astronomy tower where Severus was waiting for them. It was the first time Harry and Draco had spoken to Severus since the 'incidence' and they greeted each other like they'd been apart for years. For some reason even pretending not to be friends for just the 2 days had been harder than everyone had thought it would be. 

Harry was bursting with questions, well one in particular. He had to know what Severus had said to Remus that day of the fight. Severus looked at Harry for a second and then burst into laughter. Ironically while Severus was trying to destroy Remus's life, he was whispering to him exactly how much he loved him, and thats why Remus's eyes were unreadable. Remus had had to fight not to smile while supposedly feeling pain. 

Severus also told them that Lucius bought the whole thing. Remus was worried for Sev, but Severus promised he Lucius was being actually kind to him now that he thought he was on the same 'side'. He wanted the three of them to know a meeting was scheduled in just 3 days time for Severus's initiation, and though he was afraid, he would go through with it. After catching up on anything else they needed to, Harry and Draco agreed they would meet with Severus again in a few days after his initiation, and silently made their way back towards the Gryffindor dorms. 

Luckily neither Peeves nor Filch were in that area since they had to leave the cloak back with Remus. It was by pure chance then that Harry finally remembered something Alemni had told them, and drawing Draco down to the Middle Tower corridors, he found the 4th picture from the right on the third floor. It was a nice picture, a field on a summer's day, two young people apparently having a picnic while lounging in the warm sun. 

Harry approached the picture with caution, but apparently the two lovers were thrilled to see someone finally after so many years, and they readily agreed to reveal the painting's secret. Moments later the picture swung open and stepping into the room, Harry and Draco discovered happiness all over again. It was an unused guest room long abandoned, but still laden with furniture that was more then usable. A giant king sized bed, a wardrobe, a desk and clean enough to be more then adequate for purposes. Silently Harry and Draco thought that if they ever did see Alemni Harroby again, they'd have alot to thank him for. 

The next few months till N.E.W.T.S. were spent blissfully happy, and not just by Harry and Draco. The two boys decided to share their secret with Remus and Severus, and after deciding which couple would use the room which night, as long as by dawn everyone was back at their own dorms, everything worked out wondrfully. Remus still played the jilted lover in the days, but the nights he now had in Severus's arms more than made up for it. Remus was actually getting fed up by the sweetness everyone was showing him suddenly, even Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs would stop and give him a look of either pity or in some cases from the boys, alot more. 

Now the N.E.W.T.S. were finally over. In 2 days they would be leaving, which brought the tableside conversation back to where it left off, with Remus wondring what was to become of everyone. 

"You know, I hadn't thought about it really. I'm going to go home for a little while anyway, just to save some money. Maybe get a job with the Ministry." Sirius said thoughtfully. 

"Yeah right, you in the Ministry? As what a dog trainer?" James said grinning. 

Sirius groaned and smacked James upside the head. "No you git. Maybe an auror, or something, I dont know. I mean there's got to be loads of things I could do." 

"Siri...not that it's not a good idea but..er...well you're far better with well..you know..mechanical things. Motorcycles, cars...things like that. Have you ever thought of being...er...maybe a mechanic?" Lily said hesitantly. 

Sirius stared at her like she was from another planet. "Lils...what in Merlin's name is a...mekcanik?" he said, eliciting a chuckle from Harry and Lily. 

"Oi Padfoot, she means going into the muggle world. A mechanic is someone who fixes up cars and stuff, like you do anyway. You know, actually it's not a half bad idea Lily!" Harry said grinning. 

"A...wait...you're saying muggles actually _have_ jobs for that?" Sirius said slightly awed now. 

Lily and Harry both laughed again and nodded. "Yeah Sirius, they do. My parents have a friend who's a mechanic, and if you can promise to control using magic round him I can maybe see if he'll take you on. If you want that is." Lily said grinning. 

Sirius actually beamed then. "Are you _kidding_? Well...I mean the magic part is going to be hard yeah but...heck to be able to fix up old junkers and motorcycles? Hell yeah Lily ask away!" he said positively elated. 

"Great! I"ll post mum and dad tonight and have tell them I have a friend who needs a job. That he'll promise to never let on he's a wizard and if they could talk to Mark, that's his name by the by, and owl back an answer right off. Only problem is he lives in Porthcawl, is that too far away?" she asked. 

"You kidding? I'd go _anywhere_ if I had to long as it's still England. Thanks Lils!" Sirius said leaning over to hug her. 

"So what bout you two? You wont be married till July so..." Sirius asked James now. 

"Well, believe it or not, the Evanses said I could stay with them until the wedding. I think they more than likely want to make sure I wont ditch their daughter at the last minute or something." he said chuckling while Lily just snorted at him. 

"As if I'd let you!" Lily said with a grin. 

"Heh right. Not that I would anyway love, you know that..." James said wrapping his arm round Lily now protectively. "Anyway, after the wedding I'm taking Lily back to the family house in Godric's Hollow." 

Sirius seemed to have a pained look come acrost his face at that. "You sure that's a good idea Prongs? Lot of unhappy memories there remember..." 

James's eyes seemed lost for a moment but he regained himself quickly and smiled. "True, guess we'll just have to make new ones now eh? Get married, have our 10 kids...maybe a dog and a cat on the front lawn..." he said grinning. 

Thankfully noone but Draco noticed how tense Harry suddenly got at what James said. Hearing this was like a bucket of cold water being dumped on him suddenly, and he found it even hard to breath. _*make new ones now....if only you knew dad! If only you and mum knew!*_ Harry's mind reeled. Only the slight pressure of Draco's hand on his seemed to bring him back to the conversation. 

"Sounds like paradise James. I envy you." Sirius said with a smile. "Not for me though thanks. Dont think I could settle to a life of ease like that, right Peter?" he said putting his arm round Peter now. 

"Er..right Sirius." Peter said though it was clear he was troubled bout something. 

"What's wrong Peter?" Lily, the ever noticing one, said softly. 

"Ah he's allright. You're not upset that I'd be going away are you?" Sirius said now looking at Peter with a questioning look. 

"What? Oh..no..I mean...well....Wales is awfully far away though Siri...that's all. Will you take Inkspot with you atleast?" he said quietly. 

Sirius looked at Peter for a moment as if he was making a decision. "Pete?" he said. 

"Yeah Sirius?" Peter said at Sirius with a hopeful look in his eyes. 

"I'll only take him on one condition...." 

"You will? What?" 

"That you _personally_ bring him to me when I tell you to." he said with a soft smile and Peter's face lit up with a smile. 

"You got it Padfoot!" Peter said clearly happier now than a few moments before. Turning to Remus now he said, "And what bout you Remus? What are your plans?" 

Remus looked up startled. Truth was he was only half paying attention to the conversation in the first place, his mind was still on the night before in which he had spent with Severus. "M-me?" he stammered now hoping that his thoughts weren't obvious. Thankfully only Harry and Draco noticed the absentminded Remus, though of course they knew why and said nothing. 

"Anyone else named Remus here at the table?" James said jokingly. "Come on Moony lay it out, what's your plans?" he said now taking great interest. 

"Well...err...I hadn't thought bout it. It's not like I can get a Ministry job or anything because of...well you know. Actually I've already looked into hiring out a small flat down in London...over in Islington..." he said avoiding everyone's eyes suddenly. 

"Islington? You mean...the _muggle_ world?" James said half shocked. 

Remus's shoulder squared as if in defense of himself and now he did look James in the eye. "Yeah James, the _muggle_ world. Face it, in the wizarding world _noone_ would hire me for anything, but as a muggle I _might_ stand a chance atleast. Allow me _that_ James." he said sharply. 

"Er hey Moony...no offence mate. If that's what you want go for it. I just want you happy is all..." James said a bit apologetically and Remus relaxed a bit. Truth was that since that incidence with Severus, James had been keeping Remus under a sort of protective watch, and Remus was thoroughly sick of it by now. 

"Look, it's allright James, I'm sorry too. Just a bit defensive I guess on that issue." Remus said forcing a smile now to his lips. "I'll keep in touch, dont worry, I promise." he said smiling for real this time. 

James nodded and smiled back. "Sure Moony, I know you will. Besides you're still coming to the wedding right?" he said before he could stop himself. He still felt a bit odd mentioning his upcoming wedding round Remus now that his happiness had been taken away from him. 

"Just try and stop me!" Remus said chuckling, then turned to Harry and Draco. "And what bout you guys? What are _your_ plans?" he said, though his eyes twinkled with some sort of hidden knowledge. 

"Err..well...ahh...we ahh..haven't thought bout it yet Remus. It's not like we have to decide anytime soon anyway." Harry said throwing a 'how-could-you' look Remus's way which caused Remus to just grin harder. 

"Awe come on, not even a _hint_?" Remus said half laughing. 

"Geeze Moony, if you must know...Harry and I are going to hire out a flat here in Hogsmeade, get married, have kids...do the whole James and Lily routine. I'll work for the Ministry maybe, Harry will be the househusband. _Now_ are you happy?" Draco said gazing up and rolling his eyes. 

The entire gang but Harry laughed at that, Harry meanwhile just blushed profusely. "Well you _did_ ask Remus!" Sirius said trying to control his laughter. "Seriously though, you think you two _will_ get married?" and everyone turned to hear the answer to that one. 

Harry looked at Draco the same time Draco turned to Harry. As they gazed for a moment into each others eyes, everyone seemed to disappear and only the two of them were left. Suddenly everything seemed to blur again and they were returned to reality, but not before making a realization. Draco smiled at Harry and took his hand, and in a soft voice, oblivious of everyone round them he said, "Will you marry me Harry?" 

Harry didn't know it but everyone that was still left at the Gryffindor table now that dinner had long ended was paying attention to this. Waiting with bated breath for Harry's answer, they were not to be disappointed however because Harry's answer took no more than half a second. 

With a soft smile on his face, and a look of pure love radiating from his eyes there was only one answer he could give. "Yes Draco, of course I'll marry you, I love you you silly git!" and within seconds Draco leaned over and kissed Harry softly on the lips confirming that Harry was now his and his alone. 

"Awe that's so sweet! Oh congratulations Harry, Draco!" Lily beamed jumping up to hug both the boys at nearly the same time. 

"Gah Lils I cant breathe!" Harry said as she practically cut off his air supply. 

Lily grinned and sat back down. "So when do you want the wedding? Dont keep us waiting too long now." Lily said shaking her finger at both the boys. 

"Er well, it's not like we've gotten that far yet Lils. Honestly!" Harry said pretending to be put out, though he was still feeling over the moon. 

"We'll worry bout it when the time comes Lily, dont worry. It wont be for a while I can tell you that, we've alot to do right now. But we'll let you know when the time is right, promise." Draco said smiling at Lily. 

"You better, if Lily doesn't get to plan your wedding with you she'll have a fit!" James said grinning. 

"Oi can we drop this allready?" Sirius said with a mock growl. "Sheesh, this mushy stuff...." he said gazing up. "Anyway we've got 2 more days mates, only 2 more days to give Hogwarts a proper send off...you up for it?" he said with a conspiratorial tone. 

Everyone by now thought James and Sirius had been up to something, and something big as their last and final prank Hogwarts would see from the marauders. Somehow it wouldn't be the 'dream team' if James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Harry Dursley and Draco Malloy didn't do _something_ before school ended. The only problem was, not one of them really had a clue what they were going to do yet! 

"We can talk bout it tonight, too many ears Padfoot." James said giving Sirius a warning look. 

"You're not planning something too awfully horrible are you boys?" Lily said actually worried. 

James grinned. "Dont worry love, promise it wont be _too_ horrible. Just awful enough though..." he said grinning and Lily rolled her eyes at him. 

"Whatever Jamesie. Just be careful allright? Last thing I need is for any of _you_ to end up in hospital the day before we leave here for good!" she said giving every one of the boys her most serious glare. 

"We promise!" all of the boys said at nearly the same time, and even Lily had to grin. 

The clock bells chimed the hour now and everyone realized how late it was finally getting. They decided to move the conversation up to the Gryffindor common room, where for the next couple of hours they came up with ideas for their last prank on the school. In the end they picked something that even Lily had approved of, and one by one, everyone shuffled off to bed. It wasn't mere coincidence that Remus, Harry and Draco were the last to leave. 

After making sure everyone was well and truely gone for the night, James and Lily secured in the Head Boy's room tonight (apparently they did take turns as to which room they would sleep in), and Peter and Sirius were now snoring away, they sat down for a quick chat. Tonight was Remus and Severus's turn in the secret room, but Remus didn't have to meet up with him for another half hour, which is exactly what Draco needed. 

"So are you two really going to get married or was that just a show for the others?" Remus said now in a hushed voice. 

Before Harry could even say a word Draco cut in. "It's for real, and that's something I want to talk to you about Remus." he said in a serious voice. 

Harry looked at Draco in surprize. True he was over the moon even yet that Draco had asked him to marry him, but he figured it couldn't happen in this time, they'd have to wait. "Draco what are you saying?" he said now puzzled. 

"I second that Harry, what did you want Dray?" Remus said puzzled as well. 

"It's kind of simple. Tomorrow night when you and Severus go to Dumbledore to get married...Harry and I are coming with you right?" Draco said. 

"Yeah of course you are, you're our witnesses. So?" Remus said still puzzled. 

Now Draco grinned. "So after he's done marrying the two of you....I"m going to ask him to marry Harry and I as well. Despite what Lily wants, I certainly dont want a big wedding, or any wedding. We can just say we eloped later on or something, so they wont be too disappointed." 

Harry stared at Draco in total surprize and shock. Did he just hear what he thought he had? "D-Draco? Y-you...you really want...to do that?" Harry stammered. 

"Harry...I want you without the fuss, the pressure..or anything else. I think I'd go daft if I had to wait to be by your side too much longer. I"m not going to wait a month, or three or even a week longer than I have to. Tomorrow night Harry Dursley, I want to be your husband...that's all there is to it." Draco said in a tone that said he wasn't taking no for an answer. 

Harry thought it over for a moment, then said softly. "Allright Draco, but under _one_ condition..." he said grinning now at his lover. 

"Oh? And what _condition_ is that?" Draco said raising an eyebrow at Harry, while a small smile tugged at his lips. 

"That I use _your_ last name. I cant wait to get rid of the name Dursley!" he said with a quiet laughter, and Remus and Draco laughed with him. 

"That's a deal Harry!" Draco said pulling Harry into his arms gently and kissed him softly on the lips. "Merlin I cant wait till tomorrow, I doubt I'm even going to get through tonight at this rate!" he said sighing deeply, though it wasn't in sadness but frustration. 

Harry and Remus chuckled. "I know how you feel Dray. Severus is so nervous he's afraid he's going to mess everything up. By the by, are you really thinking you'll be here for James and Lily's wedding? Do you have any ideas how to get home yet?" he said very softly this time. 

Harry and Draco shook their heads. "Not a one Moony." Harry said. "You know what though, right now it doesn't matter. Who knows, maybe we're not meant to go home anymore, maybe we're meant to be here." he said shrugging his shoulders. 

"Harry's right Remus. If we do...well...it's out of our hands now anyway I think. Once we leave Hogwarts it's going to be harder to find our way back for reasons I cant go into...but...if we're meant to go we will." 

"Do you think...if you did go back that...in the future that is...that we'll know each other and still be friends?" Remus said thoughtfully. 

"Dont know Remus, I hope so. Meanwhile you better get going, Severus will be at the room soon. See you in the morning allright?" Draco said noting the time now. 

"Your right, I better go. We get little enough time as it is, I dont want to waste even a second." he said softly smiling. "See you tomorrow." he said getting up and waving goodnight. He made a final check to make sure noone was about, then headed out the portrait to the only person who could make him forget everything, even if it was for just the night. 

"We should turn in too Harry, we have a big day tomorrow now you know." Draco said giving Harry a meaningful yet loving gaze. 

Harry gazed back just as equally loving, though he had a thought in his head. "You sure bout this Draco? If we ever do find our way home, you know what people are going to say...they may try to pull us apart..." he said worriedly. 

Draco now got up off the sofa they had been sitting on pulling Harry up with him. For a moment he just looked at Harry, taking in every part of him he could, and even then it wasn't enough. Finally, in a soft but firm tone of voice he said, "I love you Harry. Not just a little, not even alot, but with every fiber of my being. Sometimes I find it hard to believe that just a year ago I hated you just as equally, but when I see you now my heart melts, and I know that without you in my life, there isn't one. If we ever returned to our own time, noone better even try to take you away from me. Because if they did I would cease to exist. I would wither away into nothing, and die. You're mine as much as I'm yours, and noone is going to take that away from us." 

Harry's voice was caught in his throat, his heart beating a mile a minute. He never really realized just how much Draco loved him, nor how much Harry so very much had needed Draco in his life, nor how much Harry truely loved Draco. Since he couldn't trust himself to speak, he did the next best thing. Pulling Draco gently to him, he leaned down and gave Draco a kiss that he hoped would tell Draco everything he was feeling. And from the way Draco was responding, he knew Draco understood. 

Nothing more needed to be said between them that night. Together they climbed the stairs to the dorms, got into their pyjamas, and as one they lay down in Harry's bed. Harry's arms firmly wrapped round his lovers body, Draco's head on his shoulder, his hands draped acrost Harry's stomach. Harry reached over and took Draco's hand in his, twining their fingers together. To both of them, this night was more satisfying than any night of spent passion. This was the ultimate perfection in their relationship, and come tomorrow....they would become bound as one...in body, mind and soul. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

For those going to say, "But they're still 17!" Yes I'm aware of that :P However I'm going to say that in the wizarding world 17 is old enough for legal consent. Besides, if Draco isn't 18 yet he probably will be soon (since JKR never has given him a birthdate far as I know), and Harry will be 18 in just a month's time (figure it's now June if they're graduating), that's close enough for me :). 

2002-04-24 2:45:13 AM 


	19. What Dreams May Come

**_~~~~~~~Misguided Intentions~~~~~~~_**

Disclaimer: Anything that is canon belongs to JKR. Anything that isn't be me own. :) 

Cheers to everyone reading and reviewing! :hugs hugs hugs: 

Moi - Actually JKR has admitted the 'book' errors far as the wands issue. James died first, Lily second, therefore Lily should have come out of the wand first, James second as they did. As for the PSX, JKR started writing the books in 1990. There's no way possible that she knew what a PSX was at that point, therefore there's no way Dudley could have had one. That's a fact more then anything else so far presented. And Harry's bday is July 31st...not the 18th hun....his parents died Oct. 31st. She's never given any years, only ages. :) At this point I really dont care what the years are....I just want book 5 and film 2 to come out allready! :wails: maybe in book 5 she'll give us more tangible evidence to work with! 

Bla - I put the rating back down to PG-13..simply because there's really nothing in here I think that warrants anything higher...and face it, half what's written here on FF.net (including the smutty stuff!) IS written by 13 yr olds! :gaze up: 

**_~~~~CHAPTER NINETEEN: What Dreams May Come~~~~_**

10 o'clock. That's what time the tower bells were now chiming off, and today was a day in which everything would change forever. For three of the six people still lounging round the Gryffindor common room, only an hour now remained before their worlds would drastically be rewritten. When they would willing give up everything and make the ultimate sacrifices to be with the person they could no longer be without. 

Noone noticed how nervous Remus, Harry and Draco were that night thank Merlin. Not even Lily who was normally the most observant of them all. Tonight all she could do was feel reminiscent, even a bit depressed from the knowledge that come tomorrow morning, she and her schoolmates of 7 years would be leaving. The one place she had 'grown up' in, had found her friends at, and now was saying goodbye forever to it all. 

"Oh come on Lily, cheer up lass! It's not like we wont be able to visit or anything. I'm sure Dumbledore will let you if you want. Besides, just think in a few months you'll have your wedding, you'll ride off on broomsticks into the sunset....have your 10 kids and dog and cat...and you'll be happy right?" Sirius said finally noticing how depressed Lily was looking. 

Lily half smiled at Sirius sniffing back a few tears. "I suppose you're right Siri...it's just that it's so hard knowing I wont be seeing all of you everyday. Going to classes...learning stuff...I'm really going to miss it..." she said and a trickle of tears now cascaded down her cheeks. 

"There, there Lils...you'll be allright. We'll come over often and visit...er...well that is if the Evanes let us. And when you two finally get married then we can come over all the time! So you see, it's not that bad!" Remus said putting a hand on Lily's shoulder and trying to comfort her. 

Unfortunately that set off a new wave of tears and Lily tore herself away and ran to the Head Girl's room, leaving everyone a bit in shock. 

"Was it something I said?" Remus said puzzled. 

James sighed. "No Moony, not really. She's just having a hard time adjusting to leaving is all. I know she's excited to get married and all but..Hogwarts has been more of a home to her than anywhere's else for 7 years. She cant let it go...not yet anyway. I guess I'll go try to comfort her. Night all...see you at our last breakfast." he said getting up wearily. 

"James?" Sirius said stopping him. 

"Yeah?" James asked turning back. 

"She's right you know. I"m going to miss you guys an awful lot. I feel like I'm losing my best friends and my whole childhood all in one blow." Sirius said sighing himself now. 

James smiled sadly and nodded at Sirius. "Yeah, I feel the same way. Now that you know you're going to Porthcawl, once we do get to Godric's Hollow you can visit alot. It's not that far from there you know." 

"Oi yeah, forgot bout that! Remember to tell that to Lils then allright? Maybe it will help to know we wont be as far away as she thinks." Sirius said with a smile. 

"Sure, I'll do that. Night everyone." James said heading up to the Lily's room finally. 

"Poor Lily. I hope she'll be allright." Peter said with a sigh. 

"She will. She's strong stuff normally, hell she put up with us for 7 years right?" Sirius said grinning. 

"Padfoot's right, she'll be fine. You know Peter...you never did say what you were planning for yourself after Hogwarts. Any ideas yet?" Remus said turning to Peter now questioningly. 

Peter seemed to be thinking very quickly about what he was going to say. Finally he said, "You know, I dont know really...I was...that is...maybe I dont know...I'm going to live with my parents for a bit after school first....then go from there." 

"Why not the Ministry? I bet you'd be great in some research department or something that needed a bookworm." Sirius said chuckling. 

"Somehow I dont think the Ministry and Peter would _agree_ with each other." Draco suddenly cut in with a drawl, and looked straight at Peter. 

Peter drew back a bit surprized and cowered almost for a second. "Wh-what makes you say that Dray?" he said nervously. 

"Oh I dont know....call it a hunch. You'd probably do better in the muggle world Peter. Maybe become a petshop owner or something....that's alot less _stressful_ than a Ministry job would be, dont you think?" Draco said nonchalantly. 

"Err...yeah...sure Draco...m-maybe you're right..." Peter said breaking eye contact with Draco now and looking down, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Hey! You know that's not a half bad idea Peter! I can see you actually as a pet shop owner...yeah that would work great for you, you know how much you love pets!" Sirius said oblivious to the tensions in the room between Draco and Peter. 

Peter looked up at Sirius and suddenly gave him a half smile. "You really think so Sirius?" 

Sirius nodded, "Yeah, I do. You've a great rappoport with animals Peter, better than anyone I've ever seen 'cept maybe Hagrid...I think you'd do good at it." 

"I'll consider it then!" Peter said smiling, and forgetting Draco's words for the moment. "It's getting late, shouldn't we be heading up now? I think I heard the clock chime 10 a bit ago." 

Remus seemed to whole heartedly agree with Peter. With a yawn he said, "Yeah that sounds like a good idea. Dont you think so Harry?" he said giving Harry a meaningful glance. 

"Oh right...sure Remus." Harry said faking a yawn even to show how tired he was. He was still a bit peeved at what Draco had just said to Peter, but he could worry bout that later. "We have a big day tomorrow, we should turn in." 

"Hmm yeah, guess you're right. Actually I'm pretty beat. I still cant believe that we let the whole day go and didn't pull a single farewell prank. So many people were disappointed." Sirius said with a sigh. 

The other 4 boys laughed now and Remus said, "Guess it just wasn't meant to be Padfoot. Oh well, we can always come back, sneak in next year and pull something if we have to!" he said grinning. 

Sirius chuckled, "Hey yeah, we'll have to talk bout that one! Anyway, come on Pete, lets go. I'm actually tired." A yawn did escape his mouth then showing just how tired he was. "Night everyone, see you at breakfast. Coming Peter?" he said heading towards the stairs. 

"Night everyone..." Peter said then ran and caught up to Sirius as he got to the stairs. Harry, Remus and Draco watched as Sirius put his arm round Peter's waist, and then they both headed upstairs to the dorms. By now it was no secret that Sirius Black, the school's most eligible bachelor had chosen the little heavyset Peter Pettigrew as his bedmate. Alot of the girls, and most of the boys had been heartbroken, but Sirius didn't care. Since the Yule holidays Sirius and Peter had been happy together, though their sleeping together had actually only been recent. 

It was Harry and Draco who actually gave them the idea really. Once they saw that Harry and Draco were sleeping in each others beds, Sirius one night about a month after Yule got up and pulled Peter into his bed. From that moment on, Peter hadn't once slept in his own bed, and on some nights, the closed curtains and silencing charms placed skillfully round by Sirius, noone had to guess what went on behind them. And over all, noone really cared. 

Harry and Draco realized that if Sirius and Peter could get away with it, they could too, and gave up their little room in Middle Tower to Severus and Remus fully. Severus was thrilled with the turn of events, and Remus spent nearly every night he possibly could now there, snuggled up in his mate's arms. As long as Remus was back before dawn noone was the wiser for his little ventures, and though Remus kept up his downtrodden appearances, inside he was happier then he ever thought possible. 

When the common room had finally cleared out, only 20 minutes remained till the 3 boys had to be at the Headmaster's office. With a last double check to make sure Peter and Sirius were indeed occupied (and it was clear as to exactly what they were occupied with since the curtains were shut), the three of them headed out the portrait hole. 

"I have to meet Sev first so you two go on without me allright? We'll meet up in 10 minutes at the gargoyle." Remus said in a whisper. With a nod from Harry and Draco, he was gone in the swift and silent way he usually was able to be. 

Harry and Draco started to head off to Dumbledore's themselves when Harry stopped short for a moment, remembering something he just had to ask. "What was that all bout back there Draco?" he said quietly. 

Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry but realized what he was talking bout. "Oh nothing really. Call it a bit of baiting. I suppose I needed to know for sure that Peter really is on the other side is all." he said shrugging his shoulders. 

"Baiting? Odd way of baiting Dray. How would you have been able to tell anyway?" Harry asked but he continued to walk now. 

"Easy. Didn't you notice when I was asking him those things that he crossed his arms?" 

"Yeah so? What bout it?" Harry said still puzzled. 

"Oi Harry, sometimes you can be so dense!" Draco said wearily. "He was doing that to hide the fact he was rubbing his left arm...his _left arm_ Harry...and though I believed you that he had the mark, I had to know for myself. Even talking bout the future seems to trigger something in him that he subconsciously goes to the mark. Just like my father does." he said sighing. 

"Is the mark really that powerful a bind Draco? I mean even thinking bout Voldemort?" Harry asked him. Despite all he knew bout Voldemort before he'd killed him and the deatheaters by now, he never really understood the way it all had worked. 

"Yeah Harry. The only way the mark can ever be fully destroyed is when Voldemort gets destroyed. They checked my father over after they brought him to St. Mungo's in our time, he didn't have a mark anymore. I'd assume neither did Severus after that." he said quietly. It still hurt him to know that Severus was now a deatheater, even if he was working for the side of good. 

"He'll be allright Draco, we both know that. Come on, we'll be late...and we dont want that now do we?" Harry said with a soft smile and took Draco's hand in his. 

"Your right...what a night this will be eh?" Draco said grinning now and stepping in closer to Harry. "I cant believe you'll be my husband Harry. It seems too unreal...." he said softly. 

Harry wrapped his arm now round Draco's waist while they walked. "No Draco, not unreal. It's very real...and all I could ever hope to want." he said just as softly. 

They didn't say anything else because they finally arrived at the gargoyle. Dumbledore had given them the password days ago, so they quickly said it and went up the stairs, Remus and Severus allready having arrived. 

"Ah good! We were getting worried." Remus said smiling, though it was clear he was more then nervous. 

"Sorry, got waylaid." Harry said smiling and giving Remus and Severus both hugs, Draco doing the same thing. "So...this is it huh?" he said with a grin, though it was clear he was as nervous as everyone else in the room. Everyone that was except Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. 

"Well, now that we've all arrived.." Albus began but Draco cut him off. 

"Headmaster there's something I need to ask of you..." he began nervously. 

Albus looked at Draco questioningly, though he didn't seem upset by Draco's sudden interruption. "Yes Draco? What is it?" 

Draco looked at Harry and Remus for a moment and with a smile and nod from both he found the courage to go on. At that moment he couldn't have felt more like a Gryffindor which to him, was a mildly surprizing feeling, and a good one actually. Only Severus hadn't been told yet of this change of plans, and he hoped he wouldn't mind. 

"The thing is professor that...that after you're done marrying Remus and Severus...Harry and I want to be married as well." There. He'd said it. He was able to finally show the courage he never felt, and at the most important time of his life too. Marriage was a big step in one's life, it changed one's whole world...and in Draco's mind there was nothing else in the world he would have wanted changed right at that moment. 

Albus oddly enough did not look surprized. His eyes did seem to twinkle brighter, and a smile came acrost his face, but he wasn't surprized as Harry and Draco thought he'd be. "I see. Is this what you wish as well Harry?" he said now turning to Harry. 

Harry held his breath for a second then nodded and took Draco's hand in his. "Yes sir. More then anything else in the world." he said softly. 

"Very well then. It shall be done." Albus said smiling at the both of them now. "Now, there is only one more detail we need to finish." he said and glanced towards the corner of the room for a moment. "If you would please?" he said to noone in particular. 

Suddenly a tawny coloured oddly marked shape appeared from the corner and leaped onto Albus's desk, staring intently at the four boys standing there. The boys gasped, they knew all too well what this intruder was...or rather...who it was. After a moment the cat leaped off the desk, and transfigured itself into the persona of one Professor Minerva McGonagall. 

"Wh-what's _she_ doing here?" Severus said worriedly and stepped back away from her. 

Minerva looked at Severus for a moment in her usual glaring way, then something strange happened....she began to smile. "Have no fear Mr. Snape, I am not here to harm this evening. You can say that I am a 'backup' witness, now that you're originally intended witnesses have made other plans." she said with a warmth in her voice. 

"B-backup witness? Y-you mean..." Harry began looking at her oddly, then suddenly faced Dumbledore. "You _knew_? You knew Draco and I were going to ask to marry too?" he said slightly awed. 

Albus chuckled, "I know many things Mr. Dursley. However in this case, shall we say I had my suspicions. As the case is since you cannot be witness for each other, Minerva will suit the purpose." 

"Can we trust her though?" Draco said now recovering himself. He hadn't meant to be blunt like that but she had never shown much like to any of them whilst students. 

Minerva actually wasn't put off by that though and chuckled. "I must admit, when Albus told me why he wanted me here tonight I was slightly shocked to say the least. I had wondred why he had done nothing that day Mr. Snape and Mr. Lupin had their little tryst in the Great Hall, now of course I understand." she said and turned to Severus now. "I can say in all honestly I am proud to have you as a member of the Order, and I know you will not betray our trust in you." 

Severus seemed almost proudful to hear that coming from the person who was the hardest task master he'd ever known practically. With his head held high he nodded back to her saying, "I never will Professor McGonagall. And I'd be honoured to have you as our witness. For _all_ of us that is." he said giving her a smile now. 

"Well, now that settles that, may we begin?" Albus asked with a smile. "Severus, Remus, if you would come before me now." he said stepping round the desk as the two boys turned to face him. 

"I realize this is a strange circumstance of events that lead to this union, nevertheless it is a joining in which proof, honestly, loyalty and love is to forever be a part of. You have both willingly chosen to fight for what you believe in, even at the cost of great personal risks. As one mind, body and soul even if the other should be torn from you grasp, you will always know that the love you share will remain strong." he said softly. 

"Severus Snape, do you willingly give over your trust, loyalty, and life into the hands of Remus J. Lupin? Creating a bond that in the wizarding world can never be broken until death and perhaps even after?" Albus said now quite seriously whilst looked at Severus. 

Severus swallowed for a moment, but nodded. "Yes sir, I do." Turning to Remus now he said softly, "You and I are one of a kind Remus. We both have had pain, anguish, hatreds in our lives. We probably always will because of what we have to do to survive. But I know that without you in my life now, I couldn't not continue to do what must be done. You are the other half of my soul, and let noone dare take that from me." Severus's eyes were a bit misty, but he smiled at Remus showing him just how much he loved him. 

"Remus J. Lupin, do you willingly give over your trust, loyalty and life into the hands of Severus Silvius Snape? Creating a bond that in the wizarding world can never be broken until death and perhaps even after?" Albus said now turning to Remus. 

"Yes sir, I do." he said softly, then turned to face Severus. "We started this life as enemies you and I. Until that fateful day I found you down by the lake, hurt and humiliated by Lucius. You didn't want comforting, but I did anyway. I could not bear to see even my enemy in such pain and torment. From that moment on you became a part of my life Severus Snape, a part in which now I could not live without. Should you die in the service of the good, I will follow you, for without you I cease to exist. You are the other half of my soul, and though we may have to be apart for perhaps a while, I shall know that you are still there at my side, and I shall know your love will remain constant, as will mine for you." he said softly, love radiating from his golden brown eyes. 

Suddenly out of apparently thin air Albus produced two rings. Magic rings that were unlike anything any of the boys had ever seen. "These are bonding rings." Albus said in explanation. "No matter where you are in the world, they will always be able to let you know what the other is feeling. That they are safe, and if need be, to warn of dangers to the other. Should you need to find the other, it will lead your hearts to each other in any place." he said and now gave one to each of the boys. 

"As you will place these rings on your fingers, you will feel a mild pulsing. This is the way it will create the bond in which you have now become a part of. It is my honour and privilege to know I have helped join together two people who are equally worthy of the other. You will never be far from each others sides with these rings, and I have faith that you will triumph over your adversities. I wish you both luck now, and in the future, and I will believe that somehow, someday, you can finally be free in your love." Albus said gently, and indicated for the boys to put their rings on. 

Severus took Remus's hand and put the ring on him, then Remus did the same. For a moment they gasped as the rings did indeed pulse, and even glowed for a moment, before settling back into the plain gold band which now resided on each other's hand. Very gently they leaned into each other and kissed, sealing the ceremony in which had now come to an end. 

Remus and Severus stepped back then, and now it was Harry and Draco's turn. Though nervous, there was nothing more in the world they wanted right now, and they no longer cared what the consequences would be should they ever return to their own time. This was the only reality they knew at the moment, and this is what the year had led them too. 

Albus's eyes rested for a moment on the two boys, before making a decision to tell them something. "There is something I must warn you both of before you go through with this. Though somehow I feel it will not change the circumstances either way." 

"Is..is something wrong professor?" Harry said worriedly. He hadn't expected any 'hitches' in the plans. 

"No, not in the sense of what is right nor wrong. However I must warn you, in the wizarding world Harry, marriage is not the same as in the muggle world. In this world it is a binding of the soul, once done cannot be unbroken. I will be honest in this, that I do not know how it will affect you when you return to where you came from. It may very well affect the entire hope of you're ever returning home, or it could bring it about. I have never dealt with bonds that transcend place as well as time, therefore I cannot honestly say I know what the repercussions will be. Are you still willing to go through with this?" he said quite seriously now and looked from one boy to the other. 

Harry and Draco turned to look at each other, not sure really what to respond to this. "Sir? Does it mean we'll never get home then?" Harry asked. 

"Again I do not know what could or might happen. This is a situation in the time line in which a crossroads has been reached. To go down one path leads to one opportunities you already know at this point, whilst the other path will result in something unexpected. Who's to say what might or could happen once you would place the rings upon your fingers. I know many things Mr. Dursley, but in this I admit defeat." he said with mild amusement actually. 

Harry looked at Dumbledore for a second then turned back to Draco. "Draco?" he said softly. 

"Yes Harry?" 

"You still want to go through with it?" he said searching Draco's eyes now. 

"Listen to me Harry. We've come this far, we've overcome so much here...and I'm not willing to give up what we have now. If it means never returning, so be it. If it means taking that unexpected path...then we travel it. Either way we'll be together. I told you that without you I would cease to be, and I meant that with all my heart." Draco said softly, his expression determined yet loving. 

Harry turned back to Dumbledore, an equally determined look on his face. "This is what we want sir. Whatever happens we'll be ready." he said. 

Albus nodded, the twinkle back in his eyes now. "Very well boys, we shall begin. There is only one other thing that I must tell you. I will marry you as you are _now_, not as you will be, do you understand? However even should you return home, the marriage bonds should remain strongly intact, or atleast I shall hope so." 

Harry and Draco nodded, they understood what Albus meant. They would be married under their false names here in the past, not their real ones. And honestly neither boy cared. 

"Harry Dursley, do you vow to honour, respect and show your loyalty to Draco Malloy? To love him unconditionally under any circumstances in which might befall you both now and in the future?" 

"I do sir." Harry said nodding. 

"Draco Malloy, do you vow to honour, respect and show your loyalty to Harry Dursley? To love him unconditionally under any circumstances in which might befall you both now and in the future?" 

"Yes sir, I do." Draco said nodding as well. 

Again two rings appeared in Albus's hands, and he handed one to each. "These rings are a bit different in design from Severus's and Remus's. Though in concept they will react the same, I have altered them to hopefully be able to transcend the differences of time as well. This way should you return home, the rings shall still resonate towards each others emotions and needs. Since it's never been done before I make no guarantees, but I am going to believe it will work if the time comes of your departure." he said. 

Harry and Draco nodded to him and each slipped the ring onto the others fingers. Like before Harry and Draco gasped a moment as the rings pulsed on their skin, glowed for a moment, then turned back into a normal looking gold band. 

"For reasons I'm sure you understand I have not had the bands engraved. However should the time come, and the need to be hidden is no longer there, I will be more than happy to magically add on whatever saying you wish. I suggest for the moment however that none of you wear them until you have left this school, atleast not on your fingers. Once you leave here and are free to do what you must, you may return them to their rightful places, but as to now that might raise suspicions none of you want I'm sure." Albus said and the 4 boys heartily agreed. 

Albus produced 4 neckchains then, handing one to each boy. "You can use these to wear them round your necks in the meantime. The properties of the rings will only work however once replaced on your fingers, so do try to return them to their natural places as soon as possible." he said smiling, and the boys removed the rings and put them on the chains, clasping them securely to their necks and hiding them under their collars. 

"Goodness me...." the voice of Minerva broke in, and the boys found that oddly enough she was close to tears. "No, dont mind me. I'm just an old fool but I do wish the best for all of you boys." she said sniffing now and actually swept each of them into a hug. 

"Now now Minerva, it's not as if we wont be seeing our young Severus come next term now is it." Albus said smiling broadly, his eyes twinkling like a thousand stars. 

Severus stood where he was and gaped at his headmaster. Swallowing deeply he stammered, "Wh-what d-do y-you m-ean b-by th-that..sir?" 

"Ah it seems I neglected to inform you then have I?" he said chuckling as if it was some sort of internal joke he just said. "As it is, Professor Sierra has decided to take leave. Her husband has been relocated to France, she will be joining him there and teaching at Beauxbatons instead." 

"Married? Sierra's..._married_?" Harry said totally stunned now. 

"_Professor_ Sierra Harry, and yes. Is it so unheard of for a person to be married in this day and age?" he said grinning. 

Harry blushed. "Er no sir..of course not but...well...married...I guess...I never really thought Hogwarts professors were married...I mean I knew you were married...er...had been married...err...that is..." Harry stammered and blushed harder. 

Albus chuckled, though it was a bit sadly. "Yes Harry, as you now know I was married, many years ago. Sadly my wife died after Aelana's father was born, and we had no other children. That is why Aelana is so special to me, as you know she is one of a kind and I love her dearly. My wife would have been proud of Aelana, sadly she never knew she was born." 

"I'm...I'm sorry sir. She never told us that. But you're right, she is one of a kind." Harry said smiling now. 

Albus smiled at Harry, and it was far less saddened now. "Be that as it may, Professor Sierra is leaving, which leaves me in an position to need a new potion's professor. Severus, I have watched your progress over the year, and I feel though young, you're abilities in this area are far superior than you lead yourself to believe. It is also for _other_ reasons that I think you would do well to remain at the school at this time." 

By the stressing of the word 'other' Severus understood exactly what Dumbledore was trying to say. Squaring his shoulders now and showing confidence he said, "I would be honoured sir to take up this position. I know I have alot to learn, but I will try my best, and I will make you proud." 

Albus smiled at him. "I do believe you will young Severus. Now Remus, I believe you already have hired out that flat in Islington I suggested to you?" 

Remus nodded. "Yes sir, the arraignments are set. The landlord doesn't know I'm a wizard, I told him I was just getting out of boarding school up north and he believed me. Thank you again for allowing me to portkey there a few days ago to complete the papers by the way." 

"Of course. Now about your transformations....you have been practicing the apparation that I taught you?" he said giving Remus a long look. 

Again Remus nodded. "Yes sir, I have. I haven't missed a mark in weeks now." he said practically beaming. 

"Good good. I already have your papers filled out for the Ministry, and I told them I personally will administer the test. There should be no problems then on that issue. You will each month apparate to the shack in Hogsmeade for safety then correct?" 

"Yes sir. Since it's a nonmagical flat I can apparate directly from the flat to the shack, noone will be the wiser. I will also magically enhance the locks on the doors for whilst I'm gone for the night." Remus said. 

"You are both aware that there is to be no correspondence to each other even though Severus will be here. Anything you need to have delivered must come through me now." Albus said. 

Severus and Remus nodded, though a look of pure sadness came acrost their faces. "Yes sir, we understand." 

Albus sighed for a moment, he knew this was going to be difficult for both the boys. "I know is hard on you both, but I will promise you this. Somehow I will contrive a way for Severus to leave the grounds now and then, and taking strict precautions, I am sure I can arrange for the two of you to see each other in secret whenever possible." 

The boys faces lit up at that. "You...you mean it sir? We _could_?" Severus said with a lilt in his voice. 

Albus chuckled. "I am not such an old man yet that I dont realize how important it is for two married people to need their time together Severus. Of course it could not be too often, especially during the school terms but..." 

"_Any_ time at all with Sev would be good to me professor! Even if I have to wait only for holidays!" Remus said cutting him off and beaming at his husband who was nodding happily. 

"Remy's right professor. As long as I know I can still see him, even if it's only for a few hours if need be, I'll be happier than the happiest person in the world!" he said gazing lovingly at his new husband. 

"Well then, that's all settled with the two of you. However that now leaves us with two more issues." Albus said turning now to Harry and Draco. 

"Issues sir?" Draco said a bit worriedly now. 

"Well of course Mr. Malloy. Unless I miss my guess, neither of you has thought that you would still be here this long. I assume neither of you have give thought to what you will do once you are supposed to leave tomorrow?" Albus said. 

"Err...that is to say...." Harry began a bit dazed but Draco cut him off. 

"He means no, we haven't decided actually. Merlin how could we have been so stupid Harry? He's right...where on earth can we go? I guess we sort of both thought that once everyone else left....we...er...we would go home too..." Draco said a bit worried now. 

"Since you _are_ still here however Draco, now it is time to consider the options. I have myself been taking the possibilities of if you had still been here at this point into consideration. As it happens, I have an offer to extend to you both, if you are willing to listen to it." he said. 

"Offer sir?" Harry said coming out of his daze. 

"Yes Harry. As it happens, Professor Sierra is not the only professor that is going to be leaving this year. Professor Praite of Muggle Studies and Professor Philep of 

Ancient Runes also will be leaving us for reasons I'd rather not go into. That leaves me in a position to need two new replacements." 

"Surely...you're not suggesting..._us_ for that are you professor?" Draco said a bit dumbstruck. 

"Draco, you're work in Ancient Runes this year has been phenomenal. I will not ask you how you do know what you do, the fact is you do. I would say you would fit that position admirably. Harry, I know you have done quite well in Muggle Studies, infact you tied with Lily Evans for 150% placement on your final exams, including the extra credit areas only the two of you managed to complete. Again, I think you would suit this position well." 

"You're serious then? You...you _really_ want us to do this?" Harry said coming out of his stupor a bit when he heard how well he had scored on his final exam, and feeling the tiniest bit proud now. He'd actually tied the spot with his own mum! Considering though his parents were both Head Boy and Girl, he knew where he got his intelligence from. 

"Considering the lack of options available, I think it would be most admirable if you would accept the offers I presented, yes." Albus said smiling. 

"Well...what do you think Sev? Mind working with a couple of Gryffindors?" Harry said and turned to grin at Severus now. 

Severus chuckled. "Not at all my friend! Unfortunately I think it might be hard to _be_ friends under the circumstances...will that be a problem?" he said a bit seriously now. 

Draco shook his head. "Not at all Sev. You're right, you're still supposed to be hating us because of Remus. But maybe over time....who knows. Who knows how long we'll even be here anyway...sides I think somehow we can figure out a way to actually talk in private..." Draco said with a grin. 

"Yes I believe where you have been meeting up till now might suffice for that." Albus said with a hint of mirth in his voice. 

All four boys looked at Dumbledore now in complete shock. "You...you _knew_ bout that?" they said pretty much at the same time. 

"How did you think Alemni found out bout that place boys eh? I was young once too you know, believe it or not." he said laughing now, and even Minerva had the good sense to slightly grin at that. 

"Albus, I think you've come up with wondrful ideas for the boys, however, how will you explain away why they will not be going back on the train tomorrow?" she said thoughtfully now. 

"Ah, as for that, it is quite simple. They _will_ go back on the train with the others. _All_ of them. I will have Hagrid meet Harry, Draco and Severus at a prearrainged time and place, and they will return to the school by portkey with him. Remus, you will of course have to head off to your flat in London, so you will have to say your goodbyes _before_ Hagrid arrives. Remember, only Minerva and myself are aware of the circumstances surrounding your 'hatreds'." 

"We understand sir. Um...sir?" Remus said now locking his hand in Severus's. 

"Yes Remus?" Albus said. 

"Can...can you atleast give Sev and I a couple hours together...to...well I was thinking that since it's the last time maybe...could we have some time to go into muggle London for a while? I want to get him a goodbye gift and...well we should be safe in muggle London I think..." Remus said nervously. 

Albus thought on this for a moment, then went to his desk and pulled out a small vial. "I believe I can accommodate that however, precautions again will have to be made. Remember boys, even the muggle world isn't safe from the likes of Voldemort, not these days. This vial however should give you enough time to do what you like without worries." he said and handed the vial to Severus. "Do you know what this is Severus?" he asked as if he was testing Severus's potions knowledge. 

Severus swirled the liquid in the vial, then uncorked it and smelled it for a moment, finally replacing the cork. "Yes sir, I do. It's a Reforma Potion isn't it." he said, and he became mildly excited now. 

"Very good, I knew you would pick that one up quickly. Yes it is a Reforma Potion, it's only enough to last for 2 hours. That's all I can give you. You must not be seen by the muggles prior to it's wearing off however, so I suggest you time it just right." 

"Sev...what's a Reforma Potion?" Remus asked puzzled now. 

"Oh, we never learned it in school Remy, it's actually a restricted potion, a dark arts one even. Similar to the Polyjuice Potion only it doesn't actually need 'parts' from someone else to change ones appearance. It will randomly change hair, eyes, skin tones and colours, even if need be altering ones whole facial appearance. It wont change anything drastic like height or weight, or correct vision or erase scars, but it can alter ones appearances enough not to stand out. It's a brilliant potion, but restricted because of it's nature." Severus said almost as if reciting from a manual of dark arts potions. 

"Wow, I never knew stuff like that existed! I'm going to start brushing up on my dark arts spells and stuff. Who knows, maybe it will come in handy one day eh?" Remus said grinning. 

"Remus...I'd have to say that's a great idea!" Harry said grinning now. If only Remus Lupin knew just how much it would come in handy one day in the future...providing that would even still happen now...somehow Harry knew that now that the original version of the past had changed, Remus's DADA position might not ever even happen. Guess he wouldn't know until he got back now...or ever. 

"Well, now that everything has been settled, I believe you should head back to your dorms now. I will meet with you one final time before you leave on the train in the morning to discuss the time and place you will meet up with Hagrid. Until then, get some sleep, tomorrow starts a new life for each of you, and I'm sure you dont want to be half asleep when it begins!" Albus said with a chuckle. 

The boys grinned and nodded, and then said their goodnights to both Dumbledore and McGonagall. As they headed down the spiral staircase they stopped just before they headed into the corridor. 

"Well, this is it I guess. It'll be a while before we get to really 'see' each other again as friends. I"m going to miss you guys." Remus said sadly. 

"We'll never be far away Remy. I'm sure Dumbledore will let us visit with you too after a while. It'll probably even be easier to do since we're housemates and noone would suspect us." Harry said trying to brighten the mood. 

"He's right Remy, it _will_ be easier. I"m glad atleast we'll have 2 hours before we have to say goodbye, that was a great idea." Severus said pulling Remus into his arms. "I still cant believe you're my husband Remus. Is it real?" he said quietly. 

Remus chuckled and put a hand on Severus's face and nodded. "It's real love. We might not be together at nights in each others arms at the moment, but I'll be wishing for the day we can be. You know what would make me even more happy though love?" he said in half a whisper. 

"No, what Remy?" 

"To one day be able to have a child with you Sev. Someone I can hold and comfort and look at and know that it's yours...that you'll always be with me in a small way..." Remus said leaning into Sev's arms with a sigh. 

"Remus J. Lupin-Snape...and yes in my mind that _is_ who you are..._my_ husband....listen and listen well....I know there's potions...charms...I've heard of them...somehow...someway...I _will_ find them...and we _will_ have that....something that is _ours_...together...I promise you that...I promise Remus I _will_ find it..." he said and turned Remus's lips to his and for the next few moments nothing more was said. 

A sigh from Draco broke them of their kiss however, although neither Remus nor Severus regretted doing it. "Sev?" Draco said quietly now in thought. 

"Yeah Dray?" Severus asked. 

"If...if you did find that way...and if Harry and I are still somehow here in the past...will you let us know too?" Draco said taking Harry's hand gently in his and looking him in the eye. 

"Draco? You....you want that?" Harry said astonished now. 

Draco smiled and nodded, "To have a child with you Harry Malloy, would be the single greatest thing other then you being my husband I can think of. So what do you say?" he said with a grin. 

Harry looked at Draco with so much love it almost hurt. A smile spread acrost his face slowly, and his heart was melting at what Draco had asked. "Oh Dray....are you kidding? Of course I'd want that!" he said and in a single move swept Draco into his arms placing a gentle yet revealing kiss on his lips. 

Tonight had been given over to so many surprizes that none of the boys ever cared if tomorrow ever came. Not only had they both been married, but now they had jobs, a home, and who knows what was yet to come. Harry and Draco didn't care at the moment where they were, past or future, they were happier then they'd ever been in their entire life. Their love would see them through anything at this point, they felt confident of that. 

And somewhere up in Harry's room, a photograph well hidden at the bottom of Harry's trunk glowed for a moment. When it was done glowing a new scene emerged, again similar yet not the same as it had just been, nor what it had originally been. And that wasn't the only thing that suddenly took on a mind of it's own that moment. 

Somewhere in the future the Mirror of Wrongdoings was glowing as well. A wise old man shivered though it had been unusually warm for this time of season. He watched silently as two figures stepped out of the mirror, disoriented and dusty. The two figures didn't speak to each other, infact they didn't even look at each other. One boy searched around and found something he was looking for and finally threw a scowl back to the other boy and headed back down the corridor. 

The raven haired lad however that was left behind didn't move for a moment. He went over to the mirror and put his hand on it shaking his head from something, though he wasn't quite sure of what. A memory perhaps, distant and faint at best. So fleeting even that he wasn't sure it could even be real. With a sigh he remember he was supposed to be heading somewhere, and continued on with the journey he had started which seemed so long ago now. 

A whistle from the corridor as the boy went down it told the old man watching that the lad had already forgotten the mirror. He himself now walked over to the mirror and gazed into it, only what he saw was quite different then what the lad had seen. He now saw the reflections of four young adults, two of brown hair, one of black hair, one of blonde hair. They were standing there smiling and nodding at the older man, who smiled and nodded back. Then the images paired off arm in arm, and turned and walked down the reflected corridor within the mirror, vanishing as they reached the end. 

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

No this is not the end everyone...as if I would leave it there eh? :chuckles: dont worry...there's more to come and explanations will be made! :) 

25-Apr-02 4:12:46 PM 


	20. The Future Reborn

**_~~~~~~~Misguided Intentions~~~~~~~_**

Disclaimer: Anything that is canon belongs to JKR. Anything that isn't be me own. :) 

Cheers to everyone reading and reviewing! :hugs hugs hugs: 

On a note...apparently in reviewing certain chapters I meself neglected a small fact involving one of our time travellers. Something which would have made that last scene in chap 19 a bit odd. However since I've decided to fix that, I'll do the explanations in this chapter. 

I will say this...two of you managed to guess things correctly! :beams and applauds: 

Icy - You know me way too well I think by now luv...way way too well even if you dont know it! :giggles: And yes, I know I just couldn't help it...I just adore the name! :shuffles as she should be heading back to Dreams but is still majorly in blues for it :sigh:: 

Exiled - cheers mate. The only reason I have been so adamant through the fic on the dates is because it's a debate started a bit ago that I felt had to be addressed. As a purehearted videogamer I found it just too much to believe anything other than pure hard facts. I dont believe in speculations :P 

**_~~~~CHAPTER TWENTY: The Future Reborn~~~~_**

_~~Daily Prophet, December 15th, 1997~~_

_It is with much excitement this reporter is able to bring you the exclusive events of what transpired on July 31st, this past summer at 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey in the muggle world. It was surprizing even that I was allowed to take this interview, for as some know I have been the cause of much speculations for the people in question over the years. I was soon to find out however, the reasons behind my appearance, and much more about the lives of the people I was sent to interview then I ever thought I would._

_It was not more then a few days ago when I was called into a nice sized home in the town of Gravesend, the shared holiday residence of four of Hogwarts most well loved and admired professors - Potions Master Severus Snape, DADA professor Remus J. Lupin, Professor of Ancient Runes Dray Malloy, and Professor of Muggle Studies Harry Malloy._

_Severus Snape is an enigma. He is somewhat handsome in features with his aquiline nose, long sleek black hair and eyes blacker then coals. He is proud and a bit aloof, the epitome of a true pureblooded Slytherin. He can be dark and broody at times according to his students, but he usually has a kind word, will favour no house over another, and is glad to give extra help when they need it. It was rumoured that he was a deatheater, though when questioned he quickly changes the subject._

_Remus J. Lupin is a complete contrast to the dark Severus Snape. Shoulder length golden brown hair with a streak of premature grey running through it, classical grecian features, and a smile at almost any given time. He is soft spoken, mild mannered and easy to speak with which isn't surprizing for a Gryffindor. He is fair to his students, and his knowledge of the dark arts is profound. It is amazing he was able to escape not being recruited by the dark lord when he was younger, but his answer to that was that it was 'a close call'._

_Harry Malloy, the Muggle Studies professor is the third of this good looking quartet. His once black hair flecked with gold is now leaned more towards brown, showing signs of greying in a few places surprizingly, which he claims were results of 'undue stresses' early on in his life. Although he appears on the surface to be jovial and carefree, his brown eyes show a remarked sadness, and he's prone to become introverted on certain topics. Especially surrounding the deaths of his best friends James and Lily Potter. Even the mention of their son Harry seems to draw him further into himself, and he rarely joins in the conversation._

_The last of the foursome is Dray Malloy. Highly goodlooking with his strawberry blonde hair, tanned skin and deep blue eyes. Those eyes are deceiving though, for they will stare right into ones very soul, and you could almost swear he was seeing your innermost thoughts. He is a bit arrogant at times more like a Slytherin in nature then the Gryffindor he's said to have been. His students say he is a good Runes professor, though he can be strict when need be, but always fair._

_At first I was hesitant, I wasn't sure why these four wished to speak with me since it's well known they do not like the press, especially me. They are also very protective of our hero Harry James Potter, who has declined to meet with anyone so far to date about that night. However, from what Remus Lupin told me when he contacted me, they felt the need to clear up a few matters in which the press has been gnawing at, and so here I was in their home._

_Their home I can say is quite a contrast to the lifestyle of typical Hogwarts professors. It's surprizing that four Hogwarts professors would live in the muggle world, surrounded by muggle friends, muggle objects, but it quickly became clear they do actually enjoy this life. Muggle pictures are everywhere round their home, and it's clear that during their 'time off' from school, they leave the wizarding world behind them. _

_They appear to be fans of the muggle sports 'football and 'ice hockey', several photographs of a 'football' team called 'Westham' and an 'ice hockey' team called 'the Streatham Chiefs' sit on the mantelplace, some of them showing the four of them within the photos. They are supporters of the muggle stage and cinema, and have framed portraits of several muggle actors and actresses on their walls, most of them personally signed. The largest amount of muggle photos are of some children, two boys and a girl, though I hadn't had time to really inspect them._

_The sitting room in which I was brought was quaint, Harry saying it was a 'throwback' to when they were children and lived for a time in a house that was similar to 'old American ways' with natural furniture and wooden floors. A fire was lit for this cool time of year and the pleasant aroma of burning logs filled the lounge. The atmosphere was comfortable and cozy, so very much different then at Hogwarts school._

_Their attire on their 'holidays' is as different as their home. Severus was dressed in a muggle teeshirt and black denim jeans, a popular style amongst the muggles in this day. Remus was a bit less casual in a nicely cut beige linen shirt with matching beige linen trousers. He says he enjoys being able to not have to wear tattered clothes whilst on holiday, for at school with all his creatures he has little choice or ruin a perfectly good wardrobe. Harry and Dray Malloy were dressed in similar fashion to Severus, with muggle teeshirts and denim jeans, Harry in blue ones, Dray in black ones. _

_Though midmorning, tea was offered to me and scones which apparently Remus bakes himself, were passed round. They told me that they didn't have alot of time, they were due to leave for an 'ice hockey' match that afternoon with two of their muggle neighbors (A married male couple that lived next door. From what I gathered the housing block they reside on is primarily gay couples and families)._

_At first little was mentioned of the reason why they had asked me to come to their home. Small chat was put forth, topics of the school, issues of what would be taught since Voldemort's demise, simple things. Finally after bout 20 minutes the conversation did turn to the real reason they wanted me to be there._

_"We want the world to know what really happened, there's too much talk and idle speculations as to that night going round. We feel, and by that I mean we.." and Severus Snape points to the group, "and Harry Potter, feel it's time for the world to know the truths, not the chatter."_

_"You know the circumstances surrounding the betrayals of the night of Oct. 31st, 1981, how Peter handed them over to the dark lord, and what happened after that..." Remus said thoughtfully and I saw he glanced at Harry Malloy with concern. Of all of the people in the house at the moment it was clear that the Potter's death upset Harry Malloy most of all._

_"What we want you to write is what happens now...what is happening, and the truth of how the night of July 31st really went." Dray Malloy said finishing out Remus's sentence._

_"Peter Pettigrew...rather Peter Pettigrew Black...is not the person everyone thought he was. Yes, he was one who fell into the dark lord's clutches, but stronger men then him fell at the same time. Peter was always weaker sadly, and the truth was he had little choice." Remus Lupin said with a touch of bitter sadness._

_"Surely you cant believe a Gryffindor would willingly agree to go over to the dark side Mr. Lupin?" I asked surprized._

_He shook his head at me in disagreement. "I dont think anyone could understand what it's like to refuse the dark lord. Peter was weak, but he didn't want to die. He should have, he was a Gryffindor of course, supposed to be brave and courageous...but he wasn't. I dont fault him anymore for that." _

_"This is irrelevant Remus." Severus cuts in now with a scowl. "Just get on with what we planned, I dont want to miss the match." And with that he checks a muggle wall clock that is reading 11:30. Apparently they're to leave for this muggle thing shortly._

_"Yes, well...Severus is right. What it comes down to is this. Peter saved Harry Potter's life that night, noone knows that of course. If it hadn't been for Peter stepping in at the last moment and taking the brunt of the paralysis hex that Voldemort threw at Harry, Harry would have died." Remus said._

_"But it was Harry Potter who did defeat the dark lord wasn't it?" I said skeptically now._

_"Oh yes, that's correct. Harry was able to get off the Avada Kedavra just in time, but he couldn't have if Peter hadn't distracted Voldemort for that split second. Voldemort was stunned that his 'servant' had stepped in right at that moment, giving Harry the opportunity of a lifetime. He took it."_

_"So...what you're saying is that Peter Pettigrew.." I say._

_"Peter Pettigrew Black." Dray Malloy cuts in saying._

_"Err yes...that..er..Mr. Black was the one who was the saved Harry's life? There were rumours of course..."_

_"Yes yes, we've all heard the rumours, not a whit of truth in them I assure you. And I know this because..." Severus began and a short nod passed between him and the other three adults just then. "Because I was there Ms. Skeeter. I was at Harry's house that night, as a servant of Voldemort. I saw the whole thing." he said with a deep breath._

_Of course I was surprized. This was the first time Severus Snape had dared discuss this to anyone, and I was the one he was telling! "You Mr. Snape? But you assured us all you were not a deatheater, or was that a coverup?" I said._

_"I'm afraid I cannot go into all the details why I was acting as I was at that time. Call it 19 years of being someone I wasn't..." he said glancing quickly towards the Malloy's for some reason I have yet to figure out. "But I can say that I was working effortlessly over the past 19 years to do whatever I could to thwart the attempts of evil from spreading more then it did all these years. Albus Dumbledore will vouch that of me, as he has before." _

_"Mr. Snape, I find all this a bit much to understand. You're telling me that you were a spy?" I said._

_"Call it what you will. I had my reasons for doing what I did, as Peter had his reasons. Which brings us back to the issue at hand. What noone but a few select people know is that Peter Black is still alive."_

_"Alive?" I said shocked. "You must be mistaken. Everyone knows Pettigrew..er..Black died as a traitor of the side of good."_

_"No, he would have died as a traitor to Voldemort, noone else. The paralysis hex did not kill him, but he is unresponsive to this date. His husband, Sirius Black, sits by his side day and night, hoping for a cure. Harry too comes to where Peter is and sits with him when he can."_

_"Sirius Black, he's the exconvict accused of killing Peter Pettigrew in the first place. You're trying to tell me that he was truely married to Pettigrew?"_

_"Believe what you will but the marriage was legal. Albus Dumbledore himself presided the wedding, along with Remus, Harry, Dray, Lily and James. Sirius was the one who went after Peter that day in 1981, not the other way around. Sirius was convinced Peter wasn't acting on his own mind, that he was under some sort of curse. But then Sirius was a bit blinded because Peter was his husband."_

_"Was he then? Under a curse?" _

_"No. Sadly no. However as I said, denying Voldemort was the end of his life, and for the love he held for Sirius, and for originally someone else...at first...he didn't want to die. Both Sirius and Harry Potter have forgiven him though, for in the end Peter showed his true Gryffindor colours. Unlike a muggle marriage, a wizarding one lasts forever...even if they cant always be together at first...the bond is there..." Severus said quietly. _

_"How is do you think Sirius Black survived that so called curse that killed 13 people back then Ms. Skeeter? Because of their bond, strong enough that even though he wasn't under a curse, Peter couldn't kill his own husband. The curse couldn't touch Sirius, that's why he was laughing, because he knew Voldemort never would truely have Peter. That Voldemort would never win as long as Peter was alive." Remus said._

_"What is it you want the wizarding world to know then?" I asked of them all. _

_"That Peter was a hero, as much as Harry was. Harry is boy, all he wants now is to 'be' a boy. To finish his schooling, and to have his friends at his side. To just 'be' Harry...not the Boy Who Lived, not the 'Saviour'. We want the press to leave him alone. To let us all get on with our lives, and to start rebuilding the world as it should be, so the likes of Voldemort can never take hold again." Harry Malloy said with a quiet yet deep conviction. This was the first time he had spoken since this conversation had began._

_"That's it? That's all you want?" I asked a bit surprized._

_"Isn't that enough? We thought if you, the most widely known and read reporter were to ask people to leave us all alone, we hoped they would listen. That's why we specifically asked for you. People listen to you Ms. Skeeter, and we wanted to be heard. We're professors and we want nothing more then for our students to know they are safe and happy." Remus said._

_"I think I can understand that Mr. Lupin, and I assure you that I will take great pains to let my readers know this is what you want. I'm honoured you would consider me for this even, considering I know our pasts haven't always been on par with each other."_

_"Thank you. Now if you dont mind, we have a Chiefs match to get ready for." Severus said standing up and escorting me to the door. "Goodbye." he said and the door shut behind me before I'd even realized the interview was over._

_I stood there for a little while off to the side, observing the area in which I found myself again. This was a quiet neighborhood, toys buried in the snow on the front gardens of some of the homes, muggle automobiles parked in their spots. Including what the muggles call a 'minivan' in the space infront of the home of which I had just left._

_As I watched for a bit longer, allowing my quill to take final notes, another facet of the home life of these diverse people emerged. Two men came from next door, calling jovially to the people inside the shared home, and 7 people now joined them from inside the house. The four adults I had spoken with, and 3 children, 2 boys and a girl. The same 3 children I had seen in the photographs inside the home. As I watched, all 9 people fit into this 'minivan' and they drove away, however a woman from the house opposite the one I had just left saw me and inquired what I was doing there._

_"I'm a reporter actually. I was doing an article on the people who live in that house over there. Do you know anything about them?" I asked of the woman._

_"Oh the Snapes and Malloys? Of course! Lovely people, quite lovely. They only live here summers and hols of course, they teach at a public school up in Scotland somewheres I think. They're quite involved in local issues, always mindful of the children. Orion and James are on the local summer football league, and Lily takes ballet with my daughter. You did say you were a reporter right?" the woman, a Ms. Stein asked._

_"Er yes..the ahh..Malloy's and Snapes? And who are Orion, James and Lily?" I asked somewhat abruptly. I knew I could not reveal who I really was to this muggle woman, but I did want to know about this interesting revelation._

_"Oh, you dont know? Bit odd for a reporter not to know but...well Orion the smaller black haired lad, he just stays with them. Apparently his father is ill, and his other father stays with him all the time. Somewhere north I think, maybe Manchester, dont rightly know. James, that would have been the blonde one with the brown eyes, he's the Malloy's son. And Lily is the Snape's daughter, she's the one with the black eyes and black hair with the grey streak, just like her father or course. From what I understand she's inherited some sort of medical condition from Remus that gave her the grey hair, poor lass. Wonderful ballet dancer though, she's in the same class as my daughter, did I say that?" Ms. Stein said._

_"Er, yes, you did. How old are they?" _

_"Oh, they're all the same age, all born on the same day even, July 31st. They're 17. Their births are all truely amazing. They were the first children born from some type of test tubes, well according to their fathers that is. They said it was very experimental at the time, and never did get approved. Something about combining the genes from both fathers and the ability to keep the infants in specially made chambers instead of the natural way of birthing. Remarkable if you ask me. Shame it never did get allowed, would have saved me alot of trouble!" Ms. Stein said with a chuckle at some hidden joke._

_"Well yes, I can imagine that. They dont go to schooling here?" _

_"Oh no, they go to the same school as their fathers, or atleast I think they do. Never asked, just assumed. I'm good at that." Ms. Stein said with another chuckle. "Well, I'm sorry but I do have to jot off, have to pick up my daughter and my wife. Was nice chatting with you." she said and climbed into a muggle car and drove off._

_So as you can see, this reporter has had quite a few shocks on this day. It's clear to me that the wizarding world was never told of any wedding between Severus Snape and Remus Lupin, however here is valid proof that they are much more then just co-workers. Be that as it may, I will ask my readers to respect the privacy that these people have asked for, only because I feel it is no longer necessary for the wizarding world to intrude on their lives. _

_Harry Potter will live in our history books for centuries to come, and perhaps now so should all of the men who fought to destroy the evils of Voldemort. Men like Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Harry and Dray Malloy...and now even Sirius and Peter Pettigrew Black._

_This reporter now concedes her quill, and wishes the best to all of her readers. _

_~~Rita Skeeter, Reporter of the Daily Prophet~~_

"Well? What did you think?" Remus said as his husband finally finished reading the article that had appeared in today's _Daily Prophet_. 

"I think Milly needs to stop talking to strangers." Severus said with a scowl. 

Remus chuckled. "Oh come now, you know Milly, always does love to talk that woman. So what do we do bout it? Now the entire wizarding world knows bout us...and them." he said a bit concerned. 

"And this is a problem Moony?" Draco's sleepfilled voice said from the doorway of the kitchen. He walked to the refrigerator and poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice. "They'll be graduating this year same as everyone else. I think they're old enough to handle themselves dont you? And do you really care if the whole world knows you're married? Bout time they did if you ask me" he said sitting down at the kitchen dinette. 

"I agree with Dray...." Harry said padding into the kitchen now and poured himself a glass of juice as well, then sat down at the dinette looking over the article. "Hmph, _why_ did we get Skeeter again?" 

"Because people read her Harry. Please." Draco said stifling a yawn. "We agreed to do that damnable thing, so hopefully they'll leave us alone now." 

"If one more reporter from the other papers from round the wizarding world come up to us again in either world, I'll personally hex them into next week." Severus said with a growl. "Honestly, we cant go bloody well anywhere, not even a sports match without being interrogated!" he said scowling deeply now. 

"Atleast the Chiefs won yesterday, and the kids had a good time." Remus said sitting down at the table next to his husband. 

Harry snorted as he got to a particular section of the article. "Merlin forbid Milly ever finds out the truth as to how the kids got born...gods help us all!" he said with a grin. 

"Oi, dont even go there Flyer. Trying to kill off my morning allready?" Draco said with a groan. "Anyway, what's the plans for today?" he said. 

"Oi stop that, give it back! _Daaaa_! Da tell James to give it back!" Lily Lupin-Snape said in a scream as she got to the kitchen doorway and sped over to Remus. 

"Here now, what's going on? James? James Michael Malloy get in here!" Draco yelled wearily. He loved the holidays, but after a while the children could get on his nerves as all children cooped up in winters can at times. 

"Yeah father?" James said walking into the kitchen now. 

"Whatever you just did or took from Lily give it back. _Now_." Draco said giving his son a glare. 

His son was bout to refuse but Harry stepped in. "James, enough. Just stop it allright? Now give it back and both of you tell Orion to pack up, we're going to the park." Harry said keeping an eye on his son. "_Well_? Go on...get ready!" he said and both James and Lily scooted off. 

"Where does he get it? I swear to the gods I dont know where he gets that side of him. It's not me, or Dray..." Harry said sitting down wearily. 

Remus gave a chuckle. "Where do you think Flyer eh? The very person you named him for...remember? You and Dray didn't see James in his true heyday, but I assure you, your son _is_ the epitome of James Potter. Make no mistake." he said with a grin. 

Harry eyes misted over a moment, in that one respect Rita Skeeter had been on par with Harry Malloy, his eyes seemed to hold a deep sadness. "I suppose your right Moony, and I wouldn't want him any other way." he said grinning slightly. 

"I just hope they find that damn cure for Peter soon. The three of them in one house is getting to be more then a match. Sev? Any luck yet in the potion you're concocting?" Remus said now turning to his husband. 

"I think we've got something, but we wont know for a few more days. Honestly Remy we can use your help. I plan on going to St. Mungo's tomorrow actually, do any of you want to come?" he asked. 

"Yeah, we'll all go. We can leave the kids with Brandon and Nico for the day. They'll take them to the stables or something, you know they love that. It's a pity the wizarding world is so strict on medical ways in the muggle world, those two deserve to have children." Harry said sadly. 

"Harry you know that information is restricted, even in the wizarding world. It took a great deal of pleading and begging the Ministry to allow us even to have _our_ children, and we all _worked_ on the research. It still amazes me that they allowed Remus and I to do it though considering..." Severus said thoughtfully. 

"We had a 50/50 chance Sev...we knew the risks, we took them. Atleast Lily didn't have to suffer like I did at first. If it wasn't that James and Orion finally learned how to transform..." Remus said softly. 

"I never doubted they would once they found out we were animagus as well." Dray said with a chuckle. "Still, it does help, just as having Sirius, Peter and James helped you back at school Remy." 

"I dare say should anyone ever find out that during the full moons we have a zoo at home here, we'd be in for the questions of our lives." Remus said chuckling. 

"Personally I enjoy _my_ wolf form." Severus said with a teasing grin at his husband. 

"Amazing how the potion seems to reflect who we are eh? Orion's also a dog, though a smaller brown one thankfully, no mistaking him for a Grim eh?" Remus said with a chuckle. "James happens to make a lovely little raccoon, so much like the prankster he is..." Remus began. 

"And I can say Harry makes a spot on deer." Dray said with a grin. "How I ended up being a lion is beyond me though. I swore I'd end up as a snake." he said shaking his head. 

"Maybe because in the end Dray...you were much more a Gryffindor than ever you were a Slytherin. But I'd have loved you none less if you had been a snake." Harry said leaning over to give his husband a kiss on the lips. 

"Ugg gross you're at it again!" a voice said from the doorway. "I thought you said we're going to the park, not staying home to shag!" James said rolling his eyes at his parents, though he really did love them dearly it was always so embarrassing when they acted so lovingly towards each other. After all, they were his _parents_ for christsakes! 

"Oh grow up Jamesie." Lily said with a grin. "Oi father?" 

"Yes poppet?" Severus said putting away the glasses from the table now. 

"Well, on the way, can we stop at the market? I need some makeup before school starts. I promised Lavender and Hermione I would...if Ron doesn't notice 'Mione _this_ year I swear I'll have to kill him!" she said dropping a light kiss on Severus's cheek to butter him up. 

"Yeah and I need a new pair of trousers, I"m tired of the old ones, they're not spiffy enough. That way all the girls will be after me!" James said with a grin. 

"Bah, you mean all the _boys_ dont you? Fess up, I know you're dying to date Harry Potter aren't you!" Orion said with a laugh and had to duck behind the table as James came after him. 

"And _you_ want to date Lavender Brown, I saw you two in the library Orion...fess up!" James said halfway catching up to Orion. 

"Boys enough! Cripes! We'll stop at the market and you can get your makeup, your trousers, and anything else you want. Now are you ready?" Remus said sternly. 

"Yeah, we're ready Da...Besides, _everyone_ knows that Draco Malfoy fancies Harry...he passes those weird looks at him all the time..." Lily said over her shoulder as she headed out towards the van. 

"He does _not_! Dont _even_ say that Lils! Besides..." James's voice faded out as he headed outside, Orion right behind him. 

Harry and Draco looked at each other a bit surprized. Something from the past, a nagging, distant memory came floating back to them, but neither of them knew what it was. "Was it real Dray? Was it all real?" Harry asked suddenly. 

"I hope it was Harry, I really hope so." Draco said softly and turned to Remus and Severus. "You were there...what do you remember?" 

Remus looked at Draco and Harry and gave a sigh. "I remember the day you told us that you really came from the future. That things were going to happen that you couldn't stop. I remember..." 

"The photograph. The one thing that made us all believe that we had to do what we had to do...but...we never did ask you both...was it all worth it? Did anything really change in the end?" Severus said quietly. 

Harry shook his head, trying to dig up memories that somehow were no longer there. "I dont know Sev. All I do know is that something happened that day we went through the mirror. I remember our 7th year with all of _you_...everything we did during that year...I remember the day Dray and I and you and Remus got married...and that's far as it goes. Everything before we arrived becomes a blank slate...it's as if everything we 'did' know erased itself the day we all got married...other then we knew 'who' we had been once..." he said. 

"Remember though when we got married Harry? What Albus said? _'This is a situation in the time line in which a crossroads has been reached. To go down one path leads to one opportunities you already know at this point, whilst the other path will result in something unexpected. Who's to say what might or could happen once you would place the rings upon your fingers'._.." Draco said quietly. 

"So...we took the unexpected road then....of course. When we got married it changed everything...that's why our memories faded away...because we no longer were the people we were...Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy ceased to exist for another 2 years...only Harry and Dray Malloy existed...that's why..." Harry said thoughtfully. 

"Why what?" Remus asked. 

"Why we couldn't save James and Lily...and spare Sirius from Peter. Because we didn't remember anymore. We were so caught up in being in the 'past' that we didn't even notice we forgot what the 'future' held. We forgot that they were going to die. We forgot what Peter was going to do...we couldn't save them after all..." Harry said with a sigh. 

"We weren't supposed to Harry. We _never_ were." Draco said shaking his head. "If you _had_ remembered you would have stopped it, despite everything, I know you _would_ have tried. It's time to put those memories back where they belong...in the past. Let the Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy of the 'now' be who _they_ are....they have our memories now...and I say good riddance. I don't _want_ them back...do you?" Draco said walking over to his husband now and facing him. 

Harry smiled then, a smile that touched even his eyes for the first time in a long time. "You're right Dray. This _is_ who we are now...and have been for 19 years. Our home, our friends, James and our jobs. _This_ is the reality...this is where _we_ belong..." he said and for the first time in 19 years, Harry Malloy let himself just be himself. 

"Will you guys hurry up allready? We're bloody bored out here and it's cold!" James's voice came floating in from outside ending the conversation. 

"Coming children!" Remus yelled back, and grabbed up any last minute items they needed, and they all headed outside to join their children. 

Only Harry for just a second stopped on the way out and glanced at something on the mantelplace. Though to muggle eyes it was hidden, to Harry, Draco, Remus and Severus it was a reminder. Of a time in which sacrifices had to made, lives destroyed, yet from it all..so much had been gained. Families were created, and happiness and peace became a reality. 

As Harry locked up the home he shared with his extended family, the sadness would no longer be in his eyes. He'd finally realized this is what he'd always wanted from his life. Being a husband. A father. A professor. And as he and his 'family' headed off to the park, nothing could have been more right in the world then it was just then. 

The Mirror of Wrongdoings had been relocated only a day after the 'doubles' of Harry and Draco returned. Albus never told his two professors that he moved it, it was a reminder of a time he thought didn't need to be remembered. He would remember though, that fateful day in which a young Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy would come into his office and claim to be from 19 years into the future. And though he never asked what the 'future' held, he had a feeling everything had happened in just the way it should have. 

Harry _had_ been the cause of his own naming actually. It was only a joke that he even had suggested it when Lily got pregnant, but in the end it stuck. Ironically it had been Severus who had ended up naming Draco, suggesting it to Narcissa when she was pregnant, and hence that name came into being. After 'Draco Malfoy' was born, 'Draco Malloy' simply became 'Dray Malloy', and for Draco's part he preferred it that way. Just one more way to cut off ties to a person he no longer was. 

The 'Harry' and 'Draco' that came out of the mirror never remembered what had happened to them, nor were they aware that in the time they had been gone changes had taken place. They continued on with their lives, never realizing that they weren't the 'real' Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Noone had even known they had been missing, for the mirror had returned the counterparts to almost the exact same time in which they left. 

In the years that followed the article of Rita Skeeter much would happen in the wizarding world. Peter Pettigrew Black would finally come out of the paralysis that he would be under, thanks to a combination potion and dark arts spell created by Severus Snape and Remus Lupin-Snape, who openly used his married name now. His husband Sirius would forgive him, and the wizarding world touted him a hero at the request of Harry Potter. They would be reunited with their son Orion, and their lives would finally be free. 

Ron and Hermione would finally get married and have a set of twin boys. Orion Black did indeed marry Lavender Brown in the end. Lily Lupin-Snape followed after her father, becoming a Potions Master, although she decided to go to an American Wizarding school in New York City somewhere to teach. She owled often, and at the time was dating an american girl, a fellow professor who taught the DADA classes. 

James Malloy married as well, though to someone noone had expected. After realizing that Harry Potter really wasn't obtainable, he transferred his affections to another boy in his year, Neville Longbottom. Neville had come a long way from the chubby, forgetful boy he had been his first six years. Somehow during that same yule season of seventh year, he slimmed down, started taking memory helping tablets, grew his hair in and had become quite good looking. 

It hadn't taken James long to see the new Neville, and though he had quite the competition from the others, in end it was he who had won. On June 20th 1999 Neville Longbottom became Neville Malloy, to the broken hearts of both males and females. Thanks to some major breakthroughs, the wizarding world finally released the potions and spelled needed to have children with a partner of the same gender. Because of that they had two lovely children who thankfully were neither forgetful nor troublemakers. 

The biggest shock of the wizarding world was yet to come. Two days after the wedding of James and Neville, Harry Potter, seeker of the Chudley Cannons announced his engagement to the wizarding world. To one Draco Lucius Malfoy. Noone knew how those two had ended up together, many weren't sure they wanted to know either. Some found it positively unbelievable that Harry Potter, the famous Boy Who Lived would take the son of a known deatheater (even though Lucius Malfoy had been killed by Alistair "Mad-Eye" Moody himself not soon after Voldemort's demise) as his husband. 

Draco Malfoy refuted all claims to the dark lord, saying that he was innocent of all charges against him. That he never had been part of the death eaters, and he had secretly been in love with Harry, even dating him, since their 7th year at Hogwarts. As the wedding approached, and article upon article were published of the two of them together, the wizarding world finally did admit they were the perfect couple, and in the end Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were given their peace to begin their lives. 

Harry and Dray Malloy smiled when they found out the news of the boys wedding. Of everyone in the wizarding world, somehow they alone suspected this was going to happen, even giving Harry and Draco their full support of their union. It seemed no matter what the circumstances, no matter what the intentions, certain people with intertwining fates were always meant to be together. 

And now it comes to the present in the wizarding world. Harry, Dray, Remus and Severus are now retired from Hogwarts. They live full time in their house in Gravesend, enjoying all the benefits of being retired. They take in as many sports games as they can handle in any season, and in the summers they take off for two weeks and travel together...so far they'd seen over half the world while taking muggle cruises and the like. The rest of the hols they stay at home with their grandchildren, having snowball fights, building snowforts, going to the beaches in the summers, and whatever else they choose to do. 

Lily had finally gotten married years ago to the DADA professor Sarah, and she had returned with her wife and their young daughter Mika when her parents retired. Lily took over as Potions professor, and Sarah as the DADA professor. They kept Mika at Hogwarts where she was fawned over by the entire staff. Mika thankfully was not a werewolf. 

Minerva McGonagall finally had taken over as Headmaster of Hogwarts. Albus had retired a few years ago, and along with Dobby the house-elf, together they went on a search for what they termed 'the perfect pair of socks'. The last place they were spotted was in Tibet, apparently taking residence for the moment with an old buddhist monk, who according to sources could knit quite well. 

Harry Potter still plays seeker for the Chudley Cannons, Draco Potter currently works in the Ministry, he's the second in command for Ron Weasley the newly appointed Minister of Magic. They have no children to date, never apparently finding time to raise them, but they are happy by all accounts. They never lived in Malfoy Manor, instead they rebuilt a home in Godric's Hollow, where they still live today. They are still firm friends with Ron and Hermione Weasley, and are godfathers to their twins. 

And the photograph that started the whole chain of events still sits on the mantelplace in the home in Gravesend. Though none of the four remember any longer why it holds such importance to them, they did know at some point long long ago, it had been important, so that's why it remains in it's place. Years ago they found a duplicate of the photo somewhere in the attic of the house, which was highly unusual as wizard photos are never duplicated, and noone remembered how or why a second copy could have been made. 

The photo's date was July 31st, 1996. It had been taken by Colin Creevy right in the garden of the very house in which the photo resided. It was a very special year for four very special children. All their Hogwarts friends, and half the professors were invited for this event. As long as they promised to come dressed like muggles that was, since it would be in a muggle area they were having this party. No magic of course was allowable during the event, and sadly a few muggle friends of the family did end up having to be obliterated afterwards. 

The photo started on a banner that read "Happy 16th Birthday Harry, Orion, Lily and James!" and below it stood the very children in which the banner spoke of. Harry Potter, Orion Black, Lily Lupin-Snape and James Malloy. Behind Lily stood her parents, Severus and Remus, who were waving at the camera proudly, while looking down at their daughter. Harry and Dray Malloy were standing behind their son as well, also waving at the camera and portraying the proud parents that they were. 

Sirius Black was behind his son, though his face held a sadness in it that was painfully clear. He wasn't waving or anything else he just sat there with a glass of muggle alcohol in one hand, the other hand twirling what appeared to be a gold wedding ring. Then his son turned round and whispered something into his ear and he did smile a little, hugging his son tightly and nodding at the finally noticed camera. 

Harry Potter's parents of course were painfully absent, however an expression on his face seemed peaceful, as if somehow his parents not being there was allright. Ron and Hermione, his two best friends were standing with him, one on each side, and the two of them were waving at the camera smiling, glasses of pumpkin juice raised in toast. They were shortly joined by Orion, Lily and James and with huge smiles they pretended to pose for the camera. 

Molly and Arthur Weasley were there of course, as was Hagrid, Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall. A huge chocolate cake had been set up on the garden table, and calling everyone over Molly lit 17 candles in all. Harry, Orion, Lily and James blew out the candles, and with a final wave and a thrown group kiss towards the camera, together the four of them cut the cake and the scene went dark, to be replayed over whenever it was needed. 

The only thing odd bout the whole photo was that anyone looking hard at the space behind Harry Potter when he was standing next to Ron and Hermione, would swear that there actually _were_ two people behind him. And if they _did_ look hard enough, they would have seen a woman with red hair and green eyes, and a man with short black hair and brown eyes with glasses glancing at someone out of the camera's range, and then turning to gaze lovingly at the boy infront of them, smiles on their faces. The two people faded away as Harry, Ron and Hermione were joined by their friends, and somehow the boy in the picture did seem to sense that he would never be alone, and that in the end, he would have everything he ever wanted. 

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Well that's it all....sorry if it was a bit disappointing :sigh: I fell a bit ill the last day or so and with all the medicines me brain just wasn't functioning correctly. I know you're going to say 'but what was the 'original' photo of?' ...so let me clear it up now :chuckles: Consider this the author's 'final words' eh? 

It was pretty much the same scene...a birthday party. It had to be something in which Harry would have wanted to carry round, but also something changeable. The 'original' party of course didn't include the people above. It showed only Harry, Ron and Hermione at the Burrow with the Weasley's. But it was a special day for Harry, hence why he carried the birthday photo with him, it was the only time he'd ever had a true birthday party. 

The 2nd version of the photo, the one in which Harry showed everyone on the train was similar to the one above. The house was the same, the garden the same...but it was a family party only. The banner only read "Happy 16th birthday James and Lily" and only Severus and Remus with their daughter, and Harry and Draco with their son were present, and of course the anonymous camera person (which in me mind was Sirius actually and since he was on the run still he wouldn't want to be photographed). Harry Potter, Orion Black, and the rest of the people of the party weren't there. Orion wasn't even existent at the time because there had been no wedding between Sirius and Peter in that history. 

The clincher in that, the one thing that was Harry's proof was...since it was July, Severus was wearing a teeshirt in the photo, the dark mark was clearly visible on his left arm. Remember, Voldemort wasn't destroyed at that time yet, not for another year. The other thing that convinced them was the fact that it was obvious that it was their children, and that Harry and Draco still looked the same in the 'future', as they had at that moment in the past. 

The third change when the wedding ended was the scene above. It puts into place everything that transpired after the four of them got married. Peter eloped with Sirius 2 months after Lily and James married, which was why noone had known they were married because they resided in the muggle world where Sirius did work in that muggle shop. 

Remus did go to Islington, and secretly saw Severus whenever he could. When Severus told him of the research he'd found regarding how to have the children, Remus told the others, but never revealed how he had found out, nor who the father of his child was. 

When they did the research as mentioned above, Severus was only there as the potions expert, noone even suspected anything different. James, Lily, Sirius nor Peter ever were told of the truth behind Sev's help on the project. Sirius never did learn the truth until he broke out of Azkaban, Peter of course not until he woke up from his paralysis. 

Severus never became the cold hearted, greasy haired git of the future because of Remus and their daughter, though he did have to pretend to lead his double life. As co-workers he was civil to Harry and Draco at school, but not much else. Only in the flat in London where they could all meet in secret with the children could they truely be the friends they were. 

That was until the night of Oct 31st, 1981. The sudden departure of Voldemort at that time finally freed Remus and Severus, though not in the way they had hoped. Harry, Draco and Remus were now all that was left of the "Hogwarts dream team". Lily and James were dead, Peter supposedly dead, Sirius in Azkaban for his murder. However for Remus and Severus, life did get somewhat better. 

It was Severus's idea for the four of them to buy the house in Gravesend, and Remus raised all three children there, away from prying eyes. Sev, Harry and Draco came home weekends and holidays, and every full moon to help of course. When the children were old enough to attend Hogwarts, Remus finally returned. In this universe Remus was always the DADA teacher from day one, not just from 3rd year. 

Remus was still skeptical of Voldemort's demise, and the fact Sev could be recalled at any time, so he enrolled Lily as simply Lily Lupin. Sev actually was relieved she became a Gryffindor. While at the school Remus and Severus did not share the same bed, and they kept up the facade with each other of being co-workers and nothing more, reserving the rest for the time of the holidays at home. 

Fourth year happened as it was. Severus did go back to Voldemort, which is why he was at Harry's house that night Voldemort attacked, because he was going to kill Voldemort if Harry couldn't. Noone had expected Peter to do what he did though, and Sirius broke down in tears when he found out that his husband finally had come to his senses. Sirius had broken out of Azkaban back in third year as well, and until the day Peter actually helped bring down Voldemort, Sirius had still been on the run. 

With Peter's paralyzed body in evidence however, Sirius Black was cleared of all charges. And until the article noone did know he was Peter's husband but the few select people at St. Mungo's, and of course Sev, Remus, Harry, Dray and Albus. Currently Sirius and Peter Black reside near Harry and Draco Potter in Godric's Hollow, Orion and Lavender spend half their time when they can with them, half with Remus and the others. 

The rest of the story is as you read it...the final demise of Voldemort exhonerated everyone, and they were finally free to move on with their lives...and they still do. You'll still find them in the little town of Gravesend, older, wiser, and very very happy with how everything did turn out allright in the end. :) 

2002-04-27 8:28:29 AM 


	21. The Alternate Ending Pt 1: Past, Present...

****

**_~~~~~~~Misguided Intentions~~~~~~~_**

****

****

This is an alternate ending for this fic since for the past six months I have had many a request for it. Hopefully it will satisfy those of you who wished for the different ending :)

For anyone who read this chapter the first time, it's been reedited yet again :gaze up: I wasn't happy with the way it turned out in the last rewrite after I gave it another thoroughly reading, I realised I really had made it too similar to the first ending which wasn't my original intent, nor what I was asked to do :mutter: So hopefully this time it will work a bit better :)  I'll say it here, and again at the end of the chap...this is going to end up as a 2 part ending. What I originally had was a 14 page one shot deal, but in the reedits I came up with so much more things I wanted to do with it, and it ended up like 20 pages, so I'm chopping and rewriting so I can put out two decent chaps instead of one 'rushed' chap like I did earlier this morning. 

****

**_~~~~Chapter Twenty - The Alternate Ending: Past, Present And Future?~~~~_**

****

****

****

'Oi, Harry...wake up...you're gonna miss breakfast _again. Awe come on, wake up already!' a voice said shaking Harry for the second time now._

'Go 'way...I'm tired...' the Harry said said groggily and tried to pull the duvet back over his head and return to his dream of playing Quidditch for the Wasps. 'You _know I hate mornin's Peter...go bug Jamie, he'll get up...__he loves morning's...stupid git that he is...' he grumbled._

'Peter? Jamie? Harry have you _lost it or are you having a weird dream or something? Though why you would dream 'bout that good for nothing rat is beyond me. Oh come on, Harry, __get up!' the person said in a huff and pulled the duvet off his friend in one swoop now._

Harry rolled over in protest, trying to focus on the voice speaking but oddly enough found himself to be having problems seeing. The voice speaking now didn't sound familiar though now that he thought about it...yet in a strange way it did. Like it was someone he hadn't heard from in a very, very long time. Sitting up and rubbing his eyes he yawned, still half asleep, then said in an annoyed tone of voice, 'Peter, if you're messing with me on the last day of school...I _swear I'm going to let Moony bite you on the next full moon!'_

'Moony? Last day of school? I wish! Geeze, Harry, that's one hell of a dream you must have had if you were dreaming 'bout _those people. And I'm __not messing with you, if you'd put your glasses on already you'd know that. The dresser's to your __left Harry...' the voice said now in exasperation as again Harry was reaching off to his right, though for what he wasn't sure. Everything at the moment was just big blurs, though he wasn't sure why. Reaching off to his left as he was told to do now however, he felt cold metal under his fingers and indeed it was a pair of glasses. From the feel of it...they were __his glasses too. Glasses that he hadn't worn in forever now, and putting them on he blinked quickly to try and get used to them again, wondering again why he even needed them._

_'Finally, will you get up now? We're going to be late for breakfast and we've still got to finish that homework assignment for today on vampires for Professor Lupin. Not to mention we have a two foot essay due tomorrow for Professor Lockhart. I still can't believe we chose to take Muggle Studies this year, __honestly! I could strangle Hermione for even suggesting it!' the voice said petulantly._

'P-professor L-Lupin? P-professor...L-Lockhart? Muggle Studies?' Harry repeated stupidly, then he finally looked at the person who had been speaking and sat there stunned. Drawing his breath in sharply and letting it out slowly, he wasn't quite believing what, or rather who, he was now seeing. '_R-Ron? Ron is that...__you?' he said astonished. The name sounded familiar to him, he was sure that it was the boy's name, but it had been over half a year since he had even last thought on him really, and the boy in front of him seemed more like a distant, faded memory than anything else._

Ron rolled his eyes and shook his head, making a tsking sound as if he did understand what was going on somehow. 'You messing 'bout with bludgers again at the pitch last night, weren't you and one must have hit you. _'Of course it's me, who __else would be harping 'bout homework this early in the morning...'cept maybe 'Mione,' he said with a chuckle. Seeing how pale his friend had gone however as he was speaking he got concerned and said, 'Harry? You all right mate? You don't look so good. You __were messing 'bout with bludgers again weren't you! One must have pegged you good this time too, you didn't even hear me come in last night.'_

Harry shook his head in a daze, too stunned yet to respond. Finally he looked round the room he was in, and he began to realize where he was, like a ghostly image coming back to haunt him.. This was his _old dorm room. Not the dorm room he had slept in only just last night...but the dorm in which he had slept in nine very long months ago. This one was the one he had once shared with his best friend Ron Weasley, and his other dorm mates Neville, Dean, and Seamus. Up until last night though he had shared this dorm with James, Peter, Sirius, Remus...and Draco. He remembered now there had been __six beds in this room last night, not the five that were there now, which is why it seemed so spacious at the moment._

A strange panic began to well up in him now. Closing his eyes as if he wanted to erase what he was seeing, he felt a touch better when the old memories of being a Marauder and everything he'd been through in the past nine months flowed back to him, and reopening his eyes he looked round, his eyes once again seeing six beds where his friends slept. Though of course Draco had been sharing his bed for months now, just as Peter and Sirius had been doing since Yule. 

When he saw no one however he became concerned, then thought this had to be a last day prank or something, typical Marauder style. Though why they would choose him to play it on he wasn't sure, he was usually the one coming up with the pranks lately more than not. 'Dray? Dray where are you luv? Oh come on this is _not funny mates! Moony? Prongs? Padfoot? Peter? Severus? Lils? __Someone answer me...please? This is __not what I would call a 'decent Marauder prank' guys! Dray...this is __not the way to start out a wedding day, you're only ticking me off now!' he called out now, partly angry to be at the tail end of what had to be a prank...and yet...half afraid that somehow...perhaps this __wasn't a prank._

Ron however just stared at Harry in shock at hearing this. 'Harry? Harry, maybe you _should go see Madam Pomfrey, you're acting __really odd now. Why are looking for those people, Harry? And Severus? When did __you start calling Professor Snape by his __first name? When did you start calling Professor Lupin by the name Moony, only __Sirius does that. What's going on, Harry? Who's wedding day?' he asked totally confused now._

Harry however was paying little attention to Ron at the moment, his mind was reeling at what was going on. He couldn't be seeing or hearing what he was, this _couldn't be happening today of all days. He knew today was the last day of school so a prank might be in order since they never did pull the 'big' last prank everyone thought they would. He knew they were all supposed to leave for Hogsmeade soon, but it couldn't be __that late already. He really wasn't happy at being the butt of a prank just now either, not when today was the first day of the rest of their lives...Marauder's till the end. He also didn't understand why he would need his glasses either when for nine months now he hadn't needed them. _

Looking round the dorm room again he shook his head in wonder, fear now really slipping through him like hot lead. His friends...they really _weren't there. Closing his eyes he tried to focus on breathing normally again, and when he reopened them now he saw....there really were only __five beds...not __six as there were supposed to be. The boy in front of him was...someone he had once known...but for the moment it escaped him again who he even was or why he knew him. _

He tried to think back to how he had even gotten here to this strange dorm room, but everything seemed a blank at the moment. That was until he glanced down at his hands. Hands that were clutching his duvet with white knuckles...and then with a wave of relief his eyes rested on something on one of his hands, and a soft smile spread across his face. It was a ring...a shiny golden ring...that he was now looking at, and the only thing he knew right now would keep him sane. 

Harry jumped out of bed, shaking his head again at the situation he was in as strange memories started flowing into his mind. He knew something was _very wrong here, Draco wasn't there, but Ron...yes...he remembered the other boy now...Ron __was there, and was looking at Harry like he had just lost more than a few of his marbles. Which at the moment was exactly how Harry felt, not to mention completely empty at not having Draco next to him when he woke up, something that in five months hadn't happened. No good morning snuggle, no words of morning love, and above all...no good morning kiss which made Harry feel like someone had stabbed him in the stomach right just then at the loss._

Looking up at Ron he said in a pained voice, 'Sorry...listen, R-Ron...I'll umm...I'll meet you downstairs. I've err...got something I've got to do first all right?' He then got out of his bed quickly, noticing right away the temperature difference of the room. It was warm, but not the warmth of the _beginning of Summer as it had been just yesterday, but rather the cooler warmth that comes at the __end of Summer, as it was turning into Autumn. _

'Err...sure, Harry...whatever you want. I still think you should go see Madam Pomfrey though, you're acting _way too weird, even for __you mate. ' Ron said still a bit stunned at how his friend was acting, not to mention very worried that maybe his friend had really done some damage with a missed bludger last night and didn't tell him for some reason. He gave Harry a strange glance before he started to head for the door, shaking his head as he wondered what on earth was going on._

Harry suddenly thought of something then turned back round, stopping Ron before could leave. In a far off type voice, 'Wait...Ron...do...do you remember how...how I got _here last night? I mean to my bed? Or...where I was and err...if was I...alone?'_

Ron stared at Harry more worried now then even before. 'Harry...you were out at the pitch last night, don't you remember? I watched you for a bit from the window whilst 'Mione was at the library, and I can say for the time I did watch you out there, you certainly _were alone. Then 'Mione came back after 'bout half an hour and came up and got me, then we went back to her room and err...well you know,' he blushed for a moment leaving Harry to make the inferrance. 'Anyway, when I got back up here you were already in bed out like a light. I went right to sleep and when I woke up I got dressed then I got you up. You really __hate mornings don't you,' he chuckled now, though still very worried._

Harry gave him a watery smile then nodded. 'Yeah...I always did,' he said quietly, a soft smile on his lips as he remembered another time...right here in this bed...in which someone else had woken him up all too often in the mornings, though in a far different way then Ron had of course. A way that on the weekends it sometimes warranted missing breakfast completely.

'Well, guess I'll see you downstairs then, I'm completely peckish now. 'Mione will have my hide if I don't get down there soon,' Ron muttered and with a wave over his shoulder headed back out of the room, most likely to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Harry didn't bother to think anymore on all of this, last night was still just a blank. He didn't remember going to the pitch, he didn't remember coming back to the dorm. He didn't remember how he'd even gotten here...and at the moment he wasn't even really sure where 'here' was even. What he _did remember however was something far more important, something he __had to make sure __was real, because at the moment none of what was in this room did seem real. _

Throwing on some clothes and a robe that he found in his trunk, he shook his head and made a mental note to replace all of the _horrible clothes he was looking at as soon as possible. Then not even stopping to brush his hair, which he now realised by touching it for a moment was short and mussy, not shoulder length as it should have been, he quickly ran out of the dorm room to one place he hoped __was still real._

He didn't even need to think where he was going, his feet took him there automatically, and before he knew it he was standing outside of a specific portrait in the Middle Tower, gazing at it in hope. It was a picture of a field on a Summer's day, two lovers having a picnic and lounging in the warmth of the sun. Harry smiled now at the two people who smiled back and nodded at him, then like a dream from the past the painting in front of him swung open, revealing a room behind it. A room that Harry knew all too well, and before he could stop himself he stepped inside, a heavy sigh of relief slipping from his lips that at least _this place still was where and what it should be._

Closing his eyes a moment as the picture silently shut behind him he breathed in deeply, remembering the last time he'd been in this room. How happy he had been, how different his life had become...and the people he had shared this room with. It wasn't until he realised he wasn't alone in the room that he reopened his eyes and gazed for a moment in silence at the person who was looking back at him now, a mixture of fear and questions in his eyes.

Grey eyes were now staring at him...not blue ones. Those eyes belonged to a boy that now had silvery blonde gelled backed hair, instead of the dirty yellow blonde hair that should have been halfway down his back and neatly tied in a pony tail. Harry closed his eyes again, groaning slightly at what he swore he was imagining, _had to be imagining because it __couldn't be real. The person now before him __couldn't be real..._

'Harry?' a voice said softly, a voice that was next to him now, though Harry hadn't heard the other boy even move near him.

Harry opened his eyes wearily for a moment, once again gazing into stormy grey eyes. Barely able to breath he said in a half whispered voice, 'Dray? Is...is it really..._you? Oh Godric...tell me it's you in there, Dray...'_

Draco sighed though it was one of pure blissful contentment, and not even trusting himself he did the only he could do now, he threw himself into Harry's arms sobbing in relief. 'Oh, Flyer! I thought...oh I don't know _what I thought! When I woke up this morning and you weren't in our bed...and I was in a strange dorm room with people I didn't know...looking like...like this...Oh Harry it was awful, I was in the Slytherin dorms! I got __so scared, I could find anyone, not Prongs, Peter, Moony, Padfoot...not even Lils...and especially not __you! Harry...Harry, what's going on, where __are we? Is this a prank? You think the guys pulled something on us at the last minute?' he said now confused._

Harry just held Draco close to him a moment, his heart once more beating normally at having his husband back in his arms, yet he was still in fear of what he suspected now. 'I don't know...but I _think...Dray...I think we've come back. We're in the __future again...I don't remember a single thing from after we got...oh Dray...is...did we...we __did get married last night...right?' he said staring down at Draco's ring now, a look of pure happiness now spreading on his face as it confirmed at least that was not a dream._

Draco looked up at Harry, for Harry was still taller then him, and smiled softly, nodding at him. 'It was the only thing...the only thought...that was keeping me sane this morning...until I could see you...touch you again. Make sure you were real. All I could hold on to was the fact I know that we _are married...that you're mine and I'm yours now...always,' he said sighing contentedly._

Harry sighed in bliss, kissing his husband tenderly for a moment. 'Always,' he whispered. Bliss didn't last too long though until more things began nagging at his mind again. 'But Dray, in _this time...now...here...what's going to happen next? I hate to tell you this but, I think...we've come back to the very next day in which we left...if I'm right that is,' he said in frustration. 'Which means....oh hell...we'll have to take the bloody N.E.W.T.S. __all over __again!' _

Draco laughed now and shook his head, amazed at his husband that he could even think of such a stupid thing as that at a time like this. 'You're _impossible Harry Dursley...oh...I take that back...you're 100% proof positive batty...Harry Malloy,' he said with a devilish grin and nipped at his husbands neck hungrily._

Harry grinned now and before Draco could say another word he leaned down and kissed his husband not tenderly like before, but as if they had been apart for years instead of hours. It certainly felt like years anyway to them at the moment, unfortunately however time in this case was against them. Finally it kicked in what Draco had said, and Harry groaned again, shaking his head whilst trying to remember what Ron had also said to him earlier.

'Draco we've got _serious problems, and I __don't mean the canine variety as per usual, though Merlin I wish I did,' he sighed. 'The future...I mean...the present...oh hell I don't know __what to call it!' he said in frustration now._

'Try using the here and now maybe? It's not really our 'future' any longer...nor our 'past'. Not even our 'present'. Merlin this is confusing!,' Draco said equally frustrated, and drew his husband over to the bed to sit down, making sure to keep a firm grasp on Harry's hands.

Harry nodded. 'Right we'll just call it the here and now in the meantime. Anyway it's changed...or at least some of it has...I think. I'm getting such weird memories even now but...Ron...I think it was Ron anyway...he said that Moony is _teaching, Dray. And so is Sev...but I'm pretty sure I remember that he __was a professor even before we left.'_

Draco frowned then and tried to remember back so long ago. 'He was...I remember that. Wasn't the DADA teacher someone named Havery or something when we left though? I think he was a vampire...or a vampeal or soemthing,' he said quite unsure himself.

Harry nodded. 'I think it was he was half veela, not vampire, I don't really remember honestly. I know for fact though it _wasn't Moony. He only taught here in...damn...second...or was it third...yeah...that's right...our third year. That's not __all of it either...' he said fidgeting now._

'What else is there?' Draco asked a bit concerned.

'There's a...a Muggle Studies professor...and I certainly _don't remember taking Muggle Studies before I left...but his name...well...I assume it's him...is...Lockhart,' Harry said in a pained voice._

_'Lockhart? Are you __sure, Harry? Maybe you misheard what that bloke said?' Draco said groaning slightly at what he now semi-remembered of the overstuffed, boorish, annoying man who'd taught them once before._

Harry shook his head quickly. 'I'm _sure, Dray. He said 'Lockhart', and that he teaches __Muggle Studies. Dray I __know without a doubt that I was __not in Muggle Studies when I left, why would __I need it? I hate the Muggle world...well...I don't __hate it you know that...but I had to live in long enough where I __didn't need a course on it. And I certainly would __never have signed up a class with __that git teaching it!' Harry grumbled now._

Draco was about to respond when to both boys amazement the portrait door opened, and two men walked in, two men that the boys knew all too well and gasped in surprise at seeing. Though not the same as they had seen them last, they were older of course, the two men were smiling like children. They quickly walked over to the boys and to both their surprise, the men picked them up in a giant group hug as if they were long lost brothers. Harry and Draco were smile too now, beaming actually at the two men, and hugged them back equally like brothers.

'Remus...Severus! I don't _believe it, what are __you two doing here?' Harry said now in shock, though happily so, and sat back down on the bed again next to his husband._

'We've been checking the room every morning for a couple days now, waiting for the two of you to come back actually. We weren't sure exactly _when the Mirror would have sent you back to exactly, we had a good timetable though. We know it's only been a day to the both of you, but it's been nineteen __very long years for us. Merlin though, it's good to see you two again!' Remus said happily and pulled up two chairs for him and Severus to sit down on._

'But how? _We didn't even know what was going to happen. This is way too confusing...but you do remember...__us...right? Us as in...Harry Dursley and Draco Malloy?' Draco asked hesitantly._

Remus and Severus nodded and looked at each other with a knowing expression. 'Yeah, Dray, we remember you and Flyer, as if we could ever forget two of the six Marauders eh?' he grinned and winked mischeiviously at them both. 'Why and how and all that...it's a bit hard to explain really, but we'll see if we can,' Remus said. 'It started the day after we got married, when the two of you _should have been in the dorm room the next morning...but __weren't. Not just in the dorm either, you weren't at breakfast, you weren't on the pitch, you weren't up here...you were simply nowhere. It was as if you two had just vanished off the face of the earth...or never existed at all.'_

_'Vanished? You mean we just weren't 'there'? That makes no sense,' Harry said in astonishment._

'At the time it certainly _didn't make sense. All of us were worried about you of course, but when we got back up to the dorm and saw that all your stuff was gone now too, we really got concerned. Albus finally came to the commons and told us that you had to suddenly leave very early that morning. That your 'parents' had come for you because they had to go back to 'France' on an emergency, and that's why you suddenly disappeared. That was until Sev remembered that you were never really in 'our' time to begin with, that you were from the 'future', and it was likely that somehow you got returned back there without anyone knowing it,' Remus said thinking back on that day as if it was yesterday._

'So _that's what happened. I'm blanked as far as what actually happened last night though. I guess...' Harry said now turning to Draco. 'I guess we __did get back through the mirror then, because Ron said I was out flying last night. Thing is...I remember now that's what I was going to do __before...well...'_

'Before we got sucked through in the mirror. I remember you saying that now too,' Draco said softly. 'But how did you know to meet us _here?' he said now turning back to Severus and Remus._

'Ah, now see that's the tricky part. After you two 'disappeared', Sev and I knew something much _more was going on then Albus was telling us. __We knew you were from the 'future', so instead of going back on the train like we all originally planned, Sev and I both stayed at the school instead, and had a long talk with Albus...or rather Professor Dumbledore at the time,' Remus said with a chuckle._

'That's when he told us everything, or I should say...Remy and I wangled it all out of him, that day after you disappeared. He told us about the Mirror of Wrongdoings, he finally figured out that it was _that mirror and __not the Mirror of Erised you had come through. He told us your real names too, under extreme duress I might add,' Severus said with a slight smirk. _

'Try that you spiked his pumpkin juice with Veritaserum before we talked to him, Sev. You really would have made a great Marauder you know,' Remus laughed. 

'Anyway, after we finally got the _full confession from Albus, between the three of us, we decided to pinpoint down the day you would 'rearrive' in the future again so to speak. It stumped us for a bit actually, Albus didn't seem to remember the exact date that you had arrived for some reason, but we did assume you __would come back on the day if not also time you left. It was actually pretty easy in the end though once Remy and I figured out it __wasn't James and Lucius we saw the night you got to the past...it was the two of __you, and unlike Albus, I did remember that date,' Severus said._

Harry and Draco nodded a bit sheepishly. 'Yeah it _was us. Thankfully it was dark enough down there thought you two couldn't tell there __were differences in us at the time, and it worked out in the end. You see we saw the two of you before we could get to Professor Dumbledore and tell him what was going on. He changed us round a bit, then put the spell on Harry so he could speak French so we could hopefully avoid suspicions by being 'exchange' students,' Draco said._

'Well you certainly _could pass for them in a dark corridor that's for sure, at least as you are now,' Remus grinned. 'Tell you though, you almost had us thinking James and Lucius were having an affair for a moment!' he teased._

'Oi, _don't spoil my appetite for the day, Remy,' Severus said dryly causing everyone to laugh._

'Well anyway, I don't know why you're 'blanked' on last night, could be an after effect of the mirror returning you as suddenly as it did, Albus might know though. We didn't know exactly _where you'd end up, but Sev and I figured this room would be most likely the first place you'd both go to see if it __was all real soon as you could, and we were right,' Remus said happily._

Harry meanwhile was thinking on something else, something that was now buzzing in his mind for whatever reason he didn't know, or maybe didn't want to know, but curiosity got the better of him. 'Ron said there's a professor here named Lockhart, is that who I _think it is, the picture perfect prat from hell?' Harry said with a slight scowl._

Remus and Severus exchanged looks between them, then nodded their heads. 'There's a lot about the present that's been...'changed'...I guess...from what _you two might still remember it being, Flyer. Albus told us this most likely would happen, so that's why we had to catch you...before you went out there and errr...' Remus began hesitantly, looking for the right words to say now._

'In other words before you said or did something to make people think you've gone off your rockers,' Severus said finishing out Remus's sentence with a chuckle.

'Oh _wonderful, like we really needed __that right off the bat eh? Bad enough the way things were at that. So that prat really __is teaching again?' Harry sighed now dejectedly._

'He's actually not a bad bloke these days, Harry. I remember reading about him back in your second year, though it might not be all _you remember. After that incident in the Chamber when he lost his memory, he __did manage to get it back. However, he was forced into coming clean, that everything he had written pretty much was a pack of lies, and after that he hid himself in the Muggle world for a few years. Albus hired him just this year after proving he finally __is capable of being a decent professor now. I think you'll like the change,' Remus said._

'Well that remains to be seen. What _else has changed?' Draco said shaking his head at the prospect that Gilderoy Lockhart could __ever change._

'More than you think...or maybe more then _we think. Which is why first...there's a few things we have to know as well, because __our memory of the past, and __your memory of the past...are probably two different things,' Severus said in all serious now._

Harry and Draco nodded and then for the next few hours or so everyone compared notes on what had been, and now what was. Harry and Draco were relieved to know that Severus and Remus were still married, and from the changes in Severus, Remus had been quite the positive influence. Severus actually looked very good now that they really had a chance to remember the 'old' Severus Snape. His once oily, greasy hair from his youth was now clean, and neatly tied back in a pony tail since he had grown it down to the middle of his back now. 

Severus nose wasn't completely hooked like it had been, since in this 'changed' time somehow he never got it broken as a death eater, which is why it had been more hooked then in the past. His skin was tanned now, no longer pasty and sallow, which Harry and Draco found was the result of the fact he and Remus owned a beach-side cottage that they used during the Summers. That reference only served in reminding the two boys again that it was now only a month into the new term, rather then their graduation as it should have been. 

Oddly enough the more they swapped stories, the more of the 'past' of what Remus and Severus were speaking on seemed to float into Harry and Draco's minds. Over the course of the next three hours and some in which they compared and contrast the 'past' and 'present', the ' changed past' was slowly playing 'catch up' with the two boys. They remembered, or at least were almost remembering, a few of the changes that had been made, and it was a very odd feeling have two sets of memories now. 

They were glad to know Voldemort was still finally destroyed, though saddened at how it had happened, since that part had not changed apparently. Sirius and Peter had gotten married they found out, so there was another difference, though Peter in the end did betray James and Lily as meant to be. James and Lily had married in July as Harry has asked them too, causing Harry to be born right on schedule. They named their son after their old friend 'Flyer', because Lily used to joke that the baby definitely was going to be a Seeker more than a Chaser the way it moved round in her. In essence, Harry _had been the cause of his own naming ironically._

Severus did join the Death Eaters and Voldemort, playing spy right from the beginning as was planned, though thankfully he was never part of the 'inner circle'. Because he wasn't as closely watched, he had helped save countless lives over the years, and had stopped many attacks on Muggles and wizards alike by keeping his ears open and 'spying' wherever he could. 

He and Remus had continued their marriage in secret, even after James and Lily died. Remus did live in the flat in Islington for a while until the first downfall of Voldmort, when they decided to by the beach cottage. Severus never was 100% convinced Voldemort was truly gone, and he didn't want to risk repercussions at the time that could hurt his husband, so he wanted him far from London just in case. The more the years had passed though and despite the fact they couldn't be together sometimes for months, the more in love they had become. Though during the ten years of peace Remus had forced Severus to 'clean himself up'.

Severus regretfully was ashamed that he couldn't find out in time that Peter had been the traitor, but Harry didn't blame him for that. In a way it had been his and Draco fault too since after Yule they had decided to never tell anyone about the 'Slaves Mark' they knew Peter had. They had returned to their own time anyway before they could tell anyone, and even if they hadn't, as someone had once told them some events were just meant to be. 

In the end however the wizards bond made between Harry and Peter back in Harry's third year saved both their lives. Harry was glad to know that most of that year had remained as he had remembered it originally, plus or minus only a few minor changes.  Because of the bond, Peter threw himself in front of a paralyse curse to save Harry's life when Voldemort had attacked Privet Drive this past Summer. That in turn gave Harry enough time to kill Voldemort once and for all, and that part of 'history' was just as Harry remembered from before they had left. What had changed of course was what followed after that between Peter and Sirius.

Peter did not die from the curse, he was just paralysed from the neck down. Sirius,  because of the bindings of his marriage to Peter, though he was hurt and angry with him for a while, found his way into forgiving his husband. After all Sirius himself had pulled some horrible things in his life, and at some point had finally admitted to Severus and Remus what had almost happened years back in which he nearly tried to kill Severus. Severus in turn forgave Sirius and Peter for putting his husband through the gristmill for so long and for not trusting him to be the Secret Keeper. Thanks to Remus and Severus however, they concocted a complex potion that cured Peter of his paralysis. Now Peter and Sirius had a small cottage not to far from Remus and Severus at the beach, and were still firm friends with them.

They were making up for lost time these days however as Sirius had been sent to Azkaban for twelve years as in the original history, that much had not changed. He had gone after Peter that day, incensed with his husband and with every intent to turn him over to the Ministry. What was different however was the reason why Severus follwed Remus, who had been the DADA teacher too, out to the Shrieking Shack that night. He did it because he thought Sirius would try to hurt his husband, and he in no way shape of form tried to bind up Remus like before.  

Unlike in the past memories, Severus did not get knocked out by Harry and his friends, rather Remus stopped them before they could do any damage, and made Severus hear Sirius out. Harry and Hermione did still have to save Sirius though because Remus had forgotten his Wolfsbane that night and Peter did get away. So Sirius went off with Buckbeak because Fudge would not accept him as innocent, even though Severus had seen Peter alive. Severus was still a 'known death eater', only Albus of course knew him as a 'spy', so his testimony was useless. 

With the destruction of Voldemort however last Summer, and Peter's sacrifice, Sirius's name was finally cleared, and Harry would never have to face the Dursley's again. He had moved out of Privet Drive to Sirius's cottage the day after he killed Voldemort. Just like in the original history, Severus had also been there at Privet Drive along with Peter, ready to take Voldemort down if need be himself if anything happened to Harry, but like before Harry hadn't been unprepared. 

Peter had spent over a month recovering from the paralyse curse at St. Mungo's after taking the healing potion, so Harry hadn't had a chance to spend much time with him before school had started. Peter and Sirius still to this day had no clue Harry and Draco were the same 'Harry Dursley' and 'Draco Malloy' they had known in school, only Remus and Severus knew that. Remus had returned only just this year to teach DADA classes, and to finally be able to openly share his life and his name with his husband, something that both were willing to do happily. They were even secretly working on a type of potion that maybe could help create a child for themselves, though it was still more theory then practicality.

Turned out that Severus had been the cause of Draco's naming ironically, having been there when he was born out of duty as a 'death eater'. He made a passing comment that the baby Draco, who at the time still had no name, looked like a 'little feisty dragon', and hence Narcissa named him 'Draco'. Draco too had in essence been the cause of his own naming via Severus. Lucius however did not escape from a 'changed' history, though that was on all sides a good thing. Originally he had bought his way out of his dealings with Voldemort, and had still been leading a 'normal but evil' life after Voldemort's death.

However in the 'changed' present someone, no one but Albus apparently knew who either, betrayed Lucius to some very top officials of the Ministry, and Lucius was subsequently arrested, tried and given the kiss for his actions. What shocked Harry most of all was that somehow in this 'changed' history, Arthur Weasley was now the Minister of Magic. He had succeed in this history in ousting Fudge after Voldemort's defeat, claiming that Fudge was incompetent and useless and that had he listened sooner to Albus Dumbledore many deaths could have been avoided. In the 'original' history Arthur had ended up getting demoted for trying to overthrow Fudge, he hadn't enough allies to support him at the time.

From what everyone could tell the changes however over all were not that momentous. No major events had been changed really, to Harry's dismay of course on his parents end. Other then the few differences, everything was actually pretty close or on par with what Harry and Draco still remembered of their 'other' lives. The only major issues they were having now was distinguishing what was the 'here and now' and what was the 'then'. The memories were intertwined and jumbled, only the past nine months were as clear as day to them. The time they had spent in the past as far as they saw it, was their only 'reality' they could anchor on at the moment.

When everything was said and done however, more questions then answers still remained. They really did not want to have to retake N.E.W.T.S., or rather Harry certainly did not want to go through that again at any rate, and Draco was inclined to agree at this point. The fact that they had returned to the same time and day meant that they were still seventeen, but over eight months 'younger' then they really were, in 'body' anyway if not in 'mind'. The idea of retaking seventh-year definitely was looking unappealing, mainly because they felt that without their 'friends', it wouldn't be worth it.

After many deliberations and realising time was pressing on them, they all decided now would be the best time to speak with Albus. If anyone would have the answers, it would be him, or they hoped so anyway, and so they headed towards his office, each within their thoughts. Thankfully everyone was in class at the moment because Harry and Draco felt out of place suddenly, and a sadness came over them as they walked. They felt confused now, not really feeling like they 'belonged' in _this time and place any longer. The memories of the recent past, the days at school, were still too fresh and overruled all the other memories they were still getting. _

The only thing Harry and Draco did know was that no matter what, they belonged to each other. No one would deny that of them, they wouldn't allow it. They slowly began to let this all really sink in, becoming afraid for the first time in a long time. The past was now long past, the present was to them really the 'future' still...and suddenly the 'future' wasn't looking all that great. Whatever would happen next though, whatever decisions were made, the only constant in all of it was simply the love they had for each other. And that with that love, they knew could and would overcome any obstacles they would now have to face.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

****

****

Well I was going to do this all in one shot, however there's still too many loose ends yet, so I will post part 2 of the 'alternate ending' later today or tonight. 

_September 01, 2002   9:26 AM  ©Piriotessa/Piri Lupin-Snape_


	22. Alternate Ending Pt. 2: And In The End....

**_  
~~~~~~~Misguided Intentions~~~~~~~_**

  
  
Part 2 of the Alternate Ending....  
  
  


**_~~~~Chapter Twenty - Alternate Ending Pt. 2: And In The End....~~~~  
  
  
_**

'You're thinking about the past, aren't you,' Remus said quietly as they walked to Albus's office. He could see the quiet reflections in his friends, and it really hurt him that this was going to be so difficult on them being back here.  
  
Harry and Draco nodded together, both sighing for a moment. 'It feels pretty weird seeing you so much older then us now, Moony. Yesterday we were all joking and having fun with the others...making plans for what we were going to do with our lives...and now...now it's all so different. James and Lily...are gone. You and Sev are finally happy and together. Wormtail and Padfoot are happy...it's...it's all a lot to bear,' Harry said quietly.  
  
'I know it is, Harry, but we'll figure this out somehow. Albus will know what to do. If it's any conciliation it's hard on us too, knowing who you really are now, and who you were then,' Severus said.   
  
They arrived in silence at Albus's office, and not more than a few minutes later they were telling him everything that could think of. What they wanted...and didn't want. What changes they remembered and what was the 'reality' for everyone else now. Albus listened, only stopping them now and again to peer into his pensive, confirming what he remembered, and what his pensive remembered. Some of it was blurred, some of it was clear as day, but he had no doubts that the blurred parts were truth as Harry and Draco said them.  
  
'One thing is for sure, I am _not _giving up being Harry's husband. Say what you will, but when we got married last night I said it would be forever, and I meant it. The fact is...though I don't know how or why exactly...we _do _still have our rings. They weren't on our necklaces when we arrived though like they were last night, they were on our _fingers_...that's got to be a sign somewhere. We _are _married, and I won't accept _anything _to the contrary,' Draco said firmly, his eyes practically boring holes into Albus.  
  
Albus thought on that a moment. 'I do not know why you were able to come back through with your wedding rings, Draco, nor why you would be wearing them rather then them being on the chains I gave you. I _do _remember the ceremony of course as if it was yesterday,' he said then chuckled, 'which it of course it was for the two of you. I do remember however the moment you left in the past, the Mirror of Wrongdoings surprisingly pulled you after you went to sleep last night. I admit that last night in _this _time I saw you both as you returned and went your separate ways. I thought perhaps you didn't remember what had happened from the expressions on your faces, certainly it was not of two people who had just gotten married,' he said.  
  
'Why did it do it when we slept though? Why don't we have an memories of being 'here' last night yet we both obviously were 'here' doing things?' Harry demanded.  
  
'On that again I'm afraid I don't know. I have a suspicion that the 'past' had not fully caught up yet with the 'present', conflicting your memories. You went about doing what you had originally intended to do before you got pulled in, but as you slept the memories of the 'past' were returned to what you remembered before the mirror pulled you back, erasing anything else. Which could be why you didn't know what was going on when you awoke,' Albus said thoughtfully.  
  
'Well...I guess that makes a bit of sense. Scary as heck though when I woke up, I honestly had forgotten the Slytherin dorms and everyone it. When I didn't see the others and Harry...I nearly lost it, ' Draco said with a sigh.  
  
Harry nodded. 'I know, I thought Ron was Peter...he was always pulling the duvet off us or poking us to wake up remember?' Harry grinned. 'The memories of the past nine months are more fresh then anything else though. This 'future'...'present'...whatever it is...it's all so fuzzy and strange. Could it be maybe it's because we really don't belong 'here' anymore? That we shouldn't have left the past?' he mused.  
  
'It could be, though really I can't say for sure since this has never happened before that I'm aware of. I recall saying something about 'crossroads' when you two got married, perhaps something else triggered your return, something none of us is aware of as of yet, or may never know. However, I do recall now something else about those rings you're wearing. Although they did come from the past, they would _not _have still been there when you returned unless there was something to come back to...in the _future_, if you get my meaning,' Albus said his eyes twinkling now.  
  
Harry and Draco looked at each other a bit stunned now as those words sunk in. Searching through both old and new memories, they both hit on the same thing, something in the 'new' present. Harry and Draco chuckled then, now knowing one other thing that had changed from before they had left.  
  
'He's right eh, Harry? If my 'new' memory serves me correctly...you and I played a _very _good game of 'cat and mouse' in both public and private. We fooled everyone for over a year now,' Draco said softly now and gazed lovingly at his husband.  
  
Harry nodded and looked down at his ring, taking it off to examine it a moment. 'It was beginning of sixth year...after a game of Quidditch in which Gryffindor won as always...yeah, I see it too now. We were still enemies by day, but at night...we were drawn to each other. So _that's _why they stayed on...and why Fawkes picked you out that day as a member of the Order. You joined beginning of last Summer from what I am seeing in the 'new' memories. Is that right...Albus?' Harry said now. He remember now joining the Order still in fifth year, and Draco's joining after they became lovers. As well as in private, Harry did call his Headmaster 'Albus', as all Order members did.  
  
Albus nodded, his eyes twinkling. 'Exactly as you're recalling them, Harry, yes. Draco joined a few days before school let out last Summer, and I was happy to have him in the Order. He provided valuable information to us about a certain person, more then even Severus could have.'  
  
Harry turned to Draco in astonishment, something finally registering with him. _'You_ turned in Lucius?' he asked in awe.  
  
Draco laughed and nodded his head. 'It's looking that way eh? From what I remember I was only more than happy to do so, bastard got what he deserved. From my 'new' memories, after Lucius got the kiss, mother moved out of the Manor and lives somewhere in Italy now I think...don't really know nor care,' he said with a shrug.  
  
'She does live in Italy, though you have neither seen nor spoken to her since she left. Now, I also believe I told you I would put an inscription on those rings of yours when you wanted. Would you like me to do that now?' he asked.  
  
Harry and Draco looked at each other, and nodded at the same time. Draco took his ring off and handed it to Harry, who in turned handed them to Albus. 'I know what I want Harry's to say, Albus,' Draco said now with a soft smile at his husband. 'Put on the outside...Flyer Et Dray, Toujours, and I want our wedding date...our _real _wedding date on the inside...Juin Quinzi, 1978,' Draco said proudly.  
  
Harry watched as Albus tapped his wand to his ring, and in glowing, golden letters those words and the date appeared. Oddly enough, though he didn't really know how, he still remembered how to speak French, or perhaps by now he just had learned it without realising or needing the spell on him any longer. 'Flyer and Dray - Always, June 15th, 1978,' he repeated now under his breath as his ring was handed to him by Albus and he placed it gently back on his ring finger, a soft glow surrounding it. 'I want the same thing, Albus,' he said now and watched again as the words appeared on Draco's ring and was handed back, settling on Draco's ring finger, also glowing as it returned home.  
  
'What do we do now though? I am _not _repeating my seventh-year, newer magics or not, Albus. That would be just plain torture for both of us I think. Right now the memories of where we came from are still too fresh in both our minds, and I don't know about Harry but...I don't know if...if I _can _return to the life I had..._this _life I mean. I know it's the way I am remembering it, with Lucius dead now and all that...but it's still a bit fuzzy and unreal yet to me. I certainly don't feel like a 'Malfoy' anymore, nor would I want to be one I think,' Draco said reflectively and remembered just how awful Lucius had been in the past.  
  
'Well I for one am glad _not _to be a 'Dursley' anymore, that's for sure. I'm glad to be a Potter again,' Harry chuckled, then an idea hit him. 'Dray...you don't _have _to be a 'Malfoy' anymore! Unless you have any objections to it...why not be _my _husband this time?' he said excitedly now.  
  
Draco thought on that a moment then his eyes grew bright and he nodded quickly. 'Draco Lucius Potter...no...not that. No...no middle name even anymore...nothing that connects me to that...er...to Lucius. Just 'Draco Potter'. Yes, I like that!' Draco said happily and held his husbands hand tightly. 'But still, what are we going to do now?' he asked questioningly.

  
'Hmm on that I am not sure either. Remus? Severus? Any suggestions?' Albus said now turning to the two of them.  
  
They both thought on that for a moment, not sure either what to do. 'Keeping them apart will be difficult, and they'll have to have another 'ceremony' if they want to stay married, which could be a problem if they were still in school,' Remus said with a frown.  
  
'They'll have to also go back to their old dorms,' Severus said wincing almost at that thought.  
  
'I thought we already covered the fact we are _not _repeating seventh-year again? And I will not..._ever_...go back to Slytherin House,' Draco said firmly then glanced at Severus with a blushing slightly. 'Err...no offence, Severus but ahh...I just don't really belong there anymore, you know that.'  
  
Severus grinned and nodded in agreement. 'On that I concur, Slytherin is _not _the place for you anymore. However if you plan on sleeping in Harry's bed in Gryffindor Tower from now on...that could also be a problem. Though if you don't go through with finishing your exams...any clues there on what they can do Albus?' Severus said turning to the Headmaster.  
  
Albus thought on that a moment, then an idea struck him. 'Perhaps there is a way we can do this after all. If you're all willing...and we'd need some 'outside' help as well.'  
  
'Why do I get a bad feeling about this, Albus?' Harry said with a grin.   
  
'Somehow I'm worried myself now,' Draco said with a chuckle. 'Well what is it?'  
  
Turning to Severus and Remus now he said, 'How long do you think it would take the both of you to catch them up in the differences in magic usage?'  
  
'Hmm...good question,' Remus said thoughtfully. 'In Defence Against the Dark Arts really very little, that hasn't changed practically at all. There's a ton of new charms however, and runes, but nothing they shouldn't be able to handle. Transfiguration I would say again very little difference, they know the basics, or enough to pass N.E.W.T.S. on it I'd wager.'  
  
'Potions would need some work though honestly. There's a ton of new advances in the field these days, and I can say for sure they would not pass the N.E.W.T.S. on what they know now,' Severus said firmly.  
  
'Hmm...so potions, runes and charms they would need the most work on. How long do you think it would take though to catch them up?' Albus asked again.  
  
'Well...Sirius was the best at runes, and Peter was the one always good at charms, more then any of us I'd say,' Remus said.  
  
'That's right, he did tie Lily for the grade when we left,' Harry said now.  
  
Remus nodded and chuckled. 'Lily was furious remember? Chased him round the commons for half an hour saying he _had _to have cheated...poor Peter,' he grinned.  
  
'Yeah, and when she caught him she made him kneel before her and say _she _was really the best in charms...it was just too funny,' Draco laughed.  
  
'Err...anyway...yeah Peter would be the expert really but I'd say not all that long,' Remus said coughing slightly at seeing the amused look on Albus's face.  
  
'As for potions, I'd say maybe three months at best, less even knowing these two. That's _if _they keep their hands out of someone else's cauldron,' he said with a wink at them causing both Harry and Draco to giggle.  
  
'Hey, wasn't _our _fault Lucius was always strutting round pretending to be the 'god of potions'. Was due payback for showing you up all the time, Sev,' Draco laughed.  
  
Severus grinned. 'He certainly _was _better then me back then. Thanks to Remy though _I _showed _him _up, got the highest marks in the class and on the N.E.W.T.S.. Needless to say he was _not _happy that day.'  
  
'All the better I say,' Remus nodded firmly.  
  
'Had a good 'study' partner,' Severus said smiling lovingly at his husband.  
  
'Well,' Albus cut in now, smiling broadly, 'so we can safely say it would take at least two to three months, minimum?'  
  
Remus and Severus nodded. 'At least that, give or take. But where would they sleep and what after that? What scheme are you hatching, Albus?' Remus said knowingly and giving Albus a strange glance.  
  
Albus chuckled. 'Nothing that major I can assure you, Remus. I am thinking that Harry and Draco will seclude themselves in a place within the castle that they will not be seen for a little while, perhaps the Middle Tower room for now would be good. It is far out of the way and I can cordon off the Middle Tower corridors as 'off-limits' to all for the meantime. You can of course wander after hours, I will let Filch know it is alright. I will send for Peter and Sirius to join you, unknown to you there is another room a few paintings away, behind the sixth painting in the tower, suitable for this purpose. Severus and Remus on their off class time can tutor you there as well,' Albus said.  
  
'Then what? Won't everyone wonder what has happened to us?' Harry asked puzzled.  
  
'Indeed they will. I will tell people that you both have had to leave the school for a time due to a few still unlocated Death Eaters that wish to bring you harm. That your removal from the school was necessary for the moment, but that you are safe and sound, and will be back as soon as possible. In the meantime you will study, then I will personally oversee your exams, which I am afraid you _will _have to take again,' Albus said.  
  
'Well that's all right...I guess...if we _have _to...' Draco said with a sigh. 'What about us being married though? I told you I am _not _going to stay a Malfoy. I want to be Harry's husband in _this _time too. And what about after we take the N.E.W.T.S.? What then?' he asked.  
  
'I can arrange for your marriage in this time as well. If you will allow me to, I will approach Arthur on this myself. I am more then positive he will understand when I explain the situation to him, and why you are needing the certificate and taking your N.E.W.T.S. earlier then usual,' Albus said.  
  
'Ohh...I forgot Arthur was now the Minister of Magic!' Harry said happily. 'Of course _he'll _understand! Err...well I _hope _so anyway...' he said less sure now.  
  
'I'm positive he will, Harry. As for you, Draco, I assume that before you renounce your name you would like at least some sort of trust fund set up for you from the Malfoy estate?' Albus asked.  
  
Draco nodded. 'Of course. The Manor far as I'm concerned can drop to the ground, but I do want my money. It will make things easier for us in the future, even if Harry is pretty rich himself. I still want to know what we're doing after all of this,' he said curiously.  
  
Before Albus could say anything else however Harry jumped back in the conversation. 'I want Ron and Hermione to know the truth too, Albus. They deserve to know...they were...err...are...whatever...my friends. I...I don't know them anymore really...but...I think they'd understand...and maybe even help us. Is that alright with you?' Harry asked hesitantly.  
  
'I think something can be arraigned on that, yes, Harry. Ms. Granger is a very clever person, she probably _would _make a correlation between you and Draco's disappearance and my cordoning off the Middle Tower. Of course Mr. Weasley would accompany her on such a quest as well,' he said chuckling. 'I will go to them personally, and ask them to join you this evening at the room, with strict orders of course.'  
  
Harry nodded a bit relieved. 'Thanks, Albus. You're right...if I remember Hermione correctly, she would definitely have put two and two together,' he chuckled.  
  
'You'll send for Peter and Sirius too?' Remus asked.  
  
'I dare say those two won't really want to leave the cottage, but I'm sure they'll come,' Severus said with a grin. 'But...will we tell them the truth about Flyer and Dray...who they are...err...were?'  
  
'I think we should, after all they'll want to know what all this is about and everything. Can you imagine what they're going to say though? The Marauders...together again...or most of us!' Harry said, though it was a bit sad remembering James wasn't there any longer.  
  
'Heh, they're in for a surprise that's for sure!' Remus said, and that remind him of something. Flyer...Dray...you may also want to see this...'   
  
'See what, Moony?' Draco asked curiously.  
  
'You have it with you, Sev?' Remus said now turning to his husband.  
  
'Of course, it was my day to carry it if I remember right,' he said grinning and fishing through his robes pulled out a very familiar looking piece of parchment.  
  
'The map! You still have it! I thought we lost it a few weeks ago?' Harry said in surprise.  
  
'We did...well...I mean it was lost back then, but turns out Filch found it and when I happen to be down in his office about one of my more 'adamant' detention students about a year ago...I nicked it back,' Remus grinned. 'After showing it to Severus, Siri and Peter though, we all thought it could use an update.'  
  
'An update? How you update the Marauder's Map? You found new rooms?' Draco asked suspiciously.  
  
Remus shook his head then took the parchment from Severus's hand. 'Nope, something else...something even better,' he grinned. Handing it to Harry now he said, 'Go ahead, Harry...activate it.'  
  
Harry took out his wand from his robe pocket, unrolled the map a bit hesitantly, then tapped his wand to it saying, _'I solemnly swear I am up to no good!' _The map then began to show criss-crossed lines going every which way, forming finally the castle and the grounds in all it's glory, as it always had. What caught both Harry and Draco's attention now made them gasp for it wasn't the map itself that had changed, it was what now was written on it .  
  
'Oh, Moony...' Harry breathed, tears in his eyes from pure happiness and even Draco couldn't help but shed a tear in happiness as well. The map now read:  
  


**_Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs, Flyer and Dray  
Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers  
are proud to present_**_  
_**  
****THE MARAUDER'S MAP****  
  
****  
****_D_****_edicated to three Marauder's who will always be sorely missed: Prongs, Flyer and Dray_****_  
  
May this Map bring to you,  
you're heart's desires to come true.  
Remember though who came before,  
and those who fell during times of War.  
  
For Prongs, Flyer and Dray did fall,  
among those who answered the call.  
They fought bravely though they did not mend ,  
and they remained Marauder's to the very end.  
  
In their memory we do say,  
uphold the Mischief in any way.  
Do not fail to joke and prank,  
just remember who to thank.  
  
For those ahead who find this Map,  
Please don't fail to make your tap.  
When your done and all is finished,  
remember the words to end your 'Mischief!'  
  
_******

  
Harry and Draco couldn't fail to shed tears now, and got up hugging both Remus and Severus tightly. 'This is better than anything you could have ever given us guys,' Harry said sniffing back more tears and holding the map close to him.  
  
Draco nodded. 'One thing I don't get...why do you say we 'fell' in war?' he asked puzzled, sniffed back some of his own tears.  
  
'Ah now that was Albus's idea actually,' Remus said with a sad smile. 'After you were gone about two months he concocted a way to 'send' all of us posts from the two of you. When the war with Voldemort broke out, he told everyone that you two had been fighting against Death Eaters in France, but that sadly you both had fallen against them, that way it made it easier to explain why you never came back here. As it happens, if you go to the Père-Lachaise cemetery in Paris, the wizarding section of course off the Avenue de la Chapelle, you will find a gravestone that marks a double grave. The gravestone reads, 'Harry and Draco Malloy. Husbands, Friends and Marauders. Rest in Mischief and Mayhem forever more. Death is now your final prank, enjoy it well friends',' he said quietly.  
  
'It was Remus's idea to put that on the stone when I asked what we should do about 'killing' you both off. It was getting difficult to keep maintaining 'posts', luckily none of the others ever caught on. This way there was a 'finality' to the both of you,' Albus said.  
  
Harry and Draco nodded in full understanding. 'We'll have to go see that one day, should be interesting,' Harry said now with a slight grin. 'As well as...Prongs and Lils graves. Even before we left...I never once had gotten to see where they were buried,' Harry said softly.  
  
'That shouldn't be a problem on either end I'm sure. James and Lily are buried at the Godric's Hollow Cemetery, attached to the ancestral home of the Gryffindor's,' Albus said carefully.  
  
Harry looked up surprised now. 'Gryffindor's? I thought Godric's Hollow was destroyed though?'  
  
'It was, but it is a home of pure magic, Harry. You can destroy it a hundred times, but given enough time, it rebuilds itself. Especially when the magic used to create it was from Godric Gryffindor himself,' Albus said.  
  
'I don't understand...why would James and Lily live in a home that was from Godric Gryffindor?' Harry asked confused.  
  
'Because James..._was _a Gryffindor, as are _you _now. You are the last remaining heir of Godric Gryffindor, Harry,' Albus said quietly.  
  
Harry was floored, in all these years he'd never known, never been told. 'Is this some sort of Marauder's joke? I...I really _am _an...heir?' he asked.  
  
'You certainly are, Flyer, it's _not _a joke. Didn't you ever wonder how Jamie could do some of the things he did? Or that you can? Or how he got hold of such a rare thing as an invisibility cloak?' Remus grinned.  
  
Harry shook his head. 'No...honestly I never did. I just thought he...we...were really good at using odd magic is all...figured it was just good luck. I really never thought on the cloak either,' he said sheepishly.  
  
Remus and Severus laughed and shook their heads. 'Typical of a Gryffindor _not _to question good luck...or think it is nothing more than luck at all,' Severus grinned.   
  
'Well this is a kicker isn't it. So what now? Do I have to learn anything new or whatnot as an heir?' Harry asked.  
  
'No, whatever powers you might have been passed along will show themselves to you over time, and then you'll simply know what to do with them at that time. What we do need to do however is get both your things moved to your new 'room', have your talk with Ron and Hermione, and I need to owl Sirius and Peter, and pay a visit to Arthur before the day is through,' Albus said.  
  
'And when we're done with learning...with N.E.W.T.S. and all that? Then what, Albus?' Draco asked suddenly, feeling a bit lost again.  
  
'Then the future...belongs to the both of you. If you want, perhaps you might to stay at the school, become maybe 'aides' to Remus and Severus. I do know Harry would do very well teaching Dark Arts, and Draco does have a knack for potions. Or of course, you could choose to leave before term ends. Do some travelling or whatnot, it's all up to the whatever you decide,' Albus said.  
  
Harry and Draco clasped hands gently, looking at each other, obviously both thinking the same thing. 'I don't think either of us wants to think that far into the..._future_...yet, Albus. We'll just concentrate on the 'here and now',' Harry said with a chuckle at some internal joke obviously, though Draco grinned at that.  
  
'Yeah...the 'here and now' sounds pretty good to me too love. As long as _you're _with me...we can handle _anything_,' Draco said softly.  
  
'This all still feels so strange...we were just here in this office last night, getting married. We had everything planned, we were ready to go out there and fight the world for what we believed in...become professors even. Now that's all gone...and...just when we still had the chance to still change it all. To save James and Lily...to save Sirius from Azkaban...' Harry said sadly now.  
  
'Remember what Aunt Henrietta told us, Harry? Some things were meant to be as they were meant to be. We may not really belong _here _anymore, but we'll manage to make it work. We're Marauder's right...if _we _can't then no one can! It's not like we don't have our friends here, we _do_. Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail, Flyer and Dray will live on again...in us...and maybe someday in our children...' Draco said pulling his husband into his arms and holding him for a moment.  
  
'You'll be surprised at how far in potions we've come mates, I'm this close to figuring out what needs to work for the potion for us to have children. We've had a few err..set backs to date, but I know it won't be much longer,' Severus said with a grin now and glanced at his husband.  
  
'You're kidding...honestly?' Harry said beaming at Severus.  
  
'Am I a Potions Master or not? Of _course_I will find a way! Don't you remember what we said all those years ago...or rather...last night? I _promised _I would find the way one day...and I've never given up. I had to take some time away from the research for a while during the war and all...and it's a very complex potion, but I _know _I will do it,' Severus said firmly.  
  
'Dray? Do you remember what you said last night to me love? That...that if there ever _was _a way..._we _could raise a family too? Do you...do you still want to?' he asked his husband hesitantly.  
  
Draco now looked at Harry very lovingly and nodded slowly. 'I think...that sounds like the perfect wedding gift...we could ever give each other my love. To have a child with you someday would be the single most wonderful thing I could ever want in life...because it would be with you...and a part of you...'  
  
Harry sighed in contentment then got up from his chair and pulled Draco out of his, holding him tightly. 'J'taime toujours, Dray Potter. I love you always,' Harry said quietly.  
  
'J'taime toujours, Harry Potter. Forever. Our 'future' begins again...now, Flyer...and I _know _it will be a good one,' Draco said softly and leaned up to kiss his husband, knowing in his heart he spoke the truth. Whatever would happen next, wherever in this 'present' they would end up...they would be together, and that's all that mattered anymore.   
  
What had started out as hatred and misfortune, trapped in a time they didn't belong, with people they didn't expect, had turned into something wonderful. They may not have been able to change what was to be, they didn't need to though. Fate has a funny way of making things work out though, that much is true.   
  
Harry did renew his friendship with Ron and Hermione, and though it took them time to understand what had happened, they did accept Draco in the end. They saw how much in love Harry was with his husband, and even they found no faults in that, and never would. Harry however would never be as close a friend as they had all once been, but the friendship remained solid in the long run.  
  
Sirius and Peter were told the truth, and were incredibly shocked, but glad to have their 'Marauder' friends back in the living. Whilst Harry, Draco, Sirius and Peter were at the school, several teachers and students found themselves to be mysteriously tormented by various 'pranks'. Though only Albus and Minerva who was also informed of their 'hiding' knew who was really behind it. Remus and Severus only sat there and smiled, secretly of course involved in providing the information on the various student and teachers activities to those hiding in Middle Tower.  
  
Harry and Draco did pass their N.E.W.T.S. with flying colours, and received both their graduation diplomas and their wedding certificate from Arthur Weasley a little over two months after they went into hiding. When they were done they reemerged into the world as 'aides' to Severus and Remus for the rest of the year. However after that they 'disappeared' again in secrecy, only their friends knowing where they were or what they were doing in secret.  
  
They did reappeared for a few days when Ron and Hermione got married a few months after graduation, and they stayed at the Burrow catching up on events to Molly and Arthur's delight. Ron and Hermione went off to Paris for their honeymoon, so Harry and Draco stayed in Ron's old room for a few extra days. Whilst Ron and Hermione were in Paris they sent wizarding photo's back of the tomb of 'Harry and Dray Malloy', and Harry and Draco vowed they really would have to get over there one day and see it for themselves.  
  
Other then that few days they had basically kept to Godric's Hollow, which indeed had rebuilt itself like Albus had said it would. Harry did start coming into his powers as an heir, and as he was told he knew just how to deal with them. They eventually did go to Paris and see their 'grave', amongst also going to several other countries for a little while.   
  
When they returned from their travels they came back to the Hollow for another year, decided to continue their own 'researches' and living in comfort since they both were incredibly rich after Draco inherited all the Malfoy funds. He did give some to his mother though, but he never spoke to her again. With house-elves at their disposal, friends popping in an out, birthdays celebrated happily amongst friends they were very happy.   
  
Sirius and Peter returned to their seaside cottage after tutoring them at Hogwarts, though they often would come to Godric's Hollow and talk about the 'old days', which to Harry and Draco really were the 'old days'...the Marauder days. They never really did settle into the 'new' life that well, and in a way sometimes regretted having come back, though they were happy in their 'new' life over all. It was sad for them to see their friends getting older whilst they were still so young, and they missed those who were gone, but it all worked in the end.  
  
Three years after leaving Hogwarts four announcements appeared in the _Daily Prophet_ within a few weeks of each other:  
  
  


**_~~June 25th~~_******

  
_Arthur Weasley, Minister of Magic and his wife Molly Weasley are pleased to announce the birth of their granddaughter Arianna Lillian Weasley. The proud parents, Ron Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office, and Hermione Weasley, Head of the Improper Use of Magic Office, and their child are doing well. Mother and daughter should be released from St. Mungo's Maternity ward within a few days. The child's godparents are Neville and Ginny Longbottom.  
  
  
___

**_~~July 1st~~_****__**

  
_Messrs. Harry and Draco Potter are pleased to announce the birth of their son Jayme Brandon Potter. They had their son at their home at Godric's Hollow, Madam Poppy Pomfrey as their mediwitch. They announced that the child's godparents are Remus and Severus Lupin-Snape. Draco Potter is doing well after the birth of their child, although tired. Harry Potter told us that for the moment that only personal friends and family are allowed at the Hollow, but posts of well wishes and congratulations will not be turned away. Mr. H. Potter wishes his husband to rest and regain his strength, and for them both to have some private time alone with their new son needless to say.  
  
  
  
___

**_~~July 20th~~_****__**

  
_Hogwarts teachers Remus J. Lupin-Snape, Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Professor Severus S. Lupin-Snape, are pleased to announce the birth of their son Romulus James Lupin-Snape. The child was born at Hogwarts under the care of Madam Poppy Pomfrey, mediwitch of the school. The child will be happily raised by all staff and Harry and Draco Potter have been named the child's godparents. Remus Lupin-Snape is currently under care of Madam Pomfrey in the Hogwart's Infirmary and will not be release for at least a week, nor is not allowed visitors as of yet do to severe weakness after having his child. We at the Prophet of course wish for his speedy recovery.  
  
  
  
_**__**

**_~~July 31st~~_****__**

  
_Albus Dumbledore today announced that two positions that were going to be vacant this school term have been filled. The Muggle Studies and Flying Instructor positions were going to be available if you recall at the end of the last term. When asked who would take over those positions Headmaster Dumbledore only gave his well patented smile and twinkle in his eyes and said, 'I believe I have found two people who I am sure will do the jobs well. I am quite looking forwards to seeing them at the school at the end of August, and I can honestly say it will be a very interesting year I think.' I guess we'll just have to wait and see who it is he's talking about!_  
  
  
  
Minerva McGonagall put down the July 31st copy of the _Daily Prophet_, that being today's paper, a soft smile on her face. Sipping her pumpkin juice she looked round the Great Hall a moment, sighing in the silence that still echoed round. Most teachers went home for the holidays, usually it was only herself, Albus, Hagrid and Filch during the Summers. At the moment though only Minerva and Albus were at breakfast, and it seemed almost too empty.  
  
'So you convinced them after all hmm?' she said now rolling back up the paper that she had been reading.  
  
'I think it will be good for them to be back amongst others, Minerva. They've been hiding away too long now, it's time they moved on,' Albus said with a nod.  
  
'And of the child? Will they bring him as well I assume?' she asked curiously.  
  
Albus chuckled. 'They wouldn't have it any other way. I will arrange it so that one of the four of them will have a free period to watch over the boys during the school hours.'  
  
Minerva smiled and nodded her head. 'I'll volunteer my services to such a worthy cause as well. It will certainly be an interesting year with all four of them back in the same halls, don't you think, Albus?' she said with a far off look in her eyes.  
  
'Indeed it shall Minerva, indeed it shall. I wonder...' he said with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
'Wonder what?' she asked curiously.  
  
'I only wonder now...who will be the _first _victim,' he laughed and stood up from the table.  
  
'Knowing the four of them...I can only pray we make it through the first day...let alone the whole year. It _will _be good to see it all again though, I was beginning to actually miss it if you want the truth,' she chuckled.  
  
'A new generation will come again after them I'm sure...all in good time my good woman, all in good time...' he said knowingly.  
  
Minerva laughed and she too stood up to leave, putting the paper under her arm. 'I hope we live to see it, Albus, for when I stop missing them all...I know I _shall _truly have grown old.'  
  
Albus chuckled and nodded in agreement. 'Come then, we have to get ready for the new school term. They will all be arriving in a few weeks, and we've nothing yet to show for our idleness this Summer. Care to join me first in a morning stroll, Minerva ? I think we have time for that,' he said smiling.  
  
'By all means, Albus, I think that is wonderful way to start the day off. We won't have many more of these 'quiet' days...I know that now. I don't need to be Sybil to predict the upcoming future, Albus...I already know it will be just as it always should be...noisy, irritating...and a lot of fun,' she said chuckling.  
  
'Of course...but it's all with only the very best of intentions, Minerva, and I wouldn't want it any other way,' Albus agreed, and together they went off for a morning stroll by the lake, discussing the upcoming year...and how they would protect themselves from what was sure to be the wildest year in a long time.  
  


**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_**

The cemetery by the way is real, and it is in Paris. The street I named is real as well. People like Jim Morrison, Oscar Wilde and many other famous people are buried there. It's a huge cemetery, and it took me hours upon hours browsing graves that dated back centuries before I was through walking it. Though some might not consider a graveyard a 'tourist' attraction, I highly recommend if you find the time if you do go there to check it out, it's well worth seeing!  
  
I know you're asking me about the photo, originally people were not happy with the one I described...therefore in this case I will leave it up to you the reader to decide what the photo should be of. Use your imaginations I say...come up with any scenario you'd like. I however would have made it look as such...  
  
_It was a typical moving wizards photo, where once it had shown only Lily and James Potter waving at the camera with their one year old son, now many people were in the photo. Where originally it had been taken in front of the outside stairs at Hogwarts, now it was at Godric's Hollow, in a large backyard. In this photo, taken before James and Lily had gone into hiding, almost everyone Harry and Draco knew was there. What had changed in this the very 'last' photo was that Severus not in it like he had been on the train. This time he was notedly absent, since in this photo's history Remus and Severus were still 'hiding' their marriage in secrecy, therefore Severus was unable to be friends with the Potters or the others.  
  
Sirius and Peter, happiness on their faces as they had just gotten married, were trying to keep hold of their black and white spotted puppy dog, Inkspot. Lily was holding Harry and making faces at her husband for prancing round the backyard as Prongs instead of James. Remus was there of course too, laughing and trying to dodge out of the way of Prongs, then taking Harry out of Lily's arms and swinging him in the air. The camera was being 'filmed' by everyone, therefore everyone had a chance to be in it.   
  
Everyone in the photo on that day hadn't a care it seemed, they were too busy being 'Marauder's' and having fun. They didn't know in a few months Peter would betray his friends out of fear. That James and Lily and the house in the background, a stately Manor house, would be killed and destroyed. That the young toddler waving and smiling in the photo would become an orphan. At that moment, frozen in time, friends were friends. There was no betrayals, no fears, no evil, no war.  
  
The photo on the train however had been different, though not too much different. It was the same scene, the backyard at the Hollow. In the photo on the train however Severus had been present in the backyard, his wedding ring shining on his finger, and he was smiling lovingly at his husband. He had been dressed in a short sleeve shirt, the Dark Mark clearly on his left forearm. Apparently from the photo Remus and Severus had come clean to everyone what had really happened at school, and they had accepted him as a friend from that moment on.  
  
Harry and Dray Malloy had also been in that photo on the train, married as well, and each holding a child in each of their arms, laughing, smiling and happy. Harry was holding their son and Draco was holding what appeared to obviously be Remus and Severus's son. In that 'history' the potion that would give them the ability to have children had been made much sooner, thanks to the combined efforts of Harry, Dray, Severus and Remus, and the fact they were not having to hide themselves. It was that photo that Harry had shown the others on the train, and it's what made him convinced that Severus had to join the Death Eaters.  
  
However when the future changed again, and Harry and Draco left the 'past', the photo erased them, the children of theirs and Severus from it. Severus and Remus never told anyone of their wedding in the 'changed' history, and could only meet in the secrecy they did. The photo that stayed after Harry and Draco returned is the one first shown...without them and without Severus. It was only of a group of not quiet grown up yet adults being friends and having fun...never knowing what the future really held...  
  
___

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_**__

_September 02, 2002__ 10:29__ PM ©Piriotessa/Piri Lupin-Snape_


End file.
